Entre Pinceles y Musas
by Isabel Black
Summary: El amor obsesivo de un artista es casi una psicosis. Su pasión los envuelve dentro de un torbellino emocional que ni ellos son capaces de identificar, borrando la línea que separa al amor de su arte. Cuando respiras por el arte, la fuente de tu inspiración se convierte en tu razón de existir, y el deseo por comprenderla en tu necesidad más primordial. Mimato.
1. La Musa de Yamato Ishida

**Buenas noches, chicos y chicas. Aparentemente no puedo terminar un Mimato sin empezar otro primero, así que tuve esta idea hoy, y decidí escribirla para ustedes. Veamos si tiene futuro. **

* * *

**Entre Pinceles y Musas **

**La Musa de Yamato Ishida **

Ésta historia comienza en Tokio, en una oscura habitación, apenas era iluminada por el débil resplandor de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, donde sólo el sonido de un pincel sobre un lienzo era capaz de disturbar el silencio semiabsoluto que dominaba la escena, donde un pintor silencioso culminaba su más reciente obra.

Yamato Ishida dio un paso hacia atrás, observando el lienzo frente a él, dejando el pincel sobre su oreja derecha, para cruzar los brazos libres sobre su pecho. Estaba vestido con una simple camisa negra de botones y un par de jeans raídos, los cuales delataban claramente su profesión, al tener splashs de pintura en lugares aleatorios. El muchacho se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose en el mármol, sin retirar la mirada de su obra. Estaba descalzo y en la oscuridad, algo que apenas acababa de notar, recordaba que había luz cuando había comenzado a trabajar, y en silencio se preguntó si había pasado más de un día trabajando. Ciertamente, no sería la primera vez.

El muchacho ladeó el rostro, pasando sus ojos azules desde el borde de la pintura hasta las esquinas, un monumento abstracto realizado en cubismo le devolvía la mirada. Los bordes donde había esparcido el fondo, mezclando negro y rojo para crear un efecto claroscuro, habían sido hechos en un arranque de ira tan grande que se sorprendió de no haber raido la tela con el pincel, o con las uñas cuando había usado sus propias manos para lograr el efecto calidoscopio entre sus pinceladas. Sus ojos subieron al centro de la pintura donde se concentró en las figuras almendradas de color avellana alrededor de la cual se armaba toda la pintura. Un único par de ojos color chocolate en el cual había invertido todo el tiempo posible para hacer brillar con una melancolía casi palpable.

Esos eran los ojos de ella. De nuevo, no importaba cuanto intentaba dibujar en su mente o en el lienzo algo diferente, siempre volvía a sus ojos.

Yamato Ishida soltó un gruñido de frustración, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el suelo, para recostarse en el mármol, llevando sus manos llenas de pintura seca a su cabello rubio.

_'Me voy a volver loco'_ concluyó el rubio, con pesadez.

El muchacho rodó sobre el mármol negro, hasta quedar boca abajo, apoyando la frente sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. Sus ojos azules se cerraron y todo el cansancio lo alcanzó de golpe, comprobando que efectivamente había estado más de 24 horas sin salir de aquel estudio, y permitiéndole dormirse en un sueño que casi calificaba como un desmayo.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, el sol estaba quemando su rostro con la intensidad del medio día. Yamato Ishida giró nuevamente sobre el piso gimiendo por el dolor que se esparció rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

_'Uno de estos días te vas a quedar dormido ahí y necesitaremos paramédicos y un relajante muscular para poder levantarte' _dijo la voz de su compañero de cuarto, Taichi Yagami, quien lo observaba desde la puerta semi-abierta.

_'No tienes permiso de merodear por mi estudio. Nadie tiene permiso de entrar en mi estudio'_ contestó Yamato, estirándose, y sin levantarse.

Taichi giró los ojos, desordenando su cabello con la mano derecha y encogiéndose los hombros, mientras entraba al cuarto.

_'Cuando te pierdes aquí por más de tres días, hago la regla de merodear para asegurarme que no estás muerto' _contestó.

_'¿Tres días? Por todos los Diablos…'_ susurró el rubio, arreglándoselas para sentarse en el piso, y soltando otro quejido al intentar enderezar su espalda.

_'Te estás matando, espero lo valga'_ dijo Taichi entrando al estudio y fijando sus ojos en el cuadro que el rubio estuvo pintando _'No lo entiendo' _ comentó encogiéndose los hombros, después de observarlo por dos segundos.

_'Nunca lo entiendes'_ contestó el rubio poniéndose de pie, y soltando otro gruñido de dolor.

Taichi se encogió los hombros nuevamente, y salió a la sala del apartamento con destino a la cocina. Yamato lo siguió, estirando los brazos y masajeando su cuello.

_'Siento que me arrolló un camión' _le dijo el rubio, tomando un trozo de pizza fría de una caja que descansaba sobre el mesón de la cocina, suponiendo que Taichi había comido pizza en algún punto de su auto encierro.

_'Tenemos juego esta tarde, supongo que vas a venir'_ le dijo Taichi, mientras bebía el contendido de una bebida energética, sin mirar en su dirección, aquello era una exigencia, más que una pregunta, y así lo pudo identificar Yamato.

_'No lo sé'_ contestó el rubio, mordiendo el trozo de pizza _'No he terminado de trabajar' _

_'No pensaras encerrarte allí por más tiempo'_ le dijo Taichi. Yamato se encogió los hombros, restándole importancia.

El timbre del apartamento sonó y Taichi fue inmediatamente a la puerta a abrir. Los músculos del rubio se tensaron al instante, conociendo perfectamente quién lo esperaba al otro lado de aquella puerta. Efectivamente, la voz dulce de la muchacha lo alcanzó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

_'Buenos días, Tai-chan'_ había dicho ella con voz alegre, mientras se lanzaba inmediatamente a los brazos de Taichi, el muchacho la alzó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y contestando su saludo con la misma alegría.

_'Buenos días, hermosa'_ contestó él.

Yamato suspiró, girando sobre sus pies y dando la espalda a la puerta. No sentía el menor deseo de ver aquel despliegue innecesario de felicidad, entre la pareja perfecta más molesta de la historia.

_'Voy a vomitar'_ susurró el rubio, caminando a su habitación, y dejando el trozo de pizza sobre la mesa.

_'Buenos días, Yamato'_ saludó la muchacha.

Soltando un suspiró, el cuerpo del muchacho se detuvo al instante. Como si aquella voz poseyera un poder de comando sobre él. Sin girarse si quiera a verla, ya podía sentir el aroma a lavanda que desprendía su cabello, podía imaginarlo suelto con unos débiles mechones escondiendo aquel par de ojos marrones que parecían esconder el misterio del mundo entero.

Allí estaba ella, Mimi Tachikawa, la musa de su arte, la sirena de sus sueños... y la novia de su mejor amigo.

_'Compórtate'_ dijo la voz de Taichi en modo de advertencia, la muchacha le dio un leve empujón en el hombro a modo juguetón, enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Buenos días, Princesa'_ le contestó girando levemente hacia ella, llamándola 'Princesa' con un tono de condescendencia que era claramente un insulto para cualquiera que pudiese oírlo. La muchacha tenía sus ojos chocolates fijos sobre él, seguramente preguntándose por todas las manchas de pintura sobre su ropa y cuerpo, y a pesar del 'insulto' seguía sonriendo en su dirección. La mirada del rubio se detuvo, de la misma manera, sobre los ojos chocolate avellanados que perseguían cada uno de sus minutos de conciencia.

_'Supongo que vienes al juego con nosotros, ¿verdad?'_ dijo la muchacha, retirando la larga trenza de cabello castaño que descansaba sobre su hombro, para enviarla tras la espalda. Yamato frunció el ceño fijándose en el uniforme de porrista color carmesí abrazaba la figura delgada y atlética de la muchacha como un guante, y la falta corta hacia que sus piernas se viesen aun más largas. Era tan hermosa que a veces sentía que dolía mirarla.

Yamato giró los ojos, dándose cuenta que aún no había contestado su pregunta, y sin la menor intensión de contestarle, sin embargo, sintió la mirada de Taichí taladrándole la espalda, por lo cual, suspiró y respondió con tono hostil.

_'Creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que mostrar espíritu escolar por el equipo, como el resto de las ovejas de la manada' _

La muchacha no se inmutó ante el segundo claro intento por insultarla, enviándole una sonrisa calmada y encogiéndose los hombros.

_'Pero, será divertido' _insistió ella _'puedo presentarte unas amigas, incluso'_

_'No salgo con niñas mimadas y superficiales, cuya idea de diversión consiste en pedestres practicas de hedonismo de bajo presupuesto, Tachikawa' _dijo con voz condescendiente, y fría. Ese era un insulto también, y por la manera en la que los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron por unos segundos, mientras logró recuperar su compostura, supo que ella lo había entendido como tal. Sin embargo, le envió otra sonrisa y volvió su atención en dirección de su novio.

_'Lástima, iremos solos entonces' _contestó, mientras Taichi se colocaba la chaqueta y señalaba a la puerta.

_'Es un ermitaño, dejémoslo en paz'_ le dijo, mientras abría la puerta para ella.

_'Diviértanse siendo comunes y corrientes los dos'_ les dijo Yamato levantando una mano para despedirlos, mientras giraba para entrar en su habitación.

_'Con gusto'_ contestó Taichi, haciéndole un gesto obsceno con el dedo del medio.

_'No le agrado ni un poco, no lo comprendo, siempre intento ser amable' _le dijo Mimi en un susurro a su novio, quien se encogió los hombros.

_'En realidad, a Yamato no le agrada nadie. Es prácticamente mi hermano y a mí me tolera'_ contestó el muchacho cerrando la puerta del apartamento tras él. Mimi suspiró, enviándole una mirada confusa _'No te preocupes por él, a mi me agradas' _le dijo Taichi con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, asintiendo, mientras Taichi tomaba su mano y la halaba por las escaleras.

Yamato Ishida cerró la puerta de su habitación, y se dejó caer en la cama. Era mucho más cómoda que el piso del estudio, y aún así pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo durmiendo en el mármol. Taichi tenía razón, un día tendrían que sacarlo con paramédicos. Lo que Taichi no entendía era como funcionaba la inspiración, cuando la musa te da su tiempo. No lograba entender que los artistas trabajan con tiempo prestado por los dioses de la belleza y que cada segundo desperdiciado nunca vuelve a la obra.

Para él pintar era una necesidad tan básica como respirar, en el lienzo podía desahogarse y liberar de su carga emocional. Pintar había sido su terapia durante años, así había lidiado con el divorcio de sus padres, así había lidiado con la lejanía de su hermano menor, así había sobrevivido toda su adolescencia solitaria y carente de amigos (a excepción de Taichi Yagami), pintar era el modo de resolver todas las situaciones que lo hacían sentir abrumado. Hasta ahora había funcionado relativamente bien.

Sin embargo, la 'nueva situación' que lo mantenía obsesionado no había sido tan fácil de resolver de manera 'terapéutica' y decidir pintarla sólo le había hecho descubrir lo mucho que disfrutaba pintarla. Era como una droga a la que deseaba entregarse con arrebatadora dependencia, los ojos de aquella muchacha encerraban más emoción en una mirada de la que escritores lograban transmitir en 1000 páginas. Sus ojos eran el mar llamándolo a ahogarse en ellos, y sabía que podría pasar el resto de sus días pintándolos sin lograr capturarlos en el lienzo.

'_Quizás si lograra hacerle justicia en el lienzo dejaría de estar obsesionado con ella…'_ se dijo, soltando un suspiro.

Yamato giró sobre la cama quedando boca arriba. Soltó un suspiro maldiciendo a todos los dioses que conocía.

'_De todas las mujeres del mundo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser esa la que me cause esto?' _

Yamato Ishida había salido con muchas chicas en su tiempo de vida. Muchas chicas. Ninguna de las cuales le había inspirado si quiera un garabato en uno de sus cuadernos de carboncillo. Sin embargo, desde que había conocido a Mimi Tachikawa se había obsesionado con ella de una manera que no era capaz de comprender.

Seguro, era hermosa. Pero también lo era la mitad de las mujeres que conocía. Y no se consideraba suficientemente estúpido como para caer rendido a los pies de una mujer como un clásico hombre de Renacimiento, simplemente por su belleza. No, Mimi Tachikawa tenía algo diferente, algo oculto detrás de las sonrisas y las miradas educadas, algo que sospechaba era un secreto a puerta cerrada y un lado más oscuro de lo que quizás nadie pudiese imaginar, algo que sólo él se sentía capaz de identificar. Lo sabía, no estaba seguro de cómo, pero estaba convencido de que esa era la verdad. Y si tan sólo pudiese capturar eso en su arte, esa sería su obra maestra.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron por primera vez sobre la castaña se había sentido de una manera que sólo Picasso al conocer a Marie Thérèse Walter podría comprender. Poseía el corazón de un artista, y ella era la que lo hacía latir. Eso no significaba que quería robar la novia de su mejor amigo, pero sí que se sentía atraído a ella de una manera que Taichi jamás podría comprender.

Yamato se puso de pie, sin deseos de dormir. Salió de su habitación y entró al estudio, colocándose frente al cuadro que había terminado la noche anterior. Su dedo rozó el borde de la tela en el lienzo, comprobando que estuviese seco. Sonriendo, lo retiró del soporte y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, halando la lona que cubría sus obras y pasando su vista entre ellas por unos segundos, sintiéndose observado en cada uno de ellos por los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa. Dejó el nuevo cuadro al frente y volvió a cubrirlos con la lona negra, tomando un lienzo en blanco con la otra mano.

'_Intentemos esto de nuevo… Mimi'_ le habló a su musa imaginaria, mientras retiró los mechones rubios de su rostro escogiendo entre las latas de pintura.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Mimi Tachikawa se levantó de la cama donde un dormido Taichi Yagami roncaba con suavidad. La muchacha sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación. La muchacha bostezó, estirándose, mientras caminaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando el brillo de la luz encendida en una puerta entre abierta llamó su atención.

Mimi alzó las cejas, comprobando la hora en el reloj de la cocina, y acercándose con cautela a la puerta. Por la abertura pudo observar a Yamato Ishida, con la espada apoyada en la pared, tenía puesta la misma ropa de la mañana, pero nuevas manchas de pintura cubrían sus antebrazos y mejilla. Una de las piernas del muchacho estaba estirada frente a él mientras que la otra estaba flexionada en dirección a su pecho, donde uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado, y flexionado a manera de que la palma de su mano, le cubría la frente y parte del rostro, donde el cabello rubio desordenado le cubría como una cortina dorada, en la otra mano residían dos pinceles diferentes con las hebras abiertas de modo casi violento, como si el muchacho hubiese intentado apuñalar al lienzo con ellos.

Mimi se detuvo por unos segundos, insegura sobre si debía simplemente volver a la habitación de Taichi o si debía asegurarse de que la posición taciturna del muchacho no significaba algo malo. La muchacha caminó en ambas direcciones, antes de decidir, finalmente, tocó la puerta del estudio con suavidad.

'_Yamato…' _llamó con suavidad.

El muchacho no se movió. Mimi lo observó por dos minutos, antes de repetir la operación, tocando y llamando el nombre del muchacho. Después de un tercer intento, la castaña se mordió el labio, empujando un poco la puerta y cruzando el umbral. El negro de la habitación, le hizo intimidarse, el piso de mármol estaba helado, y las paredes eran igual de negras. Una enorme lona de tela cubría una pila amontonada de lo que, supuso, eran cuadros del muchacho, mientras que un único paral residía frente a Yamato, a menos de metro y medio de distancia. La muchacha caminó hacia él, llamando su nombre con suavidad.

'_Yamato… ¿te encuentras bien?' _

No hubo respuesta, Mimi se arrodilló junto al muchacho, tocando levemente su hombro, intentando despertarlo de su estado de inconsciencia. Le tomó al rubio más de 5 minutos volver en sí.

Los ojos de Yamato Ishida se abrieron despacio, fijándose en ella. El muchacho sonrió, sorprendiéndose de que las alucinaciones de su musa eran capaces hasta de reproducir el mismo olor a lavanda del perfume de su cabello. La muchacha estaba junto a él, usando una gran camisa blanca, y con el cabello suelto dejando sus caireles libres, estaba arrodillada, inclinando su rostro hacia él tan natural que uno de sus rizos le había rozado la nariz mientras escuchaba el sonido de su voz llamando su nombre.

Había sentido el roce de su cabello. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que su alucinación no era tal cosa. Un rayo de pánico surcó los ojos azules del rubio, mientras se las arreglaba para ponerse de pie con una rapidez impresionante, el muchacho le dio la espalda a la pintura, intentando cubrirla de la muchacha, y preguntándose si ya la había visto.

'_¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI ESTUDIO?!' _gritó Yamato, lanzando los pinceles que aún sostenía en su mano derecha al suelo.

La muchacha lo observó confundida, sin levantarse del suelo.

'_Lo siento… te vi y no estabas moviéndote, te llamé y no contestaste… yo sólo… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien'_ contestó ella con suavidad.

'_¿Por qué diablos? ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?' _continuó gritando el muchacho al tiempo que empujaba el soporte con lienzo incluido al suelo, mientras gesticulaba con la mano, esperando que aquello se observara si quiera remotamente accidental y no increíblemente sospechoso _'¿Por qué todos los ermitaños tienen que ser alcohólicos o estar en drogas dentro de tu visión monocromática del mundo? ¡YO NO SOY NI ALCOHÓLICO NI DROGADICTO, NI UN IMBÉCIL QUE NECESITA QUE LO CUIDEN COMO SI TUVIERA 4 AÑOS!' _

'_No, no es eso… es sólo que Taichi me dijo que sueles encerrarte aquí por días, sin salir ni comer, me preocupé, pensé que quizás…' _la muchacha se había puesto de pie y lo observaba con ojos de borrego asustado.

'_¿Quizás qué? ¿Qué? ¿Podías hacer tu buena acción del día ayudando al disturbado compañero de cuarto de tu novio en turno?' _

'_Yo… no…' _

'_Pues no, el disturbado compañero de cuarto de tu novio no necesita tu ayuda. Lo único que necesito de ti es que NUNCA bajo NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA cruces esa puerta de nuevo'_ le dijo Yamato tomándola del brazo y halándola hacia la salida.

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras el rubio la empujaba al otro lado de la puerta, mirándola con rabia incandescente.

'_Lo siento…' _logró decir la muchacha antes de que Yamato cerrase la puerta de un sólo golpe.

Mimi se mantuvo frente a la puerta por unos segundos, debatiendo sus acciones. Antes de girar sobre sus talones y correr a la habitación de Taichi sin mirar atrás.

Yamato Ishida se mantuvo inmóvil frente a la puerta, llevando las manos a su rostro, y subiéndolas hasta retirar el cabello de su rostro, ahogando las ganas de gritar y romper la puerta a golpes. Le tomó unos minutos recuperar la compostura y el ritmo de su respiración.

'_Soy un imbécil…'_ susurró el muchacho, mientras abría la puerta para comprobar que Mimi ya no se encontraba del otro lado.

* * *

**Digan que pensaron, y si vale la pena continuar. **


	2. Una fachada Inestable

**Buenas noches, gracias a todos los que me escribieron: ****anahiihana, ****Lux Havsanglar****, ****anafichan, ****LilithUchiha, ****IzzieBlake****, ****MenyPshh****, DarkyStar, KaoruxKenshin y SiageLove. Unos nombres nuevos, otros que me están leyendo desde que comencé en este Site, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esto, como muchas comentaron, estoy tratando de escribir un Mimato muy diferente, y sé que eso me asustará algunos lectores, pero espero que puedan disfrutar la lectura aún siendo un poco fuera de lo común. Mil gracias por sus mensajes y espero ansiosa su opinión.**

* * *

**Una fachada Inestable**

La puerta del estudio de Yamato Ishida se abrió de golpe, despertando al muchacho que nuevamente se había quedado dormido en el piso frío de mármol negro. Un rayo de pánico surcó los ojos azules del rubio mientras se ponía de pie a observar a un molesto Taichi Yagami.

'_Maldición… ahora viene a matarme…' _pensó inmediatamente el rubio, recordando la bochornosa escena que había compartido con la novia de su amigo.

'_Dormiste aquí… ¿De nuevo? Yamato, por todos los demonios del infierno, ¿sabes quien va a ser el imbécil que va a tener que llevarte al hospital si sigues así? ¡Este idiota! ¡Yo! ¡Yo soy el imbécil que va a tener que cargar contigo por medio Tokio!' _gritó Taichi gesticulando con los brazos en aire molesto, y acercándose a tomar al rubio por la camisa con un gesto amenazante _'¡Vas a salir de aquí, vas a comer, por todos los diablos, vas a salir del maldito apartamento así tenga que botarte a patadas y quitarte las llaves! ¿Entendiste?' _

Yamato lo observó, pestañeando varias veces, sin poder entender claramente porque no estaba matándolo a golpes por haber gritado y mandoneado a su novia la noche anterior.

'_Uhmm… ¿Qué?' _logró balbucear el rubio.

Taichi giró los ojos, ignorando su pregunta y halándolo por la camisa hasta la salida del estudio.

'_Desayuna' _ordenó el muchacho, señalando la cocina.

Yamato Ishida se mantuvo inmóvil, en el marco de la puerta. Llevó la mirada a su amigo, quien siguió su camino hasta la cocina, no era primera vez que lo arrastraba fuera del estudio en un arranque 'paternal', pero ciertamente no era lo que había estado esperando que hiciera, a menos que la muchacha hubiese mantenido aquel encuentro en secreto.

Exactamente en ese instante, pudo observar a Mimi saliendo del cuarto de Taichi, mientras amarraba un listón en su coleta. La muchacha lo observó por unos segundos, antes de evitar su mirada y seguir en dirección a su novio.

'_Taichi no te comas la masa, por favor'_ regañó la muchacha con dulzura mientras alcanzaba la cocina y alejaba el tazón de la mano del muchacho.

'_Pero esta sabrosa' _se quejó Taichi, inflando las mejillas como un niño pequeño.

'_Estarán listas en unos minutos, ten paciencia' _dijo Mimi, mientras comenzaba a verter la mezcla en el sartén.

'_Pero tengo hambre ahora'_

Mimi giró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, y le entregó una manzana.

'_Come esto, mientras termino' _le dijo.

Taichi suspiró, tomando la manzana y mordiéndola con aire decepcionado, para luego llevar la vista al rubio que seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta del estudio.

'_Si me haces ir a sacarte de nuevo, saldrás con menos dientes' _dijo el muchacho en tono amenazante_ 'siéntate, Mimi está haciendo panquecas' _

Yamato, cuyos ojos seguían fijos en la castaña, reaccionó, negando con la cabeza. El rubio ponderó por unos segundos si debía decir algún comentario sarcástico con el cual crear una pelea innecesaria, o sencillamente aceptar el rudo ofrecimiento de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, su intriga respecto al silencio de la muchacha le hizo caminar hacia la mesa, tomando asiento junto a su mejor amigo.

La castaña fue a la mesa, unos 10 minutos después, cargando un plato con una montaña de panquecas. Taichi alzó los brazos en celebración, tomando tres raciones y comenzando a comer al instante. Yamato cruzó los brazos, observando a la muchacha, quien seguía evitando hacer contacto visual con él.

'_Come'_ escuchó decir a Taichi.

Yamato suspiró, tomando una ración y comenzando a comer, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la castaña. Mimi sirvió una porción en su plato, pero no la comió, simplemente jugando con los pedazos en su tenedor. Taichi no pareció notarlo.

'_Eres la mejor cocinera' _dijo el muchacho, levantándose a lavar su plato, y dándole un beso corto a su novia antes de volver a la cocina.

La muchacha le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, volviendo momentáneamente a su plato, antes de notar que se había quedado sola cerca del rubio, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó con rapidez cargando su plato lleno a la cocina. Yamato suspiró, frunciendo el ceño, y siguiendo a ambos a la cocina.

'_Tu novia no comió nada' _dijo el rubio a Taichi, pero sin dejar de observar a Mimi. El aludido alzó las cejas confundido, y giró a observar el plato lleno de la muchacha.

'_Linda, ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Te sientes mal?' _preguntó, colocando una mano en la frente de la castaña, quien se sonrojó negando con la cabeza.

'_No, estoy bien, no te preocupes' _

Taichi la observó por unos segundos, midiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras, antes de tomar el plato de las manos blancas de Mimi, y volver al lavaplatos, en silencio.

'_Quizás no es enfermedad lo que le pasa'_ aquello había salido de su boca sin ninguna intención.

Los ojos de Mimi finalmente se posaron sobre él, lo estaba mirando con una mezcla de pánico y cautela. Yamato se preguntó porqué, en el nombre de los Dioses del Olimpo, tenía que ser una persona tan autodestructiva y creador de problemas innecesarios, a sabiendas de que no podía evitar ser lo que era. Taichi dejó los platos en el gabinete y giró oscilando su mirada entre Mimi y Yamato.

'_¿Qué está pasando?'_ preguntó Taichi, observando a su novia.

Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Estoy nerviosa por las pruebas de admisión a la clase electiva que tenemos esta mañana, eso es todo' _

'_Eso no es verdad'_ interrumpió Yamato, maldiciéndose a sí mismo en su cabeza.

Taichi giró el rostro hacia su mejor amigo, alzando las cejas, confundido.

'_¿Disculpa?'_ preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho _'¿y a ti por qué de pronto te importa mi novia, de todos modos?'_

Yamato giró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

'_No me importa'_ dijo, restándole importancia.

'_Parece que te importa'_ insistió Taichi.

Mimi colocó la mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, volviendo su atención hacia ella.

'_Entré a su estudio anoche, creo que sigue molesto por eso'_ dijo la muchacha con voz calmada, intentando restarle importancia _'me disculpé… pero quizás espera que me vuelvas a advertir que no debo hacerlo…'_

'_Oh'_ dijo Taichi asintiendo _'no se supone que nadie debe entrar a su estudio, es muy imbécil respecto a eso. Pareciera que trabaja con la CIA, a veces'_ dijo Taichi, enviándole una sonrisa _'pero no debes sentirte mal por eso tampoco, linda, no lo hiciste por nada malo tampoco. Espero que no hayas sido rudo con ella, Yamato'_ regañó Taichi, llevando su mirada a su amigo.

Sin embargo, a penas el brazo de Mimi se alzó para tocar el hombro de Taichi, Yamato lo vio, un morado en su antebrazo, cubierto por la manga de su camisa. Los ojos azules del rubio se ensancharon… ¿Acaso la había tomado tan fuerte anoche? El rubio retrocedió, negando con la cabeza.

La había herido, por eso no lo había acusado con Taichi. De pronto, deseó no haber comido, pues la idea de ser esa clase de hombre, le produjo náuseas. La mano del muchacho fue a su frente, frotándose las sienes, mientras el horror de saber que había sido capaz de lastimarla, se apoderaba de él. Nunca antes le había causado el menor daño a una mujer, y ahora, se lo había causado a su Musa, a la mujer que lo atormentaba día y noche.

Debía rogar por su perdón y esperar que ella lo disculpara, aquello era lo único que tenía sentido en su cabeza. El rubio tomó aire, alzando la mirada para encontrar a la pareja abrazada, charlando como si nada hubiese pasado, Taichi se había aferrado a la cintura de su novia, observándola con dulzura mientras se aseguraba de que efectivamente nada ocurría con ella; la muchacha, por otro lado le enviaba una sonrisa despreocupada.

Yamato se mantuvo inmóvil, mientras ponderaba si debía disculparse frente a su mejor amigo, y admitir que la había herido, lo cual requeriría aceptar que Taichi intentaría matarlo a golpes. O disculparse con Mimi a solas por su terrible acción, lo cual significaría estar a solas con alguien a quien prefería mantener a muchos metros de distancia.

'_Debo pasar por mi casa unos minutos, antes de clases' _escuchó decir a Mimi, mientras se ponía de puntillas a dar un beso corto en los labios del muchacho.

'_Te acompaño' _dijo Taichi, inmediatamente.

'_No es necesario. Sabes que a mi madre le desagrada que lleve muchachos a casa… Mejor espérame en frente de la entrada en veinte minutos'_ pidió Mimi, hablando con un tono de voz impregnado en una dulzura tan intoxicante que el muchacho sólo fue capaz de asentir.

'_Allí estaré' _le susurró, tomándola de la mano y acompañándola hasta la puerta.

Yamato los observó fijamente, mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza. El muchacho corrió hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe y colocándole seguro. Caminó directo hasta la ventana, abriéndola y saliendo por ella utilizando la escalera de incendios para bajar con rapidez hasta la entrada del edificio, apenas sus pies tocaron el cemento de la acera, recordó que estaba descalzó, ignorándolo, cruzó los brazos esperando a que ella saliese.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. En menos de cinco minutos, pudo vislumbrar a Mimi caminando por el lobby, mientras acomodaba su bolso en el hombro y saludaba de maneracortés al portero del edificio. La muchacha se sorprendió, retrocediendo, cuando él la interceptó frente al edificio.

'_Yamato…'_ susurró ella, abriendo los ojos como platos.

El muchacho la observó en silencio, mientras tomaba su mano derecha, estirándole el brazo, y levantando la manga de la camisa rosa por su antebrazo.

'_¿Yo hice eso?'_ preguntó sin rodeos, bajando la mirada al moretón en el blanco brazo de la muchacha.

Mimi se sonrojó, intentando alejar el brazo de él, sin éxito.

'_No es gran cosa… me salen morados con facilidad, porque soy muy blanca' _explicó intentando restarle importancia _'quizás ni si quiera fuiste tú, tropiezo muy seguido. Soy muy torpe, Taichi debe haberlo mencionado, siempre estoy golpeándome con algo'_

Yamato alzó las cejas, volviendo a señalar el morado con uno de sus dedos.

'_¿Yo hice eso?' _volvió a preguntar con seriedad.

Mimi suspiró, tomando aire, y asintiendo con lentitud.

'_Debiste decirme que te estaba lastimando… no tenía idea. Nunca habría hecho algo así a propósito. No sabes cómo lo lamento' _dijo él, soltando el brazo de la muchacha.

Mimi acomodó la manga en su sitio, y negó con la cabeza, enviándole una sonrisa educada.

'_No es nada, no te preocupes' _

'_Eso no es nada. Lo lamento, muchísimo'_ se disculpó él, sinceramente, y tocando el brazo de la muchacha más por instinto que por otra cosa.

Mimi asintió, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Sé que no lo hiciste apropósito. Por eso no se lo dije a Tai… No quiero crear un conflicto innecesario entre ustedes, sé que son como hermanos' _explicó ella.

Yamato retrocedió, notando que la cercanía entre ellos había disminuido más de lo que debía, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

'_Sí. Gracias' _añadió, retirando sus ojos de ella, y llevándolos al cielo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

'_Lamento haber entrado a tu estudio'_ susurró ella, mirándolo con ojos de borrego.

'_No. Por favor, no te disculpes por eso'_ soltó él inmediatamente _'no sé porque soy tan imbécil con eso' _mintió él.

'_No… yo… lo entiendo' _

Yamato frunció el ceño, observándola de manera interrogante.

'_Sé que los artistas son muy peculiares con su trabajo. Supongo que eso pasa cuando tu profesión depende de tu corazón, alguien entrando en tu estudio es… como alguien invadiendo tu corazón' _dijo ella.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se abrieron, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

'_Eso es… Uhm… ¿Cómo sabes eso?' _

'_Cuando vives con artistas… hay cosas que entiendes' _

'_¿Eso qué quiere decir?'_ preguntó él

Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron, y su mirada fue inmediatamente al suelo. Ahí estaba nuevamente, ese rayo de oscuridad que ella trataba de esconder todo el tiempo.

'_Mi madre… es Satoe Tachikawa…'_ explicó.

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos.

'_Tu madre… ¿es la pintora más famosa de todo Japón? ¡Eso es bizarro!' _

Mimi evitó su mirada, respirando con lentitud, como si hiciera un esfuerzo sobre humano en mantener la calma.

'_Sí, bueno… pensé que Taichi te lo había dicho' _

'_Dudo que Taichi tenga la menor idea de quién es'_ explicó Yamato, negando con la cabeza.

Mimi asintió, sin contestar, y el rubio pudo notar que de pronto se veía muy incómoda.

'_Tengo que irme…. No quiero llegar tarde a reunirme con Tai' _dijo ella, esquivándolo y comenzando a caminar.

'_Claro… Mis más sinceras disculpas nuevamente. Te debo una por no delatarme, también' _dijo el muchacho, la muchacha le envió una sonrisa, mientras continuaba su camino. Él se mantuvo inmóvil, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

Esa mañana fue la primera en la semana a la que Yamato Ishida asistió a la universidad. Apenas su convertible negro se detuvo en el estacionamiento, y el muchacho salió del auto, pudo sentir la vista de los estudiantes cercanos sobre él. El muchacho giró los ojos detrás de sus gafas negras de sol, y acomodó su bolso tipo mensajero.

'_¡Hola, Ishida!' _

'_¡Buenos días, Yamato!'_

Escuchó decir el muchacho a su paso, como era normal, toda la población femenina de la universidad se distraía de sus actividades normales cuando Yamato Ishida estaba cerca, bien sea intentando llamar su atención, o simplemente observándolo con miradas risueñas y suspiros nada disimulados. El muchacho ignoró completamente los saludos, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

'_Expreso, el más grande que tengas'_ pidió el muchacho pasando su tarjeta a la cajera.

'_En seguida, Sr. Ishida'_ la muchacha rubia, de ojos negros lo miraba con ojos risueños, Yamato la reconoció de una de sus clases de pintura, estaba bastante seguro de que había salido con ella el año pasado, por lo que evitó hacer contacto visual con ella.

Yamato se detuvo junto al mostrador esperando su café, apenas la muchacha le entregó su pedido y su tarjeta, se retiró dándole la espalda, sin decir ni una palabra.

'_¡Espero vuelva pronto, Sr. Ishida!'_ le escuchó decir.

El rubio la ignoró tomando un trago de la taza, antes de salir por la puerta de la cafetería. El muchacho bajó la mirada a la taza, para notar que la muchacha había escrito su número telefónico con marcador en ella.

'_¿En caso de que hayas perdido mi número, Hakuno Maki…?' _leyó girando los ojos _'Voy a 'perder' tu número de nuevo, Maki' _

Era realmente ridículo el nivel de atención que le prestaban las mujeres, simplemente por su aspecto. No iba a mentir, verse como se veía le traía muchas ventajas, y la enorme pila de mujeres que hacían fila para simplemente tomarse un café con él era prácticamente el sueño de cada hombre. Sin embargo, la idea de salir con mujeres de un calibre tan superficial y vacío le revolvía el estomago. No podía soportar más de una semana saliendo con una mujer así, y eso le había creado una fama de promiscuidad que él no sentía haberse ganado del todo.

'_Ellas son las que escriben su número hasta en mi café, y la fama de mujeriego la tengo yo' _susurró el muchacho terminando el café y lanzando la taza al bote de basura.

'_Eso es porque no te comprometes con ninguna' _dijo alguien a su espalda.

'_Oh, hermanito, si alguna valiera la pena, quizás lo haría'_ contestó el rubio, girando sobre sus talones para observar a su hermano menor.

'_Bueno, al menos hoy saliste del apartamento' _dijo Takeru, enviándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

'_Hasta que me aburra de la clase, y vuelva al estudio' _cortó Yamato.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar con destino a la facultad de arte de la Universidad de Tokio. Yamato era parte del departamento de Pintura, mientras que su hermano formaba parte del de Letras.

'_No has contestado mis llamadas' _dijo Takeru con voz calmada.

'_La verdad, tengo más de una semana sin ver mi celular, no tengo la menor idea de donde pueda estar'_ contestó el muchacho dejando las manos dentro de su chaqueta de cuero.

'_Llama a Mamá de vez en cuando, se preocupa' _dijo Takeru.

Yamato suspiró, sin contestar y siguiendo su camino usual hasta el salón donde daban impresionismo Francés.

'_¿A dónde vas?'_ preguntó Takeru.

'_A clase' _contestó Yamato sin detenerse.

'_Yamato, no hay clases hasta tercer periodo, hay una asamblea en el teatro sobre el nuevo rector de la facultad' _explicó Takeru.

'_Oh, maldición, debí quedarme en casa pintando' _se quejo el rubio, pateando un objeto invisible, mientras debatía seriamente volver a su apartamento.

'_Bueno, ya estás aquí así que vamos'_ dijo su hermano caminando hacia el teatro. Yamato lo siguió en silencio. Apenas alcanzaron el teatro, el muchacho se sentó y tomó su libreta de carboncillo. Había logrado distinguir a Mimi Tachikawa sentada tres filas debajo de ellos.

El muchacho intentó ignorar el sonido de la voz ronca del nuevo rector de la facultad, mientras hablaba sobre alguna tontería de la matrícula. Concentrándose en su lugar, en el perfil derecho de Mimi, quien estaba girada levemente hacia ese lado mientras conversaba con una de sus amigas. Taichi, por supuesto, no estaba a la vista, al ser aquella una reunión para una facultad en la que él no veía ninguna clase.

Yamato tomó uno de los carboncillos de su bolso y comenzó a dibujar la silueta de la castaña en el papel. Los ojos azules del rubio oscilaron entre el papel y su musa particular. Dibujando la posición que mantenía, sentada de medio lado, donde la coleta reposaba sobre su hombro y sus ojos desprendían una luz de inocencia, una luz que se extendía por su rostro. Unos mechones de su cabello se habían soltado de la cola, y le cubrían parte de la frente. En una de sus blancas manos, sostenía el libre de Tolstoi que había estado leyendo por tres semanas para su clase de Literatura 'Anna Karenina'. El muchacho terminó de dibujar la forma de la muchacha, y volvió a su rostro tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para los detalles de su rostro.

'_Wow… Ella es muy bonita' _susurró Takeru, alzando las cejas, mientras seguía la trayectoria de la mirada de Yamato.

'_Ajá' _contestó Yamato restándole importancia

'_Nunca te había visto prestarle tanta atención a una chica. A ella es a la que deberías invitar a salir'_ dijo el joven.

'_Es la novia de Taichi' _explicó Yamato, sin dejar de mover los dedos por el papel, creando sombras con el contraste de sus dedos.

'_Oh' _soltó el muchacho alzando las cejas, sorprendido _'¿sabe que te gusta?'_

'_No me gusta' _soltó Yamato con voz hostil _'es una intriga meramente artística' _

'_Ajá…'_ soltó Takeru, sonriendo.

'_Tú eres escritor. Tu deberías entenderlo' _

'_No realmente, mi musa es mi novia'_ le dijo sonriendo.

'_Que suerte tiene Hikari' _contestó con sarcasmo _'eres un hombre más simple que yo, hermanito' _

Takeru suspiró, girando los ojos, y tratando de prestar atención al discurso del rector. Yamato continuó dibujando tomándose el tiempo de hacerle justicia a su musa.

'_Wow… ¿Esa soy yo?' _los músculos del rubio se tensaron inmediatamente, al escuchar la voz dulce de la castaña a su espalda.

'_¿Qué?...' _soltó el muchacho, aclarándose la garganta. La asamblea había terminado y su hermano se había marchado sin decirle nada._ 'Maldito Takeru…' _

Mimi alzó las cejas, confundida y continuó señalando el dibujo.

'_¿Soy yo?' insistió. _

Yamato bajó la mirada a su dibujo, reconociendo que la similitud entre la muchacha y el dibujo era innegable. Incluso había dibujado el libro en sus manos.

'_Uhm…. Uhm… pues… sí'_ soltó finalmente el rubio, levantándose de golpe.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente.

'_¿Puedo verlo?'_ preguntó.

'_Quédatelo, quedó horrible de todas maneras' _dijo el rubio arrancándolo de la libreta de dibujo y entregándoselo a la muchacha.

Mimi tomó el dibujo observándolo atentamente.

'Yo creo que es muy bueno' opinó, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Sí, bueno, tú sales con Taichi, tu conocimiento de arte no debe ser muy amplio, aún con la influencia de tu madre'_ soltó Yamato, girando los ojos.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, y guardó el dibujo dentro de su libro.

'_Gracias, de todos modos'_ le dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo del teatro.

Yamato suspiró, sintiéndose como un imbécil y siguiéndola a una distancia prudencial.

'_Eso no era necesario. Lo siento, veras, soy un imbécil que habla antes de pensar, _Tachikawa_' _explicó.

'_Está bien, sé que no te agrado… sólo, pensé que como esta mañana hablábamos quizás podríamos actuar de un modo un poco más civilizado. Eres el mejor amigo de mi novio, después de tod_o_'_ dijo ella, sin detenerse.

'_Realmente no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo, quizás rompan y pierdas tu tiempo intentando hacer una amistad innecesaria conmigo. No soy alguien fácil para la amistad, como estoy seguro que has notado'_ le dijo él.

Mimi se detuvo, girando sobre sus talones, y mirándolo con una mezcla de incredulidad y agravio.

'_¿Crees que Taichi y yo no vamos a durar?'_ preguntó, alzando las cejas.

Yamato se detuvo, manteniendo su distancia de ella y balbuceó por dos minutos antes de poder hablar. La verdad no creía que no fueran a durar, más bien mantenía la esperanza de que no lo harían.

'_No lo sé, sólo… No deberías hacerme caso, soy el insensible de la familia. Podría presentarte a mi hermano, si buscas consejos' _

Mimi suspiró, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, antes de detenerse de nuevo y girar sobre sus talones, señalándolo con el dedo.

'_Si no quieres que seamos amigos, está bien. No tenemos que serlo. Pero ambos queremos a Taichi y considero que deberíamos actuar civilizados el uno con el otro' _

Yamato se detuvo también, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

'_Tú eres civilizada conmigo, hipócrita, pero civilizada. Imagino que mi sinceridad te molesta, pero no tienes el valor de pedirme de frente que sea amable contigo' _

'_Me dijiste que me debías una, por no delatarte con Tai'_ dijo ella, suspirando.

Yamato abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, antes de contestar.

'_¡A Taichi no le importa si me llevo bien con sus novias!' _

'_¡A mi si me importa! Eres su mejor amigo, no quiero que te sigas quejando de que me quede a dormir, o de que te quitemos tu espacio cuando vemos películas en la sala o cocinamos juntos'_ la muchacha había alzado la voz sin darse cuenta. Al notarlo, recuperó la compostura, aclarándose la garganta y suspirando _'No te estoy pidiendo que seas hipócrita conmigo, Yamato, sólo… creo que si pasamos un poco más de tiempo juntos no tendrías esa predisposición a odiarme' _

'_Yo no te odio, Tachikawa' _soltó Yamato sin bajar la voz.

'_¿Entonces por qué te rehúsas a llamarme por mi nombre?' _preguntó ella.

Yamato se detuvo a ponderar aquello por unos segundos. No la llamaba por su nombre porque así le decía a su musa. Para mantener algún tipo de separación entre ambas, ella tenía que seguir siendo 'Tachikawa' para él.

'_No lo sé. Simplemente no siento ningún nivel de confianza contigo para llamarte por tu nombre, Princesa'_ le dijo con condescendencia.

'_Yo te llamo por tu nombre'_

'_Sí, y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para eso tampoco' _dijo Yamato alzando las cejas.

Mimi cruzó los brazos, respirando hondo.

'_Sabes, cuando te conocí, pensé que sería diferente. Que podríamos tener algún tipo de piso común, en cambio nos peleamos a gritos cada vez que Taichi no está cerca'_ dijo ella resoplando.

'_¿De dónde rayos sacas que tenemos algo en común? No podrías ser mas diferente a mí, pequeña porrista superficial' _

'_¡No sabes nada sobre mí, todo lo que haces es asumir y mirarme por encima del hombro como si de alguna manera fuera inferior a ti!' _soltó la muchacha dando una pequeña patada en el piso.

'_¡No sé nada de ti, porque no quiero conocerte!' _

'_¡¿Por qué no?!'_

'_¡Porque no hay nada importante que saber!'_

Ambos habían continuado alzado la voz, lo suficiente para haber atraído una pequeña multitud de personas. Mimi se sonrojó, al notar la mirada de la gente sobre ella, su mirada molesta desapareció de golpe, mientras arreglaba el bolso sobre su hombro, le envió una sonrisa educada antes de darle la espalda y alejarse con rapidez de él.

'_¿Estaban discutiendo otra vez?' _preguntó Taichi a sus espaldas.

Yamato giró hacia su amigo y suspiró, dejando las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

'No la soporto, Taichi' explicó él.

'_Lo sé. Pero si no encuentras una manera de ser amable con ella, tú y yo tendremos problemas' _dijo Taichi con seriedad.

'_Nunca te ha importado si puedo llevarme bien o no con tus novias en turno' _dijo Yamato girando los ojos.

'_Ella es diferente' _

Taichi se fue, corriendo a perseguir a la muchacha, sin decirle nada más.

'_Sí, es diferente… ese es el problema que tengo con ella'_ pensó Yamato, girando en la dirección contraria.

Lo último que quería era tener problemas con Taichi que llevasen a una serie de preguntas que culminarían en la admisión de sus sentimientos por Mimi Tachikawa. La muchacha tenía razón, debía encontrar alguna manera de ser civilizado, o su hostilidad inexplicable se convertiría en la mayor pista para descubrir su fachada.

Esa noche, cuando volvió al apartamento. Mimi y Taichi estaban acurrucados en el sofá viendo una fresa película romántica. El muchacho no pudo evitar girar los ojos con sorna, mientras se sentaba en el sillón más lejano de la sala.

'_Me pediste que fuera civilizado'_ contestó de modo hostil ante las miradas inquisidoras de la pareja. Ambos muchachos estallaron en carcajadas, volviendo los ojos a la película, sin decir nada más.

Yamato suspiró, recostándose en el sillón y encontrando su celular entre el cojín. El muchacho lo tomó, comprobando que estaba completamente muerto de batería. Sus ojos vagaron inmediatamente a la muchacha, y no pudo evitar suspirar.

'_¿Para qué necesito mi celular si la única persona que quiero llamar es la única a la que no puedo contactar?'_ se preguntó _'Estoy en problemas…'_ concluyó el muchacho, notando como su corazón se aceleraba ante la mera visión de su sonrisa.

* * *

**ESPERO SU OPINION, CHICOS, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PLANIFICO EXPLICAR MÁS EL PERSONAJE DE MIMI.**


	3. Miedos y silencios de una Musa

**Buenas noches, lectores queridos. **

**Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste, gracias por los mensajes: ****IzzieBlake****, ****Tefysitaxx, ****Lux Havsanglar****, Noheli, DarkyStar, SiageLove, Osiris, y Maria. **

**Es gracioso, en sus mensajes me han comparado con Sabato (El túnel me encanto, pero no fue inspiración consiente para esto, hasta que me la señalaron), y con Love Actually ah, como me encanta esa escena donde él muchacho le confiesa a Keira con los carteles. Pero, honestamente, la única inspiración consiente que tuve fue mi redescubrimiento de Hey Arnold y el fascinante personaje de Helga Pataki. Quería escribir una historia con personajes atormentados y llenos de oscuridad, de defectos y algo psicóticos. Pero a versión mía, así comenzó todo esto, es primera vez que escribo un FF donde tengo una idea tan clara de lo que quiero hacer con él, por lo cual no creo que tengan que esperar mucho por mis actualizaciones, a menos de que el FF me desgarre emocionalmente a mí jajajaja… En fin, espero les guste el capitulo, denme su opinión. **

* * *

**Los miedos y silencios de una Musa **

Los ojos zafiro de Yamato Ishida se abrieron, lentamente. El muchacho se incorporó, apoyando los brazos en las sábanas color azul marino que cubrían el colchón de su cama. Apenas logró sentarse, tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa de noche, al experimentar el repentino mareo que había volcado completamente su cabeza. El rubio suspiró, soltando el pincel de su mano derecha, con el cual había dormido, y llevó las manos a su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en las hebras de su cabello.

Se sentía enfermo, completamente poseído por una resaca mal vivida, no había tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol en más de tres semanas, y aún así sentía que seguía borracho por alguna substancia no identificada por su sistema.

Era la primera noche, en toda la semana, que había dormido en su cama. Pero, no se sentía más descansado. Al contrario, se sentía incompleto, y sabía por qué.

El muchacho caminó por la habitación, protegiendo sus ojos de la luz, maldiciendo a la migraña que amenazaba con robarle puntos de coeficiente intelectual. Confiándose de su sentido de orientación, logró llegar al baño y abrir la puerta, dando tumbos al entrar.

Yamato abrió la llave del lavamanos dejando que el agua fría callera en el fondo, el muchacho llenó sus manos de agua y las llevó a su rostro, mojándolo. El rubio llevó sus ojos al espejo, sintiéndose como otra persona, unas enormes ojeras empañaban su rostro, y estaba más pálido de lo normal, tenía rastros de gotas de pintura por el rostro, y el cuello, supuso que eso había ocurrido cuando había esparcido los brochazos de una manera muy Jackson Pollock. Su visión daba vueltas a mil kilómetros por hora, y sus oídos retumbaban con sonidos inexistentes.

_'Ella va a ser mi fin… estoy seguro'_ susurró el muchacho para sí, mientras intentaba meter toda la cabeza en el lavamanos.

El agua helada en su rostro era lo único que lo había hecho sentir medianamente en calma. Suspirando, el muchacho cerró el agua del lavamanos, y se observó en el espejo por unos segundos, mientras las gotas rodaban por su rostro.

_'Al diablo…'_ soltó el muchacho, caminando hacia la tina y abriendo por completo la manilla del agua fría, introduciendo su cabeza en el chorro.

Apenas el agua helada tocó su cabello, Yamato Ishida se estremeció, aquello era como sentir mil agujas clavarse en su piel al mismo tiempo. El agua se esparció por toda su cabeza, incluso bajando por su espalda, el muchacho experimentó una sensación de adormecimiento, quizás provocado por el nivel de frío de cada gota. Ya no sentía deseos de gritar, ni de golpear las paredes, ni de extraerse la sangre para usarla en lugar de pintura roja. Extrañamente, se sentía mejor. Permaneció allí, sin moverse y respirando con lentitud, hasta que el agua rozó su barbilla.

El rubio sacó su cabeza del chorro de agua, observando como la bañera ya estaba casi completamente llena. Cerró el chorro con la mano derecha, levantándose del suelo y metiéndose completamente en ella, sin molestarse en desvestirse, la punzada de frió se extendió desde la planta de sus pies, hasta el tope de su cabeza, mientras el rubio se acostaba en posición fetal dentro de la bañera, manteniendo su cabeza sumergida bajo el agua.

Sus ojos se concentraron en el blanco de la cerámica, idealizándola como un lienzo en blanco, y permitiéndole imaginar sobre ella. Sus ojos brillaron, mientras en meros segundos su mente orquestó colores con los que convertir aquella cerámica blanca en una pintura atormentada y oscura.

Yamato se mantuvo sumergido en el agua por tanto tiempo como le fue humanamente posible, hasta que su sistema nervioso entró en pánico por la ausencia de oxigeno y lo obligó a salir a la superficie en busca de aire. Sus pulmones lo obligaron a respirar apresurado, y en ese instante los maldijo por eso. Se maldijo por necesitar aire, y no poder quedarse dormido bajo el agua fría, donde su cabeza no dolía, donde su piel no quemaba, y donde su intensidad interna se adormecía.

El muchacho se sostuvo de los lados de la bañera, volviendo a hundirse en el agua, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Bajo el agua, las voces en su cabeza sonaban con menor intensidad, su musa no podía hablarle con libertad, su inspiración no podía apoderarse de él… el llamado de la pintura se convertía en un murmullo, ligeramente silenciado por una placa de hielo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, bajo el agua, e incluso fue capaz de verla, acercándose a él, casi mojando su cabello en la placa de agua que lo separaba de la realidad. Por instinto, alargó su mano a la visión que había orquestado su mente para él, al tiempo que su cuerpo sucumbía nuevamente a la necesidad de oxigeno, haciéndole salir del agua, respirando entrecortadamente.

Yamato Ishida se colocó de pie, ignorando el temblor involuntario que lo aquejó a penas la brisa del invierno tocó su piel. Salió de la bañera, escurriendo agua por el piso, mientras se maldecía en silencio y volvía dando tumbos al estudio.

Anoche había ido a acostarse a las 7 PM, en un arranque de fortaleza inesperada se había autoconvencido de que lo único que necesitaba para superar dicha obsesión era algo de voluntad. Lo cual le había convencido de no seguirla pintando, ni una vez más.

La vista del muchacho fue al reloj de la cocina, mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio. Eran las 5 AM. Su fortaleza había durado exactamente 9 horas. Estaba más enfermo que un drogadicto, eso era obvio.

Yamato cerró la puerta del estudio, con más fuerza de la que necesitaba. Mientras tanteaba en la oscuridad para encender la luz. Sus ojos dolieron al instante en el que la luz los iluminó, le ardían como su hubiera pasado toda la noche llorando, aún consciente de que no lloraba desde que era un niño. Tardó unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz, y cuando lo hizo, cruzó la habitación en tres pasos hasta el paral donde descansaba su última pintura, a medio terminar.

Los ojos avellanados de Mimi Tachikawa le devolvían la mirada, frente al fondo enteramente negro del lienzo. En esta oportunidad, ni si quiera se había molestado en dibujar nada que distrajera la atención al centro de la pintura, los había dibujado como lo que eran. Esos ojos, ahora, eran el centro de su universo.

A sus pies descansaba la última obra terminada, en esa, los ojos de la muchacha estaban ocultos entre splash de pintura plateada que había regado con la punta de madera de sus pinceles.

Y así, a cada sitio que podía mirar, sabía que la mirada de Mimi Tachikawa le estaría devolviendo la mirada.

¿Por qué esta mujer estaba torturándolo de esa manera? ¿Por qué se había obsesionado con ella de esta manera? ¿Cómo se había obsesionado si quiera con ella? No sabía prácticamente nada de ella, no quería saber nada de ella. Le aterraba poder descubrir algo que multiplicara su obsesión. Y sin embargo, el misterio de la incomprensión a su obsesión le estaba robando su sanidad mental.

No era capaz de coordinar nada más que pensar en ella. De la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en su necesidad más primordial. Sentía a su piel arder por ella, y a su mente fuera de control, sus pensamientos ya no eran suyos. La inspiración ya no le hablaba a él, él no era más que un instrumento de una figura invisible que intentaba conectar con ella.

Se sentía como un medio desechable en aquel momento. Completamente incapaz de coordinar sus pensamientos y movimientos a su antojo. No era más que una marioneta de su musa.

Él era su propiedad. Y ella, ni si quiera podía imaginarlo.

La mano de Yamato tembló levemente, mientras retiraba la pintura del paral, mojándola sin querer con los restos de agua helada en su cuerpo. La mano del muchacho se ciñó con fuerza al marco de madera, apretándolo hasta que oyó el quiebre entre sus dedos.

Aguantando las ganas de gritar, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba dentro, Yamato Ishida termino de romper el lienzo, rasgando la tela con las uñas y desgarrando la madera con las manos. Los trozos del lienzo quedaron en sus manos, manchándolas con una mezcla de pintura húmeda y sangre, proveniente de las cortadas que la madera había dejado en sus manos.

El muchacho lanzó los restos de la pintura a la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Pateando el lienzo en blanco más cercano al suelo, y arrodillándose frente a él, mientras tomaba una lata de pintura negra y la vertía sobre el lienzo, dejándola que bajara por la tela hasta chorrear en el piso de mármol. Sus manos fueron a la tela con tanta violencia que estuvo a punto de rasgarla con los dedos, mientras dejaba los rastros de la pintura y de su propia sangre entre la pintura negra. El muchacho se levantó nuevamente, tomando una lata de pintura metalizada plateada, y uno de los pinceles más gruesos.

'_Quizás… si logro pintar algo decente las voces se callaran aunque sea por 24 horas…'_ se dijo el muchacho mientras sostenía el pincel como un cuchillo sobre el lienzo, dejando marcas ovaladas.

Mimi Tachikawa se observó en el reflejo del espejo, enviándose una sonrisa, mientras dejaba la trenza en sus largos cabellos castaños irse a su espalda, mientras alisaba con las manos el vestido fucsia que había decidido usar aquella mañana. Se veía muy bonita, aún si era superficial que ella misma lo pensase.

La muchacha salió de la habitación de su novio, a la sala, buscándolo con la mirada y localizándolo en el sofá.

'_Taichi, tengo que pasar por mi casa está mañana' _anunció la muchacha, mientras se inclinaba en el sofá enviando una sonrisa a su novio.

Taichi la observó, acostado en el sofá, y le envió una mirada desilusionada.

'_Pensé que me acompañarías a ver el juego'_ explicó el muchacho, señalando el televisor encendido.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa de disculpa.

'_Mi madre insiste en verme… intentaré volver rápido'_ dijo ella.

Taichi soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, en un suspiro prolongado.

'_Está bien'_ aceptó, incorporándose lo suficiente para tomarla del brazo y halarla hacia él, haciendo que cayese acostada encima suyo.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, apoyando la frente en la de él.

'_Dijiste que estaba bien' _

'_Lo está, pero la idea de separarme de ti por unas horas no me gusta'_ contestó él, dándole un beso corto en los labios.

'_Volveré antes de que te des cuenta, lo prometo' _susurró Mimi, rozando la nariz con la de Taichi.

El muchacho la observó con mirada de borrego, suspirando.

'_Está bien…' _

Mimi lo observó por unos segundos, enviándole una sonrisa, y dándole un beso corto.

'_Te traeré un dulce de la pastelería que tanto te gusta'_ ofreció ella.

'_¿Tratas de sobornarme?'_ preguntó el muchacho, divertido por el prospecto.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo con lentitud.

'_Oh, pues, tendrás que buscar otro modo de sobornarme, porque eso es un insulto a mi inteligencia…'_ dijo Taichi tomándola por la cintura y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

'_¡NO!'_ gritó Mimi, riendo y tratando de soltarse de él _'¡BASTA, TAI, NO!' _

Taichi continuó atacándola a cosquillas, hasta que en el forcejeo ambos cayeron al suelo. Los muchachos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de soltar otra carcajada.

'_Ustedes dos deben ser la pareja más molesta de la historia… parece que tuvieran doce años, francamente'_ soltó Yamato Ishida, girando los ojos y observándolos desde la puerta abierta de su estudio.

Mimi Tachikawa y Taichi Yagami soltaron otra carcajada.

'_¿Te causaría dolor ser menos escandalosa, Tachikawa? Me sacaste de mi zona creativa'_ soltó Yamato de mala gana, mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio y caminaba a la cocina.

'_Lo siento'_ se disculpó Mimi, sin parar de reír.

'_No te disculpes, es un cascarrabias'_ le dijo Taichi, dándole un beso en el cuello, haciéndola reír nuevamente.

'_Me van a hacer vomitar' _escucharon decir a Yamato, desde la cocina

Mimi se encogió los hombros, y se levantó del suelo, dando un último beso en los labios de su novio.

'_No tardaré mucho'_ dijo la muchacha mientras se colocaba su abrigo blanco.

'_A mí no me molestaría que te tardaras, Tachikawa'_ le dijo Yamato, saliendo de la cocina, con destino al estudio, mientras mordía una manzana sin siquiera voltear a verla. El muchacho sintió su estomago revolverse ante la pareja perfecta, ciertamente, Mimi era igual de feliz, ingenua y simple que Taichi. Definitivamente, alguien como ella jamás podría entender a alguien como él.

Mimi suspiró, decidiendo no contestarle y terminando de despedirse de su novio. La muchacha tomó su bolso y cerró la puerta tras ella, tomando una bocanada de aire, mientras se resignaba a cumplir con su promesa.

Aproximadamente, treinta minutos más tarde, Mimi Tachikawa mantenía la vista fija en el cristal de la ventana de un edificio color gris en el centro de Tokio. La muchacha reposó su blanca mano sobre el sucio cristal, perdiéndose por un momento en los destellos de colores que el sol hacia en él.

'_Quizás estarías más cómoda si tomaras asiento, Mimi'_ sugirió la voz clínica del hombre que la acompañaba.

'_No me gustan los divanes, le dan fama de loco a cualquiera'_ le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa _'pero, gracias por el ofrecimiento, doctor' _

El doctor la observó desde su silla tipo imperial de color oscuro, haciendo leves anotaciones en el papel.

'_No tienes que ser tan correcta conmigo, este es un espacio privado. Puedes gritar y abandonar toda actitud correcta, si eso quieres'_ sugirió él.

'_Eso no será necesario, pero, nuevamente, gracias por el ofrecimiento'_ contestó Mimi de manera educada.

'_¿Siempre eres así de correcta con todo el mundo?' _preguntó.

Mimi asintió, apoyado la espalda en la pared.

'_Es lo que hacen las damas'_ contestó.

'_Debe ser agotador'_ dijo el hombre, enviándole una media sonrisa.

La castaña se encogió los hombros, sin contestar.

'_Contestas todas mis preguntas, aún si es con evasivas. Pero te rehúsas a hablar conmigo' _dijo él, mirándola con seriedad _'el psicoanálisis sólo puede ser exitoso si conversas conmigo de lo que te molesta'_

'_Nada me molesta' _contestó simplemente Mimi, con voz calmada.

El hombre respiró hondo, buscando entre sus hojas por un momento, antes de volver a hablar.

'_Aceptaste tener sesiones semanales, y aún así, han pasado tres meses sin que me digas nada de substancia' _

Mimi se encogió los hombros, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Sólo no tengo nada substancioso que decir' _

El doctor se puso de pie, yendo hasta su escritorio.

'_Eso se me hace muy difícil de creer. En mi experiencia, la gente que no tiene nada de substancia que decir es la que más habla. Creo que tu silencio parte más bien de un miedo inexplicable a hablar de más' _

Mimi giró sobre su propio eje, volteando nuevamente hacia la ventana, sin decir nada más. El silencio se mantuvo en la habitación por más de 5 minutos.

'_Tu madre quiere que te pregunte si deseas volver a tomar los medicamentos' _

La mano de la castaña resbaló por el cristal, y le tomó algunos minutos recuperar la compostura. Con lentitud, giró nuevamente hacia el psiquiatra.

'_No necesito medicamentos. Estoy bien' _

'_Tu madre no parece convencida de eso' _

'_Mi madre no notaria un cambio en mí a menos de que estuviera prendida en fuego, Dr. Katss'_ en aquella oportunidad su voz había sonado fría, sin ninguna intensión de su parte.

El hombre se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándose en el escritorio.

'_Mimi, estamos aquí para hablar de tus problemas… ¿Por qué no empezamos por ese?' _

La muchacha cerró los ojos por unos segundos, volviéndolos a abrir con semblante tranquilo.

'_No tengo problemas Dr. Katss. Soy joven, bonita, popular. Tengo un novio increíble, una vida social, y una magnifica carrera académica… ¿Por qué tendría problemas?'_ preguntó la muchacha con voz dulce.

'_Tu dímelo a mi'_ contestó él.

La alarma en el teléfono de Mimi sonó, informándole que su hora de sesión había terminado. La muchacha tomó su bolso e hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto en dirección al doctor.

'_Creo que nuestro tiempo se acabó. Muchas gracias por recibirme, Dr. Katss. Hasta la próxima semana' _

Mimi caminó directamente la puerta, abriéndola sin mirar atrás.

'_Srta. Tachikawa' _llamó el Dr. Katss antes de que pudiera irse.

Mimi giró levemente el rostro hacia él, en silencio.

'_Su fachada es muy sólida, debo admitir, pero nadie puede ser así de perfecto todo el tiempo. Y mientras más desesperación profesamos por esconder algo, peor será cuando finalmente salga a la superficie. Y cuando lo haga, usted deberá saber cómo lidiar con eso… es por eso que está aquí' _

Mimi se mantuvo inmóvil, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta por unos segundos, debatiéndose en si debía o no contestar.

'_¿Sabe qué es lo gracioso de las fachadas, Dr. Katss?'_ preguntó la muchacha, sin girarse hacia él _'Si son lo suficientemente consistentes, nadie le presta atención a lo que hay atrás…' _

El hombre soltó un pequeño respiro.

'_A la misma hora la próxima semana, Srta. Tachikawa' _

Mimi giró hacia él, asintiéndole con una sonrisa educada.

'_Hasta la próxima semana, Dr. Katss'_

* * *

_**ESPERO SUS RR'S. **_


	4. Lágrimas inexplicadas

**Buenas noches, amadas lectoras. Creo que todas son mujeres. Estoy aquí nuevamente, creo que no soy capaz de sacarme esta historia de la cabeza, me persigue. Así que, estoy aquí, con otro capítulo, probablemente mucho antes de lo que cualquiera de ustedes estaba esperándome. Me han comentado que el FF es una droga, lo cual es divertido, porque la que está más endrogada con él soy yo. También, me han comentado sobre lo corto de los capítulos, sé que la mayoría me ha leído antes y sabe que me encantan los capítulos largos, pero en este he sido cuidadosa con el largo, les explicaré mis dos razones 1) es un modo de autocontrolarme, siento que si me doy cuerda con este me encerraré en mi cuarto hasta que lo termine así como Yama con sus pinturas jajaja… 2) estoy tocando temas complicados que se van a desenvolver con cuidado porque no quiero irme de más y asustarlos a todos, y así quedarme sin lectores. Sin embargo, este lo hice más largo que el anterior. Espero lo disfruten. **

**Gracias a las que me comentaron: NN, ****anafichan, ****Lux Havsanglar****, ****LilithUchiha****, DarkyStar, Noheli, SiageLove, Osiris, ****izzieblake y ****anahiihana.**

**¡Espero les guste, y déjenme su comentario! **

* * *

**Lágrimas inexplicadas **

Yamato Ishida cerró la puerta de su estudio en un estruendo feroz, mientras caminaba a la sala con paso apresurado. A medio camino, el muchacho se detuvo, giró nuevamente hacia el estudio y maldijo, volviendo a encaminarse hacia la sala.

'_¿Bloqueado?' _preguntó su mejor amigo, desde el comedor. Estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo un bol de cereal.

Yamato se dejó caer en el sofá, boca abajo, escondiendo el rostro en el cojín más cercano, sin contestar.

Sí, estaba bloqueado. Tenía más de una semana sin pintar. Viviendo una mundana vida normal, yendo mundanamente a la universidad, y saliendo mundanamente con mujeres con quien le lastimaba el alma tener que hablar, durmiendo y comiendo como cualquier otro joven de su edad.

Se había sentido enfermo durante todo el largo de su periodo creativo, rogando por algo de paz dentro de su cabeza, por algo, lo que fuera, que acallara a las voces de la inspiración por suficiente tiempo como para que él pudiese respirar sin que doliera. Pero ahora que tenía algo de paz, sentía que el solo prospecto de ser como el resto era el peor castigo que le había podido imponer el universo.

No podía seguir en esa normalidad nauseabunda. Normal no era lo suyo. Normal era aburrido. Normal era indigno para su yo artístico. Normal era indigno para él.

'_¡Estoy tan aburrido que comienzo a considerar lanzarme del tope del edificio!' _soltó el rubio, sin levantar la cara del cojín, y amortizando sus palabras con él. Taichi soltó una carcajada, tomándolo como una broma, y era una broma… 90% broma.

'_Eres el rey del melodrama' _comentó el muchacho, levantándose de la mesa mientras se estiraba de modo perezoso.

'_No estoy siendo melodramático, simplemente, me pregunto cómo es que todos ustedes los 'normales' sobreviven cada día de su vida así sin tener unas serias tendencias suicidas'_ dijo Yamato.

'_En nuestra defensa, son ustedes los chiflados los que piensan esa clase de cosas. Nosotros, vamos a afuera y hablamos con la otra gente 'normal''_ contestó Taichi.

Yamato giró el cuerpo en el sofá, quedando boca arriba.

'_Hablar con la gente está sobrevalorado. Nunca tienen nada interesante que decir' _

Taichi giró los ojos, empujando a su amigo para que le diera un sitio en el sillón y colocando un juego de futbol en el televisor. Yamato se movió, sentándose en el mueble y frotándose las sienes con la mano derecha.

'_¿Por qué estás solo esta noche, de todos modos? Pensé que tú y Tachikawa ya estaban viviendo juntos o algo así'_ comentó el rubio, intentando sonar casual.

'_No estamos viviendo juntos. Aunque, esa es una idea interesante' _contestó Taichi, sin voltearse a él.

Yamato giró el rostro hacia él, esperando que respondiera lo más importante de su pregunta. Cuando el trigueño no hizo ningún ademán por continuar, insistió.

'_¿Entonces? ¿Dónde dejaste a Tachikawa? ¿No me vas a decir que finalmente dominó el arte de dormir en su propia casa?' _preguntó, nuevamente, intentando sonar desinteresado.

'_Mimi lleva una semana sin venir… ¿Apenas estás notándolo hoy?' _preguntó Taichi, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

'_¿Una semana? No tenía ni idea'_ mintió Yamato.

Claro que sabía que la muchacha no había aparecido en el apartamento por una semana. Había sacado la cuenta hasta de cuántos segundos habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, 604810 exactamente.

'_Realmente no ves nada que no sean tus pinturas ¿verdad?' _

'_No realmente, no' _continuó el muchacho, con cautela, maldiciendo el poco nivel de concentración de su amigo que seguía sin contestar las dos partes que más le interesaban a él: 1) Dónde estaba, 2) Cuándo iba a volver.

'_Se nota' _

'_¿Y fue que se cansó de ti o qué?' _continuó el rubio, aclarándose la garganta.

'_Ja, ja'_ contestó Taichi, simplemente, cambiando el canal con aire distraído. Por un momento, Yamato sintió deseos de golpearlo por no darle la información que buscaba de manera tan desesperada, pero el trigueño volvió a hablar _'Está arreglando algo con su madre, no sé qué, tampoco sé cuándo va a volver, debe ser pronto. Así que disfruta del tiempo que te quede en tranquilidad hasta que vuelva' _

'_Lo haré'_ mintió Yamato, volviendo la vista hacia el televisor, sin mirar nada en verdad.

El rubio frunció el ceño, maldiciendo a su mejor amigo por ser una fuente de información tan poco confiable. No sabía ni siquiera cuándo Mimi Tachikawa volvería… ¿Acaso él era el único volviéndose loco en su ausencia? Taichi ciertamente era más fuerte que él. Si ella no volvía pronto, estaba seguro que iría en shock de abstinencia como cualquier otro adicto al que se le ve arrebatada su droga de elección.

Por meses, estuvo convencido de que tenerla cerca, a menos de 3 metros de distancia, durmiendo exactamente en la habitación de al lado, tropezando con ella todas las mañanas, y teniendo que soportar el olor de su perfume era una macabra tortura griega. Sin embargo, esto era mucho peor. No verla, no saber donde estaba, no saber cuando volvería, no poder sentirla. Eso era peor. Mucho peor de lo que pudo haber anticipado.

'_¡Voy a salir!'_ anunció de repente, pendiéndose de pie.

Taichi alzó las cejas, confundido.

'_¿Estás enfermo?' _preguntó.

Yamato Ishida no contestó, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y cerraba el cierre, alargó el brazo hasta tomar sus llaves y salió del apartamento.

Sí, estaba enfermo, pero aquella no era la hora ni el momento de mostrarle a su mejor amigo cuán enfermo estaba realmente.

El rubio bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta alcanzar el lobby. Por un segundo, pensó en llevarse su automóvil, la idea de manejar a unos 200 K/h en la autopista se le antojaba muy seductora. Pero había algo en aquel ataque de ansiedad que le decía que manejar rápido no sería suficiente para calmarlo.

La brisa de invierno le golpeó el rostro, y por un instante se sintió mareado, como si la brisa de pronto fuese tóxica para él. El universo se estaba burlando de su idea de caminar, de pronto, él no era más que un chiste cósmico para los dioses que se dedicaban a mover las fichas de su vida.

'_Eso es todo, necesito un bar'_ susurró el muchacho.

Necesitaba alcohol, cantidades industriales y casi letales de alcohol.

Su apartamento no estaba demasiado lejos del Campus Universitario de la Universidad de Tokio. Lo cual significaba que a corta distancia de su edificio, podía ubicar cualquier cantidad de bares imaginables. Bares normales, bares temáticos, bares gay, bares de juegos, bares de comida, incluso recordaba haber visto un bar donde le colocaban oxigeno a los clientes con un cilindro. Nómbrenlos, y probablemente ese bar estaba cerca de su apartamento.

En cuestión de minutos, sus ojos se fijaron en el aviso de un bar completamente normal al final de la calle. Había estado ahí antes, era un lugar excelente para conocer mujeres, siempre habían grupos de ellas sentadas en los pufs de colores u ordenando cocteles de colores en la barra iluminada, aunque esa no era su intensión aquella noche. Lo había escogido porque, generalmente, tenían música a bajo volumen, considerándolo más un lugar de conversación que uno de fiesta.

El muchacho caminó directo a la puerta, y sentándose en la barra sin mirar a nadie. Ordenó un trago decidiendo comenzar con algo fuerte, pues la cerveza no iba a ayudar, pidió un vaso de Whisky Escocés puro, sin hielo. Tomó el vaso con la mano derecha, inclinando levemente la cabeza, antes de soltar un suspiro y tomar el contenido completo de un solo trago. Sacó un billete de su bolsillo, y lo puso sobre la barra, haciendo seña al cantinero para que le sirviera otra vez.

'_¡Yamato Ishida!'_ llamó una voz a su espalda.

El rubio maldijo en silencio, sin voltear. La muchacha volvió a llamarlo, y ante su claro intento por ignorarla. Se desplomó en la butaca de al lado, inclinándose sobre la barra hacia él, casi hablándole al oído.

'_¡Hola, Yama-kun!' _llamó nuevamente, su voz era chillona y molesta.

El rubio giró los ojos, reconociendo aquel tono insoportable de voz en cualquier lado.

'_Estás en mi espacio personal, Motomiya' _regañó, aún sin girarse en su dirección.

'¡Me recuerdas!' exclamó la muchacha con felicidad, mientras lo halaba del brazo. El rubio se soltó de ella, enviándole una mirada asesina.

'_Nadie se olvida de la primer psicópata con la que se sale, Motomiya'_ explicó_ 'anote tu nombre en caso de que tenga que levantar una orden de restricción' _

La muchacha soltó una carcajada sonora, como si él hubiese dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

'_Eres gracioso'_ dijo, tomándolo del brazo nuevamente.

El muchacho la miró de reojo, resoplando. Estaba tan pegada a él, que las puntas de su cabello avellana le tocaban la barbilla, y el dobladillo de la falda rosa de la muchacha reposaba sobre la rodilla de él. Salir con Jun Motomiya era sin duda el error más molesto que había cometido en su corta existencia. Y, parecía, que tendría que pagar por ello el resto de su vida. Se habían conocido por intervención de su hermano, y había salido con ella en las mismas condiciones que con todas las demás, con cero expectativas de una relación a largo plazo. Sin embargo, Jun era mucho más insistente que las mujeres normales de la universidad.

'_Motomiya, quiero estar solo. Por favor, déjame solo'_ pidió el muchacho intentando sonar lo menos malvado posible

La muchacha se mordió el labio, con aire derrotado. Asintiendo, y levantándose de la butaca.

'_Llámame'_ susurró con voz seductora en el oído del rubio, mientras dejaba un papel con su número de teléfono, en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de Yamato. El rubio giró los ojos, sin contestar.

En menos de veinte minutos, ya había tomado cuatro vasos de Whisky, y el adormecimiento neuronal típico del alcohol comenzó a hacer su efecto en él.

'_Yamato Ishida' _llamó alguien a su espalda, era una mujer. El rubio suspiró sonoramente sin voltearse y golpeando la mesa para llamar la atención del cantinero, quien aún no había reemplazado su vaso.

Una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole girar los ojos.

'_Ok, escucha, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie'_ cortó inmediatamente el rubio aún sin voltear, y tomando el vaso que le extendía el hombre al otro lado de la barra.

'_¿Cuándo has tenido ganas tú de hablar con alguien?' _preguntó la muchacha, soltando una pequeña risa.

Yamato bebió el contenido del vaso, preparando mentalmente su discurso sobre como él no era la clase de hombre que llamaba después de cometer un error de una noche, y como realmente le valía un bledo que ella sí lo recordara a él. Sin embargo, al tiempo que giró su rostro en dirección a la muchacha, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de sorpresa.

Detrás de él se encontraba una hermosa pelirroja de ojos marrones. El cabello de la muchacha llegaba a sus hombros, con unos leves mechones cubriendo su frente, estaba vestida con un suéter de tortuga rojo, y una falda negra por la rodilla. Las manos de la muchacha descansaban sobre sus caderas, mientras esperaba ser reconocida.

'_¡Sora!'_ exclamó el muchacho levantándose de su asiento.

Sora Takenouchi le envió una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que ambos compartían un corto abrazo.

'_Ha pasado mucho tiempo'_ comentó ella, sentándose en la butaca de al lado.

'_Sí, cuatro años'_ asintió él, tomando el vaso que le alcanzaba el cantinero, y ordenando un trago para su acompañante _'¿Vino blanco?'_ preguntó, al tiempo que ella asentía, con sorpresa.

'_Lo recuerdas. No sé cómo puedes recordarlo, no se supone que teníamos edad para beber alcohol' _

Yamato asintió, enviándole una mirada significativa.

'_Recuerdo la boda de tu madre, y ese asalto a la barra de alcohol' _contestó él, ambos soltaron una carcajada.

'_A veces, parece que hubiera sido ayer…' _comentó ella, tomando la copa, y dejando su mirada en ella.

'_¿Cuándo volviste?'_ preguntó.

'_Hace dos meses…' _contestó ella.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por algunos minutos, hasta que Yamato lo rompió.

'_¿Taichi sabe que volviste?' _preguntó, más por cortesía, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Sora soltó un pequeño suspiro, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

'_No he tenido el valor de llamarlo… No sabía si debía llamar. No quedamos exactamente en los mejores términos cuando partí a China con mi madre y mi padrastro'_ explicó ella.

'_Lo recuerdo'_ aclaró Yamato_ 'Rompiste su corazón en miles de pedacitos'_

Sora bebió un sorbo de su copa, enviándole una mirada triste.

'_Su corazón no fue el único roto, aunque a él le gusta decir que así fue' _

Yamato prefirió guardar silencio, sosteniendo el vaso de Whisky en sus manos. Nuevamente, se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Sora lo rompió.

'_Él… ¿Está bien? Taichi… digo… Él… ¿Cómo está?... ¿Está bien?... ¿Contento?' _

Yamato alzó la mirada hacia ella, parecía que cada palabra le había costado un esfuerzo tremendo. Su mirada estaba clavada en la copa, y la sostenía con una fuerza que casi le causaba un temblor en la mano.

'_Está… Él… bueno, Sora… es Taichi…'_ contestó, simplemente.

Sora asintió, sonriendo, mientras bebía el resto del contenido en la copa y la dejaba sobre la barra.

'Bueno, debería irme. Mis amigas me están esperando' dijo la pelirroja, acercándose y dando un beso corto en la mejilla del rubio _'ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Yamato' _

Yamato la siguió con la mirada, antes de suspirar y decir en voz alta:

'_Tiene novia' _

Sora de detuvo, volviendo a girar hacia él.

'_Una de verdad, no como las que viste la última vez que visitaste'_ completó Yamato.

Los ojos café de Sora Takenouchi se ensombrecieron por un momento.

'_No iba a preguntarte eso…' _mintió.

'_Es lo que querías preguntarme, pero no tienes el valor. Te lo estoy haciendo más fácil' _dijo Yamato, tomando el vaso de la barra y tomando un sorbo.

'Me alegro por él' contestó Sora después de unos minutos, girando nuevamente para irse.

'_Sora…' _llamó el rubio, atrayendo su atención _'Estoy seguro de que aún te extraña. Han sido amigos por casi tanto tiempo a como lo hemos sido él y yo. Sé que le gustaría saber que has vuelto, deberías decírselo' _

Sora lo observó en silencio por un segundo, jugando con sus manos de manera nerviosa antes de sonreírle.

'_No lo sé… por ahora, no le digas nada, por favor'_ pidió.

Yamato asintió.

'_Está bien. Hay más chance de que lo olvide a que lo recuerde, la verdad' _comentó él, señalando el vaso en su mano derecha.

'_Nos vemos, Yamato' _

El muchacho alzó la mano izquierda, despidiéndose de ella y volviendo a pedir al cantinero que rellenaran su trago.

Dos horas y 14 vasos más tarde, Yamato Ishida regresó a su edificio, soltando las llaves en el lobby. El rubio maldijo, arrodillándose a recogerlas y permaneciendo en el suelo cuando su cabeza dio un giro a 1000 K/h.

'_Esos últimos 4 vasos fueron un error'_ susurró el muchacho, tratando de sostenerse de la pared para levantarse del suelo.

Cuando estuvo de pie, tuvo que sostenerse nuevamente para no volver a caer. Por un minuto, consideró dormir al pie de la escalera hasta que se le pasara un poco la borrachera, pues en aquel instante el prospecto de subir 4 hileras de pisos se le hacia una tarea herculina.

'_¡El elevador, imbécil, el elevador!' _se dijo con voz obvia, recordando el elevador del edificio que nunca utilizaba.

Con lentitud, el muchacho caminó por el pasillo hasta el final donde se encontraba el elevador. El muchacho presionó el botón no menos de 50 veces hasta que las puertas plateadas finalmente se abrieron frente a él. Lo abordó, y llevó las manos a su boca a penas el aparato comenzó a subir. Yamato aguantó las ganas de vomitar, apoyando la frente en el cristal espejo del elevador.

'_Estúpido Yamato, el alcohol te detesta…' _se dijo, escuchando las puertas abrirse y viéndose obligado a atravesar la mano en las puertas para evitar que se cerraran.

Intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies, Yamato salió del elevador, caminando lentamente por el pasillo.

'_El alcohol ayuda a olvidar tus problemas, decían. Bebe hasta que dejes de pensar, decían. Bebe hasta que nada tenga sentido, decían'_ se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano izquierda, mientras intentaba localizar las llaves en su chaqueta.

En parte había funcionado, su cerebro estaba demasiado alcoholizado para tener pensamientos coherentes en el asunto referente a Mimi Tachikawa, o en cualquier otro asunto, siendo sinceros. Sus neuronas estaban adormecidas, y sentía que al menos 20 puntos de IQ le habían sido arrebatados de su cerebro con la rapidez de un brochazo de pincel. Pero, su abstinencia se sentía mejor, quizás podría aguantar otra semana más sin verla, después de todo.

Con esa pequeña realización, esperanzadora y descorazonada a la vez. El muchacho localizó sus llaves, sacándolas del bolsillo de sus pantalones, al tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia su puerta. Fue en ese instante que la vio.

Mimi Tachikawa estaba sentada junto a la puerta de su apartamento, abrazándose las rodillas y con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos, parecía un pequeño bulto blanco, resaltando en el oscuro corredor. No se estaba moviendo, y por un momento se preguntó si se había quedado dormida justo allí, pero, al ver el pequeño temblor que se esparcía por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, descartó aquella idea con rapidez. El cabello castaño de Mimi estaba suelto, y caía como una cortina protectora sobre ella, mezclándose con el blanco de su ropa.

Yamato la observó por un minuto entero, parecía un ángel caído.

De pronto, la muchacha se movió, con lentitud, abrazándose con más fuerza, y el temblor de su cuerpo se hizo más evidente. Y fue entonces, que el muchacho notó que estaba llorando. El sonido que alcanzó sus oídos, al momento en el que el temblor en el cuerpo de la muchacha se duplicó, le recordó al sonido que hacían los animales antes de ser sacrificados, cuando abandonaban toda esperanza y aceptaban su destino.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, preguntándose que debía hacer y sintiendo como los efectos del alcohol lo abandonaban prácticamente de golpe. Ella estaba allí, viéndose como un ángel cuyas alas habían sido cortadas, aquejada por una tristeza que él no era capaz de adivinar, y con unos enormes deseos de envolverla en sus brazos para alejarla de lo que fuera que le estuviese causando tanto dolor.

No tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que la estaba lastimando, pero quería más que nada detenerlo y liberarla de él.

Sin pensar en si era correcto, o en qué podría pensar ella, o siquiera Taichi si lo viera. Yamato se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a ella, con cuidado, colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

'_¿Te encuentras bien?'_ preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con la dulzura que había utilizado en su voz.

A penas su mano rozó la primera hebra de cabello en la cabeza de Mimi, el cuerpo completó de la muchacha se tensó, y el llanto se calmó como si alguien lo hubiese apagado a control remoto. Mimi se mantuvo inmóvil, sin levantar la vista hacia él. Una de sus manos fue directo a su rostro, frotando en su piel con una rapidez casi violenta, y Yamato supo que estaba intentando limpiar las lágrimas para ocultarlas de él.

Lentamente, la cabeza de la muchacha se levantó, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Su cara estaba pálida, completamente limpia y sin ningún rastro del maquillaje que normalmente la acompañaba, tenía ojeras bastante prominentes bajo los ojos, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban tan rojas como imaginaba que estaban sus ojos. Era obvio que había pasado horas enteras llorando sin cesar.

'_Sí, estoy bien' _contestó finalmente, frotándose la nariz con una mano, y girando el rostro levemente hacia su derecha, lejos de él. Seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero su labio había temblado al hablar. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo casi doloroso para no seguir llorando.

'_No te ves bien' _dijo Yamato, acercando la mano al rostro de la muchacha, hasta retirarle los mechones de la cara, notando que estaban mojados por sus lágrimas.

La muchacha tembló nuevamente, ante su roce. Y su labio inferior, tembló con aún más fuerza, ocasionando que ella se lo mordiera para evitar que siguiera delatándola.

'_¿Te encuentras bien?' _preguntó él, nuevamente.

Los ojos de la muchacha finalmente se abrieron, y se fijaron inmediatamente en él, mientras negaba con su cabeza, de manera lenta y taciturna. Los ojos avellanados color chocolate con los que él se había obsesionado de una manera enfermiza, esos con una dulzura tan latente que era casi palpable, esos que eran un misterio por descubrir, llenos de una pureza que parecía salir de otro planeta… Los ojos que lo perseguían a cada segundo de conciencia, los ojos que pasaba cada hora posible intentando de replicar en el lienzo, se veían muy diferentes en aquel instante.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, llenos de sentimientos completamente diferentes a los que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella.

La primera cosa que notó en ellos fue la vulnerabilidad que le mostraban, le mostraban una fragilidad que nunca había observado en nadie más. Se veía indefensa, sin ningún tipo de barreras o protección, con ningún mecanismo de defensa que la cubriera, como una figura de cristal delicado que podía romperse al más ligero roce.

Fue en ese instante que Yamato comprendió una de las razones por las cuales estaba tan obsesionado con ella. La muchacha vivía cubierta de barreras auto-impuestas, diseñadas para protegerse del mundo exterior. Cada vez que la había visto, y se había perdido en su mirada, había sabido que ella era como un iceberg que sólo mostraba un 10% de su superficie, que sólo permitía que la gente viera en ella lo que ella quería que vieran. Siempre había sabido que ella vivía intentando protegerse por muros demasiado altos para ser escalados. Pero, jamás se imaginó que al segundo que esos muros cayeran, iba a encontrar a alguien tan indefenso detrás.

El modo en el que lo miraba era tan triste que su propio corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, sintiendo que su piel ardía con la misma tristeza que la aquejaba a ella. Tristeza. Ese tiño de tristeza que había visto surcar en sus ojos por segundos esporádicos no era nada comparada con la increíble sensación de desconsuelo y abatimiento que estaba transmitiéndole justo en aquel instante.

Su mirada, en aquel momento, pertenecía a la de un alma rota en pedazos. A la de alguien que necesitaba de todos esos muros para mantener pegados los trazos desechos dentro de su interior.

Nuevamente, actuando sin pensar, Yamato Ishida la tomó del brazo halándola hacia él y enrollándola en sus brazos, intentando de manera casi desesperada protegerla de lo que fuera que estaba lastimándola de aquella manera.

Por un momento, Mimi Tachikawa no se movió, su cuerpo se mantuvo tenso, quizás sorprendida por su acción, quizás incómoda al darse cuenta de quién era el que la abrazaba, no estuvo seguro. Pero, en cuestión de minutos, su cuerpo se fue relajando, permitiéndole a él sentarse a su lado y abrazarla en consuelo.

Yamato Ishida la aferró a su cuerpo, dejándola que reposara la cabeza en su pecho. Permanecieron en esa posición, sin moverse por más de media hora.

Dándole al rubio suficiente tiempo de pensar la situación, si ella estaba afuera, era porque obviamente Taichi Yagami no tenía la menor idea de que estaba aquí. Obviamente, su mejor amigo no tenía idea de aquella faceta de la castaña, y parecía que Mimi Tachikawa se estaba esforzando mucho en mantenerlo en la oscuridad. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué.

'_¿Puedo… preguntar qué te pasó?'_ preguntó el rubio, finalmente.

La castaña volvió a tensarse entre sus brazos, y el temblor volvió a apoderarse de ella, como si de pronto tuviese que enfrentar sus peores temores de golpe.

'_Por favor… por favor… no me hagas preguntas…' _suplicó en un susurro apenas audible.

Yamato bajó la mirada hacia la muchacha, su rostro estaba apoyado en el pecho de él, sus manos estaban acurrucadas sobre su estomago, como si le doliera, y su cuerpo seguía temblando con lentitud. Nuevamente, no pudo hacer nada más que acercarla más a su cuerpo y dejarla vivir lo que fuera que necesitaba vivir en silencio.

No quería hablar, y él entendía eso a la perfección. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse qué podría ser suficientemente malo para derrumbar a alguien tan positivo y optimista como ella de aquella manera tan cruel. Aún así, temió con más desesperación de la anticipada que alguna pregunta suya pudiese alejarla de sus brazos.

Desearía que ella pudiese quedarse así, en sus brazos, donde él pudiera protegerla, donde el pudiese evitar que lo que fuera que oscureciera sus ojos de aquella manera pudiese aquejarla de nuevo. Ojalá pudiera quedarse así, o al menos, ojalá pudiese quitarle el sufrimiento para sentirlo por ella.

Yamato bajó la mirada a la muchacha, había cerrado sus ojos y ahora respiraba con más lentitud. Su respiración era tan lenta que a tiempos parecía que ni si quiera estaba haciéndolo. Se mantuvieron en silencio por lo que se sintió como horas. Hasta que Yamato notó que se había quedado dormida.

Con cuidado, el muchacho se levantó cargándola en sus brazos. Se las arregló para abrir la puerta del apartamento y entrar. Estaba oscuro y no había el menor rastro de su mejor amigo. Yamato se detuvo en el medio de la sala, observando el reloj de la cocina, eran las 4 AM.

¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? ¿La dejaba en el sofá? ¿La llevaba a su propia cama? ¿Acaso debía despertar a Taichi?

Suspirando, el muchacho sacudió la cabeza, mientras esta se llenaba de dudas. Sus ojos bajaron nuevamente a Mimi, la muchacha estaba completamente dormida, su semblante de dolor había desparecido, y ahora se le veía tan tranquila como una niña.

Sin pensarlo más, Yamato la llevó a su habitación y la tendió con cuidado sobre su cama. La muchacha soltó un pequeño sonido, antes de girar levemente su cuerpo para quedar de medio lado. El rubio la cubrió con su sabana hasta el cuello.

El muchacho la observó por unos minutos, se veía tranquila. No parecía la misma persona que había encontrado en su puerta. Al parecer, sus sueños no eran más turbios que lo que había vivido. Respirando hondo, Yamato se sentó en el piso, apoyando la espalda en la pared y sin quitar la mirada de la bella durmiente que ocupaba su cama en aquel instante.

Mimi Tachikawa quizás no sería la más hermosa en haber estado en aquella cama. Ni la más inteligente. Ni la mejor artista. Pero, ciertamente, era la primera vez que observaba dormir a una mujer que desearía tener cada noche durmiendo en su cama.

'_Buenas noches, Mimi…'_ susurró el muchacho para sí, en aire derrotado, notando como la delgada línea que separaba a la muchacha real de su musa iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Esa noche no durmió nada. No necesitaba dormir, nada que pudiese imaginar en aquel momento superaría la visión de Mimi Tachikawa débilmente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Cuando la luz finalmente entró por las cortinas de su cuarto, el rubio se levantó del suelo, estirándose con pereza. La muchacha seguía dormida, abrazando su almohada con fuerza. Yamato se acercó a ella por un instante, comprobando que efectivamente estaba dormida, antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Eran las 7:30 AM, y Taichi Yagami saldría en cualquier momento de su habitación, directo a la cocina. Esperó sólo unos minutos, hasta que Taichi salió de su habitación, estirándose con sorna y bostezando.

'_Comida… Comida…'_ escuchó decir a Taichi, mientras caminaba casi sonámbulo a su lado para llegar a la cocina.

'_Tai…' _llamó Yamato, observando a su mejor amigo.

Taichi casi se cae de la impresión, al voltear a verlo.

'_¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? No me digas que las musas te arrastraron de la cama' _comentó el muchacho frotando sus ojos, sin dejar de bostezar.

Yamato negó con la cabeza, observando a su amigo con seriedad. Taichi finalmente abrió los ojos, y por un segundo se alarmó al ver el semblante serio de su mejor amigo.

'_Tenemos que hablar' _

Yamato explicó en palabras cortas y precisas lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Siendo muy cuidadoso en no mencionar el dolor en la mirada de la muchacha, ni el abrazo que había compartido, ni el hecho de que se había dormido en su pecho. Básicamente, resumiendo todo el encuentro a un simple_ 'encontré a tu novia llorando, se durmió y está en mi cama, yo me quedé en el piso… el piso del estudio'_.

Taichi se sentó en la silla más cercana del comedor, con semblante desentonado, rascando su cabeza con un aire de confusión que el rubio pocas veces le había visto denotar.

'_¿Estaba llorando?'_ preguntó, confundido.

'_Sí'_ respondió simplemente el rubio, sin querer extenderse en el nivel de llanto del que había sido testigo.

Los ojos de Taichi se expandieron, y Yamato podía ver cómo el trigueño iba haciendo conexiones en su cabeza que lo confundían aún más.

'_Yamato… yo nunca he visto llorar a Mimi, siempre está tan sonriente y feliz… llegué a pensar que nunca lloraba. A menos, de que fuera por una tontería como el final de una de esas películas románticas de época que tanto le gustan' _

Yamato asintió, entendiendo plenamente su confusión.

'_Algo malo pasó… deberías averiguar qué'_ aventuró a decir Yamato, con la esperanza de que quizás él podría descubrirlo y decírselo.

'_Sí…'_ soltó Taichi levantándose de la silla y caminando en dirección a la habitación de Yamato _'sé que tiene una relación tensa con su madre, pero eso es normal…' _

Yamato se encogió los hombros, negando con la cabeza. Honestamente, él no tenía la menor idea de qué pasaba. Taichi suspiró, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, antes de girar nuevamente hacia su mejor amigo alzando las cejas, como si de pronto entendiese algo nuevo.

'_No me despertaste…' _susurró el muchacho.

Yamato sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, si le preguntaba directamente sobre sus sentimientos, no estaba seguro de poder mentir. Taichi lo observó por unos instantes, como intentando buscar la respuesta en su propia cabeza.

'_¿Por qué no me despertaste?' _

Yamato cruzó los brazos en su pecho, al tiempo que se encogía los hombros, intentando restarle importancia a la situación.

'_No creo que quisiera que nadie la viera llorar, por eso no tocó la puerta' _explicó.

'_¿Respetabas sus deseos?'_ preguntó Taichi alzando las cejas.

Yamato se encogió los hombros nuevamente.

'_Estaba siendo caballero' _

Taichi alzó la ceja derecha, por un minuto el rubio de hecho esperó que el interrogatorio continuara. Pero su mejor amigo entró a la habitación y lo dejó solo en la sala.

* * *

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS NIÑAS, SALUDOS.**


	5. Verdades a Medias

**Buenas noches, amadas lectoras. Me ha encantado leer sus comentarios esta semana, siento que se han enredado tanto en la historia que me echan la pica a mi (yo estoy obsesionada jajaja). Me encanta como todas ya tienen sus opiniones formadas con teorías, sugerencias y todo. Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar con este fic, porque inicialmente pensé que el tema del amor obsesivo me las iba a asustar (y en parte lo hizo porque tengo menos lectores, si comparo con mis otros 3 Mimatos) pero me encanta que los lectores que tengo estén tan involucrados. Sé que está historia está bastante loca y fuera de lo común, y me hace muy feliz que en lo raro también la puedan disfrutar. También, me ha parecido raro que nadie haya salido a gritarme por OOC con los personajes, de lo cual estoy consciente, de todos modos. Sé que la historia está algo confuso, más que todo porque les estoy manteniendo a Mimi en la oscuridad, pero, tengo mis razones, ya verán. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, en verdad, y espero que no se molesten por la rapidez de mis actualizaciones. **

**Gracias por sus mensajes: ****Lux Havsanglar****, ****izzieblake, ****tefysitaXX****, ****anahiihana, ****LilithUchiha**** (me debes un dibujo entonces, yo no puedo dibujar nada ni una casa para salvar mi vida, honestamente, deberías hacerme un dibujo de una de las escenas *O*), DarkyStar, SiageLove,Osiris, Noheli, ****anafichan****.**

* * *

**Verdades a Medias **

Los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa se abrieron lentamente, la luz la lastimó haciéndola cerrarlos nuevamente, la muchacha giró levemente en la cama, volviendo a abrir sus ojos después de unos segundos, ocasionando que se incorporara, sentándose de la impresión.

No conocía aquella habitación. Sus ojos bajaron a la cama de sábanas azul marino, y subieron por las paredes pintadas de negro con splash de pintura que variaba de blanco, a azul y gris, haciéndola parecer una pintura de arte abstracto. Había un pequeño escritorio en una esquina, con decenas de cuadernos de dibujo, junto a los cuales podía observar una gran cantidad de lápices negros. La muchacha alzó la mirada al techo, donde una muy buena réplica de la pintura más famosa de Salvador Dalí la observaba, haciéndole creer que los relojes se derretían en su dirección. A su izquierda, cubriendo la mitad de la ventana, se alzaba un enorme librero donde pudo distinguir una gran cantidad de libros de arte, mezclados con una impresionante colección de clásicos de la literatura rusa, mientras que en el último estante pudo identificar una gran variedad de CD´s de música rock. En aquel cuarto no habían fotografías, ni televisores, ni si quiera pudo ubicar una computadora portátil a la vista. Era majestuoso, simple y original a la vez.

_'¿Dónde estoy?'_ se preguntó, recapitulando la noche anterior y llegando a una única conclusión probable _'Yamato…'_ la muchacha parpadeó, incrédula por un momento de que aquella había sido una vivencia real.

Yamato Ishida la había traído a su cuarto, la había acostado en su cama, le había permitido llorar en su hombro, y la había abrazado para alejar el frío de ella.

_'Estás despierta' _dijo Taichi, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Mimi giró el rostro rápidamente hacia él, no lo había escuchado entrar. Su novio tenía la vista clavada sobre ella, con una mezcla de preocupación y confusión.

'_Yamato dijo que estabas llorando anoche' _continuó Taichi, sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano.

¿Qué le había dicho Yamato a su novio? ¿Le había sido específico al nivel de llanto que había visto? Por un minuto, los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de pánico, la muchacha bajó la mirada a la mano de Taichi que sostenía la suya. El roce de la piel del muchacho con la suya era cálido, contrastando con su piel helada casi intentando derretirla.

Mimi respiró hondo, intentando organizar sus ideas, mientras alzaba furtivamente la mirada a su novio quien seguía esperando una explicación.

'_Yo… te dije que estaría con mi madre esta semana' _explicó la muchacha con voz suave, evitando hacer contacto visual, y manteniendo la vista fija en la mano de su novio _'Fuimos a Kyoto a visitar la tumba de mi padre… Ayer se cumplieron diez años' _

Taichi se acercó más a ella, tomándole el rostro por las mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo.

'_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?'_ preguntó con suavidad. Mimi aguantó la respiración, sin contestar _'Linda, yo te habría acompañado' _

Mimi le envió una media sonrisa, asintiendo.

'_Por eso no te lo dije'_ contestó, sinceramente _'habrías querido acompañarme, habrías querido ayudar' _

'_¿Eso es algo malo?'_ preguntó.

Mimi le envió otra sonrisa, negando lentamente con la cabeza, enviándole una mirada llena de dulzura.

'_Eres muy dulce… pero no podría lidiar con mi madre si tú estás allí' _contestó.

'_¿Por qué no?'_

Mimi tomó aire, antes de contestar.

'_El aniversario de la muerte de mi padre ya es demasiado fuerte como para sumarle presentarle al novio que no quiere conocer…' _

Taichi se acercó, besando la frente de la muchacha, para luego abrazarla como a un oso de peluche.

'_Va a tener que conocerme, de todos modos. No me voy a ir a ningún lado' _susurró el muchacho.

Mimi se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con una fuerza que lo sorprendió.

'_Viniste aquí…' _soltó Taichi, después de varios minutos de silencio, en los que sólo se concentró en abrazarla.

'_Necesitaba un abrazo'_

'_Pero… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?'_ preguntó Taichi después de unos minutos.

Mimi lo soltó lentamente hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

'_Te vas a reír de mí' _

'_Claro que no me reiré de ti'_ dijo Taichi.

'_Sí, lo harás' _

Mimi suspiró, inflando las mejillas como un pez globo. Taichi le aplastó las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos, dándole un beso en la nariz.

'_No voy a burlarme de ti' _

Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron, al tiempo que balbuceaba unas palabras apenas audibles.

'_No puedo oírte así'_ reclamó Taichi, alzando las cejas.

Mimi suspiró, tomando aire de nuevo.

'_No quería que me vieras llorar…'_

'_Pero ¿Por qué no?' _

'_Pues, no me veía exactamente bonita y temí que si me veías así ya no te iba a gustar' _contestó finalmente la muchacha, sonrojándose.

Taichi soltó una carcajada, halándola a él hasta sentarla en sus piernas.

'_Eres una tonta, Mimi Tachikawa' _

Mimi se sonrojó, enviándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

'_Prometiste no reírte' _

'_Es que es ridículo. Pareciera que no te miras en el espejo en las mañanas' _Taichi le dio un corto beso en los labios_ 'jamás podría pensar que no te ves bonita' _

Mimi le envió una sonrisa, asintiendo, y volviendo a darle un abrazo. Taichi se levantó, tomándola por la cintura y alzándola con él.

_'Prométeme que me buscaras si vuelves a sentirte así'_ pidió Taichi.

Mimi lo observó en silencio, por unos segundos, sin contestar.

_'Ujum…'_ respondió finalmente, dando un asentimiento y enviándole una sonrisa _'tengo hambre, vamos a hacer el desayuno' _la muchacha esperó queTaichi la bajara al suelo, para halarlo del brazo fuera de la habitación.

Yamato Ishida los esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de palpable confusión, cuando ambos fueron a la cocina abrazados y conversando, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mimi Tachikawa mantuvo la vista fija en el cristal de la ventana sucia del consultorio, respirando con lentitud, mientras su dedo índice bajaba por el cristal dibujando la línea por la que el sol cortaba el prisma para dar lugar a los casi inexistentes destellos coloridos.

_'¿Tampoco vas a sentarte hoy?'_ preguntó el Dr. Katss desde su asiento habitual.

Mimi negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_'No estoy cansada' _

El doctor se retiró los lentes, frotando su frente.

_'¿Cómo estuvo la visita a Kyoto?'_ preguntó, y la castaña no pudo evitar suspirar.

_'Ella ya le dijo como estuvo Kyoto' _contestó simplemente.

_'Ella no es la que está en sesión hoy, Mimi… Voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿Cómo estuvo la visita a Kyoto?' _

Mimi golpeó lentamente el cristal con sus dedos, haciendo un leve sonido de tap, sin girarse, mientras respiraba hondo.

_'Estuvo… intenso. Muy emocional'_ contestó.

El doctor se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que continuara.

_'Continúa' _animó al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de elaborar su respuesta.

Mimi retiró la mano del cristal de la ventana y las cruzó sobre su estomago, abrazándose a sí misma.

_'Fue un día horrible. Es un día horrible todos los años. Recordé muchas cosas. Lloré mucho. Lo extraño' _

El doctor asintió.

_'Continúa' _

Mimi giró levemente hacia él encogiéndose los hombros.

_'No sé que más espera que le diga' _

El doctor se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta ella.

_'Pasaron muchas cosas en ese viaje… ¿No crees que merecen ser discutidas? Debes tener sentimientos muy intensos respecto a ese viaje' _

Mimi cerró los ojos, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire.

_'Las cosas pasan. Uno lidia con ellas. Y las supera'_ contestó simplemente.

_'Esa es un actitud admirable, sin embargo, no es voluntad lo único que hace falta para superar el pasado' _

Mimi abrió nuevamente los ojos, encogiéndose los hombros.

_'El pasado está en el pasado por una razón' _

_'Si es pasado… ¿Por qué no es capaz de hablar de ello?'_

_'Puedo hablar de ello, simplemente no deseo hacerlo. Creo que todo es más agradable cuando uno se concentra en lo positivo'_ contestó Mimi, sonriendo.

El doctor la observó en silencio por un minuto entero antes de volver a hablar.

_'¿Hablaste con tu padre cuando fuiste a su tumba?' _

_'No, no estoy loca' _

_'Es bastante normal para la gente hablar con sus seres queridos muertos cuando los visitan en la tumba' _

_'Yo no' _

_'¿Por qué no?' _

Mimi llevó nuevamente la mano al cristal de la ventana, perdiendo la vista en el paisaje de edificios de Tokio, sin contestar.

_'No tengo nada que decirle' _dijo la castaña, después de un rato.

_'Podrías comenzar por decirle que lo resientes por haberte abandonado'_

La mano de Mimi se cerró en un puño, al tiempo que giraba levemente la mirada hacia el doctor.

_'Mi padre no me abandonó, murió' _soltó Mimi.

_'Tenías once años. Para un niño de esa edad la muerte es un tipo de abandono, es un resentimiento justificado'_

Mimi volvió a girar a la ventana, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

_'No reciento a mi padre. Lo amo'_

_'Era tu protector, y se fue, te dejó'_

_'No me dejó, murió'_ repitió la muchacha, alzando un poco la voz.

_'Te dejó sola con tu madre'_

Mimi aguantó la respiración, y el puño que mantenía pegado al cristal tembló levemente.

_'Te dejó sola para que lidiaras tú con ella. Desde que tenías once. Sola con ella'_ continuó el doctor, con voz grave _'Sabía cómo era y aún así, te dejó sola. A ti. No tienes hermanos. No tienes familia cercana. Tu padre se fue y quedaste sola con Satoe. Solían ser tú y él, juntos, eran un equipo. Pero él se fue y tú tuviste que hacerlo por los dos. Por eso lo resientes, por eso quieres gritarle a su tumba, porque hay una parte de ti que lo odia por abandonarte'_

Mimi se giró hacia él con rapidez, mirándolo con furia, y apretando los puños con fuerza.

_'¡Ya basta!'_ soltó la muchacha, pateando el piso, y aguantando las lágrimas.

_'¿Y qué hay de tu madre? ¿Qué hay de lo que hizo esta semana? ¿De todas los arranques que tiene? ¿No estás exhausta de ella? ¿De tener que llenar el rol de tu padre como su salvadora? ¿Obligando a que seas tú quien mantenga los naipes de su fachada completos? ¿Eso no te hace odiar a tu padre aún más? ¿Qué es lo que te dices a ti misma, Mimi? ¿Qué eres más fuerte que él y por eso puedes manejarlo todo tú sola? ¿Qué es por eso que no necesitas hablar de ello?' _

El rostro de la muchacha se encendió de rojo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por ira contenida, y por un momento pareció que finalmente iba a explotar.

_'Sí soy más fuerte'_ dijo Mimi en un susurró apagado, hablando más consigo misma que con él, mientras intentaba controlarse. En menos de dos minutos, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, y sus facciones habían recuperado la calma _'Soy fuerte. Puedo con mi vida Y usted… usted no es el primer doctor en intentar esa treta de la 'psicología inversa' para hacerme hablar… estoy segura de que tampoco será el último en intentarlo'_

Mimi suspiró, volviendo a girar hacia la ventana. El Doctor Katss, se sentó nuevamente en su asiento, encogiéndose los hombros.

_'Tenía que intentarlo'_ se disculpó, encogiéndose los hombros.

Mimi no contestó, concentrándose únicamente en mantener su respiración calmada.

_'Tu padre fue el que te inscribió en terapia… ¿Por qué consideró que era prudente que vieras a un psiquiatra desde los 6?'_ preguntó.

_'Esa respuesta también debe estar en el historial médico'_ contestó ella.

_'Quiero que me lo digas tú' _

Mimi aguantó la respiración por un momento, para luego voltear a verlo con aire calmado.

_'Mi padre creía firmemente que nadie podía manejar a mi madre sin ayuda, ayuda profesional' _

_'¿Es por eso que sigues aceptando venir a terapia, ahora que eres mayor? ¿Por respetar a tu padre?'_

Mimi asintió lentamente, enviándole una media sonrisa.

_'No quiero irrespetar su consejo' _

El doctor la observó por unos segundos, antes de enviarle una sonrisa.

_'Eres una jovencita muy impresionante. Amas a tu padre con mucha devoción' _le dijo _'Pero tú y tu madre…'_

_'Mi madre y yo hacemos lo mejor que podemos, Dr. Katss' _interrumpió ella.

El doctor hizo unas anotaciones en la agenda, sin levantar la mirada hacia ella.

_'¿Qué hay de tu novio?'_ preguntó de repente, escudriñando entre sus hojas _'¿Hablas con él?'_

_'¿Por qué esta preguntándome por Taichi?'_ preguntó Mimi, mirándolo con confusión.

_'Sé que pasó en Kyoto y te rehúsas a hablar conmigo… Quiero saber si hay alguien con quien has hablado, al menos, quiero saber si al menos has sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta'_

Mimi bajó la mirada, negando levemente con la cabeza.

_'Mimi, necesitas hablar con alguien'_

_'No. No'_ soltó la muchacha, negando lentamente con la cabeza _'Necesito mantenerlo fuera de esto'_

_'¿Por qué?' _

La alarma en el teléfono de la muchacha se activó y ella tomó inmediatamente su bolso, caminando con rapidez.

_'Estás huyendo. No se supone que huyas'_ le regañó el Dr. Katss.

Mimi se detuvo, aguantando la respiración, y enviándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

_'Lo lamento'_ se disculpó.

El doctor arrancó una hoja de la libreta y se la entregó.

_'No quiero medicamentos, gracias'_ dijo la muchacha, amablemente, devolviéndole la hoja.

_'Piénsalo'_ dijo él, devolviéndole la hoja _'Viviste un evento muy traumático. Quizás ahora te sientas bien, pero la presión te va a alcanzar, más si te niegas a hablar de ello'_

Mimi suspiró, observando la hoja con aire derrotado.

_'Prometí que nunca volvería a tomarlos…'_

_'Es eso o psicoanálisis'_

_'Estoy en psicoanálisis'_

_'No cuenta como psicoanálisis si no hablas conmigo, Mimi… ¿Vas a hablar conmigo?' _

Mimi se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento, debatiéndose, antes de tomar la hoja.

_'Está bien, sólo por si acaso'_

La muchacha guardó el papel dentro de su bolso, y para el tiempo que levantó la cara nuevamente era su normal yo burbujeante.

_'Muchas gracias por atenderme, Dr. Katss. Nos vemos la próxima semana, que tenga una excelente semana' _le dijo con voz alegre, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

_'Tienes mi número. Llama si las cosas se complican'_ dijo el hombre, suspirando _'Hasta la próxima semana, Srta. Tachikawa'_

Yamato Ishida jugó con la madera del pincel, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos. Los ojos azules del rubio se fijaron en su obra, completamente absorto en las pinceladas. Le había tomado más de seis horas culminar nada más el fondo de triángulos asimétricos dentro de cubos en degrades de gris, y otras siete horas en mezclar más de 26 tonos para obtener el marrón perfecto para el iris sobrepuesto en el centro, eso sin mencionar en las tres horas que le tomó dibujar el muro a medio derrumbar dentro de las pupilas.

El muchacho soltó el pincel, dejándolo caer al suelo y perdiéndose momentáneamente en su obra. Era, por mucho, la pintura más satisfactoria que había terminado, transmitía dolor y esperanza a la vez, los matices eran tan bien logrados que se sorprendió de lo que sus propias manos eran capaces de realizar. Sus profesores de arte denotarían la inspiración prestada del surrealismo de Dalí y del periodo azul de Picasso para describirlo, con un toque del caos emocional de Jackson Pollock. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era haber podido captar la completa vulnerabilidad de la muchacha dentro de las sombras de su mirada.

Era buena. Era mejor de lo que habría esperado que fuera.

Yamato retiró el cabello de su rostro, sin retirar la mirada de su obra, se sentía tan atraído por aquel lienzo como por la musa que lo había inspirado. Era llamativo y oscuro a la vez. Era frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Era hermoso y complicado como ella.

Su manera de pintarla hasta ahora había sido arrebatadora y muy detallada. Sus lienzos habían alcanzado alto grado de complicación y técnica. Había replicado con éxito técnicas como el expresionismo abstracto, el cubismo y el surrealismo. Pero, su obra siempre había tenido una deficiencia: el sentimiento.

Solía pintar con ira y arrojo, pero no con sentimiento. No hasta la pintura que tenía frente a él. Por primera vez sentía que había conectado con algo más allá del lienzo.

El muchacho suspiró, ya no era capaz de asegurar que su obsesión era meramente artística, no podía engañarse más creyendo que sus sentimientos se limitaban a una musa. Su pintura era buena porque transmitía sentimientos, los sentimientos que él sentía por Mimi Tachikawa.

La puerta de su estudio resonó con un pequeño golpe, el muchacho frunció el ceño, mientras caminaba hasta ella abriéndola. Como burla orquestada por el universo, del otro lado se encontraba Mimi Tachikawa.

'_¿Qué haces aquí?' _preguntó, más por la sorpresa que por un deseo consciente de ser grosero con ella.

'_Esperaba que salieras por tu cuenta, pero no lo hiciste…'_ comenzó a decir la muchacha, mirándolo con ojos dulces _'Yo…quería darte las gracias, por lo que hiciste anoche, fue muy dulce de tu parte ayudarme, no tenías que hacerlo y…'_

Yamato alzó la mano, haciendo que se detuviera

'_No tienes que darme las gracias' _

La muchacha se mordió el labio.

'_Sé que no te agrado mucho que digamos y, pues, eso le da aún más valor a lo que hiciste por mí… Gracias, Yamato' _

Mimi le alargó un pequeño envase, y el muchacho lo tomó confundido.

'_¿Me horneaste galletas?'_ preguntó, alzando las cejas

'_Pues… sí'_ Mimi le envió una sonrisa _'sé que es algo tonto pero… no sabía cómo darte las gracias' _

'_No tienes que darme las gracias'_ repitió Yamato.

Mimi bajó la mirada por un momento, y luego la subió acercándose de repente, hasta abrazar al rubio.

'_¿Qué…?'_ Yamato tragó grueso, demasiado confundido para corresponder el abrazo y bajando la mirada para fijarse en ella.

'_Gracias'_ susurró Mimi, soltándolo con lentitud.

Yamato le mantuvo la mirada, perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus ojos. No eran los mismos ojos vulnerables que había visto la noche anterior, frágiles y adoloridos. En aquel momento, le transmitían una inocencia tan enternecedora que no pudo evitar conmoverse por ellos.

'_¿Qué te pasó?'_ preguntó el rubio, sin poderse contener.

'_Pensé que Taichi te lo dijo' _

'_Tu padre, sí, me lo dijo' _Yamato tomó aire antes de continuar _'pero él no te vio anoche, yo sí. Sé que eso no es todo… Te veías como si el mundo te hubiese caído encima' _

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron por la sorpresa, apenas unos segundos, antes de que ella recuperara el control, enviándole una sonrisa dulce.

'_Soy muy sensible, y un poco melodramática_' descartó la muchacha en seguida, encogiéndose los hombros.

Yamato le tomó el brazo, en un movimiento tan rápido que a él mismo lo sorprendió.

'_Sé que estás mintiendo' _

La sorpresa que se reflejó en el rostro de Mimi fue tan grande que Yamato supo que nunca nadie le había dicho aquellas palabras.

'_¿Cómo dices?' _preguntó Mimi.

'_Sé que estás mintiendo' _

Mimi balbuceó una serie de palabras inentendibles, claramente incapaz de recuperarse de lo que él había dicho. Yamato se acercó un poco más a ella mientras añadía en voz baja.

'_Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Sé que estás mintiendo… ¿Qué te pasó?' _insistió.

Los ojos de Mimi se cristalizaron por unos segundos, y sus labios se abrieron para empezar a formular una respuesta, cuando la voz de Taichi los sacó a ambos del trance en el que se habían inmiscuido.

'_¡Yamato salió del estudio, excelente! ¡Él será el desempate de la película!'_ anunció Taichi, dejando una caja de pizza sobre la mesa.

Yamato frunció el ceño, reprimiendo las ganas de golpear a Taichi por haber interrumpido un momento tan crítico.

'_Está bien, Yamato puede decidir'_ dijo Mimi, enviándole una sonrisa a su novio, al tiempo que se soltaba discretamente del control de la mano del rubio_ 'pero si me pones a ver otra película de robots, terminaré contigo, Yagami' _

El rubio bajó la mirada a la castaña, y la osciló por unos segundos entre ella y su mejor amigo. La muchacha corrió al lado de su novio, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho cuando el muchacho alzó una de las películas sobre su cabeza, evitando que ella pudiera tomarla. Mimi se reía, colocándose de puntillas e intentando alcanzar sin éxito el DVD.

Fue entonces que Yamato comprendió que el muro en los ojos de Mimi estaba en su máxima expresión cuando observaba a Taichi, y su amigo no podía verlo, él estaba tan ciego, porque ella quería mantenerlo así.

Taichi no podía verla, no realmente. Pero él sí, bien fuera por un mero azar del destino, pero después de vivir aquella escena con ella, donde la muchacha no contó con un solo muro para ocultarse de él, ahora él era capaz de verla en verdad. Por eso sabía que en aquel momento a Mimi y a Taichi los separaba una muralla mucho más alta de la que a él lo había separado meros minutos antes. Yamato tenía la ventaja de saber que dicha muralla existía, mientras que Taichi estaba convencido de que su novia era igual de simple que él.

Por meses, se había dicho a sí mismo que no tenía las menores intenciones de robar la novia de su mejor amigo. Pero, algo drástico había cambiado…

'_Me estoy enamorando de ella…'_ concluyó el muchacho, frotándose la frente con una de sus manos, mientras giraba sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a la escena y entrando nuevamente en su estudio.

* * *

**ESPERO SU OPINION, ENVIENME REVIEW´S! **


	6. Un lugar que no es Hogar

**Buenas noches lectoras, espero estén teniendo un glorioso fin de semana. Yo, aprovechando mi ausencia de clases, he vuelto aquí. Me han encantado sus mensajes, que ahora hasta tienen teorías y diagnósticos Psicológicos! Que inteligentes lectoras tengo! Espero no tan psíquicas para develarme toda la trama, claro está, jajaja… **

**Gracias por sus mensajes: ****Lux Havsangla (eso de la pintura ya me lo había imaginado yo, que cosas otra psíquica), IzzieBlake (honestamente yo quiero su cuarto, si pudiera pintar le haría eso al mio), ****Hikari Yamanaka**** (sí, es que he tratado de hacer un mimato diferente, así me acusen de salirme de personaje jaja), Guest (No pusiste tu nombre, ni idea de quién eres, pero gracias por la fidelidadxD), ****tefysitaXX (has sido la persona 100 en agregarme a tu autor list, debería hornearte un pastel), KaoruxKenshin (me rei mucho con lo de que Taichi es un metiche), NN (AME TU RR, fue tan poéticamente relacionado con el tema del arte que me ENCANTO), ****LilithUchiha**** (esperaré por mi escena, me encanta que te identifiques tanto con estos personajes y que hasta me diagnosticas a la mamá de Mimi), ****DarkyStar (tu fuiste otra de las diagnosticadoras jaja… realismo intoxicante, debería poner eso en el sumario del fic), Noheli (gracias por lo de profunda), SiageLove (sí, el es un amor a su manera), Osiris (Gracias :)), Alshi (Bienvenida a otro FF, espero te mantengas por aquí). **

**Siempre escucho música cuando escribo. Cada capítulo tiene una canción para mi, y bueno, decidí compartir esta porque me pareció que estaba como mandada a hacer, les recomiendo que la oigan en la escena final, donde puse la letra, se llama The Corner y es de Staind, si Aaron Lewis no les rompe el corazón cantando, no las entiendo, chicas jajaja. Mil gracias por leer y ya comencé el otro capítulo pero quiero ver primero como les va con este. Díganme su opinión! Y me salió más largo! **

* * *

**Un lugar que no es Hogar**

Taichi Yagami se estiró de manera perezosa, mientras observaba la puerta cerrada de su cuarto. El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño, soltando un suspiro sonoro.

_'¿Todas las mujeres se preocupan tanto por la ropa, o realmente tengo un tipo definido?'_ preguntó en voz alta, volteando a mirar a Yamato Ishida.

El rubio giró los ojos, guardando los libros en su bolso y encogiéndose los hombros.

_'Saber eso requeriría que le doy tiempo a alguna mujer de traer más ropa consigo de la que trae puesta'_ contestó Yamato, negando con la cabeza.

_'Entonces, básicamente, es mi culpa por dejarles parte de mi closet'_ contestó Taichi, dejándose caer en el sofá hasta acostarse en él.

_'Pues, sí, se ha cambiado once veces'_ contestó Yamato girando los ojos, sin entender como alguien podía ser tan profundo y tan superficial al mismo tiempo.

_'Lo sé. Once veces'_ repitió Taichi, tomando el control del televisor y encendiéndolo, claramente ya había perdido la paciencia.

_'Bueno, me voy a clase'_ dijo Yamato tomando su bolso y sus llaves.

_'Estás muy responsable últimamente' _

_'Sí, bueno…'_ contestó, saliendo del apartamento.

Sus razones para ir a la universidad tenían un motivo demasiado disturbante para ser compartido con su mejor amigo. Básicamente, estaba convirtiéndose en el acosador de Mimi Tachikawa. Ya había averiguado quienes eran sus amigos, qué clases estaba tomando, qué actividades extracurriculares cursaba y básicamente hasta su ruta del campus. Entender a aquella muchacha iba a ser una tarea herculina, era una dicotomía andante para él. Por un lado, era porrista, estaba en el coro, y veía clases como historia de la moda, diseño interior y gastronomía internacional; por el otro, se encontraba inscrita en las clases de literatura rusa más existenciales que habría imaginado, eso sin mencionar su aparente obsesión por clases de psicología. Esencialmente, era una muchacha muy extraña, que parecía vivir su vida en los dos extremos más alejados que pudo ubicar. A él, personalmente, le parecía indigno mantener libros de Fiódor Dostoyevski y León Tolstói mezclados con los pompones de su uniforme, aún peor si le sumaban los ensayos de Jung y Freud a la mezcla de sus tareas sobre coordinación de colores. O estaba loca, o era la persona más disímil que había conocido en toda su vida. Aún no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos aplicaba.

Se moría por tener una conversación substancial con ella, se moría por encontrar la manera de conectar con ella, básicamente, moría por la oportunidad de derrumbar esa barrera de una buena vez. Lamentablemente, Mimi Tachikawa se había aferrado tanto a su fachada que parecía completamente incapaz de mostrar nada que no fuera lo que acostumbraba ser.

Se había rehusado a hablar de los autores rusos, o las teorías del psicoanálisis, alegando que sólo tomaba esas clases para hacer feliz a su madre. Yamato sabía que estaba mintiendo, eso lo tenía claro, sin embargo, no podía confrontarla con Taichi a dos metros de distancia, y ella se había asegurado de no volver a quedarse sola con él después de lo ocurrido con la entrega de las galletas. Las cuales eran, por cierto, sin lugar a dudas, las mejores galletas con chispas de chocolate que había probado en toda su vida. Esa muchacha lo iba a enloquecer, de una manera u otra.

El muchacho estacionó su automóvil, y bajó de él, repasando mentalmente el horario que había observado en la carpeta de Mimi, esa mañana tenía Psicología II en la facultad de ciencias sociales, justo al lado de la suya. Después de clase, quizás podría 'tropezar' con ella sin la intervención de Taichi. Necesitaba estar solo con ella, algo dentro de él le quemaba por estar solo con ella.

Mimi Tachikawa terminó de colocarse su maquillaje y salió a la sala enviándole una enorme sonrisa a su novio, quien se había acostado en aire cansado en el sofá.

'_¡Estoy lista!'_ celebró ella, inclinándose hacia él. Taichi alzó la cabeza, sonriendo y haciendo un pequeño silbido.

'_Me iba a quejar de que tardaras más de una hora, pero estás tan bella que no puedo hacerlo'_ dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada, saltando sobre el sofá para sentarse en el brazo del mueble. Taichi le envió una sonrisa mientas se sentaba, aquel día Mimi se veía más hermosa que de costumbre, lo cual era decir ya demasiado. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, y los caireles caían sobre su espalda como capas de cabello de ángel, un par de jeans oscuros que hacía que sus piernas se vieran aún más largas y esbeltas, mientras que en la parte superior usaba un top simple de color fucsia.

'_¿Cómo es que te ves más hermosa de lo normal hoy?'_ preguntó Taichi, dándole un beso corto.

'_Eso debe ser porque hoy me quieres más que ayer' _contestó la muchacha, riendo.

Taichi soltó una pequeña carcajada, y se acercó a darle otro beso, cuando el timbre los sacó de concentración.

'_Yo abro, tráeme mi chaqueta, por favor' _pidió Mimi levantándose y enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Como ordene, su majestad'_ contestó Taichi levantándose y, obedientemente, entrando a buscar su chaqueta.

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada, yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

'_Buenos días'_ saludó la castaña sonriendo.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una hermosa pelirroja. La muchacha la observó con ojos muy abiertos.

'_Buenos días… tú… ahm… ¿eres la novia de Yamato?'_ preguntó la muchacha esperanzada, mientras observaba atentamente a Mimi.

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, sonrojándose un poco y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

'_No, lo siento, pero creo que Yamato ya se fue a la universidad'_ dijo con suavidad.

Sora Takenouchi, parpadeó varias veces, repensando completamente su idea de escuchar a Yamato Ishida en primer lugar, aquella no podía ser la novia de Taichi… ¿O sí? Yamato jamás mencionó que la aludida se veía como una modelo de Victoria Secret. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Venir había sido un error garrafal.

'_Sí… mejor lo llamó a su celular'_ soltó Sora con suavidad, retrocediendo.

'_Aquí está tu chaqueta'_ dijo Taichi al tiempo que alcanzaba a Mimi en la puerta.

Mimi tomó la chaqueta y volteó nuevamente a la muchacha, sólo para encontrar que tanto ella como su novio se enviaban una mutua mirada de horror e impresión a la vez.

'_Sora…' _soltó Taichi, mirando a la muchacha con ojos muy abiertos.

'_Hola, Tai…'_ susurró la muchacha con suavidad, al tiempo que toda su cara se cubría de rojo.

Mimi osciló su mirada entre ambos por un segundo, antes de sonreír.

'_¿Se conocen?'_ preguntó.

Taichi se giró a ella con ojos muy abiertos, como si de pronto recordase que estaba allí.

'_Sí… ella… sí…. Ah…'_ Taichi negó con la cabeza, tratando de organizar sus ideas.

Mimi lo observó esperando que continuara.

'_Solíamos ser vecinos. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños… él, Yamato y yo'_ explicó por él Sora.

Mimi giró hacia ella sonriendo.

'_¿En serio? ¡Eso es tan adorable! Yo no tengo amigos desde hace tanto tiempo atrás, me parece tan tierno ¡Oh, Tai! ¿Ella es la que me contaste que juega deportes contigo? ¡Yo soy tan mala para los deportes, siempre me caigo y termino lloriqueando en el piso!' _soltó Mimi, riendo.

Sora le devolvió la sonrisa, educadamente, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

'_¡Tai, muévete, para que pueda pasar!' _regañó Mimi, dando un leve empujón en el pecho de su novio.

Taichi giró hacia ella nuevamente, como despertando de un trance y se movió inmediatamente de la puerta.

'_¡Pasa, Sora, deben tener mucho de qué hablar los dos, que lástima que Yamato ya se haya ido!' _dijo Mimi, invitando a la pelirroja a pasar.

Sora se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, antes de aceptar la invitación y pasar. Mimi la guió hasta la sala.

'_Toma asiento, tú y Taichi deben tener miles de cosas de que hablar'_ dijo Mimi sonriendo.

'_Oh, pues, un poco'_ contestó Sora, extrañada de la hospitalidad de la castaña.

Los tres se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos.

'_Creo que estoy interrumpiendo'_ dijo Mimi, enviándole una sonrisa a su novio.

'_No. Eso no es verdad'_ soltó rápidamente Taichi, negando con la cabeza.

'_Creo que sí, deben tener mucho que decir y estoy en el camino. Mejor me voy a clase'_ contestó la castaña levantándose.

Taichi negó con la cabeza, tomándola de la mano.

'_Eso no es necesario' _

Mimi se inclinó, dando un beso rápido en los labios de su novio.

'_No tienes clase hasta el tercer periodo, sólo ibas a quedarte jugando en el campo de todos modos. Me adelantaré y nos vemos en el almuerzo… Disfruta la visita de tu amiga' _

Taichi la observó por unos segundos, antes de asentir levemente.

'_Fue un placer conocerte, Sora'_ dijo Mimi girándose hacia ella, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

'_Igualmente'_ contestó Sora repitiendo la moción.

Taichi giró de su novia, hacia Sora, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con una mirada molesta. Al tiempo que Mimi se colocaba su abrigo, tomando su bolso, y salía del apartamento, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando alcanzó el lobby, llevó su mano al bolsillo de sus jeans buscando su celular, al encenderlo, un rayo de pánico oscureció su mirada, haciéndola correr a la salida del edificio con todas sus fuerzas.

Yamato Ishida soltó un suspiro exasperado mientras se recostaba en la silla de su asiento, con los brazos cruzados. Su profesor de Expresionismo Abstracto se estaba retrasando más de veinte minutos. Resoplando, empujó los lentes oscuros en su cara, cubriéndose los ojos.

_'Si en quince minutos no llega, me largo al estudio'_ susurró Yamato, soltando un resoplido exasperado.

Yamato golpeó el pie pesadamente en el piso del salón, frotándose la frente.

_'Al diablo'_ soltó el rubio, levantándose de su asiento y tomando el bolso. El rubio trotó, esquivando el resto de los estudiantes de su clase y saliendo del salón.

Si no fuera porque su padre lo mataría, se saldría de la universidad. Estaba completamente convencido de que la pintura no era algo que pudiese enseñarse, sino algo que se sentía, algo que requería de un talento innato con el que se nace, y que si bien habían profesores que pudieran enseñarle algunas técnicas interesantes, la mayoría simplemente se limitaba a repetir historias que él ya había leído en sus libros de arte. Para él, que había nacido con el talento, y que contaba con la inteligencia suficiente de aprender las técnicas por su propia enseñanza, sus clases eran una monumental pérdida de tiempo.

El muchacho cruzó la esquina del pasillo, para dirigirse a la salida de la facultad, cuando la vio.

Mimi Tachikawa, se encontraba a las puertas de la facultad de arte, caminando en círculos de manera casi frenética mientras marcaba la pantalla de su celular. Se veía agitada y preocupada a la vez. Yamato la observó hablar apresuradamente en su teléfono, para luego dejarlo caer al suelo, cuando su vista se fijó en algo más. Una figura delgada y esbelta caminaba hacia ella con prisa, y Mimi la alcanzó a medio camino, sin si quiera molestarse en recoger su teléfono del suelo.

'_¡Mamá!' _llamó la muchacha con urgencia, corriendo hacia ella _'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?'_

Yamato alzó las cejas, sorprendiéndose al fijarse en la mujer que había alcanzado a Mimi. Era alta y esbelta, y físicamente, se parecía mucho a la muchacha. Su cabello era del mismo color castaño, pero con un dejo rojizo, agarrado en un moño alto, de donde salían dos pinceles de punta fina, sus ojos eran de un tono achocolatado más oscuros que los de su hija, y vestía un largo vestido negro y blanco ceñido al cuerpo, con mangas y cuello de tortuga. Su sonrisa era burbujeante y amplia, como la de Mimi, como si ningún problema pudiese derrumbarla.

Yamato frunció el ceño al fijarse en el lenguaje corporal de Mimi, claramente estaba discutiendo con su madre, y su madre con ella, sin embargo, no era capaz de escuchar por qué. Supuso que Satoe había ganado, cuando esquivó a Mimi, ignorando sus llamados y entrando por la puerta de la facultad, pasando junto a él sin notarlo.

'_¡Mamá, por favor!' _oyó suplicar a Mimi, mientras corría detrás de su madre, persiguiéndola por la entrada de la facultad, no sin antes recoger su celular del suelo. Sin embargo, Mimi si se fijó en él y se detuvo a observarlo al cruzar por su lado, con una mirada de horror, al tiempo que oscilaba su vista entre él y la figura de su madre que se alejaba_ 'Dime que no tienes clase de expresionismo abstracto' _suplicó Mimi.

Yamato abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, antes de asentir.

'_Oh, Dios, no…'_ soltó Mimi, cerrando los ojos y girando sobre sus talones en dirección a su madre _'¡Mamá, te lo ruego!_' soltó la muchacha corriendo.

Yamato se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, completamente confundido, pero decidiendo volver inmediatamente a clase. Para el tiempo que alcanzó el salón, encontró a Mimi sentada en primera fila con las manos sobre su rostro, y a Satoe Tachikawa escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra.

'_Buenos días, clase. Mi nombre es Satoe Tachikawa'_ se presentó la mujer, y Mimi hundió aún más la cara en sus manos, cuando un murmullo de sorpresa se extendió por la clase, claramente todos sabían quién era _'El profesor que tenían asignado para esta clase renunció ayer, y el nuevo rector ha pedido mi ayuda, claro que no acostumbro dar clase, pero todo sea por la universidad de mi hermosa hija' _explicó _'asumo que todos tienen el libro para esta clase' _dijo levantando su copia, cada alumno, a excepción de Mimi que no era parte de aquella clase y Yamato que seguía parado en la puerta, sacó su copia de 'Expresionismo Abstracto Volumen 5', la mujer caminó hacia la esquina del salón tomando la papelera _'Lo primero que haremos será esto'_ lanzó el libro en el fondo _'Nadie aprende a pensar de manera abstracta leyendo. Vamos afuera clase, quemaremos los libros y mezclaremos las cenizas con nuestra pintura. Porque eso es lo que hace a un buen pintor, no es la lectura, no es la técnica, no es la concentración. Es el ser capaz de destruir lo que nos estorba y crear a partir de sus cenizas ¡En esta clase vamos a crear, muchachos, como el fénix de las cenias!' _

Un grito de felicidad se extendió por el salón, al tiempo que todos marchaban cargando sus libros por la puerta, siguiendo a su nueva profesora. En sólo una clase, Satoe Tachikawa se convirtió en la profesora favorita de todos los miembros de la clase. Era divertida, encantadora, ingeniosa y brillante. Les hablaba de la pintura con una pasión que sólo un artista real podría sentir, y cada uno de sus estudiantes la había amado. Todos, excepto Mimi Tachikawa, quien había permanecido durante toda la clase con la vista clavada sobre su madre como un halcón.

Después de culminar la quema ceremonial de los libros, la mujer les había hecho sacar lienzos sin colgar en madera para acomodarlos en el piso y había procedido a explicarles de primera mano cómo se realizaba el Action Painting y dripping que había consagrado la carrera de Jackson Pollock. Los movimientos de Satoe con los pinceles sobre el lienzo eran tan rápidos, bruscos y contundentes que eran difíciles de replicar.

'_Esto no es sobre perfección. Es sobre emoción. Lo que buscamos es transmitir, es transmitir a través del caos' _continuó ella levantándose del suelo donde mantenía su propio lienzo, para caminar por la clase corrigiendo la posición de los alumnos _'Eso es muy bueno, pero si curvas el pincel veinte grados hacia la izquierda y giras la muñeca obtendrás un efecto más contundente' _aconsejó apenas alcanzó a Yamato, el rubio asintió, haciendo exactamente lo que le pidió y alzando las cejas al notar la diferencia _'Eso está mucho mejor' _

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Toda su vida había querido trabajar con alguien de la mitad del calibre que aquella mujer, y finalmente, había encontrado a alguien que era capaz de enseñarle de verdad. Por unos momentos, se olvidó completamente de Mimi, temporalmente perdido en su pintura, pero cuando volvió a verla su concentración volvió a romperse. La muchacha seguía los movimientos de su madre con una mirada de tangible preocupación.

El rubio se levantó del suelo, y caminó hacia ella. La muchacha se encontraba encogida en una esquina del salón, abrazando sus rodillas.

_'¿Qué pasó, Tachikawa? ¿Te equivocaste de salón?' _

Mimi sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza, pero sin voltear hacia él.

_'¿Te encuentras bien?'_ preguntó Yamato, sentándose junto a ella, quien se giró a él por unos segundos, antes de volver la vista a su madre.

_'Sí, claro, bien… sólo, esto es muy vergonzoso'_ dijo Mimi, encogiéndose los hombros y restándole importancia.

_'¿Vergonzoso?' _preguntó él.

_'Claro, mi madre danto clases. Será el fin de mi vida social' _dijo ella, soltando un suspiro.

Yamato la observó inmóvil… ¿Aquello era en serio, eso era lo que le preocupaba?

_'¿Tu vida social?'_

_'Ajá. Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado' _su voz se oyó igual de chillona a cuando discutía por el televisor con Taichi.

Yamato buscó su mirada por un momento, sin éxito, no podía leer su nivel de sinceridad si ella no le devolvía la mirada, pero estaba seguro de que mentía.

_'Tu madre es increíble'_ dijo Yamato.

Los ojos chocolate de Mimi se voltearon hacía él, con una mirada inexpresiva, y una sonrisa divertida.

_'Así que… ¿Sólo puedes ver cuando yo estoy mintiendo?' _aquello no era una pregunta, más bien sonó a reclamo.

_'¿Disculpa?'_ soltó Yamato, alzando las cejas.

Mimi volvió a girar la mirada hacia su madre, encogiéndose los hombros, con una sonrisa.

_'Nada' _

Yamato frunció el ceño, observándola. Estaba quieta, respirando de manera muy lenta, y su mirada era completamente inexpresiva. Sus ojos no estaban brillando, pero tampoco estaban oscuros. No tenía la menor idea de qué estaba ocurriéndole, pero ciertamente no era algo tan superficial como la preocupación de su vida social, por mucho que ella quisiera hacerlo ver así.

Dos horas más tarde, la clase dio fin, durando una hora más de lo que estaba pautado, pero nadie se quejó respecto a eso. La muchacha se colocó de pie, yendo directo hacia su madre, y ambas salieron del salón sin hablar.

Aquella semana Yamato Ishida asistió todos los días a clase de Expresionismo Abstracto, no quería perderse ni un segundo de Satoe Tachikawa. Los había adoctrinado en cómo texturizar las pinturas, utilizando metales y vidrio molido dentro de la pintura, les había enseñado técnicas de movimiento que a la mayoría de ellos jamás se les habría cruzado por la mente de otra manera. La mujer no era una profesora normal, preocupada por notas y trabajos, era un artista y los trataba como pupilos de un taller del renacimiento. Eran juzgados en su trabajo, no en qué tantos nombres de pinturas eran capaces de recordar. Era una persona sumamente errática, que un día quería llevarlos a caminar por el campus mientras hablaba de cómo el ocaso perfecto podía tomar la mezcla de más de 94 tonos y sombras diferentes; mientras que al día siguiente quería que se acostaran sobre el lienzo y mezclaran la pintura con sus manos. Había ofrecido ver sus pinturas y ofrecer tips de cómo mejorarlas, y a penas sus ojos se fijaron por primera vez en una de las pinturas de Yamato Ishida, el muchacho se convirtió rápidamente en su favorito. Solía pasar la mayoría de las clases aconsejando al rubio sobre cómo volver su talento innato en un grado de sofisticación que lo convertiría, según ella, en un genio legendario. El muchacho, por su lado, estaba tan fascinado con ella que el sólo hecho de conocerla había logrado que la obsesión enfermiza que mantenía Yamato con su hija pudiese ser mantenida bajo control.

Mimi Tachikawa, por otro lado, había asistido a cada clase, sentándose en el rincón más alejado y vigilando a su madre con atención. Yamato había escuchado decir varias veces a Taichi que la relación que mantenían las dos era más que tensa, sin embargo, al rubio no le pareció que hubiera en realidad una animosidad entre ellas. Satoe Tachikawa ignoraba completamente a su hija mientras estaba concentrándose en el arte, pero ambas partían juntas del salón, hablando en susurros apenas esta culminaba.

_'Sr. Ishida'_ llamó Satoe, al culminar la última clase de la semana, el viernes en la tarde.

Yamato tomó su bolso y se acercó al escritorio, la mujer estaba sentada sobre la madera, con las piernas cruzadas, hoy vestida con unos jeans y cuello de tortuga azul, y el cabello marrón-rojizo suelto. Le envió una sonrisa enorme al rubio, cuando se acercó.

_'Esa pintura con el muro que me enviaste por fotografía, quisiera verla en vivo' _

Yamato alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

_'Por supuesto. La traeré en la próxima clase'_ asintió el muchacho, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Satoe negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_'Quiero que la lleves a mi casa, quiero mostrársela a mi representante' _

El bolso se resbaló de las manos del rubio.

_'¿Qué?...'_

Mimi, quien se había mantenido quieta en su esquina habitual, también se había puesto de pie con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

_'Si es la mitad de buena en vivo a lo que creo que va a ser, estoy segura de que te dará tu propia exhibición' _completó Satoe, entregándole una pequeña tarjeta rosa con su información de contacto.

Yamato se sintió tan feliz que pudo haberla abrazado, pero decidió mantener la calma considerando el complejo de autoridad que debían mantener como alumno-profesor.

_'Eso… eso es increíble… ¡Gracias!' _

Satoe sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

_'No damos las gracias a quien nota nuestro talento. Los resentimos, por no notarlo desde el comienzo. Ese es el principio de los artistas… bueno, eso y nunca te disculpes por tu talento' _

Yamato asintió, soltando una enorme sonrisa.

'_La llevaré a su casa lo más pronto posible' _

'_Mamá, estoy segura de que Yamato puede traer la pintura al salón'_ sugirió Mimi.

'_¿No puedo visitar tu casa? Después de todo, te la pasas en la mía'_ dijo Yamato, alzando las cejas.

'_¿Su casa? Pensé que estabas quedándote con Miyako'_ dijo Satoe, volteando hacia su hija, para luego encogerse los hombros en aire desinteresado _'no quiero esperar, que la lleve a la casa esta tarde' _

'_Lo haré' _

Le envió una última sonrisa al rubio, antes de bajar del escritorio y salir del salón. Mimi la siguió con la mirada, para luego voltear al rubio con aire de urgencia.

'_Yamato, por favor, no fraternices tanto con mi madre'_ le pidió.

'_Tu madre es la clase de mentor que he soñado con tener toda mi vida'_ contestó Yamato, alzando las cejas.

Mimi giró en dirección a la puerta, comprobando que su madre no estaba cerca, para luego acercarse de golpe a Yamato, prácticamente arrinconándolo y señalándolo con el dedo índice.

'_Escúchame, Yamato, mi madre parece muy encantadora y fascinante ahora, que acabas de conocerla. Pero eso no va a durar, y no quiero que salgas lastimado' _le había hablado con una voz más seria de la esperada.

'_¿Lastimarme? ¿De qué estás hablando?'_ preguntó el rubio confundido.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron, como si de pronto entendiera que había hablado de más. Mimi suspiró, separándose nuevamente de él.

'_Tiende a ser muy cruel con sus protegidos. Puede que te esté haciendo ilusiones en vano, no es primera vez que lo hace. Eso es todo'_ contestó Mimi.

Antes de que Yamato Ishida pudiese agregar nada más, la castaña corrió fuera del salón persiguiendo a su madre.

Mimi Tachikawa se detuvo frente a la alta mansión blanca que por años había sido su hogar. Cualquiera que observara la vista que ella tenía en aquel instante, pensaría que aquella era una casa de ensueño, amplios jardines verdes, adornados por rosales enmarañados que incluso adornaban las esquinas de la mansión tipo victoriana, con grandes ventanales descubiertos y una invitante entrada con un aviso que leía simplemente 'Los Tachikawa'.

"_**It sheltered me from nothing but the weather, I called it 'home' for a moment of my life"**_

Mimi no pudo evitar el tic que apareció en su rostro al leer el cartel, aquella era la primera mentira que el mundo podía contar cuando miraba aquella hermosa estructura. Ellos ya no eran los Tachikawa, no como habían sido cuando ella fue una niña, no como la familia que aparentaban ostentar.

Suspirando, la muchacha dio los primeros pasos detrás de la reja, caminando por el pequeño sendero de rocas que guiaba a la entrada. En dos ocasiones se detuvo, girando sobre sus talones y pensando en volver a la seguridad de la casa de su novio, para finalmente volver a retomar su camino a la entrada, recordando que ahora era su deber alejar a Yamato Ishida de esa realidad.

La muchacha alcanzó el porche, y subió con lentitud las escaleras. Ahora que tenía el letrero frente a ella, parecía que la mentira se reía en su cara. Le molestó tanto, que estuvo a punto de arrancarlo con sus propias manos. Pero ella era una chica bien comportada, y no deseaba que los vecinos se preguntaran por qué el letrero de su casa había desaparecido súbitamente.

Por unos minutos, se debatió sobre si debía tocar el timbre o usar sus llaves. Realmente, no importaba si su nombre también figuraba en la propiedad, ese, sencillamente, no se sentía como un hogar para ella. No podía recordar la última vez que había usado sus llaves. Las últimas veces que había sido convocada por la servidumbre para correr al auxilio de su madre, la puerta había estado sin seguro.

"_**This place I see just doesn't look familiar, I wonder if it looks the same inside"**_

Mimi se preguntó si estaría así hoy, y su mano giró levemente el pomo, escuchando un click. Estaba abierto, lo cual no era de sorprenderse, considerando que la cuarta ama de llaves del trimestre había renunciado, y la enfermera personal se había negado si quiera a retirar su último pago. No había nadie que recordara cerrar la puerta.

Mimi entró a la casa y lo primero que notó fue la resonancia retumbante del Réquiem Lacrimosa de Mozart sonando a más no poder.

'_Está pintando' _se dijo la muchacha, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Mozart era el arma de su madre para pintar, y aquella canción su espada de elección. El sonido de los violines aún hacía a Mimi encogerse con recuerdos que desearía poder reprimir.

'_¡Mamá!' _llamó, alzando su voz lo suficiente para hacerse oír entre los violines de la sinfónica de Viena.

Como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta. La castaña bajó la mirada por la sala, notando como se veía físicamente igual, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido cuando ella tenía 11 años. El foco del salón era un enorme retrato de sus padres, con ella, exactamente 12 años atrás. Las fotografías regadas por las mesas documentaban claramente su infancia, desde su nacimiento, hasta su cumpleaños número once. Los muebles aún tenían las marcas del periodo donde ella había aprendido a dibujar, incluso pudo observar uno de sus viejos peluches sobre el cojín de una silla alejada, donde su padre solía leerle cuentos.

"_**So there's the corner that I sat on, **__**t**__**he road I walked home in the rain**_

_**And there's the star I used to wish on, it all just seems like yesterday"**_

El tiempo no había transcurrido en aquella casa hacía mucho. No había avanzado un solo día desde que el padre de Mimi había muerto. Aquella casa no era más que una cápsula de tiempo, intentando mantener los recuerdos atrapados en ella. De alguna manera, a efectos de infancia, ella no había crecido más allá de sus once años, bien podría haber muerto con su padre para haber recibido el mismo tratamiento.

'_¡Mamá!' _volvió a llamar la castaña, sobre el estruendo de la sinfónica, sin éxito.

La música le estaba dando escalofríos, rompiendo algo dentro de su cabeza, y ella no estuvo segura de qué. Se detuvo por un momento, al pie de la escalera, volviendo a gritar por su madre, sin éxito.

Mimi suspiró, comenzando a subir las escaleras, mientras continuaba llamando por su madre. Pasó junto a su habitación, sin si quiera darle una mirada, para dirigirse directamente al estudio.

¿Cuántas veces había recorrido exactamente el mismo camino? ¿Cuántas veces había surcado la casa gritando por su madre, sin recibir respuesta? ¿Cuántas veces había vivido aquella misma escena? Habían sido tantas, que llamarlo Deja vu sonaba ridículo. No lo había vivido dos veces, ni tres, ni si quiera diez. Eran tantas, que le faltaría tiempo para revivir cada ocasión en compañía del Dr. Katss. Eran tantas que ni si quiera era capaz de nombrarlas todas. Diablos, eran tantas, que ni si quiera estaba segura de recordarlas todas.

"_**Days go by, nothing's getting clearer… Can't change my mind, my troubles are the same…"**_

Mimi Tachikawa alcanzó el último cuarto del pasillo, donde identificó que provenía el sonido de la sinfónica: El estudio de su madre.

'_¡Mamá!' _llamó Mimi, tocando la enorme puerta de madera negra. No hubo respuesta.

Sin volver a preguntar, Mimi intentó abrir la puerta, empujándola hasta que cedió. Su madre jamás recordaba cerrar la puerta de la entrada de la casa, pero siempre recordaba cerrar la puerta del estudio. Sin embargo, a medida de que Mimi se fue haciendo mayor y más inteligente, había enviado a trucar la cerradura del estudio a modo de poder entrar de todas maneras.

La castaña empujó la puerta hasta que le permitió entrar al estudio. Estaba oscuro, a pesar de ser las cuatro de la tarde, pero aquello era normal considerando que su madre había enviado a cerrar las ventanas desde el primer día, asegurando que la luz del sol era un factor distractor en su obra. También hacía mucho frio, y por un momento no pudo evitar temblar.

Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad, y con cuidado, caminó hasta ubicar el interruptor de la luz. Maldiciendo al notar que su madre había retirado el bombillo. Mimi frotó sus sienes, suspirando, y usando la linterna de su teléfono para alumbrar el suelo.

'_¡Mamá!'_ volvió a llamar, intentando localizar el estéreo para poder apagar el sonido infernal de los violines, el cual comenzaba a jugar con su cabeza _'¡Mamá, le pediste a Yamato que viniera, tienes que levantarte y esperarlo!' _

"_**Faces change, the names they are familiar, and the streets I see**__** w**__**ill stand the test of time"**_

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. La muchacha alumbró el estudio con el celular, ubicando los lienzos regados por el suelo, arremolinados a las paredes, y en parales regados por distintos lugares del lugar. Pero, no fue capaz de ubicar a su madre.

'_¡Mamá!'_ llamó nuevamente.

Finalmente la ubicó. Estaba en la esquina más lejana a la puerta, frente a una de las ventanas cerradas por madera, tendida en el suelo, hecha un ovillo en posición fetal y abrazando sus rodillas con aire ido. Mimi soltó inmediatamente su teléfono y corrió hasta ella.

"_**So there's the corner that I sat on, the road I walked home in the rain**_

_**And there's the star I used to wish on**__**, **__**it all just seems like yesterday"**_

'_¡Mamá!' _llamó, al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros.

Los ojos de su madre estaban abiertos, pero completamente desenfocados y vacíos. Realmente, no estaba mirando nada en aquel momento, nada físico al menos. La muchacha llevó los dedos al cuello de su madre, chequeando su respiración, era lenta, pero estable. Para luego recoger el teléfono del suelo, usándolo para alumbrar el alrededor de la mujer.

En el piso, pudo ubicar una botella a medio consumir de vodka, y un frasco de pastillas antidepresivas. Mimi tomó el frasco, verificando la fecha de emisión, y el número de pastillas que contenían dentro. Aliviada, la muchacha se volvió nuevamente hacia su madre.

'_Mamá… ¿Puedes oírme?'_ preguntó.

Los ojos de su madre voltearon a ella por unos instantes, brillando con un reconocimiento leve, antes de volver irse dentro de su propio mundo.

"_**And those stars, stars still shine, shine down through the rain"**_

La castaña soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, llevando a su madre consigo, quien no opuso la menor resistencia, ni ayuda. Su madre no era pesada, pero ella tampoco era físicamente apta, lo cual le hizo la tarea de cargar un peso muerto bastante pesada. Sin embargo, aquello tampoco era algo que había hecho por primera vez. Tampoco sería algo que haría por última vez.

'_Mamá, ligaste los antidepresivos con el alcohol, de nuevo, voy a tener que llamar al Dr. Katss' _

La muchacha le habló con suavidad, plenamente consciente de que no estaba oyéndola, mientras realizaba su mayor esfuerzo para sacarla del estudio al cuarto principal, sin que ninguna de las dos cayera al suelo.

Le tomó más de diez minutos sacarla del estudio al cuarto, cuando lo logró, la dejó caer sobre la cama, y su madre no puso la menor resistencia. Al contrario, al caer en la cama, se volvió a encoger en posición fetal, en la esquina más lejana de la cama, llevando la mirada al techo.

"_**And there's the corner that I sat on, the road I walked home in the rain**_

_**And there's the star I used to wish on it all just seems like yesterday"**_

Mimi marcó el número del doctor, mientras mantenía un dedo en la yugular de su madre, asegurándose de que el ritmo de su pulso no había cambiado.

'_Dr. Katss…'_ saludo Mimi, explicando la situación sin rodeos _'Respira muy lento, pero es estable… No sé cuántas tomó, o si es lo único que se tomó, el ama de llaves renunció hoy, y no he podido ubicar a la enfermera en todo el día… No, no sé si tenía nuevas recetas, que yo sepa sólo tiene las suyas, y sólo faltan 4 pastillas… Las ligó con vodka, sí' _

Mimi se mantuvo en silencio, por unos segundos, escuchando la respuesta del médico.

'_Eso es algo excesivo, no creo que sea necesario. Esta mañana estaba tranquila. Yo pasaré la noche aquí, hasta que pueda ubicar a la enfermera o conseguir una nueva' _

La castaña se levantó de la cama, observando su madre, mientras escuchaba atentamente al Dr. Katss en la otra línea.

'_Han sido unas semanas difíciles, quizás sólo necesita algo de tiempo' _

La muchacha caminó hasta la ventana, suspirando sonoramente.

'_No voy a internarla'_ contestó con suavidad, negando lentamente con la cabeza _'Tampoco beberé los medicamentos, Dr. Katss' _añadió la muchacha al tiempo que su mano se posaba en el cristal de la ventana.

Fue en ese momento en el que lo vio, Yamato Ishida caminaba por el jardín, en dirección a la entrada de la casa.

"_**And I stare out this dirty window, as this world goes slowly by**_

_**And somewhere out there is the future**__**, t**__**hat I once thought had passed me by"**_

'_Necesito colgar' _susurró Mimi con suavidad, dejando el teléfono en la mesa de noche de su madre, antes de colocar nuevamente la mano sobre su yugular para chequear que su pulso siguiera siendo el mismo.

La muchacha arropó a su madre, con la cobija de la cama, y partió bajando las escaleras a trote, al tiempo que el timbre de la casa resonó sobre el estruendo del aún sonante Réquiem Lacrimosa de Mozart.

En silencio, la muchacha intentó formular una excusa convincente, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué en aquella casa siempre ocurría algo que amenazaba con destruir el débil balance de su vida, cada vez que la visitaba.

"_**Sheltered me from nothing but the weather…"**_

No sólo se veía en la obligación de mentir, sino de realizar un esfuerzo considerable por mantener su fachada y la de su madre al mismo tiempo. Pero lo peor era, sin duda, tener que hacerlo frente a la única persona que parecía saber que su fachada no era más que una torre de cristal construida por mentiras.

Debía mentirle a Yamato Ishida, la única persona en toda su vida que había sido capaz de ver más allá de su máscara.

* * *

**ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS COMENTARIOS, CHICAS!**


	7. Tan Frágil como el cristal

**Buenas noches, lectores. **

**Espero hayan tenido una excelente semana. Terminé este capítulo en la tarde, y ya llevo la mitad del próximo, pero, nuevamente, preferí ser cautelosa y publicar un solo capítulo por ahora. **

**Tengo sueño, y mis audífonos acaban de dañarse, no vivo sin audífonos T.T… No escribo sin ellos, hasta respiro más difícil sin ellos T.T… por lo cual haré una introducción muy corta hoy, ya las saludaré con más calma en el próximo capítulo. **

**Gracias por los hits, los cuales sorpresivamente suben y suben, y especialmente, a las que amablemente me han escrito: ****izziebleke, ****Lux Havsanglar****, ****tefysitaXX****, ****anahiihana,**** Alshi, Osiris, DarkyStar, SiageLove, KaoruxKenshin y ****anafichan.**

**¡ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

**Tan Frágil como el cristal **

Mimi Tachikawa esperó un segundo antes de abrir la puerta, cerrando sus ojos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, para luego soltarla lentamente, mientras reunía mentalmente los pedazos de su templanza. Llevó la mano al pomo y abrió la puerta.

Yamato estaba de espaldas, ligeramente inclinado en el borde de la escalera y sosteniendo la pintura envuelta en papel marrón en una mano.

_'Buenas tardes'_ saludó Mimi, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respeto.

El muchacho se enderezó al instante, girando hacia ella, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al fijarse en ella.

_'Ah… Tu madre me pidió que viniera'_ dijo él, después de unos segundos de silencio.

_'Lo recuerdo'_ contestó Mimi, dando un leve asentimiento.

Yamato Ishida, suspiró, no se había preparado psicológicamente para encontrársela en aquel momento. No había hecho su rutina consistente en un mantra de repeticiones para mantener su calma en presencia de la muchacha que lo torturaba a cada segundo que mantenía los ojos abiertos. Había esperado hablar de arte con Satoe Tachikawa, no tener que evitar los ojos caramelo de Mimi para no delatar que el color de los que se reflejaban en la pintura era exactamente el mismo.

Un pequeño ataque de pánico se apoderó de él. La emoción de poder tener su propia exhibición de arte le había impedido pensar en la posibilidad de que Mimi, o su madre, pudieran adivinar la musa que había inspirado todas sus pinturas. Si bien era cierto que su estilo era surrealismo abstracto, alguien que de hecho supiera de pintura como Satoe Tachikawa sería más que capaz de ver sus intensiones reales si quisiera. Eso sin mencionar que Mimi podría reconocer sus propios ojos, por más densa que pudiese ser respecto al arte.

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? ¿Por qué no se había planteado la posibilidad de que sería descubierto como el obsesivo acosador que en verdad era? Adiós fachada tan bien formada de distante, ermitaño e insensible Yamato Ishida, hola al enfermo que en verdad era.

_'¿Te encuentras bien?' _preguntó Mimi, con voz suave. Alzando ligeramente la barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos y disminuir la diferencia marcada de altura que los separaba.

_'Tu madre me pidió que viniera' _repitió nuevamente Yamato en voz monótona, golpeándose mentalmente por ser demasiado estúpido para pensar en una respuesta que no requiriera hacerlo parecer un loro.

_'Lo recuerdo'_ repitió Mimi, asintiendo _'Mi mamá está algo indispuesta esta tarde, espero que seas tan amable de esperar hasta el lunes para llevarle tu pintura a clases' _

Yamato soltó el aire de sus pulmones con aire decepcionado, dejando su pequeño ataque de pánico de lado. Realmente no importaba mucho si alguien sospechaba su musa, no si lo comparaba con el hecho de dar a conocer su obra.

_'Pero, tu madre fue muy insistente en que la trajera hoy' _

_'Lo sé. Lo lamento'_ dijo Mimi.

Yamato alzó la pintura, y se encogió los hombros.

_'Supongo que la veré el lunes, entonces…' _

Mimi asintió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de despedida y cerrando la puerta, sin dedicarle ninguna palabra más. El rubio frunció el ceño, de repente, le molestó su actitud. Ni si quiera lo había invitado a pasar, ni le había ofrecido algo de tomar. Eso era común cortesía. Cierto, que en el año que ella había salido con su mejor amigo él jamás le había ofrecido cortesía en su apartamento, pero, se suponía que ella era mejor educada que él.

La mano del rubio se alzó, y antes de que el mismo pudiera analizar sus acciones, volvió a tocar el timbre. En aproximadamente 2 minutos, Mimi volvió a abrir la puerta, alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

_'Tu madre me pidió que viniera' _repitió por tercera vez.

La ceja derecha de Mimi se alzó, al tiempo que le enviaba una mirada confusa.

_'Lo recuerdo, Yamato. Pero mi madre no puede atenderte'_ dijo Mimi.

Yamato cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, al tiempo que dejaba la pintura reposando sobre su rodilla para evitar que se cayera.

_'Sí, sabes, no te creo' _soltó Yamato, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Mimi cerró los ojos con pesadez, al tiempo que negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

_'No sé de qué estás hablando' _

_'Claro que lo sabes. No querías que viniera en primer lugar, y ahora me la niegas'_ contestó Yamato.

Mimi volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, de todas las respuestas que pudo haber anticipado, aquella no estaba en la lista.

_'¿De qué hablas?' _

_'Me dijiste que no fraternizara con tu madre'_ le recordó Yamato.

_'Ah… cierto'_ asintió Mimi, recordando y enviándole una sonrisa distraída _'se me había olvidado'_

Un tic nervioso se apoderó el ojo izquierdo del muchacho.

_'Dijiste que podía 'lastimarme'' _

_'Sí, cierto… Soy un poco melodramática' _

Yamato apretó los puños, sin descruzar los brazos y alzó las cejas.

_'Eso no lo dudo. Casi tumbas el apartamento cuando ves una cucaracha'_ contestó Yamato _'pero ciertamente, estás tratando de impedir que tu madre sea mi mentor… ¿Por qué? Sé que no he sido un príncipe contigo, pero tampoco es que te he botado de mi apartamento, como para que quieras joder mi vida' _

Mimi Tachikawa parpadeó varias veces, completamente confundida.

_'No estoy tratando de… perjudicar tu vida' _contestó ella, siendo cuidadosa de cambiar la palabra que él había usado.

_'Yo creo que sí lo estás haciendo, no sé si es que crees que no soy lo suficientemente 'civilizado' para hablar con tu madre, o por qué otro motivo estúpido de tu 'vida social' intentas mantenerme lejos de tu vida, pero Tachikawa, esta es mi carrera… Si le caigo bien a tu madre, no sé porque diablos te molesta que me ayude.' _

_'No estoy tratando de mantenerte fuera de mi vida, tú fuiste el que me dijo que no hiciera_ _esfuerzo por establecer una amistad contigo… ¿Recuerdas?' _

Yamato abrió la boca para replicar, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era cierto. Frunciendo el ceño, decidió contraatacar con otra divergencia a la conversación.

_'No me has invitado a pasar' _

Mimi se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a faltar a sus modales de aquella manera.

_'Es cierto, lo lamento'_ se disculpó enseguida.

Yamato alzó las cejas. No quería ganar así de fácil.

_'No me has invitado a entrar porque quieres mantenerme lejos de tu madre' _

Mimi suspiró, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y adoptando la más terca posición que él le había visto tomar hasta ahora.

_'Bueno, honestamente, eso es verdad. No quiero que te acerques a mi madre, si pudiera, les pusiera una orden de restricción mutua' _

_'¡Ajá! ¡Ahí está, me la estas escondiendo!'_

_'¡Claro que no te la estoy escondiendo! ¡Quería salir de esto hoy, no es que disfruto de ser su niñera!'_

Yamato alzó las cejas, para luego entornar los ojos.

_'¿Por qué rayos necesitas ser niñera nuestra?' _

Mimi se enderezó, bajando los brazos de su pecho. Y se mantuvo inmóvil, pestañando con rapidez.

_'Ah… pues, porque tú eres el mejor amigo de Taichi y no quiero que mi madre… que mi madre…' _Mimi respiró hondo, antes de proseguir, intentando buscar una excusa lo suficientemente convincente, y lo suficientemente lejos de la realidad _'No quiero que mi madre te use, para alejar a Taichi de mí' _

Yamato apretó los puños.

_'¿Cómo diablos iba a usarme a mí para alejarte de él?' _

Mimi pareció pensarlo por un momento, para posteriormente encogerse los hombros.

_'Te puede decir mentiras, esperando que las transmitas a Taichi' _

_'¿Ahora se supone que soy chismoso? Me vale mierda tu relación con Taichi, ¿por qué demonios le iba a llevar chismes?' _

Mimi se encogió los hombros.

_'Simplemente prefiero mantener a mi madre lejos de mi vida social. Y, al tú ser amigo de Taichi, y aunque no quieras ser mi amigo, formas parte de esa vida social' _

Yamato cerró los ojos, respirando hondo.

_'Eres… tan frívola, ¿de verdad?' _preguntó.

Mimi se encogió los hombros, sin contestar.

_'Pues, yo no soy tan superfluo como tú. No le voy a hablar a tu madre de tu relación, y me va a valer demonios lo que me diga de ti' _

Mimi lo observó, sin contestar.

_'Pero dime algo, ¿Tu madre realmente me va a decir mentiras o tu miedo de que Taichi llegue a conocerte en verdad es así de severo?'_ preguntó.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, los ojos de la muchacha pasaron a verse sombríos, y su brillo disminuyó de golpe. Ahí estaba, esa era la muchacha con la que él quería hablar, no con la chiquilla consentida y malcriada que quería pretender ser. Allí estaba ese toque de oscuridad que le obsesionaba, en el que se quería perder junto con ella.

La muchacha bajó la mirada por unos segundos, y él metafóricamente podía ver los pensamientos de esta reflejados en su rostro, estaba abatida pero no ofendida por la pregunta. Fue como si él dijese en voz alta algo que ella pensaba todos los días.

_'Puede ser'_ concedió la muchacha con un hilo de voz _'Buenas tardes, Yamato'_

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, la muchacha cerró la puerta de su casa, dejándolo solo del otro lado.

Yamato suspiró, había cruzado la raya. Pero tampoco podía irse así como así. Nuevamente tocó el timbre de la casa, pero Mimi no acudió.

'_¡Oh, vamos, Tachikawa!'_ gritó el muchacho, volviendo a tocar el timbre.

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta.

'_¡No voy a irme!'_ gritó el muchacho, tocando nuevamente.

'_¡No puede atenderte, Yamato, no estoy tratando de joderte la vida!'_ gritó Mimi desde la ventana medio abierta, esta vez sin cuidar su lenguaje.

Yamato giró hacia ella.

'_Entonces dejarme esperarla'_ pidió el muchacho, esperando que la grieta en el muro de la muchacha durara lo suficiente para mantener una conversación con ella.

'_¡No quiero!'_ soltó Mimi.

Yamato frunció el ceño, al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con el puño.

'_¡No seas infantil, Tachikawa!'_ gritó el muchacho, asomándose por la ventana. Mimi estaba del otro lado, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta _'¡Yo nunca te deje fuera de mi apartamento!' _

'_¡Eso es porque Taichi jamás te lo habría permitido, no porque estuvieras feliz de tenerme ahí!'_ soltó Mimi.

Yamato apretó los puños frustrado.

'_¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Tú siempre estas rondando mi apartamento y yo no puedo entrar a tu casa una vez a esperar a tu madre! ¿Es en serio? ¿Dónde están tus modales de Geisha moderna? ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!' _

Mimi le sacó la lengua en un acto infantil, antes de darle la espalda.

'_Taichi no está aquí, no tengo que ser linda contigo sino quiero' _

'_¡Ves! ¡Por eso siempre digo que la gente amable es la más hipócrita! Que sorpresa se va a llevar Taichi cuando pueda verte de verdad' _soltó Yamato.

Mimi lo ignoró, alzando la barbilla.

'_¡Oh, vamos, Tachikawa, sino viene en una hora, juro que me voy!'_ mintió el rubio.

La muchacha giró hacia él, alzando las cejas, como si esperara algo.

'_¿Qué?' _preguntó él al ver el brillo malicioso en sus ojos chocolate.

'_Dilo'_ dijo ella, sonriendo de la manera en la que sólo los niños sonríen cuando hacen algo malo.

'_¿Qué diga qué?'_ preguntó él.

'_Si lo dices, te dejaré pasar' _ofreció ella, alzando la barbilla y apretando más los brazos alrededor de su pecho.

'_¿Qué diga qué? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres?' _preguntó Yamato.

Mimi bajó las manos hasta su cadera, dejándolas a cada lado.

'_Dos palabras, Ishida' _

Yamato dejó escapar un resoplido, entendiendo a qué se refería.

'_Está bien, Tachikawa. Lo siento, ¿feliz?' _

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

'_¿Sentir qué? Tendrás que ser más especifico' _

'_¡Dijiste que eran dos palabras!' _

Mimi volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando.

'_Bien, lamento haberte dicho frívola' _

'_¿Y?'_

'_Lamento haber juzgado tu relación con Taichi' _completó él.

'_¿Y?...' _

'_¿Cómo que y? ¡Ya no tengo más nada que lamentar!' _

Mimi no se movió, y el rubio estuvo a punto de gritar en frustración.

'_¡No lo sé! ¿Qué? ¿Lamento haber dicho que mentías? ¿Lamento haberte acusado de esconder a tu madre? ¿Lamento haberte llamado Geisha? ¡No lo sé!' _

Mimi giró los ojos, asintiendo.

'_Con eso es suficiente, gracias por tu enorme caballerosidad'_ dijo, haciendo una leve referencia hacia él _'pero aún así no vas a pasar. Si quieres, vuelve mañana' _

'_¡¿Qué?!'_ soltó el rubio, alzando la voz.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa, y se dirigía a contestar cuando un estruendo de cristal roto resonó más que los violines del Réquiem de Mozart que habían estado coreando su pelea.

Todo pasó muy rápido, el rostro malicioso de Mimi desapareció en menos de un segundo, sus ojos se oscurecieron con la mirada más tangible de pánico que él había visto en toda su vida. El rostro de Mimi palideció por completo, y la rapidez con la que la muchacha se giró y corrió hasta las escaleras, pero como a él le permitió observar cada detalle en ella, desde la urgencia de sus pisadas, hasta las manos cerradas en puño, se le antojaron como una secuencia digna de Matrix. En menos de un minuto Mimi había desaparecido por completo de su vista.

'_¡Tachikawa! ¡Tachikawa!'_ llamó el muchacho, pegándose a la ventana.

Todo lo que él había oído era el sonido de cristal rompiéndose, pero por la mirada de miedo y la rapidez de la muchacha, ella bien podría haber visto un asesino en serie corriendo directo hacia ella. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

'_¡Tachikawa!'_ volvió a gritar el rubio, sin ser capaz de observar nada que no fuera la elegante sala de la residencia.

El muchacho giró sobre sus talones, al tiempo que con una mano se desordenaba el cabello. Quizás Mimi había sobreactuado a la simple ruptura de unas copas en la parte de arriba de la casa, quizás ella le decía la verdad y ella sólo era melodramática. Dios era testigo de que no era difícil creer aquella mentira al ver la actitud infantil y frívola con la que Mimi se conducía a diario. Era muy fácil caer en cuenta de que aquella era la clase de muchacha que lloraba y se mortificaba por la clase más estúpida de problemas que él si quiera podría imaginar. Esa era la imagen que Mimi proyectaba al mundo, la de niña rica y mimada, cuyos únicos problemas eran uñas rotas y el qué dirían su círculo de amigos. Esa era la Mimi Tachikawa que él conocía.

Pero esa no era la Mimi Tachikawa que había consolado aquella noche frente a su apartamento. Esa no era la Mimi Tachikawa a la que había confrontado respecto a sus mentiras. Esa no era la Mimi Tachikawa que el pintaba cada día.

'_¡Tachikawa!'_ gritó nuevamente, por la abertura de la ventana. Escuchó un débil grito de la inconfundible voz de la muchacha, y eso fue suficiente.

Antes de tener si quiera tiempo de pensar en sus acciones, el muchacho ya había terminado de empujar la ventana a su límite, y se las había arreglado por entrar por ella, cayendo en el piso de madera de la sala y golpeándose la espalda. Maldiciendo, el rubio se puso de pie.

'_¡Tachikawa! ¿Te encuentras bien?' _preguntó al tiempo que seguía el camino que la muchacha había recorrido minutos antes.

El muchacho terminó de subir la escalera y se detuvo, inseguro sobre qué dirección tomar ahora. El sonido de los violines le aturdió, y deseó que alguien lo apagara inmediatamente.

'_¡No! ¡Mamá!'_ escuchó a Mimi gritar desde el segundo cuarto a su izquierda, y se dirigió allí sin pensarlo si quiera una vez.

Yamato Ishida empujó la puerta de la habitación, y lo primero que vio fue a Mimi de espaldas a él, la muchacha hacía gestos con las manos hacia la figura de su madre quien estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, de rodillas en la cama y sosteniendo una botella de cristal en sus temblorosas manos blancas.

Satoe Tachikawa estaba llorando amargamente, y los rastros de pintura en su rostro se habían mezclado con las lágrimas, creándole un aspecto verduzco en toda la extensión de sus mejillas. Tenía la manga del suéter rasgado, y él no supo si había sido hecho por la misma mujer o por la muchacha en un intento desesperado por inmovilizarla. Satoe estaba gritando a su hija, pero él estaba demasiado aturdido para entender sus palabras.

Lo próximo que sintió fue su espalda golpear con dureza la madera. Satoe había lanzado la botella en su dirección, y Mimi se había lanzado al piso llevándolo con ella, y cayendo sobre él. Su cabeza había golpeado la madera con fuerza, y él aún no había superado su shock, cuando Mimi ya estaba de pie nuevamente, sin dedicarle si quiera una mirada.

Desde el suelo, Yamato la observó aprovechar el hecho de que Satoe se había deshecho de su 'arma' como ventaja, y lanzarse sobre su madre intentando inmovilizarla en la cama sin demasiado éxito. Satoe se convulsionó, intentando quitarse a Mimi de encima, pero la castaña tomó con rapidez una inyectadora que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche, arrancando el protector de la aguja con los dientes y clavándola en el brazo de su madre, en un solo movimiento rápido y preciso.

Satoe forcejeó por unos minutos, pero Mimi seguía sobre ella inmovilizándola contra la cama, hasta que finalmente su madre dejó de moverse.

La muchacha se bajó de la cama, soltando un pequeño suspiro y lanzando la jeringa en la basura. Arropó a su madre con la cobija y la observó por unos segundos, antes de darle la espalda y apoyarse en la pared con aspecto derrotado, apoyando la frente en su brazo derecho y soltando un casi inaudible sollozo.

Yamato se puso de pie, ignorando el golpe en su cabeza, y se fijó con mayor detenimiento en la escena. El piso estaba cubierto de vidrio roto, y supo que todo provenía de botellas de licor porque las tapas de las mismas acompañaban el desorden de cristal, junto a la cama había botellas vacías de medicamentos que él no conocía, y una serie de pastillas de color azul se mezclaban con el vidrio roto. Vio gotas de sangre regadas en la cobija con la que la castaña había cubierto a su madre, y por un instante se preguntó si aquello que había presenciado era un intento de suicidio fallido por parte de la madre de la muchacha.

Sin embargo, a penas sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en Mimi, descartó aquella idea con rapidez. Ella era la que estaba sangrando. A la altura de la cintura, la camiseta blanca de Mimi estaba rasgada y cubierta de una mancha circular de sangre que bajaba por su costado izquierdo.

La castaña sintió su mirada, y le habló sin voltear hacia él.

'_No debiste entrar. Te dije que no la estaba escondiendo de ti' _

La voz que utilizó para hablarle no sonaba en absoluto al melodioso tono cantado y molesto que solía adornar los labios de ella. No poseía aquel característico toque burbujeante de hiperactividad. Aquella no era la voz que él estaba acostumbrado a oír en ella.

Yamato la observó por un momento, antes de caminar hacia ella, ignorando el crujido del vidrio al ser pisado por él.

'_Estás sangrando'_ dijo, decidiendo ignorar completamente a Satoe por el momento.

Los ojos de la muchacha bajaron a su abdomen, y soltó un leve asentimiento.

'_Sólo es superficial' _

Yamato se disponía a tomarla del brazo y llevársela al hospital, cuando la muchacha lo esquivó y salió de la habitación por su propia cuenta. Aún en demasiado shock para poder procesar claramente sus acciones, el rubio la siguió, a tiempo para observar como Mimi se retiraba la camiseta blanca y la usaba para limpiar la sangre que se había regado por su torso como si se tratara de sucio, y pesar de estar dándole la espalda a él, Yamato supo que la muchacha no había dedicado ni si quiera un gesto de dolor a la acción.

Mimi entró por una puerta y la cerró con fuerza antes de que él pudiera seguirla, supuso que era el baño, porque en seguida escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo. El rubio se mantuvo del otro lado de la puerta, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Qué acababa de ver exactamente? Claramente Satoe Tachikawa había tenido alguna clase de ataque… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era un evento aislado? Juzgando por la rapidez con la que Mimi había reaccionado, aquella no era la primera vez, rayos, se había movido tan rápido, como si aquella fuera su área de experticia. No quiso ni si quiera pensar en cuántas veces Mimi habría vivido eso antes de convertirse en experta.

¿Acaso Satoe era alcohólica? ¿Abusiva? ¿Se pasaba los días atacando a Mimi sin razón aparente? ¿Acaso estaba enferma? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que aquella era una escena rutinaria, más que un simple evento aislado, ciertamente jamás volvería a juzgar las palabras de la muchacha sobre su madre. Ni los días que la muchacha pasaba durmiendo en su apartamento, si él viviera en aquella casa, no querría pasar ni un minuto ahí.

No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Mimi no traía a Taichi con ella como protección cuando venía a su casa. Estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo estaría más que feliz de hacerla de protector a cada vez que ella lo necesitara, sin duda, era la persona con un complejo de héroe más desarrollado que conocía. No podía imaginarse a Taichi haciendo nada en esa situación más que proteger a Mimi con su vida. Ciertamente, su mejor amigo habría sido más rápido para reaccionar ante aquella situación que él, quien había estado demasiado impresionado para reaccionar a tiempo.

Sin embargo, esa era la parte que más le preocupaba y le impresionaba a la vez. El modo en el que la castaña había reaccionado, con una rapidez y fortaleza que jamás habría imaginado de alguien se veía tan pequeña y frágil a simple vista.

¿Realmente esa era la misma chica que aseguraba no tener suficiente fuerza para cargar su maleta cuando llegaba al apartamento? ¿La misma chica que se había subido al tope del refrigerador cuando vio una cucaracha? ¿Ella era la misma muchacha debilucha que había hecho a Taichi cargarla a la enfermería después de rasparse la rodilla en una de las prácticas del grupo de porristas? ¿Esa misma niña malcriada con la que había peleado tantas veces, tachándola de débil e infantil?

La puerta del baño se abrió y Mimi salió, nuevamente sin mirarlo. Su cabello estaba mojado, y se había cambiado la ropa por un mono y una franelilla de tirantes rosa que solía usar en su apartamento, la recordaba perfectamente porque no llegaba completamente a la cadera de la muchacha, dejándole ver una línea de dos centímetros de piel, pero en aquella ocasión, le sirvió para comprobar que Mimi se había colocado una gasa vendada en el costado donde se había cortado.

Sin decir nada, la castaña bajó las escaleras, y él la siguió como un zombi.

'_Será mejor que te vayas, Yamato' _

El muchacho despertó de golpe al oír su nombre, como si al decirlo la muchacha lo hubiese cacheteado con suficiente fuerza para despertarlo de su ensueño.

'_No voy a irme'_ contestó inmediatamente. Su boca fue más rápida que su mente, pero no pudo negar que eso era exactamente lo que quería responder.

Mimi giró hacia él, fijando sus ojos chocolate en los suyos. Su mirada era penetrante y, al igual que aquella noche, no tenía el menor rastro del muro que separaba a Mimi Tachikawa de la realidad, en aquel momento era tan transparente como un claro de agua fresca, sus ojos caramelo brillaban con sutileza que acompañaba el débil rasgo de oscuridad que los completaba. A Yamato le recordó el efecto catártico de las explosiones, quienes después de estallar en un enorme despliegue de fuerza, dejan una calma sombría reinando el ambiente.

_'¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a irte?'_ preguntó Mimi, con calma.

_'Tu madre te atacó' _dijo Yamato, con vehemencia.

La muchacha dio un único asentimiento.

_'Pero ya está dormida'_ contestó simplemente.

Yamato frunció el ceño, sin poder creer la calma de la castaña. Debería estar histérica y hecha un mar de nervios, eso es lo que tendría sentido en esa situación. Sintió un deseo incontrolable de tomarla de los hombros y agitarla para que reaccionara como era debido, pero opto por seguir el mismo ritmo calmado de ella, intentando parecer sosegado y sin revelar su aún latente estado de shock.

_'Podría despertar' _

_'No lo hará' _

_'Si lo hace, podré ayudar' _

_'No ayudaste. Más bien tuve que sacarte del camino, o ahora tendrías una enorme cortada en tu cabeza' _

Yamato alzó las cejas ofendido, sí había sido muy inútil, pero tampoco era para que se lo restregara en la cara. Él no tenía su experiencia.

_'Lamento si mi tiempo de reacción no fue el más rápido, pero tampoco estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con ese nivel de agresión' _

_'Lo cual explica porque no te necesito aquí. Es mejor que te vayas' _dijo Mimi, abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

_'No pienso dejarte sola, tu madre está loca y te podría lastimar' _soltó el muchacho, cruzando los brazos.

Mimi cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo.

_'Mi madre no está loca. Sólo está teniendo un día malo' _

_'Por favor…'_ soltó el muchacho negando con la cabeza, soltando un pequeño bufido _'porque supongo que es completamente normal que ataquen a uno a punta de botellazos en sus días malos, según tú' _

Mimi no contestó, simplemente abrió más la puerta de la entrada.

_'No voy a irme, Tachikawa' _dijo el muchacho, alzando la voz.

_'No necesito tu ayuda, Yamato. Pero, gracias' _

Lo estaba botando claramente de su casa, y a pesar de que sus palabras no eran groseras, la seriedad con la que hablaba era sumamente tajante.

_'No voy a irme, Tachikawa' _

Mimi lo observó fijamente.

_'¿Por qué?'_ preguntó.

_'Porque si me voy no voy a poder dejar de pensar en ti'_ soltó el muchacho antes de analizar sus palabras, su lengua se enredó por unos segundos imposibilitándole continuar aquella línea con una mentira convincente, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de completar diciendo _'aquí, sola y sin nadie que te defienda. Me preocuparía. Soy demasiado caballero para permitir eso'_

_'No necesito que me defiendas, Yamato' _

_'Está bien, entonces hazlo por mí paz mental. Sólo así podré estar tranquilo. Si tu madre vuelve a atacarte y Taichi se entera que te deje sola va a asesinar, no, primero va a torturarme, y luego a asesinarme' _

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron más a la mera mención de su novio, parecía que él era su punto débil, y darse cuenta de eso definitivamente le había roto algo por dentro a Yamato Ishida.

Mimi cerró la puerta de la casa, y cruzó los brazos en su torso, abrazándose a sí misma.

_'Yamato…'_ llamó con un hilo de voz. El rubio la observó en silencio _'Por favor… Por favor… Por favor… No le digas a Taichi lo que viste' _suplicó.

Yamato alzó las cejas, observándola. Estaba suplicando completamente en serio, y aquello lo confundía aún más… ¿Por qué no se podía enterar Taichi? ¿Cuál era el problema de esta mujer? ¿Por qué tenía que haber tanto misterio con ella? ¿Por qué tenía dos vidas paralelas y dos caras paralelas? ¿Por qué?

_'Taichi no tiene la menor idea de quién eres en verdad, ¿o sí?'_ preguntó él.

Mimi Tachikawa lo esquivó, alejándose de la puerta sin contestar, el rubio alargó la mano, tomándola por el brazo y deteniéndola, antes de que subiera por las escaleras.

_'Me dijiste que estabas acostumbrada a las marcas… ¿Es a esto que te referías?' _preguntó.

Mimi dio un único asentimiento, sin volverse hacia él.

_'No le diré nada. Te lo prometo'_ dijo Yamato, después de unos minutos, soltando con cuidado el brazo de la castaña.

Mimi giró hacia él, enviándole una media sonrisa.

_'Gracias, Yamato' _

La muchacha caminó hasta el mueble de la sala y se sentó, cruzando las piernas en posición de Loto, y procedió a trenzar su cabello con aire aislado. En aquel instante, se veía como una niña que jugaba con los mechones marrones de su cabello como si se tratara de una muñeca, armando y desarmando su cabello con los dedos. El muchacho se sentó en el mismo sillón, manteniendo una distancia entre ellos y observándola de reojo. Se veía tan calmada que eso comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio a él, sin mencionar que el Réquiem de Mozart seguía sonando a más no poder y los violines le estaban afectando de una manera inesperada.

_'Ahm… Tachikawa…'_ llamó después de unos minutos.

_'¿Uhm?'_ preguntó simplemente ella.

_'Tú… ¿Te encuentras bien? Digo… ¿No te duele? ¿No te sientes mal? ¿No necesitas… desahogarte?'_ preguntó, teniendo mucho cuidado en su elección de palabras.

_'Estoy bien'_ contestó simplemente ella, girando el rostro hacia él, en una voz tan ensayada que parecía salida del dialogo de una película.

_'Pero… tu madre…' _

_'Está borracha, ya se le pasará' _

Yamato Ishida suspiró, sintiéndose frustrado. La claridad de los ojos chocolate de Mimi había desaparecido por completo, y el muro se había vuelto a evidenciar en ellos, lo cual significaba que la castaña había recuperado nuevamente el control de su fachada. Se sintió frustrado, necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ahora, pero la muchacha que le devolvía la vista en aquel instante no era la que podría darle las respuestas que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

Con un sentimiento derrotista, Yamato se dejó apoyar en el espaldar del mueble, sin dejar de observar a la muchacha, quien se rehusaba a mirar en su dirección, continuaba trenzando su cabello con aire despreocupado y risueño, respirando lenta y calmadamente, como si fuese una noche totalmente normal. Si estaba afectada en lo más mínimo por lo que había ocurrido, ciertamente él no podía verlo. El brillo había vuelto a sus ojos, el débil tez rosado había vuelto a sus antes pálidas mejillas, y su semblante se había relajado por completo. Así, sentada sobre el gran cojín blanco, vestida con sus pijamas rosadas, y jugando con su cabello, se parecía a las ilustraciones de las hadas que solían adornar los libros de Peter Pan. Se veía como una Tinkerbell castaña, aislada en su propio mundo de fantasía, donde él no era capaz de alcanzar.

Verla así, tan tranquila y pacífica, viéndose tan frágil como una flor en primavera, le costaba volver a imaginarla con la misma actitud que había presenciado meros minutos antes. No tenía sentido para él, no era capaz de comprender como alguien podía ser tan diferente dependiendo de sus circunstancias, aquel cambio radical la hacía parecer dos personas diferentes que convivían en el mismo cuerpo.

_'¿Quién era la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa?'_ se preguntó, sin ser capaz de localizar la respuesta. Aunque algo dentro de él le dijo que la muchacha era ambas, y aquello, sólo sería combustible para el fuego de su obsesión.

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARSOS A VER SI ME ANIMO A TERMINAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA :D!**


	8. Lluvia Ácida

**Buenas, buenas, lectoras. Les dije que volvería rápido, el capítulo estaba ya andado y sólo fue cuestión de escribirles el final. No les prometo el próximo capítulo así de rápido primordialmente porque mis audífonos de reemplazo también se están rompiendo, así que alguien allá arriba no quiere que escriba hasta que compre nuevos. **

**Apartando mi drama de audífonos que honestamente me está amargando el fin de semana, recordé que en el capítulo pasado no contesté lo que me dijeron de Hey Arnold. Alguien me dijo que no entendía porque lo coloqué como la referencia que me hizo escribir esto, me explico, fue el personaje de Helga, ese amor obsesivo y no confesado que carcome por dentro y vuelve loco a cualquiera (al punto de altares y sacrificios animales, si mal no recuerdo), tampoco considero que Hey Arnold fue un cuento rosa, Arnold era un niño abandonado por sus padres, y la madre de Helga era alcohólica y narcodependiente, eso sin mencionar que su padre la ignoraba de una manera que hasta la llamaba por el nombre de su hermana. Lo cual se me hace sumamente triste. Otra broma de Hey Arnold que les lancé fue colocar el Réquiem de Mozart que usaban para las escenas dramáticas de la hermana de Helga jajaja… pero supongo que nadie entendió mi chiste. **

**Ha sido muy rápida la actualización, pero aún así me la comentaron y tuve muchos hits, por lo cual agradeceré a las leales y rápidas reviewers: ****Lux Havsanglar**** (te he complacido, espero lo disfrutes y alivie tu tormento tortuoso xD), ****Alshi, Osiris, Noheli, DarkyStar (ahorita si te acepto los audífonos, estoy algo desesperada), SiageLove, KaoruxKenshin, ****IzzieBlake (no me acuses de homicidio jajajaja… eso estuvo fuerte, dios que me matas de risa vale), ****LilithUchiha**** (volviste, ays, si yo escribiera Digimon seguro no sería tan popular xD, espero no me abandones) y MimatoRulez (bienvenida de vuelta, tiempo sin leerte). **

**Oh, escribí esto escuchando How You Remind me de Nickelback, en caso de que quieran la experiencia completa jajaja… en fin, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO LINDAS Y FAVOR ESCRIBANME!**

* * *

**Lluvia Ácida**

Yamato Ishida se reclinó en el mueble de su apartamento, sosteniendo El Retrato de Dorian Gray frente a su rostro como un escudo literario. Sus ojos azules se alzaron sobre las páginas del libro y se posaron disimuladamente en la pareja que podía observar en la cocina.

Mimi Tachikawa estaba decorando unas galletas con una crema de color blanco y chocolate, al tiempo que conversaba con su novio con una rapidez que a Yamato le habría hecho girar la cabeza. Conversaban sobre un partido que Taichi Yagami tendría aquella tarde, y de cómo ella confiaba tanto en él que le dejaría tomar unas galletas de celebración incluso antes de ganar. Taichi estaba tras ella, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y la barbilla reposando levemente sobre el hombro de su novia. Ambos estaban riendo, sobre algún mal chiste que él no pudo escuchar. Se veían tan felices, que por un minuto le revolvió el estómago.

El rubio volvió a subir su libro, intentando ignorar su nauseabunda normalidad de conversación sobre el restaurante al que podrían ir a comer después del partido.

¿Realmente no tenían nada mejor de qué hablar? Todas sus conversaciones giraban en torno a qué películas verían, qué conciertos querían ver, quién controlaría la música ese día, y sobre comida. Su rutina era predecible y, aunque le doliera, adorable, pero a él lo estaban sacando de quicio. Él era muy diferente, y le frustraba ser el único que parecía saber que ella lo era también.

'_Yamato'_ llamó la voz dulce de Mimi, haciéndolo despertar de sus pensamientos.

El muchacho alzó la mirada hacia ella, estaba inclinada hacia el de una manera que uno de los caireles de su cola le rozaron la frente, y sostenía un plato en sus manos.

'_Esto es para ti' _le dijo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que dejaba el plato de galletas en la mesa frente a él.

El rubio no pudo evitar girar los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaban decoradas como pelotas de fútbol. En verdad, Mimi tenía que ser la novia más cursi del planeta.

'_¿Por qué compartes mis galletas de celebración con él?'_ preguntó Taichi, quitando una galleta del plato.

Mimi le arrebato la galleta, golpeándole levemente en la mano.

'_Estas son de Yamato, las tuyas están en la mesa'_ dijo la muchacha al tiempo que regresaba la galleta al plato del rubio.

Taichi infló las mejillas como un pez globo, mientras fruncía el ceño.

'_No me está gustando que ahora sean tan amiguitos. Ahora Yamato no sé queja de que vengas, sino que pregunta por ti… y de paso, tengo que compartir mi comida' _

'_No seas avaro, Tai, tienes suficientes galletas para ti solo'_ regañó Mimi, enviándole una sonrisa a su novio mientras se retiraba el delantal de flores y entraba al cuarto del moreno.

Taichi aprovechó la partida de su novia para llevar nuevamente la mano al plato del rubio, sin embargo, Yamato alejó el plato con su propia mano impidiéndole tomar otra galleta.

'_La escuchaste. Son mías' _

Taichi frunció el ceño, acostándose en el mueble.

'_Sí, esto no me gusta para nada' _

Yamato giró los ojos, tomando una galleta y volviendo a 'leer'. Dejó sus ojos fijos en el libro, sin molestarse en moverlos para pretender. Aquellas semanas habían sido muy extrañas para él.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, estaba pendiente de alguien que no fuera su hermano menor. Se había asegurado de que Mimi durmiera cada noche en el apartamento, esperando poder mantenerla lejos de otro arranque de su madre, le había ocultado todo el asunto a su mejor amigo, quien al parecer ni si quiera había notado la cortada en el abdomen de su novia; y ahora se consideraba 'civilizado' con Mimi Tachikawa. La muchacha había duplicado sus esfuerzos para ser amable con él, tomando sus turnos en la pizarra de tareas, cocinando para él e incluso mostrándole la pintura que había olvidado en su casa al representante de su madre.

No había vuelto a ver a Satoe Tachikawa, la mujer no había dado las clases de las últimas dos semanas, y Mimi había ignorado cualquier pregunta que él había formulado respecto a ese asunto. Al parecer, la nueva encontrada amistad de la castaña hacia él no incluía sincerarse respecto a su madre, o a sus problemas. El muro en la mirada de Mimi no había vuelto a caer desde aquella tarde donde él presenció el arranque de su madre, al contrario, la muchacha parecía más feliz y burbujeante que de costumbre.

Él comenzaba a creer que la loca era ella. El rubio había comenzado a formular una teoría sobre su carácter, completamente convencido de que parecía que cada cosa mala que le pasaba se convertía en un motivo de felicidad, y si eso era así, entonces muchas cosas malas le habían pasado, porque la chica era un desfile de flores y caramelos que era cansado hasta de observar.

El rubio se colocó de pie, tomando su plato de galletas antes de que Taichi lo asaltara, y dejó el libro sobre el mueble, se cruzó con Mimi al caminar hacia su estudio, viéndola salir de la habitación de su mejor amigo.

_´¿Sora me va a acompañar a ver el juego? Quizás con ella, pueda entender el partido' _preguntó Mimi.

'_Tú la invitaste'_ contestó Taichi girando los ojos _'esa es otra amistad que tampoco me está gustando' _

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada.

'_¿Vas a casa esta noche?' _preguntó Taichi, levantándose del mueble y tomando su chaqueta y la de la muchacha.

'_Aja' _respondió Mimi, tomando la chaqueta que le alargaba.

Yamato giró hacia ellos, observándolos darse un beso corto antes de salir del apartamento, mientras un pequeño ataque de pánico se apoderó de él. Ella iba a volver a su casa.

Eran las once de la noche, y Yamato Ishida estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche de entrada de la residencia Tachikawa. Frustrado, frotó su frente, quizás había entendido mal, quizás ella no iba a volver realmente a casa aquella noche y el estaba haciendo el perfecto ridículo en aquel momento. En retrospectiva, ni si quiera fue capaz de recordar por qué eso había sonado como una buena idea en primer lugar, a decir verdad, era más el hecho de que era la única idea con lógica más a su creencia de que fuera una buena.

Sin saber cómo, se estaba acostumbrando a actuar de manera impulsiva en todo lo referente a aquella muchacha, y aquello no era algo que se le diera natural, pero Mimi Tachikawa parecía ser más capaz que nadie a la hora de hacerle modificar su naturaleza sin mover un solo dedo para lograrlo.

Soltando un resoplido, Yamato se preguntó qué le diría si se aparecía por aquella casa. No sabía si admitir su preocupación por su bienestar sería suficientemente confiable sin verse sospechosa, y ni si quiera quería contemplar la posibilidad de que el mismo Taichi fuera quien la llevara a casa aquella noche, lo cual era 99% probable considerando la hora. Si de por sí, no tenía una respuesta para Mimi, menos aún la tendría para Taichi, y es que explicarle a tu mejor amigo que estas preocupado por la integridad física de su novia sin violar la promesa de secreto que ya le había hecho a la muchacha sonaba como un reto insuperable.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí realmente? Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que ella aparecería. Bien podría estar haciendo el perfecto ridículo en aquel instante por una muchacha que no tenía la menor idea de sus acciones.

'_¿Yamato?'_ llamó la voz de Mimi.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó al instante, su cabeza se levantó como resorte y la encontró a menos de tres metros de él. Cargando sus llaves en una mano, y su maleta en la otra. Su rostro estaba ligeramente ladeado, y lo observaba con curiosidad. Parecía que había venido caminando, no había rastro de automóvil, o de Taichi por ningún lado.

Inmediatamente, él se colocó de pie, y la diferencia entre sus alturas fue más evidente.

'_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?'_ preguntó la muchacha al tiempo que caminaba hacia él, para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa.

'_Escuché que volvías a casa hoy…' _contestó él, simplemente, encogiéndose los hombros.

Los ojos chocolate de la muchacha se abrieron por la sorpresa, y no puedo evitar sonreírle con timidez.

'_¿Estás preocupado por mí?' _preguntó.

Yamato no contestó, simplemente soltó un respiro exasperado y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con aire molesto.

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, y se sentó en el mismo escalón en el que él había estado segundos antes, dejando su maleta en el suelo. Yamato suspiró, antes de sentarse a su lado.

'_Sé que me veo débil y que crees que lo soy, pero puedo defenderme sola. Es muy dulce de tu parte que me quieras ayudar, en verdad eres un buen chico, pero no es necesario que cuides de mí, Yamato… he aprendido a hacerlo por mi misma'_ explicó ella, enviándole una mirada calmada.

'_No creo que seas débil'_ contestó él _'Bueno, sí lo creía, pero ya no… no después de…'_ el muchacho tomó aire, y volvió a encogerse los hombros _'Yo no sé qué haría en tu situación, y verte a ti manejarlo así… definitivamente, no creo que seas débil' _

Mimi giró el rostro para mirarlo por un segundo. Luego se abrazó las rodillas observando el cielo. Sin poder evitarlo, la última sesión con Dr. Katss se apareció en su mente, el tema del muchacho había salido a colisión después de que Satoe Tachikawa le confesara al hombre sobre la presencia de uno de los amigos de Mimi a la hora de su último arranque.

'_¿Quién es ese amigo, Mimi?'_ había preguntado el Dr. Katss, desde su usual asiento.

'_Es el mejor amigo de mi novio, se llama Yamato' _contestó ella, sin voltear y la vista fija sobre la ventana de cristal

'_¿Cuánto llegó a ver?'_ preguntó el Dr. Katss haciendo una anotación en su libreta.

'_Suficiente'_ contestó ella simplemente.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, pasando las notas de la libreta por un momento.

'_¿Le contó a Taichi?' _preguntó, después de unos minutos. Mimi negó lentamente con la cabeza, dejando su mano apoyada sobre el cristal _'Interesante' _

Mimi se encogió los hombros.

'_Y… ¿Has hablado con este muchacho?' _

'_Por supuesto, es el mejor amigo de mi novio' _

'_Me refiero a lo que pasó, debe estar muy confundido, ¿no ha pedido explicaciones?' _

Mimi cerró el puño en el cristal y giró levemente el rostro hacia el psiquiatra.

'_Lo ha hecho. Pero, no he querido decirle demasiado'_ contestó ella simplemente.

'_¿Y aún no rompes con Taichi? Interesante' _

Mimi volteó, alzando las cejas.

'_¿Por qué rompería con Taichi?' _

'_¿No es eso lo que haces siempre?'_ preguntó él, revisando sus notas sin alzar la vista hacia ella _'¿Correr cada vez que alguien cercano a ti comienza a sospechar? Ese siempre parece ser el motivo de las rupturas de todas tus relaciones' _

Mimi abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, antes de poder contestar.

'_Le dije, no le ha dicho nada' _contestó ella.

'_No a Taichi, pero él sí lo sabe y no has mantenido distancia. Creo que eso es un gran progreso' _

Mimi frunció el ceño, volviendo a girar hacia la ventana.

'_Tampoco tengo un sensor de huida patológico, Dr. Katss' _

'_Yo creo que sí lo tienes, pero, quizás piensas que este muchacho sí podría entender… ¿O me equivoco?' _

Aquella había sido una daga directa, y la muchacha se alegró de que su alarma hubiese sonado justo en ese momento.

Volviendo al presente, los ojos de la muchacha se fijaron en el rubio que tenía a su lado. Sin poder evitar preguntarse si aquello era verdad… ¿Acaso él podría entenderla?

'_Uhm… ¿Viniste aquí caminando? ¿Sola?'_ preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Mimi asintió, lentamente, y se encogió los hombros.

'_Me gusta caminar sola, y observar las estrellas' _respondió _'le dije a Tai que mi madre había ido a recogerme y lo dejé en el restaurante con Sora' _

Yamato estuvo a punto de reír por el nivel de ingenuidad de la castaña, no estaba seguro de si en verdad era incapaz de notar que Sora Takenouchi estaba completamente enamorada de su novio, o de si su confianza en Taichi Yagami era lo suficientemente sólida como para que aquello no fuera el menor motivo de preocupación para ella.

'_¿Si quiera sabe dónde vives?' _preguntó Yamato.

'_Si lo sabe, no fue por mí' _le dijo Mimi.

'_Eres muy extraña, pero, en verdad, quién soy yo para juzgar' _dijo él, arrancándole una sonrisa a ella.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, sentados en la escalinata, con la vista en el cielo nocturno que los cobijaba.

'_Estoy bien, Yamato, en verdad'_ dijo ella, mirándolo de reojo.

'_Digamos que te creo, aún así no te dejaré sola en esta casa así de fácil' _explicó él.

'_Hoy no estoy sola, mi madre tiene una nueva enfermera'_ contestó Mimi

'_Aún así. No voy a irme, así que ahórrame el discurso y el intento de botarme'_ contestó él, encogiéndose los hombros.

Mimi se levantó de la escalera, tomando su maleta y señalando la puerta.

'_Está bien. Supongo que te gusta mi sofá más que tu cama, no debería extrañarme ya que es más cómodo que el piso de tu estudio que es donde duermes la mayor parte del tiempo' _dijo ella enviando una sonrisa.

'_Oh, ahora haces bromas. Brillante'_ contestó Yamato, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que se levantaba también.

La muchacha soltó una pequeña risa, mientras usaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta y pasó, manteniéndola abierta hasta que él también cruzó el umbral. Una vez del otro lado, Mimi dejó la pequeña maleta color rosa junto a la puerta y se retiró el abrigo negro y la bufanda morada que cubría su cuello.

'_¡Sra. Himura, ya llegué!'_ llamó Mimi, caminando hasta el pie de la escalera.

Yamato la observó en silencio, dejando las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Al cabo de unos minutos, una mujer robusta de cabello rubio y ojos negros, vestida con un uniforme blanco bajó las escaleras, dando el reporte del estatus de Satoe a Mimi. La castaña escuchó atentamente, dando unas indicaciones sobre la comida y el orden de las medicinas de su madre, y recordándole mantener todo bajo llave, antes de voltear nuevamente hacia el muchacho.

'_¿Tienes hambre? Podría preparar algo para ti' _le preguntó, mientras amarraba su cabello castaño en una coleta de caballo, dejando unos mechones en la parte delantera.

'_Seguro'_ contestó él, encogiéndose los hombros y restándole importancia _'¿La enfermera se queda todo el día?' _preguntó, Mimi asintió.

'_También hay una que viene durante el día a ayudarla, pero la Sra. Himura es a tiempo completo. Solíamos tener un ama de llaves también, pero no he podido encontrarle reemplazo' _dijo Mimi.

Yamato asintió, alzando las cejas, y siguiendo a la muchacha que cruzaba la sala con dirección a lo que él asumió que era la cocina. Sin embargo, a medio camino, Mimi se detuvo, y giró sobre sus talones hacia el centro de la sala, él siguió su mirada hasta encontrar lo que estaba observando. Era el retrato familiar en el que se había fijado la última vez que estuvo allí, una pintura enteramente familiar, donde se podía observar a Mimi de unos 10 años, acompañada por su madre y el que asumió era su padre, los tres estaban sentados en un pequeño sillón, y la pequeña Mimi se había subido a las piernas de su padre. Pero algo había cambiado, el lugar donde solía estar la cara del Sr. Tachikawa había sido cortada del lienzo, dejando apenas la evidencia de la tela rasgada donde solía estar.

Los ojos del rubio volvieron a la muchacha, seguía inmóvil, con la vista fija en el retrato, sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de rabia y frustración, mientras que su rostro se había puesto rojo. Los puños de Mimi estaban cerrados, y los apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos. De repente, un pequeño temblor comenzó a apoderarse de ella, y fue aumentando hasta que en un arranque la muchacha pateó el piso soltando un grito de frustración tan agudo que lastimó sus oídos.

'_¡MAMÁ!'_ gritó Mimi, girándose hacia las escaleras, sin dejar de temblar de rabia y soltando cada pisada con el estruendo de su furia.

Yamato se quitó de su camino al ver que la muchacha caminaba con demasiada determinación para darse cuenta de que él estaba en su camino. Mimi subió las escaleras corriendo, y él se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza preguntándose si debía o no seguirla. Esperó escuchar gritos de parte de la molesta castaña, sin embargo, a penas esta se perdió por el pasillo del segundo piso, todo quedó en completo silencio. Extrañado, Yamato subió las escaleras con cautela.

'_¿Tachikawa?'_ preguntó.

Encontró a Mimi, frente a la puerta del cuarto de su madre. La muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía temblando, pero unas débiles lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas aún rojas. La muchacha soltó un débil sollozo, al tiempo de que más lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, giró dándole la espalda al rubio.

'_No llores'_ urgió él _'yo puedo volver a pintar a tu padre'_ soltó el sin pensar.

Mimi dejó de sollozar al instante.

'_Digo, necesitaré una foto, porque no tengo tan buena memoria, pero yo lo pintaré. Por favor, no llores'_ pidió él.

Mimi giró hacia él, frotando sus ojos.

'_¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?' _

Yamato se encogió los hombros, sin contestar. Mimi lo miró por unos segundos, y él podía ver reflejado en su rostro el esfuerzo que hacía por controlar sus emociones. Realmente era admirable, no podía entender claramente cómo era capaz de mantener todas sus piezas completas todos los días. Sin embargo, algo era diferente esa vez, el esfuerzo que Mimi hacía por controlar su llanto se le antojaba casi doloroso. No paraba de temblar, y en esta oportunidad ni si quiera se había molestado en darle la espalda.

La castaña se mantuvo ahí, de pie, con la mirada puesta en la puerta de roble de Satoe Tachikawa, con los ojos rojos, mordiendo su labio inferior y con su cuerpo entero temblando de impotencia. Después de lo que él sintió que fueron alrededor de 15 Minutos, Mimi no fue capaz de aguantar más.

Dando otra patada en el piso, la muchacha se giró a la puerta golpeando la madera una y otra vez con tanta fuerza como le era posible, sus sollozos se volvieron más fuertes y gritaba por su madre a todo lo que le era capaz su voz. De pronto, la muchacha se detuvo, y él no estuvo seguro de si fue por cansancio o porque se había lastimado las manos con los golpes.

Mimi apoyó la cabeza en la madera, sollozando.

'_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?' _soltó la muchacha.

'_No lo sé…'_ contestó Yamato, antes de entender que no hablaba con él.

'_¿Por qué, Mamá? ¿Por qué esa pintura? ¿Por qué el recuerdo de papá? ¿Por qué?' _Mimi volvió a golpear la puerta con las palmas abiertas.

Antes de que Yamato pudiese comentar nada al respecto, la muchacha se enderezó y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta de un tirón y se perdió por la entrada. Para el momento en el que Yamato la encontró, ya estaba en el medio del cuarto, era el estudio de su madre, estaba oscuro y frío, supuso que las ventanas estaban tapadas con madera porque la única luz que lo alumbraba era la del pasillo por la puerta abierta.

Fue capaz de identificar la silueta de Mimi, estaba en la ventana, parada sobre el umbral y halando la madera con sus manos, la muchacha haló el pedazo que cubría la ventana hasta que esta cedió, y se bajó del umbral, permitiéndole caer al suelo. En seguida, la luz de la luna llena alumbró el salón lo suficiente para que Yamato Ishida estuviese completamente impresionado.

Era mucho más grande que su estudio, y a diferencia suya, Satoe Tachikawa parecía trabajar en varias pinturas a la vez, en diferentes parales. Las pilas de pinturas terminadas se regaban por las paredes, debían ser más de doscientos lienzos de diferentes estilos. Uno en especial le llamó la atención, a su derecha, había un enorme lienzo que alcanzaba casi su tamaño, donde los colores en degrades desde roja hasta negra se mezclaban de una manera que parecía fuego, la pintura resplandecía ante la luz, y al acercarse se dio cuenta de por qué brillaba, habían pedazos de vidrio roto sobre ella.

'_Son de las botellas rotas de licor…' _concluyó Yamato, al examinar a detalle la obra. Era una de las pinturas más hermosas que había visto en vivo durante toda su vida. Se podía sentir la emoción trágica de una manera casi abrumadora, pudo haber pasado horas observando aquella obra sin aburrirse, cada pestañeo de sus ojos le revelaba un detalle nuevo.

Un quejido de dolor de parte de Mimi le recordó que no se encontraba allí para admirar la obra de Satoe Tachikawa. Sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de su ensueño, el muchacho buscó a la castaña con su mirada, ubicándola arrodillada frente a una de las pinturas del lienzo, le estaba dando la espalda pero él sabía que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente.

Sus ojos subieron de la muchacha a la pintura y supo el por qué de su llanto. Sobre el lienzo, que era claramente una reinterpretación del cubismo que recordaba haber visto en el último periodo de pintura de Gertrude Stein, y entre los trazos perfectamente geométricos y simétricos ubicó el lienzo cortado con el rostro del padre de Mimi. La pintura poseía un sentimiento trágico digno de Melancolía I, pero a diferencia de Albrecht Dürer, sus colores eran vivos e incongruentes con el mensaje de la pintura. Nuevamente, se sintió fascinado por el grado de detalle, el talento de Satoe Tachikawa era realmente impresionante, y si no fuera por el hecho de que Mimi era un mar de lágrimas, pudo haberse perdido fácilmente en la obra de aquella mujer.

Yamato se acercó lentamente hacia Mimi, y se arrodilló junto a ella.

'_¿Te encuentras bien?'_ preguntó con suavidad.

'_Tú fumas'_ soltó ella, secando su cara con la manga de su camisa.

'_¿Disculpa?' _

'_Crees que nadie lo sabe, porque lo escondes, pero sé que fumas' _

Yamato alzó las cejas, sin saber cómo diablos ella podría saber eso con tal seguridad. Ni si quiera su hermano sabía eso.

'_No lo hago todo el tiempo'_ se defendió Yamato, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

'_Necesito tu encendedor'_ respondió ella simplemente.

'_¿Ah?'_ soltó él, confundido.

'_Dámelo'_ pidió ella volteando hacia él.

Yamato dudó por unos segundos, antes de llevar la mano a su chaqueta y extraer un pequeño aparato de metal negro. Mimi se levantó arrebatándolo de su mano. Nuevamente había dejado de llorar, y ahora parecía poseída por un nuevo arranque de ira.

La muchacha fue hasta la pintura que contenía el trozo de su padre y la lanzó al suelo, antes de correr fuera del estudio, antes de que Yamato pudiese seguirla, ya había vuelto cargando un frasco de un litro de removedor de pintura de uñas.

'_¿Qué estás haciendo?'_ preguntó Yamato, alzando las cejas al ver como la muchacha destapaba el frasco y lo vertía sobre la pintura.

Mimi no pareció oírlo, y de haberlo hecho estaba ignorándolo por completo. Mimi culminó de verter el contenido del frasco sobre la pintura, tomó el encendedor y le retiró la tapa observando como la llama se encendía frente a sus ojos. Fue en ese momento en el que Yamato comprendió sus intenciones, y la alarma se apoderó de él.

'_¡NO!'_ gritó el rubio, alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo.

Se había movido rápido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para detenerla, Mimi había soltado el encendedor y este había caído sobre la pintura cubierta con la acetona, le tomó unos segundos prenderse en fuego.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se llenaron de pánico, al tiempo que giraba a Mimi hacia él, pero la muchacha tenía la vista puesta sobre el fuego con una mirada perdida, aparentemente hipnotizada por él.

'_¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!' _soltó Yamato acercándola a él, sin lograr captar su atención.

El rubio intentó por unos instantes llamar su atención, sin éxito. Frustrado, la soltó y giró sobre sus talones, buscando algo con que apagar el fuego. Mimi aprovechó su repentina liberación para lanar todos los lienzos que tuvo al alcance de su mano sobre el fuego, avivándolo más.

'_¡No! ¡Alto!'_ gritó Yamato, volviendo a tomarla por los brazos, al tiempo que la alama contra incendios estallaba sobre ellos con un sonido de campanas ensordecedor.

Meros segundos después del arranque de la alarma, un rociador de agua se activó sobre ellos, mojándolos por completo y apagando el fuego de manera casi instantánea. Mimi, al observar el fuego terminarse, volvió a tener otro arranque de ira e intentó liberarse del control del muchacho para impedir que las pinturas se apagaran, sin embargo, Yamato la sostuvo con aún más fuerza impidiéndole alejarse.

'_¡Cálmate!' _

'_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!' _gritaba Mimi golpeándolo con los puños en el pecho e intentando liberarse de él con todas sus fuerzas.

Yamato la alzó, alejándola de las pinturas y se arrodilló en el piso llevándola con él. Mimi continuó golpeándolo por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente sus fuerzas se fueron agotando, y fueron remplazadas por el temblor característico del llanto. Yamato relajó el control que mantenía sobre ella, permitiéndole refugiarse en su pecho del agua de los rociadores que seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

Las manos temblorosas de la muchacha se aferraron al cuello de la chaqueta del rubio, y el aprovechó el momento para abrazarla a él, protegiéndola del agua, e intentando consolarla.

'_Mi padre pintó ese retrato, no ella… ¡No ella!...no tenía ningún derecho a…' _la voz de la muchacha tembló, y el temblor creció y su llanto se volvió más desesperado _'no tenía ningún derecho…' _

Yamato bajó la mirada hasta ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que parecía doloroso, y su voz sonaba tan afligida a como se había visto aquella noche en su apartamento, sin embargo, en esta ocasión también pudo sentir una creciente ira que al parecer la muchacha mantenía completamente reprimida dentro de ella.

'_Sigue alejándolo de mí… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigue quitándomelo?'_ los puños de la muchacha se cerraron con mayor fuerza en su chaqueta, y el temblor de ella fue tan violento que él esperó que comenzara a gritar en cualquier momento.

En aquel momento parecía una niña, rota y adolorida de algo que él no era capaz de curar. Le permitió continuar, sin decir nada, ni separarse de ella.

'_Lo hizo por hacerme daño… lo sé… lo sé…. ¡lo sé!'_ Mimi soltó el cuello de la chaqueta del rubio y llevó las manos a su rostro, frotando su piel con violencia _'Me culpa a mí… ¡Cree que es mi culpa!... ¡Mi culpa!' _

Un enorme nudo se apoderó del pecho del muchacho, sentía una compasión enorme por aquella muchacha, aún sin entender claramente lo que le pasaba, los pequeños pedazos de su historia eran suficientes para crearle una impotencia creciente al no saber cómo ayudarla. Con dulzura, llevó las manos hasta las de ella, y se las sostuvo, evitando que siguiera lastimándose la piel de su rostro.

Mimi alzó la mirada hacia él, mirándolo con una sorpresa tangible, como si de pronto recordara que él era quien la abrazaba en aquel momento, y que había oído todo lo que había dicho. La castaña pestañó rápidamente, y por sus ojos caramelo rodaron aún más lágrimas mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella, sobrepasando su ira.

'_Ya-Yamato…'_ soltó ella, y él supo que no lo estaba llamando, más bien había dicho su nombre como modo de asegurarse de que efectivamente era él _'Oh, no…' _

Inmediatamente, Mimi retrocedió, soltándose de sus brazos y cayendo sentada en el piso de madera del estudio. La muchacha mantuvo su vista horrorizada sobre él, como si fuese la manifestación física de todos sus miedos.

'_Oh, Dios, no…' _

Sus ojos estaban lo suficientemente claros para él saber qué ocurría.

Mimi Tachikawa estaba completamente aterrada a causa suya, por haber presenciado nuevamente algo que ella no deseaba que formara parte de quien era. Por haberle revelado más información de la que ella consideraba prudente. Por haberse mostrado frente a él como el otro yo que mantenía oculto con todas las fuerzas que guardaban su pequeño cuerpo.

Temblando, Mimi se puso de pie, alejándose de él como si su sola presencia fuera un riesgo.

'_Esto fue un error… tú… tú debes irte…' _soltó la muchacha, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda golpeo el cemento de la pared.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron más, siendo capaz de leer con claridad las intensiones de Mimi. No sólo estaba botándolo de su casa, en esa oportunidad sí estaba botándolo de su vida.

'_No… espera, no voy a decir nada. Te lo juro' _dijo Yamato, sintiéndose contagiado a su vez por la misma sensación de pánico. Ya no era capaz de concebir su vida sin ella, no podía permitirse ni si quiera intentarlo.

Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sin escucharlo, y él supo que ya su preocupación porque Taichi se enterara había pasado a segundo plano, en aquel instante el sólo hecho de que él supiera era demasiado para ella.

'_¡Necesito que te vayas!' _

'_¡No voy a irme!' _

Él también se puso de pie, sin retirar su vista de ella, y apretando los puños.

'_No puedo estar cerca de ti… No puedo tolerar que me mires… No puedo…' _soltó Mimi, negando con la cabeza.

Yamato caminó hasta ella, tomándola nuevamente por los brazos y fijando su vista sobre ella de manera penetrante.

'_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo mirarte?' _preguntó él.

Mimi fijó su vista en él, sus ojos eran claros y sinceros, y le permitían observar cada idea de pánico que pasaba por su cabeza. La muchacha guardó silencio por un minuto entero y sólo el sonido de las gotas del rociador perturbaron el ambiente.

'_Porque estás viendo todo lo malo que tengo dentro…_' contestó finalmente ella, al tiempo que dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mezclándose con el agua que los cobijaba _'Soy como una de esas pinturas que tanto te gustan… bonitas desde lejos, pero para seguir viéndome así todos tienen que verme desde lejos' _

La mirada de Yamato se suavizó, conmovido, no sólo por sus palabras sino por el hecho de que había usado una analogía del estilo de pintura de impresionismo francés para lograrlo. La mano del rubio subió por el brazo de ella, hasta su mejilla derecha, secándole una de las lágrimas con su pulgar.

'_Sí, puedo ver todas las incongruencias en ti'_ dijo, haciéndola sollozar nuevamente _'pero, tú tienes miedo de que te vea como menos por eso… yo te veo como más, Mimi' _

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de los labios de él.

'_Si puedo verte… y creo que eres la obra más hermosa en la que jamás he puesto mis ojos' _

Antes de que la muchacha pudiese contestar, Yamato se acercó desapareciendo la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y uniendo sus labios con los de ella. En el mismo instante en el que sus labios se tocaron, los rociadores se apagaron como por arte de magia, dejando todo en silencio y permitiendo que el rápido latir de sus corazones fuera lo único que ensordeciera sus oídos.

Al principio, la muchacha se había mantenido completamente inmóvil, sin corresponder el beso por la sorpresa, sin embargo, a medida que Yamato continuaba acercándose hasta pegar por completo el cuerpo al de ella y atrapándola entre él y la pared, la rigidez de Mimi fue disminuyendo, relajando su mandíbula y permitiéndole al muchacho introducir la lengua en su boca para corresponderle el beso de una manera tímida, inicialmente, pero al pasar de los segundos el beso pasó de una dulzura insegura a un arrebato pasional que hizo fallar las rodillas de ambos y ocasionó que ambos se aferraran al cuerpo del otro como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

Cuando finalmente el oxígeno se acabó, ambos separaron sus labios respirando de manera entrecortada, y perdiéndose momentáneamente en la mirada del otro.

'_Oh, Dios….'_ Soltó Mimi de repente, recordando todo el contexto de la situación y empujando al rubio para alejarlo de ella como si su roce le quemara _'Oh, Dios…' _

Antes de que Yamato pudiera decir nada, la muchacha lo esquivó con rapidez y salió corriendo del estudio, dejándole únicamente la opción de perseguirla.

* * *

**Ok, no me maten por el cliffhanger, pero es que se me hizo perfecto dejarlo ahí.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CHICAS! **


	9. Sensor de Huida Patológico

**Buenas noches bellas e interesantes lectoras. Mis audífonos han vuelto, y con ellos un nuevo capítulo. Les confieso que se me borró una parte, así que básicamente lo escribí dos veces completo, porque no puedo reescribir mi trabajo sin tener unas serias tendencias destructivas de quemar mi laptop. Igual confío en que quedó mejor que la primera vez, y tengo que confiar porque si lo leo, volvemos al asunto de la quema. **

**Niñas, locas, como me reí con sus RR, miren que son inventivas, gracias por escribirme queridas: ****izzieblake (tan linda ofreciéndome tus audífonos *0* ya supere mi desespero, no soportaría meterme con Tai, lo amo, no se si todavía pasan Hey Arnold pero en youtube están los capítulos, me lancé unos hace días) ****anahiihana**** (si me matas, escribiré menos, menos porque seguro te visito desde la tumba y te obligo a escribir a ti, jajajaja), ****Lux Havsanglar**** (no puedo dejar que pase un arrebato pasional tan grande, me daría demasiado dolor con Taichi a quien también amo xD), ****Megashop**** (gracias por tus palabras, sí, mi escritura va cambiando bastante de fanfic a fanfic, espero que para mejor, y si vale esas cosas de Hey Arnold pegan es cuando las ves de grande y las entiendes), SiageLove (no me tarde tanto asi que no fui tan cruel), Noheli (gracias, ese es el punto, compensar con calidad y piedra de actualización jaja), ****sakurarika**** (gracias, lo de Tai y Sora aún lo ando formando en mi cabeza, espero pronto tener algo de Taiora también), ****iMiine**** (tú eres un amor, enviándome PM y escribiéndome por twitter, ay que lindura, me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia), ****Guest**** (Wow, no sé quién eres porque no me pusiste nombre pero vaya que fuerte opinión tienes sobre los artistas, se me hace acertada, yo también trabaje con teatro pero era escritora/directora, nunca trabaje como actriz como tal y solo fueron unas obras tontas en el colegio, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir sobre los artistas, aunque tu comentario fue fuerte y se me hizo personal jaja.. pero siempre he dicho que los artistas son así porque trabajan sus emociones, igual no es excusa para la actitud de superioridad. Lo que me escribiste de la inteligencia al final no te lo contesto porque no entendí 100% que intentaste decirme. Gracias de todos modos y disfruta la historia!), Alshi (niña, loca jajajaja… siempre me río con tus reacciones casi que me resuenan en el oído! Ya traje más), KaoruxKenshin (me gusta mucho el arte, y me encanta que te pongas a googlear por mí! Eso me hace tan feliz!), DarkyStar (jajaja hasta un envío de MRW por los audífonos, eso es ser fan vale xD, Gracias y espero te convenza como manejé a Taichi aquí), Osiris (Gracias :D llegó rápido), MimatoRulez (como que mi nombre es crueldad? Jajajajaja… como me reí con eso!) **

**Bueno, en este cap me puse algo personal con la escritura. Y centré el cap en Mimi, este es el momento de la verdad, donde o me insultan por OOC o les gusta la originalidad del personaje. Ni idea de cuál de las dos será, ya me lo harán saber en sus RR.**

**Este capítulo tiene una canción de Florence and the Machine, se llama Cosmic Love, y de hecho se lo dedico a dos de mis amigos, Fernando y Alexander, porque… pues, cuando a mi me daban mis ataques de locura ellos siempre estaban a una puerta distancia. O unas escaleras de distancia, jajaja. **

**¡ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CHICAS!**

* * *

**Sensor de Huida Patológico**

Mimi Tachikawa entró corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un tirón, apresurándose a cerrar el candado. Sus manos temblaron mientras el click del seguro llegó a sus oídos. Respirando de manera entrecortada, la muchacha giró sobre sus talones, apoyando la espalda en la madera e intentando ignorar la mirada de pánico que le devolvía el reflejo de su espejo a unos metros de distancia. Mimi cerró los ojos, apretando los puños y reprimiendo el deseo de gritar.

'_¿Qué he hecho? Oh, Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?' _

Sus rodillas fallaron, y no pudo evitar caer al suelo, dejando las manos en la madera.

'_¡Mimi!'_ llamó la voz de Yamato Ishida al otro lado, golpeando la puerta.

Mimi alzó la cabeza, y la volvió hacia la puerta.

'_¡Vete a casa, Yamato!'_ gritó la muchacha

'_¡Al diablo, yo no voy a ningún lado! ¡Abre la puerta!' _

Mimi suspiró, pasando las manos entre los mechones mojados de su cabello, reprimiendo los deseos de tirar de él como una maniaca.

'_¡No voy a abrir la puerta!' _

'_¡Pues, yo no me voy!' _

Había besado a Yamato Ishida. Bueno, técnicamente, Yamato la había besado a ella, pero corresponder el beso era igual de malo. Aquello no era posible, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Siquiera había pensado? No, claro que no, porque cuando uno se deja llevar por esa clase de arrebatos es porque la mente está a años luz de distancia en el proceso de toma de decisiones. Había besado al mejor amigo de su novio, ¿Qué tan mala novia era? Taichi no se merecía eso. Taichi era un príncipe con ella.

Diablos, diablos, diablos. Taichi, ahora tendría que decirle a Taichi.

Temblando, sus manos fueron a su rostro y nuevamente sintió deseos de tallar en su piel hasta que le ardiera.

'_¡Me besaste, Mimi! Creo que eso amerita que hablemos, al menos' _oyó gritar a Yamato del otro lado de la puerta.

'_¡Tú me besaste a mí!' _

'_¡Tú me correspondiste!'_

'_¡Es un beso nada más, ¿Qué, tienes once años?' _

'_¡Hey, al menos yo no soy el que tiene novio!' _

'_¡No significó nada!'_

'_¡Eso sería mucho más convincente si no te estuvieras escondiendo!' _

Nuevamente, Mimi reprimió los deseos de gritar. No podía pensar con él del otro lado de la puerta, y al parecer él no iría a ningún lado. Maldiciendo, la muchacha se colocó de pie, lanzando todas sus almohadas a la puerta para intentar suprimir la voz del rubio, al tiempo que encendía su reproductor de música. Inmediatamente, Cosmic Love de Florence and the Machine empezaron a resonar por las cornetas.

"_**A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes,**_

_**I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind"**_

'_¡Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Tachikawa!'_ escuchó gritar a Yamato.

'_¡VETE A CASA!'_ volvió a gritar ella, subiendo el volumen al máximo y colocando la canción en repetición infinita.

La muchacha caminó hacia el otro extremo de su habitación y se encerró en el closet, abrazando sus rodillas y aislando completamente la presencia del rubio de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en el problema en cuestión como le había enseñado el Dr. Katss, tenía que organizar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Aquella noche había sido intensa. Aún se sentía emocionalmente cansada y afectada por lo que su madre había hecho a la pintura de su padre. Estaba segura de que no podría superar eso, no por un buen tiempo, pero que igualmente terminaría quedando guardado con todas las otras cosas que le había hecho su madre, en un pequeño baúl dentro de su mente el cual preferiría jamás abrir y hasta olvidar su existencia. La única manera que sabía para lidiar con una traición tan clara a su amor devoto por la memoria de su padre era intentar seguir viviendo en negación, autoconvenciéndose de que su madre no entendía claramente las ramificaciones de sus actos. Que no estaba tratando de herirla con deliberación. Necesitaba creer eso, no podría vivir con la alternativa. No podía lidiar con la posibilidad realista de que su madre realmente la odiaba.

Se repitió eso varias veces, intentando creérselo en verdad, e ignorando el impulso que tuvieron sus manos de protegerse el cuello cuando recordó Kyoto. Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tendría que dejar el análisis de la pintura para otra noche, no se sentía emocionalmente lista para lidiar con dos problemas a la vez, y aquel era uno que no tenía solución. Aquel era uno con el que había vivido más de la mitad de su vida. Ciertamente, aquel era un problema que podría esperar una noche más.

Reprimiendo un sollozo, Mimi intentó concentrarse en Yamato Ishida. En toda su vida nadie había llegado a acercarse tanto a ella como él.

Siempre había procurado mantener la fachada de la niña feliz que era cuando su padre vivía, la malcriada y consentida a la que no le faltó jamás nada porque su padre siempre procuró protegerla y consentirla para compensar las carencias emocionales que le había dejado tener por madre a Satoe Tachikawa. Era su padre quien había vuelto a la pequeña Mimi en una niña quejumbrosa, consentida, banal y materialista, completamente convencido de que esas sobreprotecciones y regalos eran el amor que tanto añoraba recibir de parte de su madre. Y así había sido feliz, quizás demasiado vacía para entender claramente la enfermedad de su madre, quizás demasiado superficial para ver las heridas emocionales que le aquejaban desde las sombras, quizás demasiado ocupada con sus regalos para estudiar a cabalidad sus problemas. Desde que podía recordar había estado en terapia, hablando amenamente con los doctores sobre lo maravillosa que era su vida, y la feliz niña que era. Su vida pudo no haber sido profunda, pero en medio de su ignorancia, ella era feliz, su padre siempre procuró que ella fuera feliz.

Pero, Keisuke Tachikawa había muerto de manera inesperada, sin enseñarle ninguna herramienta para ella poder manejar aquella situación. En medio de su sobreprotección, la única manera que Mimi conoció para lidiar con sus problemas era la evasión, y era la misma que había estado usando desde su niñez. Su lógica infantil le había dicho que quizás, si se mantenía siendo la misma persona que era al momento de perder a su padre, pretendiendo una felicidad que ya no sentía, quizás, sólo quizás, la felicidad volvería a ella, de la misma manera simple e ignorante a como había sido vivida en su niñez.

Para seguir siendo la niña feliz y superficial que Keisuke Tachikawa había dejado atrás, debía comprometerse con su papel, y actuar como si nada realmente hubiera cambiado. Mantener una fachada que era ciertamente natural en ella, no había sido difícil. La gente sólo ve lo que espera ver de las personas, estaba convencida de eso, realmente, nadie podía verla más allá de la imagen que proyectaba. Nadie hasta que conoció a Yamato Ishida.

"_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out, You left me in the dark, no dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart"**_

Había conocido a Yamato Ishida la misma tarde que comenzó a salir con Taichi Yagami. Inmediatamente, ella y el muchacho se habían llevado mal, él tenía esa cualidad indiscutible de hacerla sentir falsa, sus palabras hacia ella siempre habían sido mordaces y dedicadas a hacerla sentir mal por su fachada de superficialidad. Pero lo gracioso del asunto, era que en la mirada del rubio jamás había visto ninguna intención real de ofenderla, al contrario, parecía que la provocaba a probarle lo contrario. Desde el primer día, él había logrado una hazaña que ninguna otra persona había sido capaz de alcanzar: saber que su imagen era una farsa. La llamaba princesa por burla, se burlaba de sus amigos por ser superficiales y comunes, le lanzaba comentarios malintencionados sobre sus clases, como si él estuviese enteramente al tanto de que todo en ella era falso y mereciera pagar por su falta de autenticidad.

Él siempre la había llamado hipócrita. Él siempre ha sabido que mentía. Que no era quien decía ser. No entendía cómo, un muchacho con el que cruzaba tan pocas palabras, era el único capaz de ver a través de su velo de mentiras. No entendía cómo alguien que parecía sentirse tan repelido por su mera presencia, poseía ese poder de leerla.

Aquella noche, después de llegar de Kyoto, había acudido a llorar en el hombro de su novio, había querido refugiarse en los brazos de Taichi Yagami y aislarse del mundo. Sin embargo, al acobardarse y tirarse al suelo, había sido Yamato Ishida quien la había encontrado, quien le había brindado el abrazo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba, y quien se había ocupado de mantener alejados a los demonios de su vida. Esa noche habían comenzado todos sus problemas con él. Si de por si Yamato siempre había sospechado de su sinceridad, aquella noche él obtuvo la prueba de que ella no era quien decía ser. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien veía el lado de ella que tanto se esforzaba por mantener en la oscuridad.

El Dr. Katss tenía razón, su primer instinto había sido romper con Taichi, salir de aquel apartamento y no volver jamás, ni brindar ninguna clase de explicaciones, y poner cuanta más distancia le fuera posible entre ella y Yamato. Pero no lo había hecho, y cuando el muchacho le dijo claramente que sabía que mentía, supo que ya era tarde. Había bajado la guardia en un momento de debilidad, y sin saberlo, le había revelado su yo secreto a la persona con la que menos debía mostrarse.

Había asumido nuevamente su fachada como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero las dudas estaban en la cabeza del rubio, y presenciar el arranque de su madre para luego vivir a su lado lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, eso ya era demasiado. Ahora, el muchacho había visto cosas que ocultaba hasta de su psiquiatra.

¿Cómo podría volver a aparecer con una fachada frente a él? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo su vida, a sabiendas de que ya alguien sabía la verdad? ¿Cómo era que este muchacho, que hasta hace unos días parecía odiarla, se las había arreglado para aplastarle las esperanzas de vivir en una ignorante y vacía felicidad? ¿Cómo era que Yamato Ishida había sabido que era una farsa? ¿Cómo había logrado ver a través de ella? ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese robado sus herramientas de evasión? ¿Cómo se había acercado tanto a ella? ¿Cómo diablos ella lo había permitido?

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Cómo?

Mimi reprimió un sollozo, al tiempo que secaba su cara con las manos. No podía soportar su mirada sobre ella, no podía vivir con él sabiendo lo que era, no podía existir siendo la persona que era en aquel instante. La persona asustada y débil que escondía los secretos de su madre, y que rogaba por un milagro que trajera a su padre de vuelta, la que se rehusaba a hablar con su psiquiatra de problemas reales, esa persona, la que se encerraba en el closet para evadir la realidad, esa era un hipotético. No era real mientras nadie supiera que existía, si la gente empezaba a saber lo que en verdad era, entonces esa oscuridad sería lo que terminaría consumiéndola.

"_**And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat, I tried to find the sound. But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness, so darkness I became"**_

Nadie podía verla, nadie podía obligarla a aceptar una realidad que ella no quería vivir, nadie podía robarle la oportunidad de volver a ser igual de feliz e ignorante a como lo era cuando su padre vivía. Nadie podía obligarla a aceptar ser la persona que era a puertas cerradas. Nadie. Ni su psiquiatra. Ni Yamato Ishida. Nadie.

Mimi apretó los brazos, abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en ellos, al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por su piel sin ningún decoro, mientras sollozaba sin molestarse en ocultar el sonido, sabiendo por experiencia propia que la música era efectiva para ocultar todas las noches de llanto que ella quisiera. No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo llorando, hasta que las lágrimas se le agotaron.

Temblando, la muchacha llevó los dedos a sus labios, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Nadie nunca la había besado de esa manera, no con esa pasión casi agresiva. No con ese arrojo tan determinado. Para ella, besar siempre había sido un motivo de diversión, no una necesidad. Y así era como la había besado el rubio, con necesidad. Como si sus labios fueran el oxígeno que él añoraba para poder vivir. Le había quitado el aire, y la cabeza. Le había hecho olvidar que en el mundo existía algo o alguien además de ellos dos. Durante ese beso, se había sentido propiedad suya, completamente atrapada en una realidad que sólo era real para los dos.

Eso no había sido un beso, simplemente, había sido una explosión. Había despertado cosas en ella que aún no era capaz de identificar. Sentía que ese beso había cambiado su vida para siempre, que a partir de ese instante, siempre se referiría a un 'antes de' y un 'después de' besar a Yamato Ishida.

Él se había llevado algo en sus labios, y ella no sabía exactamente qué era, pero era algo que la hacía sentir incompleta. Él tenía algo de ella ahora, y ella no sabía si lo volvería a recuperar.

"_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out, you left me in the dark. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart"**_

¿Qué había significado ese beso? El sentimiento que había dominado aquel arrebato ciertamente era la pasión, y Yamato Ishida tenía una reputación de mujeriego ganada a pulso en la universidad. Por un segundo, se le ocurrió que lujuria pudiese ser la única intención real del rubio, pero lo descartó con rapidez. De ser así, ya se habría retractado por respeto a su mejor amigo.

'_Oh, Dios, Taichi…'_ soltó nuevamente la muchacha, recordando la existencia de su novio en aquella mezcla.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Taichi Yagami? No podía ocultarle lo ocurrido, Taichi no se merecía su mentira, pero ciertamente tampoco podía mencionar a Yamato, no quería arruinar la amistad entre ellos.

Maldiciendo, la castaña pegó la cabeza a la pared, suspirando. Cuando se hizo novia del trigueño, había estado segura de que eso era todo. Taichi Yagami era todo lo que había buscado en un novio, era noble, cariñoso, amable, sobre protector, honorable, sincero, divertido y, sobre todo, la hacía sentir segura y feliz. Cuando estaba a su lado, no sentía que hacía esfuerzo al reír, sino que genuinamente era feliz. Taichi la hacía sentir protegida y segura, el muchacho era un enorme rayo de luz que iluminaba todo a su paso con una estela de optimismo y confianza que le hacía brillar de una manera contagiosa. Junto a él, la vida era más fácil y llevadera, Taichi tenía el poder de hacer que la oscuridad dentro de ella fuera más tolerable, porque él la iluminaba con su incandescente luz. No se sentía tan pesada a su lado, sus problemas no parecían tan irremediables. La hacía sentir como su padre había logrado hacerla sentir en su niñez. Taichi era capaz de regresarle pedazos de esa felicidad con su sola presencia dentro de su vida. Él la invitaba a permanecer viviendo dentro de la luz, en esa felicidad tan innata de su niñez.

'_Y ahora, lo voy a perder a él también…' _

Un enorme nudo se apoderó de su garganta, y sintió deseos de llorar hasta la inconsciencia, pero no parecía poseer las lágrimas para poder llevar eso a termino.

Iba a perder a Taichi Yagami, y con él, también perdería aquella seguridad y felicidad que el muchacho le brindaba sin siquiera saberlo. Iba a perder la luz que hacía a su oscuridad más llevadera.

Por el otro lado, estaba Yamato Ishida, invitándola a hundirse en la oscuridad que él también conocía, pero que a diferencia suya, el rubio sí asumía esa oscuridad como suya. Al lado de él, no habría necesidad de ocultarse, al lado de él no tendría que mentir, al lado de él quizás pudiera encontrar la manera de convivir en la oscuridad con la misma comodidad en la que convivía él.

"_**I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map, and knew that somehow I could find my way back, then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too, so I stayed in the darkness with you…"**_

Tal vez con él podría encontrar otro camino a la felicidad. Uno que no involucrara llenarse de mentiras y caretas, uno que no requiriera una sonrisa fingida perenne, uno donde ser ella no fuera tan extenuante. Quizás con él podría hallar un balance entre quién era con los demás y quién era cuando estaba sola.

Quizás. Quizás. Quizás. Rodeando a Yamato Ishida habían tantos quizás, y tan poca seguridad. Yamato era un artista, inestable y poco confiable eran sus apellidos. Y, aún si aceptaba aquellas premisas como ciertas, eso requeriría hacer algo que nunca había sido capaz de lograr: dejar entrar a alguien en verdad.

La voz del Dr. Katss resonó en su mente, recordándole que su sensor de huida patológica no era negociable. Lo tenía en ella tan latente e inevitable como el blanco tez de su piel. Si realmente era patológicamente incapaz de permitir que alguien se le acercara sin correr despavorida, ¿Cómo manejaría si quiera tener una conversación real con Yamato? ¿Una dónde no pudiese evadir sus preguntas? ¿Acaso estaba lista para sincerarse? ¿Acaso siquiera era capaz de decir esas cosas en voz alta?

Un muchacho con quien ser ella misma, eso sonaba increíble en teoría. Pero no se sentía capaz de ejercerlo en la práctica.

Él la asustaba, más de lo que nada la había asustado antes. Esos ojos azules, sobre ella, leyendo sus movimientos con aquella facilidad tan natural, aquellas palabras tan bien pensadas para traspasar cada barrera, aquella fácil disposición a derrumbar sus muros emocionales de una manera tan absoluta que ni si quiera hacían ruido al caer. Eso, eso era lo más aterrador que le había pasado. Más que la muerte de su padre, más que quedarse sola con su madre, más que cualquier otra cosa. Él la aterraba. No había otra manera de describirlo, le causaba pánico, con todas sus letras. Su mera existencia en su vida era un riesgo, como si aquel muchacho fuese un arma cargada esperando en las sombras para quitarle la vida en cualquier momento.

"_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out, you left me in the dark, no dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart"**_

Si se perdía en Yamato Ishida, jamás volvería a salir de la oscuridad. La consumiría por completo, y quizás hasta lo disfrutaría, hasta que ya no hubiera manera de volver. Suspirando, Mimi se levantó del suelo, tomando una decisión. Caminó hasta la puerta, sabiendo que Yamato estaba del otro lado.

'_No puedo apostar mi paz mental contigo, Yamato' _soltó la muchacha negando con la cabeza.

Mimi giró sobre sus talones, concluyendo que tenía que hablar con Taichi Yagami primero. Caminó hacia la ventana de su cuarto y la abrió, saliendo por el techo hasta el árbol de la entrada. La muchacha bajó por el olmo, hasta caer a la grama, raspándose las manos. Maldiciendo, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección al apartamento de su novio.

Si permitiría la entrada de algo a su vida, ciertamente, tendría que ser a la luz.

Para el momento en que alcanzó el apartamento de su novio, ya estaba amanecido, la muchacha subió las escaleras corriendo, y golpeó la puerta con los puños cerrados, hasta que un somnoliente Taichi abrió la puerta mirándola con semblante confundido.

_'¿Mimi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las 5 y media…'_ preguntó el muchacho, frotándose los ojos, y soltando un bostezo.

La muchacha aguantó la respiración, observándolo.

_'Lo…Lo… Lo-lo siento, Taichi'_ exclamó al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio.

Taichi la abrazó por los hombros, volviendo a bostezar.

_'Está bien, duermo mejor contigo a mi lado, de todos modos. Aunque esto de salir de la cama porque golpees la puerta como si se estaba incendiando el edificio, no fue nada lindo'_ soltó el muchacho, sonriendo y alzándola por la cintura, para meterla dentro del apartamento.

La muchacha se dejó llevar, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su novio.

_'Tus ojos están rojos, otra vez no pudiste dormir, ¿verdad?'_ le susurró al oído.

Mimi respiró hondo, esa era normalmente su excusa para tener los ojos rojos, y Taichi nunca la había cuestionado, al contrario, le había dicho que mejor se quedara con él todo el tiempo para que pudiera dormir en paz. Recordar eso, la hizo sentir peor. Taichi era tan dulce.

_'Necesitamos hablar'_ susurró al oído de su novio, con seriedad.

El muchacho la soltó con lentitud.

_'Está bien'_ le dijo, para luego alzar las cejas sorprendido _'tu ropa se siente un poco húmeda' _

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron.

_'Ah…'_

_'No sabía que había llovido, seguro te mojaste caminando en la lluvia. A veces eres como Yamato, te vas a enfermar y no te importa'_

Las manos de la muchacha temblaron a la mención de ese nombre, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para mantener sus pensamientos enfocados.

_'Necesitamos hablar'_ repitió.

Taichi asintió con aire distraído, mientras la cargaba como un saco de papas y la llevaba a su cuarto. Cualquier otro día esa simple acción le habría arrancado una carcajada, pero hoy no.

_'¡Tai!'_ exclamó, mirando a s novio.

_'Vas a cambiarte primero'_ contestó él, simplemente llegando a su habitación, y lanzando a Mimi en la cama, la castaña rebotó en el colchón, y se sentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

_'Estoy hablando en serio' _

Taichi lanzó una de sus camisetas de fútbol a la muchacha, cubriéndole la cabeza, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Era tan difícil mantener un semblante serio con él.

_'Si te enfermas yo voy a tener que cuidarte, y no, señor, no quiero otro drama en el hospital si tienen que inyectarte' _

Mimi suspiró, levantándose de la cama y retirándose su suéter húmedo para colocarse la camiseta de Taichi, le quedaba grande, y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Le envió una mirada significativa a Taichi, que se había acostado en la cama y la observaba con una sonrisa.

_'Continúa' _

Mimi giró los ojos, al tiempo que pateaba sus Nike moradas a un rincón, para posteriormente desabotonar sus jeans y deslizarlos por sus piernas.

_'¿Feliz?' _

_'Aún no. De hecho, estoy lamentando haberte dado una camisa, debí ofrecerte una sábana' _

Mimi se inclinó hacia él, dándole un suave golpe en el pecho.

_'Necesito que te tomes esto en serio'_ le regañó.

Taichi soltó una carcajada, enviándole una mirada significativa.

_'Está bien, suéltalo' _

Mimi aguantó la respiración, dejando sus ojos fijos sobre el trigueño. Habían estado saliendo juntos por un año y en ese tiempo ni si quiera recordaba que hubieran mantenido una pelea real. Su relación fluía como el cauce de un río, natural y sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo, ese día seguramente tendrían su primera discusión.

_'Ni si quiera sé por dónde empezar'_ soltó la muchacha, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

_'Empieza por el comienzo' _

Mimi Tachikawa tomó aire cerrando sus ojos, e intentando encontrar algún camino lógico para aquella conversación. No sabía si comenzar por el beso, o por las ramificaciones que le había hecho descubrir. No sabía si confesando lo malo si quiera Taichi querría oír lo demás, o si con tanta preparación antes de decirlo el muchacho la perdonaría por mera lástima. Sus manos temblaron, y dos solitarias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

Taichi se acercó inmediatamente a ella, alarmado.

_'¿Por qué estas llorando?' _

Mimi apretó los puños, decidiendo tomar el camino más agresivo.

_'Besé a alguien. Bueno, él me besó a mí, pero yo no me alejé. Taichi… lo siento tanto'_ soltó ella de golpe, teniendo mucho cuidado de no mencionar el nombre con 'Y'.

Taichi se mantuvo inmóvil, sin si quiera pestañar, por unos segundos, como si ciertamente no asimilara la situación. De repente, se puso de pie abriendo los ojos con la sorpresa y apretando los puños.

_'¿Qué tú hiciste qué?'_ soltó el muchacho gritando _'¿Tú te besaste con un tipo? ¿Tú? ¿Qué diablos? ¡Mimi!' _la muchacha se sonrojó, mirando a un lado al tiempo que escuchó el distintivo sonido del puño de Taichi golpeando la pared _'¿Quien? ¡Dime quien fue! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Maldición, Mimi! ¿Cómo pudiste besarte con un tipo? ¡Eres mi novia! ¡Mi novia! ¡Maldición!' _

Mimi, suspiró, enviándole una mirada de disculpa, sin saber bien qué contestar. Observó a Taichi soltar un resoplido de rabia, antes de volver a golpear la pared con el puño cerrado.

_'¿Esto es un castigo, verdad? ¡Me estas castigando!' _gritó el muchacho, volteándose hacia a ella, al tiempo que la giraba hacia él por los hombros.

_'¿Ah?'_ soltó Mimi confundida, alzando las cejas.

_'Sora. Me estas castigando por Sora' _

Mimi le mantuvo la vista, pestañando sin entender, hasta que lo recordó. Se había olvidado de Sora.

_'Ah… te refieres al beso del día que se reencontraron' _soltó la muchacha entendiendo_ 'Se me había olvidado' _

_'¿Cómo se te olvido?'_ soltó Taichi, alzando las cejas, para luego soltarla suspirando.

_'Se me olvido'_ repitió Mimi.

_'¿No me estas castigando?'_

_'Por supuesto que no, dices que no debía preocuparme por eso, ella se disculpó y me explicó que era una acción desesperada por recuperar a su mejor amigo. No tengo ninguna razón para dudar de ti, Taichi, no tengo porqué castigarte, sé perfectamente que no eres capaz de engañarme' _

Ambos se observaron fijamente por unos segundos, aquello era un golpe bajo. Taichi resopló molesto, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama y cruzando las piernas y los brazos como un molesto niño de 5 años.

_'Este beso… ¿yo sí tengo que preocuparme por él?'_ preguntó.

Mimi suspiró, insegura de cómo contestar esa respuesta.

_'En un sentido, sí'_ contestó ella, soltando un suspiro.

Taichi apretó los puños, soltando un suspiro exasperado.

_'¿Quién fue? Quiero saber quién'_ siseo Taichi, entornando los ojos.

Mimi suspiró, no hundiría a Yamato con ella.

_'Eso no es importante' _

_'Si no es importante, dime quién es' _

_'¿Para que puedas perseguirlo? Lo matarías'_ dijo ella, enviándole una media sonrisa.

Taichi resopló, adoptando una pose aún más malcriada, mientras curvaba la espalda y ladeaba el rostro hacia el lado derecho, el lado emocional.

_'No voy a matarlo… sólo unos golpecitos'_ soltó el muchacho.

Mimi negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_'Eso no es lo importante, Tai. Nos besamos porque… porque siento que él me conoce más que tú…' _

Taichi alzó las cejas, mirando a su novia con interrogación.

_'¿No te conozco?'_ preguntó.

Esa era su oportunidad, ese era el momento para explicarle que si no la conocía era por culpa de ella, ese era el momento de decirle todo lo que le ocultaba por decisión propia. Era hora de confesarle todo, todos los problemas de su madre, todas las historias reales de sus cicatrices, todas las noches de llanto que había ocultado de él, toda la sarta de información que había omitido desde que comenzaron a salir. Era momento de hablar con sinceridad. Por eso había venido, eso había decidido, permitir que la luz entrara a su vida. Esta era su oportunidad de confesar, de liberarse y finalmente pronunciar palabras que jamás habían salido de sus labios. Era el momento de pronunciar todas las palabras que había acallado dentro de ella por tantos años, este era el momento de confesar y liberarse de la oscuridad.

Entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de hablar ahora? Apenas sus labios se habían abierto, su garganta se había cerrado y su boca se había secado. Su cabeza comenzó a girar a mil por hora, creándole un falso sentimiento de vértigo, de pronto, sintió náuseas y el nudo en su pecho se extendió hasta su estómago causándole un serio dolor por todo el largo de su tórax. Sus manos temblaron, y tuvo que cerrarlas en puños para tratar de controlarse antes de que se extendiera por el resto de su cuerpo. Pánico, nuevamente el pánico reclamaba su lugar en su cuerpo.

_'¿Y bien?'_ preguntó Taichi, esperando.

Sus ojos chocolate se encontraron, y ella sintió su pánico crecer, la estaba mirando con esa mirada cristalina y sincera que siempre había usado para ella. La estaba mirando con la inocencia y candidez que ella tanto quería tener a su lado. La miraba de la manera en la que ella siempre había querido que la miraran.

Mimi cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas, preguntándose si realmente sería capaz de lidiar con el hecho de que Taichi la mirara de la misma manera que Yamato lo hacía, no creía soportar que esos ojos chocolate dejaran de mirarla con aquella inocencia, para pasar a mirarla con la misma oscuridad que profesaban los zafiros de Yamato Ishida.

_'Mimi'_ llamó el muchacho, mirándola con seriedad.

Un frío sentimiento se extendió por ella, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el tope de su cabeza. Su voz no respondía, no tenía manera de poder contestarla, sus labios se rehusaban a moverse y su mente se resistía a pensar en algo que no fuera alejarse a toda velocidad.

El Dr. Katss tenía razón, ella no hablaba porque no podía, no porque no quería.

_'No puedo…'_ soltó ella, mientras la epifanía de su real cobardía caía sobre ella como un muro de ladrillos.

_'¿No puedes qué?'_ preguntó Taichi confundido.

Los ojos de la castaña volvieron a fijarse sobre él, y ella reprimió los deseos de gritar. No podía hablar. No sobre eso. No podía. Las palabras no salían de su boca, el sonido no escapaba de sus labios. No podía hacerlo.

Mimi se colocó de pie, con ganas de golpear la pared también. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero su impresión era tanta que no era capaz de enfocar sus lágrimas. Durante todo ese tiempo había creído que su silencio era parte de su evasión, y que era una elección. Pero ahora, en aquel instante, que tenía frente a ella a la persona a la que deseaba confesarle todas las penas de su vida, las palabras sencillamente se negaban a salir. Eso no era una elección, eso no era cosa suya.

Su garganta dolía como si se hubiese golpeado el cuello con un tubo, y el nudo en su tórax le hizo abrazarse en un intento desesperado por mantener sus pedazos enteros. No podía hablar con Taichi, no podía decirle la verdad. La muchacha giró sobre sus talones, nuevamente hacia él, y él le devolvió la mirada, con semblante confuso. Si no era sincera con él, lo iba a perder. De eso estaba segura, pero cuando el silencio es tu mecanismo de defensa, hablar se convierte en un ataque para tus sentidos. No podía hablar, y no creía que él pudiera entender que aquello no era opcional.

Soltando un débil sollozo, Mimi se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, queriendo que su calor la protegiera del pánico, y sintiendo que de alguna manera su silencio le costaría su relación.

_'Mimi… ¿Qué te pasa?'_ preguntó el muchacho, alzando las cejas.

Dr. Katss tenía razón, su sensor de huida estaba más desarrollado de lo que ella creía. Y, ni si quiera por tener frente a ella a la persona con la que quería permanecer, eso cambiaría por una simple decisión tomada. Sus problemas no se solucionarían con mera voluntad propia, había sido muy ingenua al creer que sería así.

_'Necesito tiempo'_ soltó la muchacha de golpe.

El cuerpo de Taichi se tensó al instante, y la soltó lentamente, buscando su mirada. Mimi la bajó inmediatamente, y él tuvo que sostenerla por la barbilla para que finalmente sus ojos se encontraran.

_'¿Estas rompiendo conmigo, Mimi?' _

Yamato Ishida pegó la cabeza a la puerta blanca de Mimi, golpeándose la nuca y maldiciendo. Sentía deseos de destruir, si aquella fuera su casa, habría terminado con todo con sus propias manos, desde las mesas hasta las pinturas y habría tirado la maldita puerta que lo separaba de ella a patadas. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus manos se pusieron aún más blancas, cortándoles la libre circulación de sangre. Reprimió los deseos de gritar, no tenía caso, ella no podía oírlo. La maldita canción emo-gótica que había puesto en repetición seguía sonando, aquellos aullidos lamentosos estaban jugando con su cabeza, por lo menos, pudo haber dejado a Foo Fighters en repetición infinita para ahorrarle la tortura musical.

Maldijo, una y mil veces, en ese instante la odiaba. La odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. La había besado de una manera que estaba seguro nadie había logrado antes, y había corrido. Lo había dejado del otro lado de la puerta como si fuera el perro del vecino que había entrado por la puerta abierta.

¿Qué clase de mujer corría después de un beso así? ¿Qué clase de mujer podía corresponderle semejante arrastre pasional a un segundo y correr como si fuera un leproso al siguiente? ¿Quién joder se creía que era esa mujer? ¿Es que no sabía quién era él? ¿Es que no lo había visto? Era condenadamente guapo, toda la población femenina estaba de acuerdo con eso, él tenía stalkers (acosadoras) por todos los diablos. La odiaba, había lastimado su ego.

Maldijo nuevamente, ¿Es que acaso pretendía dejarlo ahí toda la noche como un maldito mandilón? ¿Qué diablos hacía esperándola de todas maneras? Sus ojos zafiro fueron hasta su reloj y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de volver a gritar por frustración al notar que eran las seis de la mañana. Oficialmente era su maldito perro faldero.

_'Felicidades, Yamato, esto es un nuevo fondo para ti' _

Resoplando con rabia, volvió a colocarse de pie y golpeó la puerta con ambos puños gritando por ella a más no poder.

_'¡TACHIKAWA! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!' _

Golpeó la madera por más de diez minutos, hasta notar que había logrado hacerle una grieta. El muchacho maldijo para sus adentros, no había pretendido romper su puerta, pero se merecía más que eso.

_'Al diablo con ella'_ soltó Yamato, reprimiendo los deseos de patear la puerta.

Resoplando, se giró y caminó por el pasillo a zancadas, para luego bajar las escaleras corriendo. Seguía refunfuñando al pasar por el retrato familiar, y todo el contexto de la noche anterior lo golpeó, logrando calmarlo un poco. No sólo era por el beso que la muchacha se escondía, la noche anterior había sido intensa para ella.

_'Supongo que no fui muy oportuno'_ confesó el rubio, suspirando, y dejando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Debía intentar no tomárselo personal. Pero no podía, estaba furioso. Con ella y consigo mismo.

_'De todas las malditas mujeres en el mundo… ¿por qué me tenía que fijar en esta?' _se preguntó, e ignoró la voz en su cabeza que intentó contestar aquella pregunta.

Para el tiempo que alcanzó su apartamento, se llevó una sorpresa. Taichi y Mimi estaban discutiendo, casi a los gritos. Taichi estaba caminando por la sala mientras hablaba sin parar sobre algo que él no podía entender, mientras Mimi lo perseguía intentando hacer que se detuviera y la escuchara. Cuando el cerró la puerta, los dos castaños se voltearon hacia él.

Muchas cosas le vinieron a la cabeza de golpe. Primero, supo que la siempre correcta Mimi había corrido a confesar su pecado, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo diablos lo había burlado a él. Segundo, sintió una punzada de pánico al temer por su integridad física a manos de un furioso Taichi Yagami. Tercero, ver a Mimi vestida con la camiseta de su mejor amigo le provocó deseos propios de golpearlo a él también.

Taichi y Mimi volvieron a girarse el uno hacia el otro y continuaron hablando con rapidez. Obviamente, Taichi no sabía que él estaba involucrado, pero de alguna manera, los problemas habían alcanzado a la pareja perfecta a causa suya.

Frustrado, el muchacho lanzó las llaves en la mesa y caminó hacia la pareja. Él también tenía cosas que decir.

* * *

**ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, ESPERO SUS RR´S!**


	10. Golpes de Contexto

_**Buenas noches mis bellas e inteligente lectoras. He vuelto con el capítulo como les he prometido. Supieran, que me ha costado un mundo decirme por qué quería hacer en este cap. Tuve sentimientos encontrados, un día quería hacer una cosa, al otro quería hacer otra, vale recalcar que la trama es la misma, sólo que debatí en como quería estructurar las escenas. Pero en fin, decidí la que más me gustó y no me levanté hasta terminar de escribirlo. Notaran que he estado haciendo los capítulos un poquitín más largos para ustedes, pero sin darme demasiada cuerda por el mismo asunto de que se me puede ir la mano jaja.**_

_**A las bellas chicas consentidas que me escribieron, les agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos mensajes, vale la pena escribir por tener lectoras tan lindas como ustedes, mis queridas: **__**Lux Havsanglar**__** (Lul-chan, espero te hayas podido concentrar en tus exámenes, cuéntame cómo te fue que me dejaste algo preocupada. Sobre tu mensaje, me da mucha risa cómo siempre me tratas de adelantar, puse un chiste a costa tuya en este cap, espero lo veas y te regalo el crédito xD), **__**anahiihana**__** (me he dado cuenta de que escribo de una manera muy intensa y parece que eso es raro acá jajaa, pero me alegra que tu lo disfrutes así, espero que no te marees yendo a mil por hora), **__**tefysitaXX**__** (muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, espero haya más frases en el futuro que también te gusten, suerte en la universidad! Tan linda tú escribiéndome en tus breakes! :)), **__**Criiisi (Hola y bienvenida, linda, también te gusta Oscar Wilde? Eso es asombroso, yo lo amo y ese libro me encantó! Tranquila yo también soy fan del Taiora y el Mimato ante todo, pero acá aun quedan algunos obstáculos para ese fin, sin embargo, ese es el camino! Me encantó eso que dijiste de los escudos, es tan cierto, y moriría sin mis audífonos, creo que me lanzaría a algún cuerpo de agua, en serio), **__**Luna Lightburst**__** (muchas gracias, linda, bienvenida y espero haya entretenido tus horas de almuerzo :)), **__**IzzieBlake (Izzie-chan, gracias por tu mensaje, me ha dado mucha risa porque has tenido un poco de predicción sobre este capítulo, gracias por ofrecerte a leer mis previews, quizás te tome la palabra :D, por cierto, ahora a cada que escribo a Tai me acuerdo de ti y de que es tu personaje favorito, espero estar haciéndole justicia :D), MimatoRulez (Gracias por todos tus mensajes, han estado muy lindos y me han alegrado mucho la semana :D, eres un sol), Osiris (Desglose del Psyque, que bonito sonó eso :D gracias), DarkyStar (Darky-chan, me hiciste poner morada con ese RR tan bonito, y me hiciste reír mucho con eso de que soy una manipuladora que no pierde discusiones, la verdad es así, le doy la vuelta a todo y siempre termino teniendo la razón aun cuando no la tengo, por eso siempre sentí que mi vocación eran las leyes xD gracias por tu hermoso mensaje me hiciste muy feliz), KaoruxKenshin (Creo que todas podemos sentirnos un poquito identificadas con ella, no sería fácil estar en su lugar, gracias por tu mensaje :D), Alshi (no te voy a matar estoy demasiado lejos… JAJAJA… es broma, estoy más loca que tú), Noheli (me leíste dos veces, pero que linda :D, muchas gracias por tu mensaje), SiageLove (no estás sola, yo también amo a Tai xD, gracias por escribirme, linda), **__**Rockiesliz**__** (no había tenido chance de contestarte el PM, tengo un libro que se llama Valery Misnk que es de suspenso, quizás te pase unos caps, y la verdad, tampoco me he decidido por lo que te comenté que pienso hacer xD pero me dio mucha risa tu reacción, quizás lo someta a votación a ver si están de acuerdo todas, gracias por escribirme), **__**LilithUchiha**__** (Lily-chan, sabes algo? Quizás algún día si use una trama parecida para un libro y te agradezca por el empujón jajaja… sí tiene mucho material**__** de donde cortar, quizás demasiado xD espero te guste el capítulo, sigo esperando mi dibujo!) **_

**¡ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA DE TENERLAS POR LECTORAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y SEAN TAN AMABLES DE ENVIARME SU OPINION! BESOS A TODAS.**

* * *

**Golpes de Contexto**

Yamato Ishida caminó con decisión hasta la pareja de castaños, notando al acercarse que los ojos de Mimi estaban más rojos que nunca, y que el semblante de su mejor amigo poseía un dejo de frustración que no le había visto en mucho tiempo. A medida que fue acercándose a ellos, pudo escuchar claramente su discusión.

'_¡No estás escuchándome, Taichi!'_

'_¡Ya escuché las dos palabras que necesitaba oír! ¡No puedo creer que estés haciéndome esto, Mimi!'_

'_¡No estoy haciéndote nada, Taichi! Sólo… sólo quiero que entiendas…' _

'_¡Pues no entiendo, no lo hago, no entiendo!' _

Yamato frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. De verdad, es que hasta sus peleas eran tiernas. Aquel par era tan perfecto y compatible que, al parecer, jamás había aprendido a discutir. Así no se pelea, si ellos no sabían cómo, él podría darles lecciones.

'_¡No puedo creer que me dejaras botado como un perro leproso!' _gritó Yamato, sobre la bulla de la discusión de los castaños, dirigiéndosea la pequeña figura femenina que se negaba a hacer contacto visual con él _'¿Qué? ¿Se supone que soy el vecino latoso del que tienes que escaparte por la ventana o qué diablos?' _

'_¡Yo no te dejé botado en ningún lado!'_ contestó Taichi confundido, creyéndose erróneamente receptor de dichas palabras

'_¡No estoy hablando contigo, imbécil!' _soltó el rubio.

'_¡Estamos ocupados, animal!' _soltó a su vez Taichi, dándole la espalda _'¡LÁRGATE!' _

Yamato apretó más los puños, sintiendo crecer su frustración.

'_¡No voy a largarme a ningún lado, esto me incumbe a mí tanto como a ti!' _

Apenas esa frase salió de sus labios, quiso retirarla. Por un segundo, se imaginó como esos personajes en los Mangas que intentan reescribir sus burbujas de dialogo. Por qué. Por qué tenía que ser tan autodestructivo. Esa no era la manera en la que debía confesar, y sin embargo, así lo había hecho, y estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo así lo había entendido.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio por más de dos minutos. Taichi Yagami se giró lentamente hacia su mejor amigo, con un brillo suspicaz en sus ojos chocolate, al tiempo que apretaba los puños con toda la fuerza que tenía por dentro.

'_Tú' _

Esa no era una pregunta. Era una acusación.

Taichi entornó los ojos, dando un paso hacia su mejor amigo, e ignorando completamente a la pequeña castaña que halaba su brazo, tratando de llamar su atención hacia ella.

'_Fuiste tú'_ soltó Taichi alzando la voz al tiempo que empujaba a Yamato, dándole un golpe fuerte en el pecho con la palma abierta _'Claro que fuiste tú…' _

Mimi corrió atravesándose entre ellos, dándole la cara a su novio y la espalda al rubio, al tiempo que colocaba sus blancas manos en el pecho de Taichi.

'_Taichi, escúchame, por favor'_ pidió, pero Taichi no estaba mirándola.

Los ojos chocolates del castaño estaban fijos en los azules de su mejor amigo. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes.

'_Dímelo en mi cara'_ gruñó Taichi.

Yamato Ishida le regresó la misma mirada decidida, al tiempo que contestaba con sinceridad.

'_Fui yo' _

Taichi apretó más los puños, antes de retroceder cinco pasos, llevándose una mano a la frente con gesto consternado.

'_De verdad que sí soy un imbécil…' _

Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza, acercándose a su novio con aire afligido.

'_¡No es lo que estás pensando, Taichi!' _

El trigueño se negó a mirarla, limitándose a soltar un pequeño suspiro. Sin decir nada más, Taichi esquivó el pequeño cuerpo de su novia y en un solo salto desapareció la distancia que lo separaba de su mejor amigo, al tiempo que lo golpeaba con el puño derecho en la mejilla izquierda con tanta fuerza que Yamato se tambaleó hacia atrás y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa.

'_¡No! ¡Taichi!' _gritó Mimi.

Taichi observó a su mejor amigo, quien aún mantenía la cabeza gacha y no se había incorporado del todo, gruñendo, el castaño alzó su pierna con rapidez clavándole la rodilla izquierda en el estómago al rubio, al tiempo que lo tomaba por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo lanzaba al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Yamato cayó en el piso, soltando un quejido de dolor, antes de levantarse con rapidez y lanzarse sobre Taichi, golpeándolo en la mejilla derecha y haciéndole tambalearse hasta quedar contra la pared. Yamato lanzó otro puñetazo en su dirección, esta vez estampándose en la nariz del muchacho.

El castaño gruñó de rabia, al tiempo que se incorporaba con rapidez y se lanzaba nuevamente hacia su mejor amigo. Ambos forcejearon por unos minutos, hasta que Taichi ganó la batalla, logrando dar otro puñetazo en el rostro del rubio mientras lo pateaba en el estómago para alejarlo de él al mismo tiempo.

Yamato se sostuvo el estómago, quedando temporalmente sin aire, antes de lanzarse con tanta fuerza hacia Taichi que ocasionó que el castaño se cayera al suelo, el rubio se colocó sobre él, logrando darle tres golpes en la cara, antes de que el muchacho girara halando a su amigo por el cuello y dándole un puñetazo en la nariz.

'_¡Taichi! ¡Yamato! ¡Ya basta!' _gritó Mimi dando una patada en el suelo.

Ninguno de los dos la estaba oyendo. Mimi soltó una maldición en voz alta, cuando vio cómo ambos giraban por el suelo intentando matarse, antes levantarse para tomar turnos tacleando al otro al suelo como si fuera un maldito juego de fútbol americano. La castaña pateó la pared, dándole la espalda a la escena al tiempo que Yamato se golpeaba contra el librero, haciendo que todos los libros cayesen sobre él, mientras que Taichi había caído sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá haciéndola añicos.

Ambos estaban actuando como niños. Como niños inmaduros y tontos. Y ella no sabía cómo lograr que ninguno de los dos recordase que no tenían 12 años, sino 23. Frustrada, volvió a girar hacia los dos muchachos, quienes nuevamente estaban en el suelo en una guerra interminable. Frunciendo el ceño, la muchacha caminó con decisión hacia ellos.

'_¡Ya basta!'_ volvió a gritar.

Nuevamente, volvieron a ignorarla. Frustrada, la muchacha se lanzó también sobre ellos, intentando separarlos, sin ningún éxito.

'_¡YA BASTA!'_ volvió a gritar, la castaña.

Los dos muchachos seguían forcejeando como si ella no estuviese allí, no fue una sorpresa cuando en medio del forcejeo alguno de los dos la alcanzó a ella, dándole un codazo en el abdomen y sacándole el aire. Mimi soltó un gemido de dolor, al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en seguida. Sin embargo, en unos instantes, los dos soltaron el cuello del otro y se giraron hacia la castaña que, acostada en el piso, se sostenía el abdomen gimoteando.

'_¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien?'_ preguntó Taichi, soltando completamente a Yamato y corriendo hacia Mimi, hasta arrodillarse junto a ella.

Mimi se sentó en el piso, manteniendo las manos alrededor de su abdomen, sin dejar de gimotear.

'_Uno de los dos me golpeó'_ soltó la castaña con aire dramático _'Eso se sacan por estar peleando como niños… ¡Me duele mucho! ¡No me gustan las peleas!' _

'_¿Te duele?'_

'_¡Muchísimo!' _

'_¡Lo siento, lo siento!'_ exclamó

Yamato frunció el ceño, no estaba llorando de verdad, no había más que sonidos de falsos gimoteos saliendo de sus labios. Estaba manipulando a su mejor amigo, y parecía haberlo logrado. Por un segundo, pensó en decírselo a Taichi, pero al ver como el castaño parecía haberse calmado de golpe prefirió no hacerlo. Su amigo estaba totalmente ciego, pero la quería de verdad. Y darse cuenta de eso, lo hizo sentir aún peor.

¿Realmente importaba si él podía ver a través de ella?

¿Importaba cuando ella ya tenía a alguien que la quería de esa manera?

Taichi Yagami era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. Por eso, sabía que Taichi aún quería a Sora Takenouchi, así lo negara sobre todos los santos que conocían, también lo hacía estar seguro de que también Mimi Tachikawa estaba en su corazón.

Y, peor aún, sólo bastaba ver la manera en que la castaña lo miraba a él, para saber que era algo completamente mutuo. Yamato estaba en el camino de su historia. Eso era todo, por mucho que él quisiera creer lo contrario. Por mucho que aquel beso le hubiera cambiado la vida, y por mucho que sintiera que aquella muchacha le llamaba desde el fondo más oscuro de su ser.

Yamato se levantó del suelo, dándole la espalda a la escena y saliendo del apartamento sin si quiera volver la vista atrás. Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada del apartamento, y el dolor en el cuerpo lo alcanzó, pero no fue rival para la increíble cantidad de culpa que lo golpeó. Al momento en el que cruzó el umbral de la puerta su foco principal era Mimi Tachikawa y su ira por haberlo abandonado en su casa, sólo en eso había pensado al confesarle a su mejor amigo, de una forma tan poco decorosa y sin tacto. No había pensado en Taichi en absoluto, y ahora las consecuencias de ese punto ciego le pasarían factura.

El horror de haber traicionado a su mejor amigo cayó sobre él, como una pesa de trescientos kilos, de pronto, los golpes recibidos le dolieron el triple y acrecentaron el hoyo vacío que se había apoderado de su pecho. Taichi Yagami era la persona más leal con la que se había topado, la palabra 'traición' no aparecía en su diccionario, y para él la amistad era un pacto de sangre.

'_Nunca va a perdonarme' _concluyó Yamato, cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

Taichi era su hermano no sanguíneo, y esas cuatro palabras le dolieron más que cualquier golpe recibido, incluso, más que el posible y potencial rechazo de Mimi Tachikawa.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y dos jóvenes castaños se mantenían inmóvil frente a la pequeña casa blanca de los Inoe.

Taichi Yagami dejó las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, ignorando la punzada de dolor que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Había olvidado que el maldito de Yamato era el único que conocía con suficiente aguante para soportar una pelea a golpes con él. Suspirando, e intentando no pensar en el dolor físico, giró el rostro levemente hacia Mimi, enviando una mirada furtiva a la muchacha que tenía frente a él, envuelta en su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol y abrazándola a su cuerpo como si la protegiera de algo. La muchacha se mordía el labio inferior, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

'_De nuevo, lo lamento, Taichi…'_

El muchacho soltó un suspiro prolongado. Estaba más furioso con Yamato que con ella, pero aún así le molestaba que ella no hubiese dicho la verdad completa, sino que le hubiese confesado su pecado a medias, especialmente al tanto de que cuando él fue el infractor le confesó absolutamente todo sobre su antigua relación con Sora y sobre cómo había ocurrido el mentado beso entre ellos. Era injusto que ella le ocultara la identidad del rubio en su confesión, y aún cuando entendía que intentaba protegerlo de descubrir la traición de su mejor amigo, a su vez, el no decirle también consistía en una traición de parte de ella, una que le molestaba igual, o quizás más, que el beso en cuestión. Él podría entender un momento de debilidad, uno que también él había sentido, pero la mentira, o verdad a medias que a concepto suyo era igual de malo, eso no lo podía entender.

'_Taichi…'_ llamó la castaña.

Los ojos del castaño bajaron hasta la pequeña figura de Mimi. Era pecaminoso, en verdad, que lograra verse tan adorable en aquel instante. Vestida con ropa de él, viéndose algo desgarbada por el exceso de tela, con el cabello bucleado al natural y sin una gota de maquillaje, aún con los ojos rojos e hinchados, el sonrojo natural de sus mejillas la hacía ver hermosa.

'_No estoy rompiendo contigo'_ repitió la muchacha por quien sabe cual vez en el día.

Taichi suspiró, encogiéndose los hombros.

'_Siento que lo haces' _

'_No, Taichi… sólo, necesito tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente… no me siento lista para algunas cosas' _explicó Mimi.

'_Sí, bueno, eso para mí no tiene sentido'_ contestó él simplemente.

Mimi suspiró, no sabía cómo explicarle de su otro yo sin tener que entrar en detalles que se le atoraban en la garganta. Sabía que para Taichi eso era un rompimiento, y no conocía ninguna manera de sacarlo de su error.

'_Tai…'_ la mano de la muchacha se estiró, hasta él, pero el castaño la esquivó.

'_Me voy a casa… te llamó luego'_ dijo, sinceramente, dándole la espalda.

Mimi suspiró, observándolo partir. Esperó que el muchacho caminara hasta la esquina, comprobando que no había volteado ni si quiera una vez hacia ella, antes de girar sobre sus talones y tocar la puerta de la entrada. En apenas unos segundos, un torbellino pelimorado apareció frente a ella, enviándole una sonrisa reluciente.

'_¿Ya se contentaron?' _preguntó la muchacha. Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

'_Gracias por darme esos minutos a solas con él… ¿Seguro que puedo quedarme, Miya-chan?'_ preguntó la castaña, entornando los ojos hacia su mejor amiga.

'_Ya te dije que no hay ningún problema, puedes quedarte cuanto necesites' _contestó nuevamente su mejor amiga haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Miyako Inoe era una muchacha alta de tez más morena que la suya, con un brillante cabello violeta que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos ojos ámbares, muy radiantes, ligeramente ocultos por unos lentes de marco moderno. La muchacha estaba vestida con un suéter ceñido y unos jeans, manteniendo su largo cabello suelto y blandiéndose con cada paso que daba mientras guiaba a su amiga hasta su cuarto. Mimi se mantuvo absorta en sus pensamientos, sin observar el camino que conocía de memoria, hasta alcanzar la habitación de su amiga. Inmediatamente, se dejó caer sobre la cama de Miyako, con pesadez.

Miyako alzó las cejas, sentándose en su escritorio, y haciendo a un lado todos los textos de física y matemáticas que cubrían el tope, claramente había estado estudiando antes de que su mejor amiga llegara, como siempre, Miyako era uno de los mejores promedios de la universidad, y sin duda, la más brillante de su grupo de amigos.

'_Entonces… ¡Suéltalo! ¿Por qué Taichi parecía arrollado por un camión?'_ preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, cruzando las piernas y enviándole una sonrisa divertida.

Mimi hundió el rostro en la almohada, gimoteando. Ese, al fin, era un problema que al menos podía discutir con su pelimorada amiga.

'_Se peleó…' _

'_Duh… no sería la primera vez que se va los golpes con alguien. Tu novio tiene un temperamento muy explosivo'_ soltó Miyako, rápidamente.

Mimi levantó la mirada a su amiga, con las cejas alzadas.

'_No tienes mucha moral de juzgar…' _

'_¡Hey!'_ soltó Miyako ofendida, mientras se ponía roja _'¡Los gritos no son iguales a los golpes! Pero, no te desvíes… ¿Qué le pasó a Taichi? Lo he visto irse a los golpes antes, pero nunca lo había visto tan golpeado… y asumo que fue hoy porque se ve fresco… me imagino que mañana se verá aún peor, considerando que los golpes empeoran físicamente con las horas. Se verá menos guapo por unas semanas, es una lástima para alguien tan bien parecido, tienes tanta suerte de tenerlo como novio, ¿sabes? Cuídalo porque es de los pocos buenos que existen… aunque sea impulsivo y brabucón, y siempre ande con algún golpe por una discusión con los tontos del equipo de fútbol… en ese equipo hay muchos guapos ¡Debería presentarme a alguien, pero no quiere! ¡Que malo es!' _

Eso era clásico de Miyako. Había hablado demasiado rápido, casi atropellando las palabras, con un tono de voz agudo y chillón. Mezclando temas de una oración de otra, y cambiando de opinión a medio camino de sus palabras. Queriendo saber tantas cosas a la vez que ella misma se desviaba del tema.

'_¿Con quién se peleo el macho?'_ preguntó, sin haber dado tiempo a su amiga de contestar nada de lo anterior, y enviándole una mirada de diversión tangible.

'_Con Yamato' _contestó Mimi.

'_¿Yamato? ¿El compañero de apartamento, mejor amigo desde los pañales? ¿El pintor sexy y mujeriego al que no me dejas acercarme? ¿El bizcocho rubio y oji-azul más guapo que he visto en toda mi existencia? ¿Ese Yamato?' _

Mimi asintió, lentamente, con una mirada consternada.

'_Wow… no pensé que el pintor fuera tan violento, se ve tan apático al mundo, ¿Quién diría que sería igual de salvaje que tu explosivo novio? ¡Bueno, por algo son tan amigos! ¡Hey, pero, es que ¿esos dos no son como hermanos?! O sea, no comprendo qué pasó… ¿Por qué se fueron a los puños? ¿Es una relación amor-odio? ¿Una tormentosa historia de incompatibilidad? ¿Una hermandad violenta? ¿O pasó algo malo entre ellos?' _

'_Ah… pasó algo entre ellos'_ admitió Mimi, suspirando con pesadez _'Yo'_ confesó la castaña.

Miyako la observó por unos segundos sin entender, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura ante el entendimiento de las palabras de su mejor amiga.

'_No me digas… ¿se pelearon por ti?' _eso no era una pregunta, y Miyako no esperó la respuesta de Mimi para soltar una carcajada y llevar las manos a su rostro con aire emocionado _'¡Eso es tan romántico! ¡Dos príncipes peleando por el amor de una doncella! ¡Y ese Yamato está incluso más guapo que tu perfecto novio! ¡No puedo creer la suerte que tienes! ¡Wow! ¡Como quisiera ser tu en estos momentos, tan pretendida por dos machos alfa! ¡Con razón no querías que fraternizara con el tal Yamato, mira que te lo tenías guardado!' _

'_¡Miyako! Esto no es gracioso, ni romántico ¡Casi se matan a golpes por mi culpa!' _

'_Eso a mí me suena muy romántico'_

'_¡Miyako!' _regañó Mimi, al tiempo que se cubría la cabeza con la almohada, pataleando como una niña.

La pelimorada soltó una sonora carcajada, acomodando sus lentes para luego cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho en una pose más seria.

'_¡Vale, vale! Tienes razón, cuéntame qué pasó' _

Mimi se sentó en la cama de su mejor amiga, al tiempo que procedía a explicarle cómo se había ido acercando poco a poco al rubio, dejando por fuera cualquier alusión a los problemas reales que tenía en su casa de los cuales el rubio seguiría siendo el único enterado, Miyako sabía de la existencia de Dr. Katss, pero de ahí a compartir más información con ella no había pasado. La castaña continuó la historia con cuidado, hasta culminar en la noche anterior donde habían compartido un beso, sin mencionar claro su ataque de nervios guiando al evento.

'_Y se besaron… ¿Lo permitiste… así como así?'_ preguntó Miyako.

'_No así como así… siento… una conexión especial con él' _confesó Mimi al tiempo que el sonrojo se evidenciaba en sus mejillas, era la primera vez que se admitía eso en voz alta.

'_¿Te gusta?' _

Mimi no contestó, y esa fue respuesta suficiente para su suspicaz amiga. Miyako alzó las cejas, con la vista fija en los ojos chocolate de su amiga.

'_¿Y qué hay de Taichi? ¿Ya no lo quieres?'_

'_¡Claro que lo quiero! Fue sólo un beso, Miyako' _

Miyako ladeó el rostro, enviándole una sonrisa divertida a su amiga.

'_Si fue sólo un beso… ¿Por qué no estás en casa de Taichi?' _

'_Está molesto conmigo, con razón. Además, Yamato vive ahí… sería incómodo' _contestó Mimi.

'_Aja…' _contestó Miyako, sin dejar de sonreír _'Desde que comenzaste a salir con Taichi ni si quiera volteas a ver a los chicos cuando te hablan, Mimi. Solías ser muy coqueta, con todos, desde que te conozco, claro que lo hacías de una manera tan natural e inocente que muchas veces no te dabas cuenta. Pero, desde que conociste a Taichi te has abocado únicamente en él… ya no notas a otros muchachos, me he dado cuenta' _

'_¿Y eso qué tiene?' _

'_Sólo digo que si le permitiste a este muchacho besarte, y de hecho, le correspondiste el beso, no creo que sea 'sólo un beso'… no si es de ti de quien se trata' _

'_No comprendo' _

'_Lo que trato de decir es que este muchacho debe ser muy especial para que eso pasara. Esa conexión de la que hablas… debe ser muy fuerte para que te haga doblegar aunque sea por un segundo la total fidelidad hasta de pensamiento que le habías demostrado a Taichi hasta ahora'_

Mimi alzó los ojos fijándolos en su mejor amiga, y concediéndole la razón.

'_He estado pensando sobre eso'_ confesó ella _'creo que empecé a tener sentimientos encontrados por él desde hace algún tiempo ya, pero no había querido aceptarlos… creo que me gusta más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir' _

'_¿Por eso rompiste con Taichi?'_ preguntó Miyako sin rodeos.

'_¡No! ¡Yo no rompí con Taichi! Sólo… Miyako, llevó saliendo con él por más de un año y no me atrevo a contarle nada sobre mí, ni si quiera sabe donde vivo, y no es porque no lo quiera…' _

'_Te tomó cinco años llevarme a tu casa a mí, así que entiendo qué es lo que dices…' _Miyako suspiró, su amiga ni si quiera se abría completamente con ella, era obvio que menos podría lograrlo con su novio.

'_Sólo… Miya-chan, no me siento capaz de abrirme emocionalmente con Taichi, lo intenté y… fallé miserablemente. Quiero seguirlo intentando, pero necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea, quizás, incluso la ayuda de Dr. Katss'_

'_Pero, con el tal Yamato no tienes ese problema' _atajó su amiga.

Mimi suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se mentiría a sí misma si no admitiera que le era muchísimo más fácil ser ella misma con el rubio.

'_¿Los has estado comparando?'_

'_Es imposible no hacerlo' _

'_¿Quién va ganando?'_

Mimi le envió una sonrisa condescendiente a su amiga, sin contestar.

'_¡Apuesto que en apariencia Yamato ganó por paliza!'_

'_¡Miyako, no seas tan superficial!' _

'_No estoy siendo superficial, estoy siendo una persona con dos ojos, pero, me pregunto si es en lo único que gana…' _

Mimi suspiró, sin contestarle. Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes, antes de que Miyako saltara para sentarse junto a ella con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa maliciosa.

'_Así que… ¿Cuándo empiezas a salir con el rubio sexy?'_ preguntó su amiga, enviándole una sonrisa picara.

'_¡MIYAKO!'_ gritó Mimi.

'_¡No me vas a decir que no es sexy! ¡A VER! Suéltalo… ¿Cómo estuvo el beso?' _

El rostro de Mimi se encendió como un bombillo rojo tan intenso que pudo haber sacado humo por las orejas.

'_¡Wow! ¿Tanto así? ¡Siempre dije que los artistas tenían que ser el torbellino más intenso que existe! ¡Apuesto que hasta te flaquearon las piernas! ¿Te dejó marcada la pintura? ¡Me lo imagino sin camisa con pintura en el pecho!' _

'_¡Miyako!' _

'_¿Qué? ¿Tú no?...' _Mimi le envió una mala mirada_ 'Ay, ya, ya… ¡Nada más imagínate una escena sexy de besos y pintura! ¡Eso le pone todo un nuevo contexto a los 'desnudos artísticos'! ¿No? ¡Caliente!'_

La pelimorada soltó una carcajada ante la mirada y el rostro sonrosado de su mejor amiga, y Mimi se tardó unos segundos en corresponder su risa. Haciéndola reír, esa era la primordial razón del porqué Miyako Inoe era su mejor amiga.

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando Yamato Ishida cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento. Todo estaba oscuro, y en silencio. Había considerado seriamente no regresar por unos días, dejar que Taichi se calmará y realizar algún acto desesperado para pedir su perdón. Sin embargo, el prospecto de pasar días alejado de su estudio para él sólo podía ser comparado con el dolor de un padre a la hora de abandonar a un hijo. Simplemente, no podía soportarlo. Si Taichi lo echaba a patadas, al menos tendría que permitirle llevarse sus pinturas e implementos.

Traspasó toda la sala sin encontrar rastro del castaño. Tropezando con los libros y los restos de la mesa que habían roto. Maldiciendo, el rubio entró a su estudio, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Taichi Yagami ya estaba allí.

'_Sabía que volverías' _

Yamato aguantó la respiración, al notar que el trigueño se encontraba en medio del estudio, sosteniendo la lona negra con la que normalmente cubría sus pinturas. Instintivamente, su rostro giró hacia la derecha, encontrando la montaña de pinturas de Mimi Tachikawa completamente al descubierto.

Taichi soltó la lona, girando hacia su mejor amigo, y enviándole una mirada llena de furia. Por unos instantes, Yamato esperó el siguiente arranque de golpes, y esta vez sentía que los merecía con aún más creces, sin embargo, el muchacho no había dado ni siquiera un paso hacia él.

'_¿Todas estas…? ¿… es ella?'_ preguntó el castaño.

Yamato guardó silencio por un momento, considerando seriamente mentirle a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de confesar una mentira y lastimar aún más la relación que ya había malogrado con Taichi. Dando un único asentimiento, le dio la única confirmación que el castaño necesitaba. Nuevamente se mantuvo expectante de la nueva tanda de puñetazos que no llegó hasta él.

'_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?'_ preguntó Taichi.

De todas las acciones, y preguntas que esperaba en aquel instante, esa no era ni de las primeras 100. Su lengua se enredó, y sólo fue capaz de balbucear.

'_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Yamato? ¿Desde cuándo estás ocultándome esta… extraña obsesión que tienes con Mimi?' _eso se lo había gritado, eso sí se lo esperaba, gritos y reclamos pero no el trasfondo de las preguntas.

'_Desde que la conocí he sentido una extraña fijación artística con ella' _confesó el rubio, evitando mirar a su mejor amigo.

'_¿Fijación artística? ¿Desde que la conociste? ¡Pensé que la odiabas!'_

Yamato se encogió los hombros sin saber bien qué debía contestar.

'_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?' _repitió el castaño, apretando los puños.

'_¡Es tu novia! Sería demasiado extraño confesarte que pasaba las noches pintando su rostro como un maldito enfermo'_ confesó sinceramente Yamato.

Taichi entornó los ojos, acercándose a él en tres zancadas y dándole un empujón con el puño cerrado en el pecho.

'_¡Yo te dije a ti sobre Sora!'_ exclamó el castaño, indignado.

Yamato giró los ojos, enviándole una mirada condescendiente.

'_¡Yo sólo acepté salir con Sora para que te dieras cuenta de que estabas enamorado de ella, grandísimo_ _imbécil, no es lo mismo! Tú de hecho quieres a Mimi, yo jamás sentí algo por Sora'_

'_¡Pero yo no sabía eso, y aún así te lo dije en tu cara!' _

Yamato apretó los puños, soltando un resoplido.

'_¡No todos somos tú! ¡Discúlpame por no ser tan directo!' _

'_¡¿Entonces, era mejor que me mintieras por más de un año y esperaras la oportunidad de lanzártele a mi novia a mis espaldas?!' _le gritó Taichi, tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta. Yamato esquivó su mirada, sin contestar, ciertamente, él nunca le perdonaría la traición.

Taichi soltó un gruñido levantando el puño derecho y estampándolo contra la mejilla del rubio. Yamato recibió el golpe sin molestarse en esquivarlo, se lo merecía. Recibió el segundo golpe en la mejilla izquierda, y permitió que Taichi lo estampara de espaldas a la pared, el castaño dejó el antebrazo en el cuello del rubio, empujándolo para quitarle el aire, al tiempo que lo obligaba a mirarle.

'_¿Qué diablos te pasa con ella? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Pintarla? ¿O es que la marcaste en tu lista de conquistas? ¡Mimi no es un punto esperando ser marcado en tu diagrama, Ishida!' _el rubio cerró los ojos, al escuchar el desdén con el que había pronunciado su apellido, y sin poder soportar la mirada de furia que enviaba en su dirección_ '¿Para qué la estás buscando? ¿Para revolcarte con ella por una noche? ¿Para cerrar tu maldito ciclo artístico? ¿Este capricho que tienes con ella realmente vale nuestra amistad? ¡Es mi novia, Yamato! ¡Mi novia! ¡No puedes ser tan inconsciente!' _el brazo del castaño se apoyó con más fuerza en el cuello de él, causándole dolor _'¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Maldición! ¡Eres el hermano que no tengo! ¡Maldición, Yamato! ¿Realmente eres tan bastardo como para arriesgar 23 años de amistad por un revolcón y una pintura?' _

Yamato cerró los puños, empujando a Taichi con suficiente fuerza para quitárselo de encima, y le devolvió la misma mirada de furia de la que era receptor.

'_¡No es un maldito capricho! ¡Ni un maldito deseo de revolcón! ¡Ojalá fuera eso! ¡Pero, no, maldición! ¡Estoy jodidamente enamorado de tu novia! ¡Es una maldita bruja que me ha tenido hechizado desde que la conocí! ¡Y la única razón por la cual no me le he lanzado encima aún es porque tú existes!'_ confesó Yamato, dándole un puñetazo a Taichi en el rostro.

El castaño se cayó al suelo, estampando la espalda en el mármol negro, y se mantuvo en el piso con una mirada de sorpresa.

'_¿Estás enamorado de mi novia?'_ preguntó Taichi con voz queda.

Yamato se mantuvo inmóvil, entendiendo claramente lo que había dicho. Sí, estaba enamorado de ella, o al menos era lo único que era capaz de asumir, considerando que jamás se había enamorado antes y creía que el amor era un ente mitológico como el ave fénix. Sin embargo, no había ninguna otra palabra que pudiese utilizar para describir aquel sentimiento tan abrumador y angustioso que día con día le iba quitando la razón.

'_Sí…' _respondió fijamente, y apenas la respuesta salió de sus labios, el hoyo en su pecho se multiplicó.

Taichi se sentó en el piso, mirándolo con semblante dividido. No sabía si aquella información lo hacía sentir mejor o peor respecto al asunto. Por un lado, si era cierto que Yamato Ishida se había enamorado por primera vez en la vida, y si realmente estuvo aguantándose en silencio por un año todo aquello, eso realmente denotaba una clara preocupación por su bienestar que de algún modo nivelaba la rabia referente a sus verdades a medias. Por otro lado, estaba enamorado de SU novia, y francamente a él le valía una mierda cuantas veces se había aguantado de tomar una iniciativa con ella, a él la única vez que le importaba fue en la que cedió y actuó a sabiendas de que no sólo traicionaba su confianza sino también atentaba contra la única relación significativa que él había logrado tener después de que Sora Takenouchi le rompiera el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Sin pensarlo por un segundo más, se lanzó hacia su mejor amigo, tacleándolo al suelo y volviendo a golpearlo hasta que oyó un crack en la nariz del rubio. Yamato por su lado, se lo quitó de encima para devolverle los golpes sólo deteniéndose cuando también la nariz del castaño se hallaba rota. Ambos muchachos rodaron por el piso a extremos contrarios, soltando un quejido de dolor, y retirándose la sangre con los puños cerrados. Se mantuvo el silencio de ambos por unos minutos.

'_¿Cuánto me odias?'_ se atrevió a preguntar Yamato, después de unos minutos.

'_Quiero matarte. Despellejarte, cortarte en pedazos con un cuchillo de esos que muestran en la tele, ahogarte en el río, y luego prenderte fuego para poder enterrar las cenizas. Te odio más de lo que pensé llegar odiar a alguien en toda mi existencia. Quiero arrancarte la piel con las uñas, Yamato' _

El rubio inhaló aire, sin ser capaz de contestar nada, ya lo sabía, Taichi Yagami jamás perdonaría su traición.

'_Rompió conmigo… en caso de que esperaras eso para lanzártele encima'_ dijo Taichi con voz rabiosa, después de unos minutos.

Yamato se incorporó, girando el rostro hacia su mejor amigo, sin dejar de sostener su nariz ensangrentada.

'_Eso no es posible, te adora' _

Taichi se incorporó también, sosteniendo su nariz en su camisa para retirarle la sangre.

'_Si alguno de los dos me quisiera de verdad no serían unos asquerosos mentirosos'_ contestó el castaño con voz hostil, mientras se levantaba del piso.

Yamato lo observó en silencio, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro de derrota. Había perdido a su mejor amigo.

'_Entiendo… sacaré mis cosas mañana, le pediré asilo a Takeru'_ dijo con voz grave.

Taichi, quien ya había alcanzado la puerta, giró violentamente hacia él, y volvió a alcanzarlo en dos zancadas, para patearlo con fuerza en la espalda.

'_¿Qué diablos?' _soltó Yamato incorporándose, y enviándole a su mejor amigo una mirada reprochante, ya había recibido suficientes golpes por hoy.

'_¡Eres un bastardo, infeliz, una mierda de amigo y un jodido traidor!'_ gritó el castaño.

Yamato bajó la mirada, sin contestar. Todo eso era verdad.

'_Pero eres mi familia. Una familia de porquería, pero mi familia' _soltó Taichi, en un susurro apenas audible.

Yamato alzó los ojos hacia él, sorprendido.

'_Tú… ¿realmente podrías perdonarme?' _preguntó Yamato, genuinamente confundido.

'_Sólo porque tu familia es una jodida mierda, no deja de ser tu maldita familia' _contestó simplemente Taichi, sin dejar de mirarlo con furia contenida.

Los ojos azules de Yamato se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que sus cejas se arqueaban. Taichi tenía razón, ellos eran más que amigos, eran familia. Aquello tenía arreglo después de todo.

'_Lo lamento Taichi, no debí ir a tus espaldas' _se disculpó verdaderamente Yamato.

Taichi le envió una mirada fría, girándose para salir del estudio.

'_Aún quiero matarte. Quizás te mate mientras duermes. La imagen de degollarte encima de uno de tus malditos lienzos se me antoja muy atractiva en este momento' _

Yamato no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una media sonrisa, quizás no se arreglaría así de fácil, pero tenía arreglo a futuro, y eso era suficiente para él en ese instante.

Mimi Tachikawa soltó un suspiro prolongado, dejando su celular en el piso, al tiempo que escondía el rostro en la almohada. Eran más de las dos de la mañana, Taichi no había llamado, y si alguien siempre cumplía su palabra ese era su novio, el hecho de que la hubiese fallado era un claro presagio.

'_Quizás ahora es mi exnovio…' _pensó la muchacha apretando la chaqueta de Taichi a su cuerpo, intentando inútilmente aferrarse al calor de él. Había ido a su casa con Miyako a reponer su propia ropa, y otros implementos, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de quitarse la ropa que él le había prestado, quizás temiendo que jamás la volvería a usar.

Le había asegurado a Taichi que no estaba tratando de romper con él, sin embargo, podía entender perfectamente por qué el muchacho se negaba a creerle, y, si era sincera consigo misma, tampoco podía asegurarle que aquello era falso en un 100%. Pues, al pedirle tiempo lo que en verdad estaba requiriendo era su lejanía, y la lejanía está sólo a un paso ilusorio de la separación.

No era una sorpresa, en verdad. Eso hacía Mimi Tachikawa cuando estaba asustada, correr y poner cuanta distancia fuese posible entre el objeto de su miedo y ella.

Aún cuando se negase a admitirlo en voz alta, sabía que su relación con Taichi Yagami había recibido un golpe del cual ella no creía que se pudieran recuperar. Si no era capaz de ser sincera con su novio después de un año de relación, los chances decían que jamás iba a poder serlo. Y esa era la verdadera razón por la cual le había pedido tiempo al muchacho, él no se merecía que ella le hiciera perder el tiempo.

'_Pero eso no significa que no te quiera, y que no me duela, Tai…' _pensó Mimi, aguantando las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos.

Su celular emitió una pequeña vibración, y ella se incorporó con rapidez, sentándose en la cama improvisada que Miyako había hecho para ella y tomando el aparato en sus manos.

No era Taichi, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el nombre del emisor del mensaje.

'_¿Yamato?' _soltó la muchacha en voz alta y tuvo que cubrirse los labios al notar que había hablado. Se giró levemente a su izquierda, notando que Miyako seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Mimi volvió a girar hacia su celular, fijando la vista sobre la pantalla, el nombre de 'Yamato Ishida' brillaba sobre ella, acompañado de un pequeño sobre. Aguantando la respiración, y esperando leer lo peor, la muchacha presionó sobre él.

'_No quiero hablar contigo. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no estás sola con la loca de tu madre'_ rezaba únicamente el mensaje.

Los ojos avellana de Mimi se abrieron con sorpresa. Había esperado un reclamo, un insulto, o que oficialmente la mandara al diablo. Después de todo, había huido de él, sin brindarle ningún tipo de explicación respecto al asunto. De cualquier cosa que pudo haber esperado, preocupación no estaba en la lista.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír, al recibir un segundo mensaje que rezaba a su vez:

'_Joder, es una respuesta de sí o no. Contesta de una maldita vez' _

Mimi contesto negativamente el mensaje, agradeciéndole su preocupación y sabiendo que el muchacho no volvería a contestar. En verdad, no necesitaba que volviera a contestar, esa mera y ruda acción de cariño le había brindado suficiente calidez a su cuerpo para que pudiera relajarse en verdad por primera vez en el día.

* * *

**ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME MANDEN UN MENSAJE :D! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! **


	11. Resquebraje de Voluntad

**Buenas, buenas, lectoras amadas mías. Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien en este fin de semana. El capítulo me salió muy largo y tengo problemas psicológicos con eso, no sé, pienso que de tan acostumbradas que las tengo a algo corto e intenso que ahora lo voy a ir a arruinar todo y van a venir con las antorchas, ¡ESTAS SON LAS COSAS QUE PASAN CUANDO ME DOY CUERDA ESCRIBIENDO! Ays, y es que, bueno, de hecho necesite el autocontrol que no poseo para no agregar tres escenas más. Me obsesioné, les digo. En fin, espero que al menos sea bueno. **

**Muchas gracias a mis leales niñas, las chicas súper poderosas (¿? No sé por qué escribí eso, pero no me releo ni reescribo, así que así se queda): ****IzzieBlake**** (contigo hablé tanto que ya no sé qué decir, más que gracias por leer los previews esta tarde jajajajaja… eres un amor!), ****Lux Havsanglar**** (Felicidades por tu 95 Lul-chan! Que inteligente! Mira que tu y yo vamos a tener problemas con tus suposiciones, siempre dices algo que termina resolviéndose a favor o encontrar en los caps, nahhh mentira, me encanta que adivinen jajaja espero te guste y ya te envío el PM con la info), ****Criiisi (ays las expectativas irrealistas del amor todas las tenemos, te puedo decir que existe, pero duele más de lo que cualquiera te advierte. Yo también amo a Tai, lo amo, yo aun me lamento del fatídico día donde le quitaron a Sora, pero bueno xD Oscar Wilde, te recomiendo sus ensayos de Intenciones (La demencia de la mentira, pluma lápiz y veneno, el crítico artista y la verdad sobre las mascaras, SON EXCELENTES), ****MenyPshh**** (si me dices eso publicare mas lento para que me les de tiempo de leer! T.T….Tranquila que lo de la universidad es una razón más que validera, me alegra que te agrade la caracterización y no te moleste el OOC), KaoruxKenshin (me mataste con eso del plan de macho que se respete, me mataste xDDD), DarkyStar (Darky-chan diste en el clavo, la verdad no será un Mimato rápido, pero, con la esperanza de que eso lo hará mas creíble ¿?, te prometo la historia completa con Sora próximamente), Alshi (no tardé mucho, corazón, espero te guste), ****Luna Lightburst**** (ya llegó más :D), ****LilithUchiha**** (Lily-chan, tu RR fue demasiado profundo jajaja… mira que el análisis que hiciste, sobre todo de Taichi estuvo más acercado de lo que esperé leer… pero los demás se acercan bastante también, ya para el próximo cap espero afianzar más claramente la posición de Mimi respecto a Yama, pero espero este ayude), ****Sakura Tachikawa**** (Mi querida Ale-chan, tu casi que me hiciste la semana lanzándote mis dos fics en tiempo record y llenándome la bandeja de entrada, A-D-O-R-O saber que me estás leyendo a ver si alguien me mete en la línea cuando me salga de ella y la deje como un punto en el horizonte xD, la canción que me colocaste, de hecho tengo planes de usarla y quizás lo haga y te de las gracias :D MIL GRACIAS POR TUS LINDAS PALABRAS QUERIDA ALE-CHAN), ****Rockiesliz**** (prometo mostrarte alguna de mis iniciativas independientes, al menos los primeros capítulos para que me des tu opinión, pero, primero quiero decidir qué te mostraré xD eso tomará tiempo considerando que tengo que confiarme en mi memoria por el asunto de que no releo mi trabajo), Osiris (Gracias, linda), SiageLove (no me parece justo que todos hayan visto Dragon Ball menos yo T.T espero te guste el cap), MimatoRulez (yeihhh q bueno, espero te guste), LilyP (gracias por todos tus mensajes me alegra mucho tenerte en otro fic mío) **

**La canción en la ultima escena es SCHIZOPHRENIC CONVERSATIONS de Staind. Deberían oírla, en serio, en serio, deberían oírla con la escena final. Ya dejo el fastidio y los dejo leer… espero les guste Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SU OPINION!**

* * *

**Resquebraje de Voluntad **

Mimi Tachikawa abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza, al tiempo que apoyaba el rostro en ellas, girándolo levemente hacia la izquierda. Suspiró, intentando bloquear el sonido de las voces que inevitablemente alcanzaban sus oídos, al tiempo que se balanceaba, de una manera casi imperceptible, hacia adelante y atrás.

Sintió la mirada del Dr. Katss sobre ella, y eso le hizo sentir una punzada de furia. En aquel momento lo resentía también a él, por haberle quitado su cómodo rincón junto a la ventana donde podía desviar todos sus problemas de su mente para concentrarse únicamente en el rayo de luz que surcaba el cristal. Lo resentía por haberle quitado ese pequeño consuelo, y haberle hecho tomar asiento, haciéndola rechazar el diván, y viéndose obligada a sentarse en el suelo. Pero, sobre todo, lo resentía por haberla traído a ella a su sesión.

Inevitablemente, los puños de la castaña se cerraron, mientras volteaba levemente para oír hablar a su madre sin parar, acostada en el diván como si aquella fuera una sesión particular. En silencio, Mimi no pudo evitar maldecir la idea de su psiquiatra, una sesión familiar requeriría un interés por conciliar un problema común, y era muy claro, que entre su madre y ella los problemas no eran compartidos. Satoe Tachikawa tenía sus problemas, y ellos venían acompañados de una visión muy obtusa sobre ellos, una donde los problemas de Mimi no eran relevantes.

'_Mimi…' _llamó Dr. Katss, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Mimi alzó la mirada lentamente hacia él.

'_Tu madre acaba de disculparse por lo que pasó con el retrato de tu padre… ¿no quieres decirle cómo te sientes?'_ preguntó.

Mimi negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin voltear a ver a su madre, y volviendo a girar la vista lo que más le era posible de los dos.

'_No has hablado en toda la sesión Mimi, cuando llegaste me dio la impresión de que querías avanzar' _

Mimi se aguantó las ganas de decir que así era, antes de que su madre apareciera. Una cosa era aceptar ir a psicoanálisis, y otra muy diferente que la obligaran a tener sesiones familiares.

'_Seguro se peleó con su noviecito' _dijo Satoe a sus espaldas _'está vestida con su ropa, como un hombre. Te ves horrible, Mimi, no pareces una señorita' _

Mimi soltó un suspiro sonoro, sin molestarse en contestar. No servía de nada explicarle que su relación con Taichi estaba en ruinas, y que aquella chaqueta era lo único que la hacía sentir medianamente bien desde que había abandonado la calidez del apartamento de su novio. No servía de nada explicarle eso a alguien que ni si quiera estaba interesado en preguntarle el nombre del dueño de la chaqueta, o el porqué de su actitud desanimada y su ausencia de maquillaje. Eso requeriría que su madre se preocupara, en vez de criticarla, y ella sabía, que eso no iba a pasar.

'_¿Cómo están las cosas con Taichi, Mimi?' _preguntó el doctor ignorando completamente a su madre.

'_Pensé que el noviecito se llamaba Yamato' _

Mimi los ignoró a ambos, cerrando los ojos, y tarareando la sinfonía 9 de Beethoven en su mente, como mecanismo de retracción.

'_Mimi… ¿Cómo están las cosas con Taichi?'_ insistió el Dr. Katss.

En otro momento, Mimi se habría molestado en mentir, o decir una verdad a medias, o contestar con un vago monosílabo. Pero en esta ocasión, no pretendía brindar ninguna respuesta a su psiquiatra.

'_Mimi-chan es una niña muy despreocupada y consentida, si no estuviera bien con él lo botaría' _

Su madre había contestado por ella, y aquello le daba suficiente pie para volver a aislarse de aquella conversación. Continuó balanceándose, de adelante hacia atrás, ignorando como su madre hablaba de lo ingrata que era por rehusarse a volver a casa después del 'incidente de la pintura'.

Mimi no pudo evitar girar los ojos, la manera en como su madre hablaba sobre el 'accidente' y de cómo ella era una melodramática de primera clase por haber sacado las cosas de proporción. Esa era su madre, la siempre víctima Satoe Tachikawa, aún con alguien como Dr. Katss que estaba perfectamente consciente de cómo aquella pose pasaba a victimario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aún con él, su madre siempre se las arreglaba para sonar como una indefensa criatura a quien Mimi trataba como la peor hija del mundo.

Aquello, la hizo resentir aún más al doctor. A tan poca distancia, y por mucho que intentara ignorarla, la voz de su madre le alcanzaba sin clemencia. Y cuando comenzó a mostrarle al doctor las marcas que Mimi le había hecho en los brazos al intentar sedarla durante su último arranque, hicieron que a la castaña se le revolviera el estómago.

Ella no quería escuchar lo mala hija que era. No hoy. No más.

Apenas su alarma sonó, Mimi se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a ambos.

'_Muchas gracias por la atención, hasta luego'_ murmuró la muchacha, esquivando la mano de su madre que se alargó a tomar la suya, y pretendiendo no oír cuando el Dr. Katss llamó su nombre.

Tomando su bolso, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, sin molestarse en despedirse de la recepcionista del doctor, ni darles las buenas tardes a los pacientes que esperaban afuera, por primera vez desde que había comenzado sus sesiones en aquel recinto.

Mimi evitó el ascensor, sintiendo que necesitaba quemar la energía de sobra que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, pensando que quizás así su ansiedad no le cortaría su canal respiratorio. Con rapidez, bajó las primeras dos hileras de escaleras, antes de tropezar, y sostenerse del barandal para no caer al suelo, aún así, cayó arrodillada a dos escalones del final, golpeándose las piernas.

Las manos de la castaña soltaron la baranda horizontal, para abrazarlas alrededor de las barandas verticales de la escalera, soltando un pequeño sollozo. Aquella caída había sido la gota que había derramado su voluntad, sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, con las ganas que había reprimido por más de una semana, Mimi Tachikawa se dejó vencer por el llanto que había ocultado de Miyako Inoe todos aquellos días.

Allí, en los escalones, solamente cobijada por las luces blancas del techo, Mimi dejó salir todo el dolor que había estado reprimiendo dentro de su cuerpo.

Lloró por haber perdido la única pieza que le quedaba de su padre. Lloró por saber que era su madre quien se la había arrebatado. Lloró por la callada seguridad de saber que su madre lo había hecho con plena intensión de lastimarla. Lloró por no ser capaz de perdonarla por eso. Lloró por sentirse egoísta al no ser capaz de justiciar las acciones de su madre. Lloró porque, por primera vez, no quería entender. Lloró porque resentía que su psiquiatra intentara obligarla a lidiar con ello, cuando aún no se sentía ni remotamente lista para hacerlo.

Lloró porque extrañaba a Taichi Yagami, extrañaba que la hiciera reír, que la abrazara durante la noche, extrañaba su ingenuidad y su dulzura. Lloró porque extrañaba el pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba la oscuridad en ella, sin el cual sentía que se consumiría en el vórtice de entropía que era su vida. Lloró porque extrañaba vivir con él, y lloró por la sorpresa de descubrir que de ese apartamento había algo más que también extrañaba: a Yamato Ishida.

Yamato Ishida maldijo por lo bajo, Taichi lo había dejado encerrado, otra vez.

El joven castaño había dejado perfectamente claro que, aunque no iba a botarlo del apartamento, tampoco quería verlo. Por lo cual, había considerado completamente lógico bloquear la puerta de su habitación cada vez que le daba la gana, impidiendo que Yamato saliera de ella a su antojo.

Sus ojos zafiro giraron, mientras abría el seguro de la ventana, y se disponía a bajar nuevamente por la escalera contra incendios, maldiciendo en silencio la inventiva de Taichi Yagami para vengarse de él. Aquello no sólo le impedía salir de su cuarto, también le impedía pintar, y esa era precisamente lo que él consideraba como la intensión real del castaño.

Yamato bajó por la escalera, hasta alcanzar el piso de la acera, para entrar nuevamente por el lobby, y subir en ascensor hasta su piso. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta del apartamento, ubicó a Taichi acostado en el sofá, cambiando los canales de televisión.

'_¿No podías seguir golpeándome a cada vez que me odias?'_ preguntó retóricamente, mientras guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo, las acciones de su mejor amigo habían convertido sus llaves en una extensión de su cuerpo, ya le había tocado dormir en el pasillo por haberlas olvidado dentro del apartamento, más de una vez.

'_Si sigo viendo tu estúpida cara, voy a hacer algo que hará que termine en la cárcel' _contestó Taichi con voz hostil, sin voltear a mirarle.

Yamato frunció el ceño, antes de girar los ojos y caminar a su estudio, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Encendió la luz al tiempo que caminaba directo al paral en el centro del estudio, sus ojos se fijaron en el lienzo blanco frente a él. Aquella tela había permanecido virgen desde que la había colgado allí hace más de una semana. Estaba completamente bloqueado, como si alguien hubiese halado el switch de su talento. Quizás si Taichi supiera que era completamente incapaz de pintar en aquellos momentos, no estaría obligándolo a salir por la ventana como un ladrón del hampa común.

Maldiciendo, nuevamente, fijó sus ojos en el blanco del lienzo, intentando que éste le hablase y lo inspirara de alguna manera. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, buscando alcanzar un nivel de concentración que le brindara alguna epifanía, y, después de 1 hora, aquello lo único que le dejó fue una maldita migraña.

Yamato se dejó caer en el suelo, acostándose en el mármol, y llevándose las manos a su cabello, pasándolas entre los mechones con rudeza, y reprimiendo el deseo de halar cada uno de sus cabellos rubios para descargar la frustración que se había apoderado de él.

Todo esto era culpa de ella. Maldita mujer. Maldito embrujo del demonio que había puesto sobre él. Maldito control imaginario que ejercía en su cuerpo. Maldita sea toda la situación.

¿Quién era ella, para adueñarse de su vida de aquella manera?

Deseaba encontrársela, para poder agitarla como a un salero hasta que le confesara cómo diablos había logrado hacerle lo que sea que le hizo. Cómo lo había hecho pasar de ser el feliz insensible y bastado que era, a la persona más débil y dependiente que podía imaginar. Se sentía enfermo consigo mismo, maldecía su debilidad, y sobre todo, a ella.

Todo era su culpa. Que Taichi no quisiera verlo ni en pintura, que se hubiera transformado en una marioneta del arte para luego terminar sin una gota de talento restante dentro de su cuerpo, que se hubiese enamorado por primera jodida vez en toda su vida, y que ahora no pudiese pintar en su ausencia. Maldita sea, es que hasta era su culpa que ahora le doliera el pecho al respirar, por el hoyo que se había acrecentado por su tórax hasta su garganta.

Todo era su culpa. Era una maldita bruja, y él era un imbécil sin voluntad. Y eso, eso era su culpa también. Maldita fuera ella y el embrujo que le había hecho. Le había robado la vida.

'_¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo ser tan jodidamente débil! ¡No! ¡Me rehúso a que me resumas a ser este residuo de ser humano! ¡No, maldición! ¡Yo no soy tan débil! ¡No PUEDO ser tan débil!' _

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, se levantó y tomó tantos lienzos como fue capaz de cargar en sus manos. Abrió la puerta de una patada y cruzó la sala sin decir una palabra al sorprendido Taichi que se levantó a observarlo con el ceño fruncido, mientras salía del apartamento.

Veinticinco minutos, y ocho viajes en ascensor más tarde, Yamato Ishida había culminado su labor. Lanzando cada lienzo con la marca de Mimi Tachikawa dentro de su obra al contenedor de basura cuadrado fuera de su apartamento. Aquel armatoste de color rojo era enorme, sin embargo, sus lienzos eran tantos que lo había hecho desbordarse.

'_A mí también me gusta el fuego, Tachikawa'_ soltó con voz fría, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa macabra.

Yamato se agachó, tomando el frasco de disolvente industrial de pintura con el que normalmente se retiraba las manchas del cuerpo. Le retiró la tapa, saltando sobre el contenedor de basura para verter todo el contenido con el líquido. Volviendo al suelo, el muchacho sacó su encendedor nuevo, y procedió a encender varios pedazos de periódico, lanzándolos sobre los lienzos, por las cuatro esquinas del recipiente, y en el centro, observando cómo las flamas se iban avivando hasta alcanzar una altura suficiente para consumir todo el contenido del contenedor.

Sin importarle saber que estaba violando al menos tres leyes estatales, y que si lo descubrían allí tendría que pasar la noche preso, el muchacho se dejó caer en el suelo sucio del callejón, cruzando las piernas y encendiendo un cigarrillo con el mismo encendedor que había usado para crear el incendio.

Con la vista inclemente de sus ojos azules sobre las llamas, Yamato llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios, inhalando, y soltando el humo con lentitud.

'_Ojalá lo que sea que fuera esto se queme con tu imagen'_ susurró el muchacho, soltando otra bocanada del humo de cigarrillo.

Las llamas habían crecido lo suficiente para que estuviese completamente seguro de que no podría salvar ninguna de sus obras. Y no le importaba. Las odiaba, las odiaba tanto como odiaba a la muchacha que las había inspirado, odiaba a cada una de ellas, no quería volver a poner sus ojos sobre ellas nunca más. Quizás, sólo quizás, si dejaba de observar esos ojos en cada rincón de su estudio, pudiese librarse del embrujo que Mimi Tachikawa había dejado sobre él.

Los días pasaron con una mundana normalidad, intentando que el tiempo adormeciera el desastre que habían causado los eventos recientes en las emociones de todos los involucrados.

Mimi Tachikawa se observó en el espejo, sonriendo ampliamente. Nuevamente, se sentía como ella misma. Una mujer nunca, ni en sus tiempos más oscuros, debía subestimar el poder del maquillaje y la ropa. En aquel momento, vestida con su uniforme carmesí, se sentía incluso protegida por su fachada de animadora, por sus capas de maquillaje, e incluso por el elaborado lazo que adornaba su coleta. Se sentía hermosa y normal, una sensación que añoraba y que no lograba sentir con regularidad.

Acomodando la cinta carmesí en su cabello, Mimi abandonó el vestidor, cruzándose con Miyako Inoue e ignorando como la pelimorada discutía con la co-capitana sobre la falta de organización del evento, en aquel instante, a ella no podría importarle menos si no habían suficientes pasteles, o suficientes voluntarias, a ella lo único que le importaba era que podría concentrarse en algo diferente a sus problemas por toda la tarde.

Su mano fue hasta el bolsillo de su falda, retirando el celular de ella y dejándolo dentro del bolso que escondía bajo la mesa blanca de la venta, por lo que durara aquello, no quería molestarse en revisar su pantalla cada diez minutos para chequear si Taichi había o no decidido llamarle hoy. En aquella tarde, el drama de si tenía o no novio, pasaría a segundo plano.

Mimi acomodó los mechones de su cola a ambos lados de sus hombros, revisando el estado de sus pequeños pastelillos y preparando la mejor sonrisa para sus futuros compradores. Todos los años formaban aquel evento de recaudación de fondos, y cada año su mesa era la más visitada, en parte porque era la mejor cocinera del grupo, en parte porque era la más encantadora del lugar.

'_¿Ya están abiertos?'_ preguntó una voz calmada a unos metros de distancia.

Los ojos de Mimi se alzaron, y encontraron un par de ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada. Por un instante, su corazón se detuvo, antes de reconocer que aquellos ojos no eran los mismos que ella imaginó. Reponiéndose de la sorpresa, y enviándole una sonrisa al emisor del mensaje, se disponía a contestar, antes de ser interrumpida por Miyako.

'_Aún no, Ichijouji, tendrás que venir más tarde' _

El muchacho de cabello negro azulado le envió una sonrisa amable a su amiga, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella.

'_Inoue, no te había visto' _

'_Es porque siempre vives en la luna, Ichijouji' _

Mimi observó a su mejor amiga reír, al tiempo que notaba que ella había visto a aquel muchacho antes, y sin ser capaz de ubicar en dónde.

'_Te diré algo, dejaré que te lleves uno de los súper pastelillos de Nutella de Mimi si prometes darme tutorías de cálculo'_ oyó decir a Miyako, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al muchacho.

'_No necesitas mi ayuda para pasar cálculo'_ contestó él con voz calmada.

'_No, pero sí para obtener un 100' _le dijo Miyako blandiendo el pastelillo de chocolate frente a él.

Ken Ichijouji, ladeó el rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, encogiéndose levemente los hombros.

'_No necesitabas sobornarme para pedir mi ayuda' _

Miyako le envió una sonrisa de suficiencia, al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes frente a sus ojos.

'_Si no lo quieres, mejor' _

'_Sí lo quiero'_ se apresuró a decir Ken, extendiendo la mano.

'_¡Dr. Katss!'_ soltó Mimi, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

'_¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Qué está aquí?' _preguntó Miyako, buscándolo entre la multitud.

Mimi se sonrojó, negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

'_¡No es nada, Miya-chan, no me hagas caso!'_ soltó rápidamente, echándole una mirada disimulada al muchacho que estaba frente a ellas.

Definitivamente lo había visto en la oficina de su psiquiatra, pero no tenía ningún derecho a revelar eso.

Miyako había volteado a verla con cejas alzadas, como lo hacía cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Mimi estaba ocultando algo. Sintiendo un pequeño toque de pánico, decidió olvidar su idea de bloquear a Taichi y, al contrario, usarlo como excusa para escapar del posible interrogatorio de la pelimorada

'_Ah… Creo que mejor voy a llevarle un pastelillo a Taichi, antes de que abramos, se molestará si no le llevo uno' _

Miyako alzó las cejas, aún más.

'_Pensé que seguían en malos términos' _

'_Taichi siempre se contenta por el estómago. Quédate conversando con tu amigo, ya vuelvo' _

La castaña tomó el pastelillo en una de sus manos, envolviéndolo en una pequeña servilleta de papel y se alejó con rapidez en dirección al stand del equipo de fútbol. Cuando volvió la vista hacia su amiga nuevamente, la encontró aún conversando con el guapo muchacho oji-azul, y no pudo evitar sonreír, la luz de Miyako Inoue también atraía a quienes necesitaban cobijarse de la oscuridad.

Mimi esquivó a los estudiantes de la universidad, mientras caminaba con decisión hasta dónde sabía encontraría a Taichi Yagami. Efectivamente, lo encontró hablando con Daisuke Motomiya, mientras ambos se pasaban la pelota con cabezazos. Sin pensarlo se acercó a él, abrazándolo.

'_¡Tai-chan!' _

'_¿Mimi?'_

Taichi volteó hacia ella, no con la suficiente rapidez de impedir que la pelota que Daisuke había enviado hacia él, se estampara contra la frente de la castaña.

'_¡Ahhh!'_ exclamó Mimi, sobando su cabeza con la palma abierta _'¡Mira donde lanzas eso, Daisuke-kun!' _

'_¡Lo siento, lo siento!'_ exclamó inmediatamente el menor, recogiendo la pelota y haciendo una reverencia con gesto avergonzado.

Mimi cerró los ojos, haciendo pucheros.

'_¡Me dolió mucho!' _

'_¡Lo siento tanto!'_ exclamó Daisuke _'¡Discúlpame, Mimi-san!' _

'_¡No voy a disculparte! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a una chica tan linda como yo?' _

Antes de que Daisuke pudiera disculparse nuevamente, Taichi le golpeó la cabeza con una mano.

'_Ve a atender el puesto, antes de que te confisque la pelota por lastimar a la novia del capitán, Motomiya' _exclamó Taichi con voz autoritaria.

Daisuke abrió los ojos con alarma y corrió al puesto gritando:

'_¡Sí, señor!' _

Taichi sonrió con suficiencia, girando hacia la castaña.

'_¿Te duele la frente?' _preguntó, pasando un dedo por la blanca frente de Mimi, sin embargo, la castaña no estaba escuchando nada después de la palabra 'novia'.

Con timidez, Mimi asintió, intentando salir de su ensimismamiento, y alcanzándole el pastelillo al castaño.

'_Ah, te traje esto' _

'_¡Excelente!'_ exclamó Taichi tomando el pastelillo y comiéndolo de un bocado _'¡Delicioso!' _

Mimi relajó el abrazo que mantenía sobre él, y se separó con lentitud.

'_¿Acabas de llamarme 'novia'?'_ preguntó Mimi.

Taichi la observó en silencio, encogiéndose los hombros con aire despreocupado.

'_Explicarle que estamos en 'estatus de relación complicada' a uno de mis novatos no se me hace exactamente necesario' _

Mimi suspiró, asintiendo.

'_Supongo que es verdad'_ le envió una sonrisa _'Aún tenemos que resolver eso' _

'_Sí, deberíamos resolverlo'_ concordó él.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos, y esperando que alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa. Hasta que Mimi flaqueó, y giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda.

'_Mejor vuelvo a mi puesto' _susurró la muchacha, girando el rostro para enviarle una sonrisa al muchacho_ 'espero atraigas muchos nuevos reclutas' _

Taichi le regresó la sonrisa.

'_¡Lo hare! Espero ustedes también'_ dijo él, sonriendo.

Mimi caminó de vuelta a su puesto, intentando no pensar en su propia cobardía, mientras una cabellera rubia surcó su campo periférico sin voltear ni una vez hacia ella. A derecha, se alejaba por el campus Yamato Ishida.

'_Soy una cobarde…'_ concluyó la muchacha, soltando un suspiro.

Yamato Ishida soltó un bufido de exasperación. Si de por sí odiaba la universidad por principio, odiaba aún más los eventos sociables que acarreaba la vida de un campus universitario. Los jóvenes a su alrededor, gritando y riendo, le daban migraña. Bueno, quizás, sólo quizás, la migraña provenía de la resaca por la noche de perros que había tenido, pero definitivamente los jóvenes ruidosos lo estaban empeorando.

Aquella mañana había llegado a la universidad, únicamente con la intención de entregar su ensayo retrasado al profesor de Renacimiento Italiano, sin embargo, apenas sus pies tocaron el campus se encontró con la maldita feria de actividades extra curriculares instalada en pleno, y aún no podía ubicar al profesor.

Por unos momentos consideró seriamente volver al apartamento, pero sabía que si no entregaba hoy el viejo chivudo que pronunciaba mal Buonarroti, y a quien él corregía constantemente, le haría quedar la materia. No podía tener más créditos negativos en su record o jamás se graduaría. A la mitad de sus profesores le gustaría eso, enseñarle una lección por sus inasistencias y sus correcciones sarcásticas, mientras que a la otra mitad le desilusionaría por su nivel de talento. Desgraciadamente, el profesor al que estaba buscando recaía en la primera categoría.

'_Le encantaría ponerme cero en el semestre y escribir una nota como que le pida a Miguel Ángel que venga del renacimiento a corregirlo' _soltó Yamato con sorna.

Su celular volvió a sonar, y no pudo evitar girar los ojos ante su Ring Tone que sonaba por novena vez esa mañana, llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el celular cancelando la llamada y abriendo el aparato para sacarle la batería. Su conquista de la noche anterior había probado ser más necesitada que cualquiera de las otras muchachas con las que había salido, exceptuando a Jun Motomiya. Él jamás mentía con sus intenciones a las mujeres, les decía abruptamente que no quería ningún tipo de relación, si aún así decidían meterse con él a la cama, eso era su problema. El hecho de que la mayoría de ellas creyeran que las cosas pudieran cambiar a la mañana siguiente, sólo demostraba la facilidad con la cual las mujeres se engañaban a sí mismas, y francamente, ese no era su problema ni lo hacía responsable de contestar sus llamadas.

'_¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden captar las indirectas?'_ se preguntó, lanzando el aparato en su bolso con un suspiro de frustración.

Alcanzó el edificio de la facultad de arte, buscando con la mirada a su profesor, sin éxito. Molesto, caminó hacia la oficina del rector de la facultad, con el objeto de extraerle la información de la ubicación del chivudo a la secretaria, una vieja solterona que soltaría hasta el código de los misiles si él le enviara una sonrisa y un falso cumplido.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera entrar a la oficina se cruzó con algo que le hizo olvidarse por completo del profesor.

'_Profesora Tachikawa…' _soltó el muchacho, alzando las cejas.

La alta mujer se volteó lentamente hacia él, enviándole una sonrisa digna de su hija. Falsa y ensayada.

'_Sr. Ishida… que gusto verlo' _

Yamato no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar en qué condiciones se habían visto por última vez, y en lo mal que se había sentido al descubrir que Mimi era la victima de aquella mujer en más de un sentido, más de los que él siquiera podría imaginar.

'_Lo he extrañado en clase'_

'_¿Cómo?'_ Yamato parpadeó confuso, no había asistido a las últimas dos clases, pero únicamente porque pensaba que la mujer no volvería al recinto después de lo ocurrido _'Pensé que ya no estaba enseñando' _

'_No seas tonto, es divertido. Pero he de confesar que perder a mi mejor alumno me ha resultado muy molesto' _

Yamato suspiró, si Satoe viera sus desastres actuales de intentos por pintar ya no lo consideraría su mejor alumno. Ya no podía pintar, sentía que había perdido completamente su talento por culpa de Mimi Tachikawa. De pronto, sus ojos azules subieron hacia la mujer que tenía frente a él, sintiendo que, por primera vez estaba frente a alguien que podría entender su nivel de bloqueo.

'_No he podido pintar' confesó inmediatamente 'Estoy perdido. Lo que sea que tenía, lo perdí. No creo que ya sea su favorito' _

Satoe lo observó en silencio, ladeando el rostro y le envió una sonrisa.

'_Un artista nunca se pierde, Sr. Ishida, el talento sigue en usted, sólo necesita un nuevo canal para expresarlo' _

Yamato la miró a los ojos, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Aquellas palabras lo habían hecho sentir mejor con una facilidad casi inexplicable. No podía entender como alguien que se veía tan compuesta, podía ser el ser destructivo que él había presenciado, ni como Satoe no parecía en absoluto afectada por el hecho de que él sabía su secreto. Claramente, el asunto de mantener fachadas corría en la familia.

'_Le digo algo, Sr. Ishida, si acepta recuperar sus horas conmigo, lo ayudaré con su bloqueo' _

Aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Por un lado, Satoe Tachikawa tenía que ser la clase de mentora que el mataría por tener. Por otro existía Mimi, no quería ni si quiera imaginar la reacción de la castaña si volviera a encontrarlo en su casa, con su madre, la misma madre que aunque la lastimara a ella, era muy capaz de ayudarlo a él.

Se sintió dividido, no quería causarle más problemas a Mimi, era la muchacha que quería…. Sin embargo, también era la misma musa que le había retirado su apoyo, la razón por la cual él no podía pintar y la culpable de todos los males actuales en su vida. Poniendo las cosas en perspectiva, no tenía un motivo de peso para preocuparse por los sentimientos de una muchacha que ni siquiera había tenido el valor de hablar con él sobre el maldito beso que compartieron.

¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse él por ella? Después de todo, seguía pegada a la cola de Taichi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía que admitir que nunca se imaginó que un ser tan malcriado y consentido, pudiera llegar a ser tan rogón, tan rogón como las mujeres sin dignidad que seguían llamándolo a él. Y es que aún cuando Taichi no se lo había dicho, sin embargo, por la cantidad de veces al día que sonaba el celular de su mejor amigo, sólo podía asumir que ella estaba intentando contentarse con él. Mientras que a Yamato no le había enviado ni un mísero mensaje, claro, que él prefería morir de ansiedad a contactarla a ella, aún si se moría por hacerlo. Él sería muchas cosas, pero rogón no era una de ellas.

En esa ecuación, la tarea de preocuparse por la castaña era de Taichi, y él podía hacer con su vida lo que mejor le diera la gana. Aún ver clases particulares con la fuente de todos los problemas de su musa.

'_Me encantaría ver clases particulares con usted, profesora Tachikawa' _

Mimi Tachikawa abrió los ojos con pánico al segundo en que su celular volvió a encenderse, después de la feria. En la pantalla brillaba un mensaje proveniente de su madre que únicamente informaba sobre su decisión de tomar a Yamato Ishida como aprendiz en su casa a partir de aquella tarde.

La respiración de la muchacha se cortó y estuvo cerca de experimentar un clínico ataque de pánico. Inmediatamente, tomó su bolso, sacándolo de la parte de debajo de la mesa de venta y se alejó corriendo, ignorando completamente los llamados de Miyako Inoue, y el resto del equipo de animadoras.

Mimi corrió con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciendo al cielo que tenía zapatos deportivos, y sin siquiera considerar parar un taxi, esperando que correr ayudara a su estado actual. Sino quemaba la ansiedad con algo, seguramente explotaría. Su madre estaba jugando bajo para hacerla volver a casa, y usar a Yamato para tales fines le significaba una guerra perdida. No podía dejarlo solo con ella, él no tenía idea de en qué se estaba metiendo, y si podía imaginar si quiera una parte, entonces era muy estúpido por acudir de todas maneras.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, cuando logró salir del campus, cruzándose momentáneamente con Taichi Yagami, pero decidiendo ignorarlo por completo. Las noches eran difíciles para Satoe, y él podría estar en peligro. Decidiendo no pensar al respecto, se concentró únicamente en correr hasta alcanzar su casa, unos veinte minutos más tarde, la muchacha tocó la puerta con las manos, reconociendo que no tenía idea de donde estaban sus llaves, hasta que la Sra. Himura abrió y, sin decirle una sola palabra, corrió escaleras arriba hasta el estudio de su madre, abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

El estudio estaba tenuemente iluminado por el resplandor del sol que se ponía en el horizonte, complementado por una pequeña lámpara de paral que iluminaba desde la esquina junto a la puerta. Ambos estaban allí, Yamato sostenía un pincel en su mano derecha mientras Satoe le sostenía el brazo, claramente enseñándole alguna técnica que él desconocía. Ambos habían volteado hacia la puerta por el estruendo que ella causó al entrar, enviándole miradas idénticas de sorpresa y molestia.

'_¿Decidiste volver a casa?'_ preguntó su madre, retóricamente, mientras dejaba una de sus manos apoyada en el hombro del rubio.

Mimi apretó los puños, decidiendo ignorar a su madre y, en cambio, enviando una mirada de reproche en dirección a Yamato Ishida.

'_Te ves horrible… ¿Por qué estás tan despeinada?'_ preguntó su madre.

Mimi llevó instintivamente la mano a su coleta, notando como los mechones se habían salido de la cinta por su esfuerzo al correr. Suspirando, y sin decir ni una palabra, la muchacha dejó caer el bolso a su izquierda, sentándose en el piso del estudio, junto a la lámpara.

'_¿Eso es todo? ¿Aún con el tratamiento de hielo, Mi-chan? Francamente deberías crecer, esto se está volviendo muy infantil' _

Nuevamente, Mimi decidió guardar silencio, no había retirado los ojos de Yamato. En aquel instante sintió por él el mismo reproche y resentimiento que ahora le provocaba su psiquiatra, pues, sin saberlo, el rubio también la estaba forzando a soportar la presencia de su madre.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Satoe entendió que Mimi no tenía las menores intenciones de contestar, por lo cual volvió su atención a Yamato, al tiempo que hablaba con rapidez sobre la importancia de las texturas en el arte moderno, y sobre cómo él no debía dudar a la hora de usar técnicas viejas con nuevos materiales. Yamato preguntaba continuamente sobre la manera correcta de matizar el arte retro con cultura popular, comentando ideas que había tenido sobre carteles carcelarios en un giro al renacimiento, mientras Satoe le sugería canalizar las obras religiosas italianas en un concepto de alcatraz.

Se veían más como familia de lo que Mimi jamás se había sentido al lado de ella. Yamato de hecho estaba manteniendo una conversación con ella tan normal como si su madre no estuviera al borde de un colapso con cada segundo que pasaba, y su madre lo trataba con un respeto mutuo que Mimi sólo podría envidiar. Suspirando, la castaña se abrazó el torso, intentando controlar la punzada de dolor en su corazón.

Por muy sólida que pensara que era su fachada, la de su madre era mejor. Por eso nadie le creería si alguna vez confesara qué pasaba a puertas cerradas cuando estaban solas. Mimi cerró los ojos, soltándose la cinta del cabello y dejando que los caireles cayeran regados en su espalda. Quizás si ella fuera más parecida a Yamato podría llevarse mejor con su madre, o quizás se engañaba a sí misma, envuelta también en la fachada de falsedad que cubría la casa Tachikawa.

Cuando finalmente el estudio quedó en completa oscuridad, Satoe concluyó la lección, despidiéndose de manera rápida de él. Yamato guardó los implementos en su bolso, sin mirar en dirección al bulto carmesí de la esquina que se había puesto de pie y esperaba junto a la puerta. No pudo evitar suspirar, imaginándose la sarta de reclamos que le significaría aquella lección, y estando listo para recibirlos sin inmutarse, enumerando las razones por las cuales ella no se merecía ninguna concesión de parte suya. Sin embargo, apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mimi Tachikawa, la muchacha únicamente le envió una mirada de reproche, antes de volver la vista inclemente sobre su madre. Con esa simple acción, Yamato Ishida comprendió que no era a él a quien la castaña estaba esperando.

Por unos instantes se debatió su aparente apatía hasta ahora. En buena conciencia, sabía que no podía dejar a Mimi sola con su madre, no cuando él tenía una idea bastante clara de qué pasaba realmente en esa casa. Si bien Satoe Tachikawa era un encanto de profesor con él, también era claro que aquella no era la misma mujer con la que tenía que lidiar Mimi.

Deseo no sentirse así. Ojalá no le importara qué pudiera pasar entre ellas apenas el abandonara la casa. Pero sí le importaba, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitirse aún a sí mismo. Se giró hacia Mimi, quien seguía enfocada en su madre, completamente absorta en un tren de pensamientos que él no podía seguir. Y de repente entendió, Mimi jamás le había pedido su ayuda, si bien le había dicho que estaba en su camino a la hora de contener a su madre. Mimi no lo quería ahí, si algo le había dejado claro aquella mirada de reproche que había enviado en su dirección desde que llegó era eso, su disgusto por su presencia.

¿Por qué quería protegerla? Ella no quería su protección, diablos, ella ni siquiera quería su presencia dentro de su vida. Después de todo, ella tenía al caballero de armadura dorada, siempre que necesitara ayuda podía llamar a San Taichi. Ciertamente, él no era necesario en aquella ecuación. Si lo fuera, la bruja podría enviarle un maldito mensaje de texto al menos.

Maldiciendo su estúpida división mental, y dejando que su orgullo ganara la batalla. Yamato salió del estudio y bajó las escaleras, sin volver a mirar atrás hasta que sus pies tocaron el pasto de la entrada de la casa. Una vez allí, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió marcha hacia la entrada en dos ocasiones, antes de maldecir en voz alta y prácticamente correr hasta su automóvil antes de que volviera a cambiar de opinión.

Dentro del estudio, Mimi seguía de pie junto a la puerta, observando a su madre, mientras Satoe recogía los lienzos de los parales para dejarlos junto a la pared.

'_Tu pequeña piromanía me costó el trabajo de meses. Por ti no voy a poder exhibir' _le dijo con voz reprochante, levantando una de las botellas de vodka de la esquina _'espero estés al tanto de lo que me costará reparar esto' _

Mimi no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de incredulidad al ubicar el motivo real por el cual su madre había armado aquella treta para hacerla volver a casa. No estaba preocupada por dónde ella estaba pasando sus noches, no estaba curiosa si quiera de cómo se las estaba arreglando para sobrevivir sola, ni si quiera extrañaba verla rondar por la casa. No. Satoe estaba interesada en reclamarle el daño intachable que ella había hecho a su obra, su verdadera hija.

¿Por qué seguía esperando un milagro? ¿Realmente, después de todos esos años seguía esperando un acto de preocupación de parte de ella? ¿Realmente seguía esperando su cariño? Sí, así era, seguía esperando un amor que jamás la iba a alcanzar, y esa era la verdad. Trataba de convencerse de que su madre no era capaz de quererla, pero los recuerdos de su niñez le impedían creerse esa mentira.

Todo en su vida era una imagen distorsionada, un compilado completo de mentiras que existían sólo con el propósito de hacer parecer normal a una situación completamente bizarra. Su madre estaba enferma, pero esa no era la única cosa que estaba mal con ella, y esa era la realidad que Mimi no era capaz de aceptar, aún conociéndola.

"_**Are you afraid, afraid of the truth**__**in the mirror staring back at you?**_

_**The image is cracked, but so is the view here…"**_

Mimi giró sobre sus talones, decidiendo que su mejor actuación respecto a todo aquello seguía siendo guardar silencio. Sintió la mano de su madre ceñirse en uno de sus brazos y girarla con fuerza hacia ella.

'_¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡Arruinaste _todo_ mi trabajo! ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?' _preguntó Satoe.

Aquella pregunta vagó por su mente por unos segundos. Existían muchas respuestas para ella, y Mimi no estaba dispuesta a ofrecer ninguna. Cerró los ojos, apartando inmediatamente su brazo del control de su madre. Giró nuevamente para salir por la puerta, cuando una fuerte cachetada se estampó contra su mejilla izquierda.

"_**The strength of a tree begins in the roots that I tend to bury into you**_

_**At least now the storm can't blow me away…"**_

Aquella no era la primera vez que su madre la golpeaba, y ciertamente tampoco sería la última. Mimi llevó una de sus blancas manos sobre su mejilla, y suspiró mientras el calor se extendía lentamente por su rostro, y notaba que su madre la había arañado dejando un débil hilo de sangre por la línea de su barbilla. Reuniendo toda la voluntad que era capaz de demostrar, levantó la mirada hacia su madre.

Los ojos calmados que había mantenido mientras estaba acompañada de Yamato habían desaparecido, y ahora miraban de la misma manera que ella consideraba normal, esa llena de frialdad y aversión. Esa mirada que Mimi había visto ya tantas veces en ella.

Mimi apretó los puños, no quería disculparse por los destrozos a la pintura de su madre. Era ella quien le debía una disculpa por haber destrozado la pintura de su padre por sus propios motivos egoístas. En aquel momento, la imagen del rubio volvió a aparecer en sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida de cómo él también había creído toda la pantomima de su madre, quizás hasta él creía que la loca e inestable era ella… todo el mundo creería que la loca era ella, después de todo, ella era la única que podía ver la verdad y nadie podía compartir la visión de todos los malos recuerdos que escondía en su mente.

"_**So crawl inside my head with me, I'll show you how**__**it feels to be to blame like me…"**_

Otra cachetada se estampó en su rostro, esta vez en su mejilla derecha y con más fuerza que la anterior. Los ojos caramelo de Mimi subieron hasta su madre con vista reprochante, mientras sus blancas manos se cerraban en puños, apretando con tanta fuerza como le era posible.

'_¡Estoy esperando!' _

Mimi maldijo en su mente. Aquello era un nuevo punto bajo en su vida, no sólo su madre le había arrebatado el recuerdo más tangible que poseía de su padre, sin disculparse de ninguna manera sincera y calificándolo como 'un accidente', sino que la obligaría a disculparse por las consecuencias de dicha pérdida.

'_No me voy a disculpar'_ soltó la muchacha con decisión.

Ella ya no era una niña a la que pudieran manipular con facilidad para creer que todo lo malo que ocurría su alrededor era culpa suya. Quizás no fuera tan madura como denotaban sus 22 años, pero ciertamente tampoco era la niña debilucha que se dejaba amedrentar cada vez que su madre necesitaba un saco para descargarse.

Esos días de maltratos psicológicos y físicos ya no le afectaban de la misma manera. Aún cuan débil el mundo la creyera, la realidad era que ella seguía existiendo, a pesar de su madre, y a pesar de todos los problemas que confería vivir su vida. Ella había crecido, y esos días donde cada palabra de su madre podía demolerle el autoestima como una casa de cartas ya no era su realidad. O bueno, no era su única realidad.

"_**Should I be afraid of this face that I see in the mirror staring back at me? **_

_**So cold were the days when I listened to you… and you say that I'm weak, so show me the proof, because I still exist inspite of you… But I won't compete with you every day…"**_

Las manos de Satoe Tachikawa se cerraron en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que la botella que seguía en su mano izquierda ocasionó dolor en la piel de la castaña, segundos después sintió su espalda golpear la puerta de madera, cuando su madre la empujó contra ella.

'_Vas a pedirme perdón, y a rogar porque te lo conceda' _

Sus palabras estaban teñidas de un dejo de resentimiento que iba mucho más lejano a unas pinturas mojadas por el agua de los rociadores, y Mimi sabía eso. Así funcionaban las cosas entre ellas, Mimi tenía que pedir perdón por todo lo malo que ocurría en la vida de Satoe Tachikawa.

Era culpa de Mimi que estuviera enferma, era culpa de Mimi que su esposo hubiera muerto, era culpa de Mimi que fuera la horrible persona que era. Mimi era la única ficha a culpar en el esquema de vida de Satoe Tachikawa.

"_**So crawl inside **__**m**__**y head with me, I'll show you how it feels to be to blame like me…"**_

'_¿Quieres que yo me disculpe?... Trataste de matarme, Mamá…'_ aquello salió de sus labios sin su permiso, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Satoe retrocedió, soltándola como si de pronto la piel de su hija la quemara. Se alejó más de cinco pasos mirándola con horror.

'_No… No… Yo no quería… No era yo misma en Kyoto' _

Mimi suspiró, de eso había tratado de estarse convenciendo desde que pasó, que su madre estaba fuera de sí, así la evidencia de todo el asunto le dijera lo contrario. Las imágenes de aquella fatídica noche la golpearon, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, intentando alejar los recuerdos de su mente. Alzó la mirada hacia Satoe y la encontró en su mismo dilema por no permitir que los recuerdos la dominasen, los ojos de su madre estaban completamente desorbitados, mientras murmuraba sin parar, diciendo palabras que Mimi no podía comprender del todo.

"_**Schizophrenic conversations that I'm always having with myself… **_

_**I hear these voices in my head competing, maybe I could use a little help…"**_

Mimi aprovechó el momento de confusión para girar hacia la puerta, abriéndola, pero antes de que pudiera salir, la mano de su madre se atravesó en el marco.

'_Yo estoy enferma… ¿Cuál es tu excusa?' _

Mimi entornó los ojos, apretando los puños. Ahí estaba la víctima otra vez.

'_Hay suficientes problemas contigo como para que alcancen para las dos, Mamá' _respondió la castaña empujando la mano de su madre del marco _'Quiero irme'_

Satoe tomó a Mimi por el brazo, impidiendo que se marchara. Ambas forcejearon por unos instantes, hasta que Mimi ganó la batalla, empujando a su madre y ocasionando que la mujer cayera al suelo. La botella de vodka que mantenía ceñida en su mano se hizo añicos y la mano de Satoe se estampó contra el cristal roto, creando una rápida piscina de sangre bajo su brazo.

Los ojos castaños de Mimi se abrieron con horror, al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a su madre, levantando su mano del suelo y cortando su propia piel con el cristal roto.

'_¡Lo siento!'_ exclamó Mimi inmediatamente, mientras tomaba la cinta carmesí que había retirado de su cabello para intentar amarrar la mano de su madre y parar la hemorragia.

'_¡NO!' _gritó su madre, empujándola para alejarla de ella.

Satoe rodó por el suelo, dejando las manos sobre su rostro y enrollándose en posición fetal. Mimi intentó volver a tomar su mano para parar la hemorragia, antes de recibir otra cachetada en su mejilla.

'_¡LARGATE!'_

El cuerpo de la castaña tembló, mientras las lágrimas se formaban en las puertas de sus ojos.

'_Mamá, lo siento… estás sangrando' _

'_¡LARGATE! ¡Tú eres la que trae todo lo malo a mi vida!' _

Satoe le lanzó una lata pequeña de pintura, la cual ella esquivó y se estampó contra la puerta, para luego volver a abrazarse en posición fetal en el piso, murmurando un mantra incomprensible.

"_**I still have schizophrenic conversations when there's no one else around to hear… **_

_**I long for solitude and peace within me, void of all the anger and the fear…"**_

Mimi se colocó de pie, debía quedarse y ayudarla. Debía poner las necesidades de su madre sobre las suyas. Como siempre hacía, después de todo su madre era la que estaba enferma.

Ella nunca había tenido problemas para actuar como se esperaba que lo hiciera, con la compostura y temple que ella estaba segura de poseer. Con la perfección y rectitud que quería canalizar al mundo. Pero en esa ocasión no pudo, la rabia que aún conservaba en su cuerpo por lo ocurrido con la pintura de su padre le impidió hacer su papel de hija.

Sintiéndose como la peor persona del universo, Mimi salió del estudio, echando una última mirada al abatido cuerpo de Satoe, antes de correr escaleras abajo.

'_¡Sra. Himura!'_ gritó hasta ubicar a la robusta mujer observándola con curiosidad_ 'mi madre se cortó la mano, por favor dele un calmante y cúrele la mano' _

La mujer alzó las cejas, mirando la cortada en la propia mano de Mimi.

'_Srta. Tachikawa… su mano ¿No quieres que vende eso?' _

'_No'_ contestó inmediatamente Mimi, ella merecía el dolor, era una hija horrible y un débil ser humano incapaz de olvidar su propia ira por el bienestar de su familia, por un momento, deseó que le doliera más _'vaya con mi madre, por favor' _

Apenas la mujer subió por las escaleras, Mimi corrió a la salida de la casa, derrumbándose apenas sus pies tocaron el porche, la muchacha se dejó caer al suelo, lastimándose las rodillas y analizando el acto de crueldad que acababa de cometer. Todo era su culpa, si tan sólo hubiera podido disculparse con su madre, aún sin sentirlo realmente, su madre no se habría lastimado. Si tan sólo pudiera ser ella quien la sedara y atendiera sus heridas, si tan sólo esa ira no estuviera consumiéndole las entrañas todo sería diferente. Si pudiera perdonar a su madre, si tan sólo pudiera entender. Pero esta vez no podía, no podía ser la fuerte señorita que todos esperaban que ella fuera.

'_Soy tan débil…'_ susurró la muchacha, al tiempo que unas solitarias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

'_¡¿Estás sangrando?! ¡¿De nuevo?!'_

Su cabeza se levantó como resorte y sus ojos se fijaron en los azules que la observaban con una mezcla de indagación, ira y preocupación.

"_**So crawl inside **__**m**__**y head with me**__** a**__**nd I'll show you how it feels to be fucked up like me"**_

Yamato siguió gritándole por unos segundos, reclamándole que fuera tan descuidada con su seguridad, pero ella no le prestó atención a sus reclamos. Al contrario, apenas el muchacho se arrodilló junto a ella e intentó revisar su mano Mimi la alejó de él. El muchacho la miró con reproche.

'_Sí, estás molesta conmigo por venir con tu madre, pregúntame si me importa… ahora si no te ves eso se te va a infectar y va a combinar muy bien con ese horripilante artefacto nazi que llamas uniforme' _

Antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa, Mimi se lanzó a sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del rubio. En esta oportunidad estaba demasiado rota para pensar en su fachada, para pensar en una excusa y ocultarse detrás de una mentira, en esa oportunidad sólo quería ser Mimi Tachikawa, la muñeca rota y llena de defectos que estaba detrás del ideal que mostraba al mundo. No tenía fuerzas para ser nada más de lo que era, sólo quería ser la Mimi que mantenía en las sombras, esa que sólo Yamato Ishida era capaz de ver.

"_**I'll show you how it feels to be to blame like me… **__**Ashamed like me…"**_

Yamato se calló al instante, bajando la mirada hacia la muchacha que se refugiaba en él como si fuera su salvavidas en medio de una tormenta. De golpe, se olvidó de los gritos que pensaba darle por ser tan tonta, se olvidó de su rabia por haberlo estado evitando por todos esos días, y de los reclamos que le tenía por el embrujo que había dejado sobre él.

Con un suspiro de derrota absoluta, la abrazó, halando su cuerpo al de él y refugiándola completamente en su pecho.

* * *

**DIVAGUE POR 18 PÁGINAS Y ESO NO ES UN RECORD PARA MI PERO SI PARA ESTE FIC. Ayuden a mi locura con un mensajito que el Mimato comenzó su construcción oficial con esta última escena. **

**Oh, por cierto, hace días estuve conversando con una de ustedes el tema del Lemon, y se mostró muy en contra xD He de admitir que a mí el prospecto tampoco me emociona mucho, y no sé si a la final vaya o no a escribirlo, como saben, nunca he puesto uno en mis fics por diversas razones, sin embargo, en este fic veo enormes posibilidades de que los personajes me lleven a escribirlo. Entonces, quería que aprovecharan sus bellos RR para opinar al respecto, bien sea a favor o en contra. **

**Saludos. **


	12. Un Muro Agrietado

**Buenas, buenas, amadas lectoras. Tengo sueño, así que haré las introducciones cortas hoy. Muchas gracias por todos sus bellos mensajes, tan poéticos y acertados, algunos RR son más lindos que mi pobre historia. Gracias por votar en el asunto del Lemon, aún no decido nada, conociéndome no sabré si lo haré o no hasta que o pase o termine el FF sin que pase, ya veremos xD. Ah, la canción se llama Outside y es de Staind, usé la versión acústica con Fred Durst, nota musical del FF: Aaron Lewis escribió esa canción prácticamente en el escenario esa noche, y fue mágica, tanto que me gusta más la letra de la acústica que la que modificó para el álbum. Si no la conocen, óiganla, confíen en mí. **

**Agradezco los RR de mis bellas e inteligentes: ****IzzieBlake (Querida Izzie-chan, gracias por haber leído mis escenas, has sido un salvavidas *O*, ****gracias por todos tus comentarios y por haberme dedicado tanto tiempo, te mereces un Yama inflable, bueno, en tu caso un Taichi inflable xD), ****Lux Havsanglar (Lu-chan, hablar contigo de temas profundos ha sido muy informativo, espero ansiosa tus comentarios sobre esto creo que hay unas cosas que te parecerán interesantes), Guest 1 y Guest 2 (gracias por sus mensajes queridas niñas, pero si no me ponen sus nombres no sé quiénes son T.T, gracias por darme su opinión y por votar en la encuesta xD), ****Criiisi (estas en buen camino con el análisis que hiciste de Satoe, sobre lo del lemon de Taiora, no creo que me atreva a tanto jajaja… pero ya veremos), Noheli (ays, q linda eres, gracias), DarkyStar (Darky-chan, tan bella comparándome con Sabato, me siento halagada), Alshi (aquí viene el MIMATO), ****Luna Lightburst**** (excelente consejo, gracias), Osiris, KaoruxKenshin, NN (que profundos son tus RR, los extrañaba, mira que lo de las fosas de las marianas me mató, gracias), LilyP y MimatoRulez.**

* * *

**Un Muro Agrietado **

Yamato Ishida cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras observaba al pequeño bulto carmesí a su lado. Mimi no había dicho una sola palabra desde que la había encontrado en el porche de su casa, pero sí le había permitido permanecer a su lado. Había dejado de llorar casi al instante en que la encontró, y se había aferrado a él con una fuerza que lo había sorprendido. Después de que la muchacha se había calmado, y sin decirle ni una palabra al respecto, la cargó y la llevó a la sala de emergencias más cercana. Donde finalmente ahora serian atendidos.

Soltando un suspiro exasperado, el muchacho giró hacia ella, notando que escondía su rostro de él con la enorme cortina de cabello castaño. Yamato alargó su mano hasta ella, acariciándole el costado derecho del rostro, mientras dejaba los mechones escondidos detrás de su oreja, la muchacha lo miró enviándole una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Los ojos caramelo de Mimi brillaban con una clara transparencia, una tan tangible que él supo que en aquel instante cualquier cosa que le preguntara sería contestada con la verdad.

'_Tu madre… ¿Te atacó?'_ preguntó sin rodeos, esperando aprovechar la momentánea caída del muro tras el que se escondía.

Mimi negó lentamente con la cabeza, y en otras circunstancias él no le habría creído, pero con aquella mirada tuvo que aceptar que decía la verdad. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar nada más, la cortina se abrió y un muchacho apenas mayor que ellos entró.

'_De vuelta por acá, Mimi'_ comentó, sin levantar la vista de la carpeta.

'_Hola, Jou' _contestó ella con una voz queda que no sonaba como suya.

Yamato alzó las cejas, sintiendo una momentánea punzada de ira, echándole otra mirada al nerd que tenía frente a él, mientras el muchacho se acomodaba los lentes, enviándole una sonrisa calmada a Mimi.

'_Oh, buenas noches, mi nombre es Jou Kido' _dijo cuando notó la presencia del rubio. Yamato giró los ojos, dando un leve asentimiento en señal de saludo hostil.

¿De dónde tanta confianza para llamar a un doctor por su nombre?

'_¿Qué tenemos hoy por aquí?'_ preguntó el muchacho, y Mimi extendió inmediatamente su mano hacia él _'esa es una cortada bastante profunda… ¿Te caíste de nuevo?' _

Yamato alzó las cejas ante aquello, claramente el muchacho estaba preguntándole aquello por rutina y en su voz podía notar que no creía que existieran tales caídas. Eso quería decir que su escurridiza musa iba ahí más seguido de lo que él podría imaginar.

'_No me caí, Jou' _contestó Mimi, cerrando los ojos _'Me apresuré a ayudar a Mamá porque se cortó con una botella, y no me fijé donde puse las manos' _

Aquello había sido sincero, Yamato podía darse cuenta, sin embargo Jou Kido no parecía convencido.

'_Vas a necesitar puntos, al menos 8, Mimi' _dijo el muchacho con suavidad, y Yamato no pudo evitar molestarse por la manera en la que acariciaba el brazo de la muchacha.

¿Es que acaso había necesidad de tocarla tanto?

'_No, no, no… ¡Jou, por favor! Sólo véndame, seguro se curará solo'_ suplicó Mimi, y sus ojos caramelo se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil en aquel instante que Yamato no entendió de dónde Jou sacó la fuerza de negarle su requisición.

'_Lo siento, pero realmente necesitas puntos' _dijo Jou, soltándole el brazo y buscando los implementos que necesitaba.

Mimi de mordió el labio inferior, aguantando las lágrimas con las mejillas sonrosadas. Yamato giró los ojos, aquella dicotomía de ella le estaba causando serios problemas de identidad a él.

'_¿Cómo puedes recibir una cortada como hombre y llorar como niña con una aguja?' _le susurró suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella oyera.

Mimi soltó un leve sollozo, enviando sus ojos suplicantes hacia él. Yamato giró los ojos, sentándose a su lado en la camilla y ofreciéndole su mano. Mimi ignoró su ofrecimiento, y en vez de eso, le apretó el brazo con su mano libre, y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

_**"And you… can bring me to my knees**__**, a**__**gain**_

_**All this time**__** t**__**hat I could beg you please, in vain…**__**"**_

'_Ok, voy a comenzar, Mimi'_ comentó Jou, antes de comenzar a limpiar la herida con alcohol, Mimi se tensó más y se aferró más al brazo del rubio _'hacen una pareja muy linda, por cierto' _comentó Jou en voz casual.

Ninguno de los dos contestó nada. Yamato estaba demasiado ocupado intentando controlar las sensaciones que le provocaban en aliento de Mimi en su cuello, y Mimi estaba concentrada en quitarle la circulación de sangre en su brazo.

Después de que Jou terminó con su brazo, le colocó una curita en la rodilla y una en barbilla, enviándole una mirada de incredulidad que claramente denotaba que aún no creía el asunto de la cortada. Finalmente, el muchacho tomó su carpeta y realizó unas rápidas anotaciones.

'_Voy a tener que reportar esto a Dr. Katss, Mimi'_ comentó el muchacho con seriedad.

Mimi, que seguía aferrada al rubio, suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

'_Lo sé, Jou' _

Después de que el muchacho se retiró, Yamato bajó la mirada a la muchacha.

'_¿Quién es el Dr. Katss?'_ preguntó.

'_Mi psiquiatra' _contestó inmediatamente Mimi.

Los ojos azules de Yamato se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar su respuesta, y tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para que ella no lo notara.

¿Psiquiatra? ¿Ella tenía un psiquiatra? Ni si quiera un Psicólogo. Un psiquiatra. Por un lado, no sabía cómo no lo imaginó después de conocer a su madre. Por el otro, no podía evitar que la idea de que la Mimi que él vio rondar por su apartamento durante más de un año, fuera a un psiquiatra; era casi ridículo imaginarse el desfile de unicornios y caramelos desde un diván contando problemas de una oscuridad que ella se negaba a aceptar que tenía.

'_Yamato… ya podemos irnos'_ le susurró Mimi con suavidad.

El muchacho reaccionó, levantándose y ayudándola a ella. Ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo antes de que Jou los interceptara nuevamente, entregando una bolsa de papel blanco a Mimi.

'_Dr. Katss dijo que no te fueras sin esto' _

Mimi lo miró con reproche, empujando la bolsa de vuelta al joven doctor.

'_No voy a llevarme eso, Jou' _

'_Dijo que dirías eso, y que si lo hacías te dijera que no puedes marcharte esta noche, y que debes esperarlo aquí hasta mañana. En observación' _comentó Jou en un tono de disculpa.

Mimi se debatió por unos instantes.

'_¡Maldición!_' exclamó la muchacha arrancando la bolsa de las manos de Jou y esquivándolo para correr hacia la salida.

'_¡Mimi!' _llamó Yamato esquivando también al joven doctor y corriendo para alcanzarla.

La encontró a unos veinte metros de la entrada de Emergencias. Estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, dándole la espalda, y apretando la bolsa blanca en su mano sana.

'_¿Te encuentras bien?'_ preguntó.

_**"All the times**__** t**__**hat I felt insecure, for you**_

_**And I leave**__** m**__**y burdens at the door…**__**"**_

Mimi giró lentamente hacia él, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol.

'_No he estado bien en mucho, mucho tiempo'_ susurró en una voz tan baja que era apenas audible.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se perdieron en los caramelos de ella. Poseían la misma transparencia que esperaba encontrar en ellos, sabía que estaba mal aprovecharse de la momentánea incapacidad de Mimi para anteponerle todos sus mecanismos de defensa, pero no podía evitar querer explotar esa momentánea ausencia para alcanzar la desesperada conexión que necesitaba entablar entre ellos.

'_¿Qué hay en la bolsa?' _

'_La solución a todos mis problemas, según la psiquiatría moderna'_ contestó ella enviándole una sonrisa triste, al tiempo que lanzaba la bolsa en dirección al rubio.

Yamato la atrapó, adivinando correctamente que el contenido de ella eran pastillas, probablemente antidepresivos o algún tipo de nivelador emocional.

'_Odio las pastillas, por un tiempo también tomé algunas' _

Mimi alzó inmediatamente la mirada a él, con sorpresa.

'_¿Ah sí?' _preguntó, el rubio asintió, encogiéndose los hombros.

'_Mis padres por un tiempo creyeron que era autista. Porque no me gustaba jugar con otros niños y pasaba horas encerrado con mis colores… Creo que estuvieron muy aliviados cuando finalmente fui capaz de hacer un amigo'_ confesó el muchacho, sintiéndose de pronto muy incomodo, no recordaba haberle dicho eso a nadie antes en voz alta, los únicos que lo sabían eran su familia y Taichi _'Y, pues… después del divorcio fui en un vórtice de oscuridad donde odiaba al mundo, creo que mis padres pensaron que doparme podía ser la solución… cuando en verdad lo que necesitaba era sentir algo, lo que fuera' _

Mimi asintió, encogiéndose mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

'_Después de que mi padre murió… fue cuando me enviaron eso por primera vez. Se suponía que ayudaría a controlar mis altibajos emocionales'_ comentó ella, suspirando y manteniendo la vista clavada en el suelo _'pero la cosa de esos medicamentos es que aunque no te dejan sumirte en la tristeza, tampoco te permiten sentir la felicidad. Te quitan todos los matices y te dejan sumido en un estado completamente gris…' _

'_Uno donde no eres capaz de sentir nada'_ corroboró Yamato.

Mimi alzó la mirada, asintiendo, y por un instante la conexión entre ellos fue tan fuerte que el aire se tornó pesado a su alrededor.

_**"But I'm on the outside**__**, **__**I'm looking in, I can see through you**__**… **__**See your true colors**__**, c**__**ause inside you're ugly…**__**You're ugly like me, I can see through you**__**, s**__**ee to the real you…**__**"**_

'_Esto…'_ Yamato suspiró, antes de reunir el suficiente valor para hablar, con lentitud extendió las manos hacia Mimi _'las marcas en mis manos…' _Los ojos caramelo de la muchacha bajaron a las pequeñas cicatrices en las palmas del rubio _'normalmente digo que son gajes del oficio… pero la verdad es que las hice yo mismo' _

Las manos de Mimi se extendieron hacia él, dejándolas con cuidado sobre las palmas abiertas del muchacho, mientras este terminaba de hablar.

'_Lo hice cuando tenía quince años y era un estúpido psicópata…'_ los labios del rubio se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa _'Estaba insensibilizado, no podía sentir nada. No sentía nada por mi familia, ni por nadie. Vivía en una constante sensación de adormecimiento, y un día pensé que quizás si podía sentir algo físico…' _Yamato se detuvo, soltando una risa triste _'Nunca fui suicida o nada así… pero sí llegué a odiar todo, especialmente lo que me hacia ser especial y diferente, ser yo. Odiaba mi arte, porque me odiaba a mi mismo… si mis manos se dañaban quizás ya no podría pintar' _

Mimi cerró las manos sobre las de él, enviándole una leve sonrisa.

'_Mi padre murió tratando de salvarme'_ soltó la muchacha con una naturalidad que jamás había sentido al hablar con nadie _'hubo un accidente de auto… yo estaba en sus piernas, me abrazó para protegerme… aún recuerdo su cabeza protegiendo la mía y como se estampó contra el vidrio de la camioneta desde el asiento de pasajero'_ la voz de Mimi se quebró y sus manos temblaron '_el chofer murió instantáneamente, y mi padre duró muchos días en terapia intensiva con el cráneo roto en cinco partes, en estado vegetal… hasta que un día…' _

_**"All this time **__**t**__**hat I felt like this won't end, was for you **_

_**And I taste **__**w**__**hat I could never have…**__** is**__** from you**__**"**_

Los ojos de la muchacha se cerraron y Yamato esperó unos segundos hasta que recuperó la compostura.

'_Yo sobreviví con apenas un brazo roto…'_ continuó _'Mi madre… mi madre…' _la voz de Mimi volvió a quebrarse_ 'Mi madre aún me culpa, sé que desearía que la que hubiera perdido la vida fuera yo, y la verdad…' _los ojos de Mimi volvieron a subir hasta los de él _'la verdad es que yo también quisiera que hubiera sido así'_ ella jamás había pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta, y apenas surcaron sus labios fue como si un peso enorme se le retirara de golpe.

Nuevamente, compartieron una mirada de entendimiento mutuo, perdiéndose momentáneamente en los ojos de otro, cobijados completamente por la oscuridad de la noche. Mimi dio un paso hacia él, y apoyó la frente en su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos, volviendo a refugiarse en él, él se limitó a aferrarla por la cintura, soltando todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones.

Yamato tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero en aquel instante le importaba más mantener la calidez del cuerpo que se refugiaba contra el suyo.

_'Lamento haber estado evitándote, Yamato'_ aquellas palabras de parte de ella lo tomaron por sorpresa.

_'¿Por qué lo has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué estas huyendo de mí?' _se halló a sí mismo diciendo, antes de poder evitarlo, sintiendo que la punzada de su orgullo herido se extendía por su pecho, rivalizando la sensación de calidez que ella le producía.

_**"All those times**__** t**__**hat I've tried**__** m**__**y intentions were full of pride**_

_**And I've waste**__** m**__**ore time than anyone"**_

Mimi dio un paso hacia atrás, alzando la mirada hacia él, y por un momento se sintió completamente robado de su orgullo. Lo estaba mirando con esos ojos de un ámbar tan brillante como una piedra preciosa, no sabía por qué, pero parecía que el brillo de sus ojos era aún más hermoso en la oscuridad de la noche.

_'No he estado huyendo de ti'_ confesó Mimi _'he estado huyendo de mi misma' _

Yamato alzó las cejas sin comprender claramente a qué se refería. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de reclamarle que aquello no era verdad, pero algo en la mirada de la muchacha le hizo detenerse.

_'Tú me haces lidiar con más cosas de las que estoy lista para manejar…' _

Yamato entornó los ojos, sin retirar la mirada de los de ella. La muchacha había cruzado los brazos alrededor de su abdomen, y miraba disimuladamente hacia su lado derecho.

_'Eres como un espejo para mí… me siento reflejada en tus ojos' _

Yamato abrió los ojos con sorpresa, antes de curvar sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Por más de un año había estado obsesionado en saber por qué estaba tan obsesionado con la muchacha a quien aún sostenía por la cintura. Había pasado días, noches, semanas enteras intentando capturarla en el lienzo, analizando el razonamiento detrás de que, de todas las mujeres del mundo, su obsesión fuera únicamente ella. Jamás imaginó que la respuesta le sería brindada de los mismos labios de su musa.

Estaba tan obsesionado con Mimi Tachikawa porque reflejaba la oscuridad que él sentía en su interior.

_**"But I'm on the outside, I'm looking in**__**, **__**I can see through you… See your true colors**__**, c**__**ause inside you're ugly**__**… y**__**ou're ugly like me… I can see through you**__** s**__**ee to the real you…"**_

_'¿Por qué sientes que debes huir de ti misma?'_ preguntó el rubio.

Mimi volvió a girar el rostro hacia él, haciéndole aguantar el aliento. Aquella mirada cristalina le estaba enamorando más que cualquier otra cosa que había visto en ella hasta ahora, y le aterraba saber que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

_'Porque, la verdad, no me agrado en absoluto' _

La muchacha le envió una sonrisa, y el no pudo evitar corresponderla.

_'¿Por eso no te agrado yo?' _preguntó Yamato.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, un sonido musical y armonioso, tan característico al que recordaba oír constantemente en su apartamento.

_'Siempre pensé que eras tú el que sentía desagrado por mí' _

_'Creo que ya descubriste que eso es mentira' _

Mimi sonrió, bajando la mirada.

_'Vas a pensar que soy tonta… pero, no podía soportar sentir que te desagradaba. Me hacia secundar aún más la rabia que siento conmigo misma' _confesó la muchacha, sorprendiéndose ella misma de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Mimi se detuvo, antes de confesar el trasfondo de esas palabras, sin saber que la misma premisa cruzaba por la mente del rubio: 'Si tú me rechazas, estaría rechazándome yo mismo'.

_**"All the times **__**t**__**hat I've cried… all that's wasted**__**it'**__**s all inside…**_

_**And I feel **__**a**__**ll this pain**__**s**__**tuffed it down, it's back again"**_

Aquella pequeña epifanía fue suficiente para que ambos recuperaran sus mecanismos de defensa. Mimi retrocedió dos pasos, ocasionando que el rubio retirara las manos de su cintura. Yamato le observó de reojo, sintiéndose incomodo.

_'Sí me agradas, siempre me has agradado'_ confesó Yamato.

_'Tú también a mí' _

Ambos compartieron una conexión por unos leves minutos de silencio. Guardando dentro de ellos muchas cosas que aún no eran capaces de confesar, y sintiendo como el momentáneo sentimiento de compañía los iba abandonando, para ser reemplazado con su usual soledad innata. Pues, la verdadera soledad, cuando es genuina y está afianzada a nuestra alma, y no condicionada a nuestro ambiente exterior, no es algo que se supera con el simple deseo de salir de ella, y es una fiel compañera cuando el silencio invade nuestros corazones.

_**"And I lay here in bed**__**a**__**ll alone**__**… **__**I can't mend…**_

_**And I feel **__**t**__**omorrow will be ok… whatever… **__**"**_

El silencio entre ellos se extendió por varios minutos, era un silencio pesado e incomodo, muy diferente al silencio apacible que compartían al abrazarse.

_'No puedes volver a casa' _dijo finalmente Yamato, rompiendo el silencio.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma.

_'No lo haré… estoy quedándome en casa de Miyako Inoue' _

Yamato asintió, aguantando las ganas de decirle que él prefería quedarse con ella, para asegurarse que estaba bien. Pero, algo le decía que ella no se lo permitirá, y no se sentía emocionalmente preparado para manejar ese rechazo después de la conversación que habían compartido.

_'Te llevo a su casa' _ofreció el rubio.

El camino a la casa de Miyako fue en completo silencio. Mimi se había sentado en el asiento de pasajero, con la vista perdida en la ventana. Mientras que Yamato oscilaba de manera casual la vista entre el camino y el bulto carmesí a su lado. La última vez que habían hecho contacto visual, los ojos de la muchacha seguían con el muro abajo, pero su disposición a mostrarle eso había descendido drásticamente. Por otro lado, él había descubierto que la manera de mantener el muro de ella abajo, era abandonando sus propios mecanismos de defensa, y no estaba seguro de que aquella fuera una práctica que fuera capaz de mantener.

Ninguno de los dos había mencionado el beso, y por ahora, ambos pensaban que aquello era lo mejor.

Mimi le informó dónde detenerse, y el muchacho estacionó frente a una casa blanca.

_'Gracias' _soltó Mimi, mirándolo de reojo.

Yamato se encogió los hombros, restándole importancia. Después de un minuto de silencio, Mimi abrió la puerta del auto, pero antes de que pudiera bajar, Yamato la detuvo por el brazo, haciéndola girar hacia él con una mirada de sorpresa.

_'Esa oscuridad no va a desaparecer sólo con ignorarla' _

Apenas esas palabras salieron de sus labios, literalmente pudo ver el rayo de oscuridad surcar sus ojos caramelo, y la muchacha alejó la mano de él, cerrando los ojos para acabar con el contacto visual. Con eso, el rubio supo que cuando volvieran a abrir ya el muro estaría de vuelta en sus ojos. Por un segundo, se imaginó bloques imaginarios volando en el espacio frente a su cerebro, quitándole algo de lo trágico al hecho de saber lo doloroso que era para ella mantenerse oculta.

_**"But I'm on the outside**__**, **__**I'm looking in, I can see through you**__**… **__**See your true colors**__**, c**__**ause inside you're ugly…**__**You're ugly like me… I can see through you**__**, s**__**ee to the real you**__**"**_

_'Gracias por traerme, Yamato'_ contestó con su usual voz educada y ensayada.

Para el momento en el que los ojos de Mimi volvieron a abrirse, efectivamente, su cristalina transparencia había desaparecido por completo. Era la fachada de sí misma, otra vez. Dándole una última sonrisa al rubio, abandonó el auto y caminó con destino a la casa de su mejor amiga.

Yamato permaneció en el auto por unos minutos, sintiéndose momentáneamente abrumado. Estar con ella era extenuante, le quitaba toda la energía, pero le dejaba con una sensación de calidez que nunca había sentido con nadie más, una que seguía expandiéndose dentro de él aún ahora en su ausencia.

No entendía como podía sentirse tan mentalmente cansado y pleno a la vez. No sabía qué estaba haciendo esa mujer con él, pero ciertamente, tampoco deseaba detenerla.

Taichi Yagami subió las escaleras de su edificio, con una mezcla de sentimientos tan tóxica que estaba seguro de que si alguien la manufacturara sería un arma de destrucción masiva. Desde que sus ojos vieron a Mimi salir corriendo del campus sin si quiera despedirse de él, algo desde lo más profundo de su ser le dijo que Yamato estaba involucrado. Secretamente, esperaba abrir la puerta del apartamento y encontrarlo encerrado en el estudio, pero no podía evitar saber que aquello no sería así. No sabía qué, no sabía cómo, pero si algo le habían enseñado sus años de vida era a no dudar de sus instintos cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, y en aquel momento, cada célula en su pecho le gritaba que Yamato estaba con Mimi.

Sus instintos eran como un super poder. Cada vez que los ignoraba, terminaba golpeado por la vida. Los había ignorado cuando Yamato empezó a evitarlo y los había ignorado cuando Mimi comenzó a prestarle más atención a su problemático compañero de apartamento. Ahora, ahora estaba bastante seguro de que perdería a su novia, y lo peor de todo es que estaba bastante seguro de que Mimi terminaría con el corazón roto y el tendría que matar a Yamato de todas maneras.

Toda la situación le daba una mala sensación de Deja Vu, no pudo evitar recordar como ignorar sus instintos le había hecho terminar estrellado en el asfalto cuando Sora Takenouchi abandonó su vida, y aquel mismo deseo de ignorarlos le haría terminar con el corazón destrozado por segunda vez en sus 23 años de vida.

Maldiciendo, y aguantando las ganas de recorrer la ciudad gritando el nombre de los dos traidores, cruzó hacia su apartamento y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

_'Hablando de traidores…'_ susurró el muchacho suficientemente fuerte para que la pelirroja que lo esperaba escuchara.

Sora Takenouchi se levantó del suelo, donde había permanecido sentada en la puerta del apartamento del castaño.

_'No soy traidora, Tai'_ contestó Sora con dulzura, mientras alisaba el pliegue de su larga falda color gris claro.

Taichi giró los ojos y la esquivó yendo hacia la puerta.

'_¿Qué haces aquí? Mimi no está' _le dijo con voz cortante, abriendo la puerta pero atravesándose en el marco, y sin mencionar ni por equivocación sus actuales problemas con la castaña.

_'Vine a buscarte a ti' _

_'Ah, pues, no gracias' _

Taichi señaló la puerta, dándole a entender que entraría y la dejaría afuera. La pelirroja apoyó la mano en la madera, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

_'Taichi, por favor…'_

Taichi giró los ojos, soltando un suspiro exasperado y abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

_'Toda esta mierda pasa en mi vida porque soy un imbécil que deja que todos le pasen por encima. Debería ir al psicólogo a que me resuelvan este problema de autoestima, sí, realmente debería hacer eso…' _

Sora alzó las cejas, entendiendo que el castaño estaba hablando solo, y aprovechando la baja de guardia para entrar al apartamento.

_'¿Yamato tampoco está?' _

El castaño cerró la puerta de un tirón, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con una pose infantil.

'_¡Todas quieren hablar con Yamato!'_

Sora lo observó confundida, antes de negar con la cabeza.

'_Sólo quería asegurarme de que estábamos solos' _

Taichi soltó un suspiro exasperado, girando los ojos y dejándose caer en el sofá con aire molesto.

'_Sora, honestamente, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie. __Bueno, contigo menos' _

Sora suspiró, sentándose a su lado.

'_Taichi, no puedes estar enojado conmigo por siempre' _

'_Sí, de hecho, sí puedo' _

'_Eso dices, pero no eres rencoroso, y sé que eventualmente me vas a tener que perdonar' _dijo Sora.

'_Que bien me conoces, si tan sólo me hubieras conocido lo suficiente para saber que bloquearme de tu vida por tanto tiempo consistiría una clara terminación de lo que sea que teníamos' _contestó él.

'_Eres mi mejor amigo, Taichi' _

Taichi se frotó la frente, rodando en el sofá para darle la espalda.

'_Realmente me estoy hartando de seguir teniendo la misma pelea contigo' _

'_La pelea no termina porque no me dejas explicarme' _

'_¡Sora! Ya basta'_ el muchacho se levantó_ 'No quiero oírlo. __No quiero. No me da la gana. __Ya no somos amigos… ¡Dios! Es que al menos Yamato tiene la decencia de quedarse después de intentar destruir mi vida, tú te largaste… ¡Te fuiste, Sora! Y la verdad, me importa muy poco por qué lo hiciste o cómo pretendes justificarlo, a mí lo único que me importa es que me sacaste de tu vida y es tu decisión que ahora no esté en ella' _

Sora se levantó también, apretando los puños y mirándolo a los ojos.

'_¡Taichi, tienes que comprender que estaba pensando en el bien de los dos!' _

'_Estoy harto de entender… Estoy harto de que todos sencillamente crean que los voy a entender' _

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

'_No hubo un solo día donde no te extrañé'_ confesó Sora.

'_Qué lindo, si hubieras contestado los millones de llamadas y mensajes, o si quiera revisado tu maldito correo electrónico quizás no me habrías extrañado tanto' _

'_No podíamos seguir aferrándonos a algo que por el momento no era posible… Taichi yo pensé que hacia lo mejor' _

'_Lo mejor para ti' _

'_Para los dos' _

'_No. En ningún modo puedes creer que dejarme sin un maldito mensaje de texto de por medio, ni una jodida explicación de porqué era lo mejor para mí' _

'_Pero… Tai…' _

Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas, y apenas la primera rodó por su mejilla, la fortaleza del castaño cayó con ella.

'_No. No. __No… ¡Por favor no llores, Sora! ¡Maldición esto no es justo!'_ gruñó el muchacho.

Sora soltó un sollozo, y Taichi se dejó caer al sofá con aire derrotado. La pelirroja siguió llorando por unos minutos, en los que él continuo mirándola en silencio, antes de rendirse y halarla por la mano al sofá. Sora se dejó caer a su lado, apoyando la frente en el hombro del muchacho.

'_Lo lamento tanto, Taichi… __Sé que no debí manejar las cosas como lo hice. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotros… Nuestra relación fue tan hermosa y yo tuve que ir y mancharla…' _

Taichi le dio una leve palmada en el hombro.

'_Ya está, ya está. Si lloras no puedo seguir siendo el ogro malo que soplará hasta tumbar tu casa…' _

Sora soltó una pequeña risa, secando su rostro con las mangas de su suéter, antes de levantar la mirada hacia él.

'_¿Crees… que podrás perdonarme algún día?'_ preguntó la muchacha.

Taichi Yagami le mantuvo la mirada a la muchacha, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se curvara en sus labios.

'_Si fueras cualquier otra persona te respondería que no en un segundo'_ contestó _'pero eres tú… y tú siempre has sido mi mayor excepción' _

Sora entornó los ojos, conmovida, y se acercó al muchacho lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los de él. Taichi se mantuvo inmóvil, con la mirada fija sobre la de ella.

'_No puedo perdonarte'_ susurró el muchacho, de manera tajante, frunciendo el ceño ante su acción.

'_Sé que aún no puedes… pero lo harás' _

Taichi maldijo en silencio Sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia le admitiría eso.

_'Me dejaste, Sora. Te largaste y no te importó que yo me quedara atrás' _

_'Eso no es verdad. Pero tienes razón, me fui de todos maneras. Pero Tai… estoy aquí ahora' _

Era la misma estrategia que había usado la última vez que se besaron, pero esta vez, Taichi ya lo sabía. Al segundo que la muchacha se acercó para desaparecer la casi nula distancia entre ellos, Taichi retrocedió, esquivándola.

_'¿Realmente crees que yo tropezaría dos veces de la misma manera?'_ preguntó el muchacho, levantándose, y Sora supo que más que al beso se refería a ella.

Sora tomó aire, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas, antes de levantarse también, caminó directo hacia el muchacho.

_'Te amo, Taichi' _soltó la muchacha con voz queda.

Esas tres palabras le dieron la sensación de que caía a mil kilómetros por hora. No estaba preparado para oír eso, no de parte de los labios de ella. No después de cuatro años donde se había concentrado en pretender que la pelirroja no existía en su vida, no después de todo el tiempo que pasó tratando de olvidarla, no con todo lo que le costó superar aquel amor tan absoluto.

Ella no podía simplemente aparecer de vuelta, y decirle que lo amaba. No, eso no era justo, diablos, eso ni si quiera era lógico. Quería tomarla por los hombros y gritarle 'TU ME DEJASTE A MÍ'… entonces ¿Por qué escucharla decirlo le daba esa sensación de plenitud?

_'¿Ahora me amas? No solías amarme'_ contestó finalmente Taichi.

_'Nunca dejé de hacerlo, Taichi. Siempre te he amado, a ti, siempre, siempre has sido tú' _

Había algo, en el modo en el que le dijo esas palabras, tan sinceras, tan reales que le hizo explotar por dentro.

_'¿Crees que puedes aparecer en mi casa, después de cuatro años de lejanía, así como así, y decirme eso y qué? ¿Se supone que me lance a tus pies?' _

_'No, pero…' _

_'¡TE ESPERÉ, SORA! ¡TRES MALDITOS AÑOS, TE ESPERÉ! ¡Tres años te esperé como un imbécil! ¡Te esperé porque fui lo suficientemente estúpido para creer que te darías cuenta de tu error! ¡Te esperé y nunca recibí la menor señal de esperanza de tu parte! ¡TRES MALDITOS AÑOS, SORA! ' _soltó el muchacho

_'Y luego apareció Mimi' _le cortó ella, sabiendo que lo conocía lo suficiente para que esa frase redireccionara la ira del castaño, calmándolo de golpe.

Taichi se calló inmediatamente. Pero, a diferencia de lo que Sora había esperado, no se calmó, sino que su mirada se ensombreció más. El muchacho retrocedió, frotándose las sienes con las manos, intentando que su mente se mantuviera enfocada en el problema actual.

_'Yo no tuve ninguna relación real, yo te estaba esperando a ti también. Pero tú ya tienes a alguien más' _

Taichi alzó la mirada hacia ella, encontrando el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, y se sintió dividido. Por un lado, odiaba ver sus ojos con aquel dolor y saber que él era el causante. Pero, por el otro, le producía una macabra satisfacción saber que ella sufría al menos una parte de lo que él había sufrido ya. Pudo haberle dicho que actualmente Mimi no era su novia, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

_'Te enamoraste de ella…'_ continuó Sora, secando las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos _'y no entiendo cómo pudiste enamorarte de ella, pensé que así estuvieras con alguien más… lo que sentías por mí…'_

Sora se detuvo, y Taichi prefirió guardar silencio. Entendía qué quería decir, pero tampoco se disculparía por no lanzarse a morir cuando ella se fue, ni por haberse dado una oportunidad cuando Mimi llegó a su vida.

_'No vas a volverme el malo aquí, Sora' _

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera contestar, Taichi dio dos pasos, eliminando la distancia que existía entre ellos. Con decisión, el muchacho llevó las manos hasta el rostro de la pelirroja, sosteniéndolo y perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus ojos, antes de desparecer la distancia entre ellos besándola con dulzura.

_'Aún sabes a adiós para mí… No puedes forzar el perdón, Sora' _

El muchacho retrocedió, alejándose de ella, y dejando las manos en los bolsillos de sus Jeans, para contenerlas en caso de que su pensamiento lógico lo abandonara. Sora se mantuvo inmóvil, con la mano derecha sobre sus labios y una pose ida. Después de unos instantes, reaccionó y reunió el valor de preguntar lo que realmente quería saber.

_'Lo que sientes por ella… ¿Es lo mismo que sentías por mí?' _

Antes de que Taichi pudiera contestar, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Yamato Ishida cruzó la habitación sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos, caminando directo a su habitación.

_'¿Eso es sangre?'_ logró preguntar Taichi, alzando las cejas al notar la mancha roja en la camisa de su amigo, sin recibir ninguna respuesta de parte del rubio, al tiempo que este cerraba la puerta de un tirón.

Taichi le dio la espalda a Sora, girando sobre sus talones, y caminando hasta la habitación del rubio, golpeando la puerta.

_'¡Yamato! ¿Por qué estas manchado de sangre, imbécil? ¿Estás herido? ¡Yo soy el único que puede matarte, ¿me oíste?! ¡YAMATO!' _

Sora soltó un leve suspiro, sabiendo que ya había perdido la atención del castaño, y que éste ya no contestaría su pregunta. Taichi seguía golpeando la puerta del rubio con los puños, sin voltear siquiera a verla.

Mimi Tachikawa se mantuvo sentada de manera muy quieta en la cama de su mejor amiga, mientras esperaba que Miyako se tranquilizara, aparentemente la visión de su uniforme manchado de sangre era más de lo que su amiga podía manejar en tranquilidad.

'_Sólo no entiendo como alguien se hace una cortada que requiera ocho puntos así como así, sin saber ni siquiera con exactitud cómo pasó'_ concluyó la pelimorada en su quinto arranque de preguntas y respuestas.

Mimi se encogió los hombros, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Soy muy distraída y torpe, ya sabes' _dijo Mimi, soltando una carcajada despreocupada.

Miyako acomodó los lentes en sus ojos, enviándole una mirada incrédula.

'_Mi-chan, vas a tener que irle con el cuento de la descoordinación a alguien que no haya visto tus reflejos haciendo piruetas' _

Mimi soltó un pequeño suspiro, había olvidado que engañar a Miyako era más difícil que mentirle a Taichi.

'_Miya-chan, ya te dije que fue una torpeza muy tonta con una de las botellas de pintura de mi mamá, ella también se cortó. Cuando se enteré que no podrá pintar en unas semanas me matará… ya sabes como es' _comentó la castaña, restándole importancia, aquello al menos era medianamente cierto.

'_Ajá… de nuevo, explícame ¿Cómo fue que se le rompió la botella a tu mamá?' _

'_Se cayó' _

'_¡¿Con la botella en la mano?!' _

Mimi suspiró, enviando una mirada suplicante a su mejor amiga.

'_¿Puedes dejarlo así? Por favor' _pidió con seriedad.

Miyako la observó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos con pesadez, girando sobre sus talones y sentándose en la cama junto a Mimi.

'_Sé que estás mintiendo'_ dijo en voz queda, mirando al frente en un punto no identificado de la pared _'pero está bien' _se apresuró a añadir antes de que Mimi pudiera decir algo _'puedo respetar eso… pero, quiero que tengas algo muy en claro, Mi-chan' _

Miyako giró el rostro hacia su amiga, enviándole una sonrisa alegre.

'_Yo siempre estaré aquí, el día que sea, para hablar de lo que tú quieras. Soy más ruda de lo que crees, puedo manejarlo' _su voz era seria y relajada a la vez _'No hay necesidad de mentirme, Mi-chan, no soy capaz de juzgarte, no a ti. Pero si quieres estar en silencio, lo comprendo. Sólo, bajo ningún concepto, llegues a creer que estás sola' _

Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa.

'_No estás sola. No olvides eso. Porque si lo haces, me lanzaré una de Yagami y tendré que patearte el trasero' _

Ambas soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

'_Eres una gran amiga, Miya-chan'_ contestó Mimi, apoyando la mano en el hombro de su amiga _'y contigo, nunca me siento sola' _

Aquello era verdad, Miyako Inoue le brindaba una sensación de felicidad muy parecida a la que le transmitía Taichi Yagami. Ambos poseían una energía tan positiva que era difícil ser consumido por la oscuridad junto a aquella incandescente luz. Miyako sólo tenía que existir en su vida para ser un pilar para ella, eso era todo, su existencia y su amistad.

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa, antes de que Miyako se levantara de la cama, dándole un leve empujón.

'_Ve a quitarte eso, pareces salida de una mala película de bajo presupuesto… Zombies vs. Porristas, o alguna estupidez así que Motomiya nos haría ver' _

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada.

'_Está bien'_ dijo levantándose de la cama y entrando al baño con una muda nueva de ropa.

Le tomó unos minutos lavar las gotas de sangre que se habían esparcido por su cuerpo, al terminar permaneció sentada en el piso con la vista en el techo.

Aún se sentía demasiado mal consigo misma como para procesar algo que no fuera la culpa de haber abandonado a su madre. No era capaz de perdonar el asunto de la pintura, era como si los cables en su cerebro que servirían para perdonar tal cosa no estaban enlazados en su interior. Después de todo, la había perdonado por cosas peores a lo largo de toda su vida. Hasta se las había arreglado para procesar sin rencor lo que había ocurrido en Kyoto.

Pero aquello fue diferente, era más fácil perdonarle atentar contra su vida, que contra el recuerdo de su padre. Para ella, lo segundo era más valioso.

Los ojos caramelo de Mimi bajaron hasta la bolsa blanca que reposaba sobre el lavamanos, y no pudo evitar el suspiro de derrota que escapó de sus labios. Allí estaban los medicamentos del Dr. Katss, acompañados de la promesa de hacer sus problemas más llevaderos. Le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que no quería tomarlos, que su experiencia con las pastillas sólo le traía malos recuerdos, sin embargo, el doctor seguía insistiendo en que la ayudarían a controlar su caos.

Todo lo que podía recordar de aquellos comprimidos era su efectividad para hacerla sentir como alguien más. Adormecida e insensibilizada, viendo su vida a través de sus ojos, pero con la sensación de no ser parte de ella, como quien ve una película. Cuando los tomaba se convertía en el espectro de sí misma, en una proyección astral que flotaba sobre su propia vida sin sentir ninguna de las sensaciones que eso traía consigo, andando en piloto automático por una realidad que no se sentía como suya.

Por muy mala que pudiese volverse su realidad, aún así era suya, pero aquellos medicamentos le quitaban el sentido de pertenencia a su propia vida, robándole todo lo que la hacía sentir como ella misma.

'_Pero sí hacían todo más llevadero…' _se recordó.

Los antidepresivos le hacían más fácil mentir. Esa era una ventaja. También, eliminaban la culpa que sentía por mentir. Esa era otra ventaja.

La muchacha se levantó del suelo, tomando la bolsa y extrayendo el frasco de cristal transparente de ella. Observando el relleno de pequeñas pastillas blancas dentro de él. No puedo evitar pensar que si la tomaba, le sería más fácil perdonar a su madre. Le sería más fácil sobrellevar su culpa. Le dolería menos la pérdida del que era su objeto más preciado.

Quizás el Dr. Katss tenía razón, quizás era hora de darle una nueva oportunidad a los medicamentos.

Mimi alzó la mirada, fijándose en su relejo ante el espejo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Su mejilla opacada por el corte en su mejilla. No se sentía bonita ni feliz. Sin embargo, considerando el día que había tenido, tampoco se sentía en ruinas. La razón de eso sólo tenía una respuesta clara, no podía agradecérselo a Miyako pues el efecto de la muchacha sobre ella sólo duraba en su presencia, y ahora estaba sola, la razón de su relativa templanza poseía otro nombre.

Yamato Ishida. Él era la razón por la cual ella no estaba en ruinas. Estar en su presencia le hacía sentir exhausta, estar con él le exigía más de lo que ella tenía en su interior, y sin embargo, de una manera no identificada, también se lo compensaba. Lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado era muy diferente a la calmada felicidad que le propiciaban las personas más importantes de su vida, Miyako y Taichi, que le hacían olvidar sus problemas. Yamato de hecho le hacía lidiar con sus demonios, y no sólo esconderlos en el closet. Cuando estaba con él, podía tolerar el miedo a su propia oscuridad, pues, sentía que él podía guiarla en ella.

_'Esa oscuridad no va a desaparecer sólo con ignorarla' _

Esas palabras seguían rondando en su mente. Iban en contra de todo lo que había hecho en su vida. A lo largo de sus cortos años de vida, se había ocupado en pretender normalidad, en encajar y ocultar todas sus fallas del mundo. Esa era la decisión que había tomado después de la muerte de su padre. Pero ahora aparecía este muchacho, con esos benditos ojos tan capaces de leerla como un polígrafo humano, y le pedía que hiciera todo lo contrario.

No podía entender claramente por qué Yamato estaba actuando de un modo tan diferente con ella últimamente. No quería ni si quiera considerar la posibilidad de que fuera por lástima a la precaria situación que había observado con su madre. Sin embargo, la alternativa la asustaba.

Su mano fue instintivamente hacia sus labios, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron apenas recordó el beso que habían compartido.

'_¿En qué estoy pensando?'_ soltó la muchacha, negando con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, era tarde, ya la idea se había plantado en su cabeza. De alguna manera, en aquella conversación donde había carecido de muros defensivos tras los que protegerse, el muchacho oji-azul se había metido dentro de su mente con una contundencia innegable.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, Yamato Ishida había comenzado a agrietar el muro que separaba sus dos personalidades.

Yamato Ishida cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretándolos hasta causarse una punzada de dolor en la frente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, en la oscuridad, el brillo de flashes inexistentes le lastimó la vista. Soltando un gruñido, giró sobre su propio cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo. Su cara se escondió en la almohada, y el olor a lavanda silvestre golpeó sus sentidos.

Él no tenía la costumbre de pasar la mayoría de sus noches en su cama, pero desde que Mimi Tachikawa había dormido en ella, su estancia en aquella pieza se había disminuido considerablemente. No sabía cómo la muchacha se las había arreglado para dejar su aroma regado en su almohada, si no la hubiera visto dormir apaciblemente sin moverse con sus propios ojos, creería que había vaciado una botella de perfume, impregnándola en las plumas.

Aquel olor tan dulce le había causado sentimientos de odio irracional, a tiempos, y a otros una melancolía tangible. Igual que todo lo que giraba en torno a aquella mujer. Todos los sentimientos que le causaba eran dicotómicos y disimiles por principio.

Por un lado, era una frágil torrecilla de cristal que podría reventarse al menor roce. Por otro, era una admirable fuente de temple que lidiaba con una realidad casi intolerable. Pasaba de ser un desfile de una sola mujer, a sumirse en una oscuridad absoluta en un marco de tiempo record. Pasaba días enteros ignorando su existencia, y luego decidía abrirle su corazón dándole confesiones que estaba seguro nunca le había dado a nadie más.

¿Realmente estaba tan loca o estaba tratando de enloquecerlo a él?

Algo dentro de su interior le decía que la inconstancia de Mimi Tachikawa no era tal cosa. Sino que en verdad, la muchacha era ambas. Ambas caras, ambas vidas, ambas realidades.

Cerró los ojos, y la imagen de los de ella apareció en su mente. Siempre había pensado que Mimi era hermosa, y es que eso era obvio. Sus ojos habían sido una prolifera fuente de inspiración para él, obsesionándole el misterio que había detrás. Pero ahora algo era diferente, a lo largo de sus cortas interacciones con ella había visto una parte de lo que escondía del mundo. Pero no era suficiente, él quería más de ella. No bastaba con agrietar el muro, él quería derrumbarlo.

Tomando una decisión, se levantó de la cama. Jamás llegaría a verla a ella, a menos de que él se mostrara primero, y eso era exactamente lo que pretendía hacer.

* * *

**Me disculpo si mi cantidad de errores en este capítulo se salió de la media, pero mi editora se ha tomado la semana y si yo releo mi trabajo le meto a la piromanía, así que mejor prefiero publicar y disculparme por el tipeo erróneo xD.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y FAVOR ENVIARME SU OPINIÓN. **


	13. Azulejos Sombríos

**Buenas, buenas, amadas lectoras. Bueno, las lectoras que me quedan debido a que mi cuenta de RR ha descendido drásticamente, lo cual me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos porque, sino les gusto el capítulo anterior, odiaran el resto de la historia. **

**He tenido una semana muy emocional, así que evitaré hacer mayores comentarios antes de leer, simplemente le agradeceré a mis más fieles lectoras por haberme comentado, me dieron mucho ánimo: ****anahiihana****, ****Criiisi, Noheli, Osiris, MimatoRulez, Alshi, DarkyStar, LilyP y KaoruxKenshin. **

**Ah, y pues a Izzie-chan le dedico el capítulo, ella se ha calado todas mis locuras toda la semana, no puedo más que agradecerle por ser tan linda conmigo :D**

**Ale-chan, tú que espero me alcances pronto también te dejó un saludo y un agradecimiento por acá. **

**Sin más que decir, espero que este capítulo les guste y me envíen sus comentarios. **

* * *

**Azulejos Sombríos **

Mimi Tachikawa ladeó el rostro, con sus ojos caramelo fijos sobre el rayo de luz que surcaba el cristal de la pequeña botella farmacológica que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Agitó la botella, y el sonido de sonajero invadió el silencio, suspirando, volvió a colocar la botella sobre la mesa de madera, a unos 30 cm de ella. La tomó en su mano nuevamente, sólo para volver a colocarla en la mesa, ésta vez alejándola 40 cm. La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, desviando su vista de la botella por unos instantes, antes de volver a mirarla y acercar su mano para empujarla con el dedo índice hasta que quedó sostenida únicamente por el extremo del círculo inferior, y alejando el dedo de ella para que la botella volviese a quedar completamente apoyada en la mesa. Mimi repitió aquella operación dos oportunidades más hasta que la botella perdió su delicado equilibrio y rodó por la mesa.

'_Oh'_ soltó la muchacha, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para sostener la botella y devolverla a su lugar.

'_¿Por qué estás jugando con eso?'_ preguntó Miyako a su espalda.

Mimi se tensó de golpe, soltado la botella, haciendo que rodara nuevamente por la mesa, y sosteniéndola antes de que cayera al suelo.

'_Me asustaste, Miya-chan' _dijo Mimi, soltando una risa nerviosa _'Buenos días' _saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

'_Buenos días' _correspondió Miyako de igual manera _'¿Por qué estás jugando con ese frasco?' _insistió la pelimorada.

Mimi guardó la botella en el bolsillo de sus jeans, soltando una risa despreocupada.

'_Me las dieron para el brazo, por si me dolía'_ mintió, restándole importancia.

'_¿Te duele?'_ preguntó Miyako, caminando hacia la nevera mientras se estiraba.

'_No. Bueno, un poco… pero, no lo suficiente'_ su vista bajó instintivamente hacia su bolsillo.

'_Si te las dieron para el dolor, y te duele, lo lógico es que las tomes' _

Mimi se encogió los hombros asintiendo, y pasando la larga trenza de su cabello a su espalda con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Miyako se sentó en la mesa, con el bol de cereal y comenzó a comer. Mimi volvió a su asiento, dejando la mano sobre el bolsillo de su jean y golpeando la botella con sus dedos.

'_¿No vas a comer?'_ preguntó su amiga.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, guiñándole un ojo.

'_Me siento gorda, quizás sea hora de una dieta' _

Miyako alzó las cejas con incredulidad, pero continúo comiendo.

'_Ken Ichijouji vendrá a tutorarme hoy… ¿Te molesta que nos quedemos en casa?' _preguntó.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, no tenía demasiados deseos de salir al mundo exterior y pasar el día entre sonrisas falsas, en realidad, saber que Ken Ichijouji distraería la atención de Miyako de ella, le parecía genial.

'_Tengo que terminar un ensayo para el lunes, y ni siquiera he terminado el capítulo del libro de Jung del que tengo que escribir, haré eso mientras estudias con el nerd más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida' _

Miyako soltó una carcajada asintiendo.

'_Perfecto' _

Aproximadamente un hora más tarde los dos jóvenes estaban estudiando en la cocina, y Mimi los observaba de reojo desde la sala. Ken Ichijouji parecía ser un muchacho muy enfocado, rara vez permitiendo que Miyako desviara su atención de la tarea en cuestión, y enviándole sonrisas condescendientes cuando la muchacha quería cambiar de tema. Miyako era muy inteligente y estudiosa, pero también poseía algo de déficit de atención, le gustaba hacer varias cosas a la vez, y aquella parecía ser una forma de trabajo incompatible con el guapo oji-azul. Sin embargo, la paciencia que él demostraba al explicarle, denotaba que se sentía muy a gusto con su amiga.

'_Creo que no voy a entender derivadas, hasta que lleguemos a las integrales. Soy demasiado cerebro derecho' _soltó Miyako, negando con la cabeza.

'_La respuesta es correcta. Estas exagerando' _contestó Ken, mientras revisaba su trabajo.

'_¿Lo está?'_ Miyako tomó el cuaderno, revisando su trabajo con la respuesta del libro _'¡BINGO! ¡Es verdad! ¡Es correcta!' _la pelimorada hizo un pequeño baile en su asiento, que arrancó una sonrisa al muchacho, dándole pie a ella de intentar desviarlo de nuevo _'Te reíste, con eso nos ganamos un descanso' _

'_Es el segundo ejercicio, no vamos a descansar'_ dijo Ken tomando el libro, y cambiando de página.

Miyako infló los cachetes como un infante, antes de asentir y continuar. Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, disimulándola con una tos al notar lo adorable que era la interacción entre ellos, haciendo una nota mental de poner sus poderes de celestina en acción.

Los ojos de la muchacha volvieron a su abdomen, donde reposaba el libro que se suponía debía estar leyendo, y soltó un pequeño suspiro, mientras volvía a colocar la botella de pastillas en su rango de visión, sacándola del bolsillo de sus jeans y dejándola sobre el libro. De manera perezosa, se estiró en el sofá, recostándose más en él, mientras sus ojos volvían a quedar fijos sobre el cristal.

Tomó el frasco, quitándole la tapa, el clásico olor farmacológico llegó a su nariz, haciéndola hacer una mueca y cerrar de golpe la botella.

'_Deja de obsesionarte, Mimi'_ se dijo a sí misma, guardando la botella nuevamente en su bolsillo, y volviendo a levantar el libro para leer.

Veinte minutos después de seguir en la misma oración, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó con aire ido. Necesitaba distraerse, y lo necesitaba ahora. Sus ojos vagaron hasta su celular, y de pronto se sintió muy sola por ya no recibir llamadas de parte de Taichi a cada rato del día. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, el muchacho siempre contó con la facilidad de sacarla de su mundo y de sus problemas para transportarla al de él, uno donde no existían preocupaciones ni días negros. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba hablar con él, extrañaba su calidez reflejada hacia ella, extrañaba el modo en que sin saberlo él sostenía los pedazos rotos dentro de ella. Su respiración se cortó, y estuvo a punto de sumirse aún más en el hoyo de su pecho, pero se las arregló para alejar los pensamientos de su mente antes de que la dominaran.

Con rapidez, negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras de la casa de Miyako, agradeciendo que los padres de la joven no estuvieran, entrando directo a la habitación de la muchacha. Una vez dentro, abrió su maleta y obligó a sus ojos a vagar por el contenido, decenas de vestidos de colores, faldas cortas, jeans y camisetas ceñidas.

La moda era una de sus distracciones favoritas, sin embargo, no creía que cambiar su atuendo actual le serviría en esa oportunidad, registrando el contenido extrajo un pequeño tubo de color rosa y sonrió para sí misma, quizás eso sí ayudaría. Se miró en el espejo, echando una mirada a su largo cabello castaño, y tomando una decisión.

Entró en el baño de Miyako, preparando el contenido del tubo en un recipiente y procediendo a aplicarlo sobre su cabello. Aquella acción logró distraer sus pensamientos, sin embargo, apenas llegó el momento de esperar que el tinte hiciera su trabajo, la duda y la obsesión por la botella volvieron a ella. Suspirando, volvió a sacar el frasco de su bolsillo y lo observó con detenimiento, sin pensar al respecto, sacó una pastilla del recipiente con una mano al tiempo que llenaba un vaso con agua del lavamanos con la otra.

Sus ojos se fijaron sobre el pequeño comprimido blanco por unos minutos, en su cabeza el debate de los pros y contras de beber aquel medicamento volvió a desatarse. Por un momento, la negativa ganó, haciendo que guardara la pastilla nuevamente en el frasco. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después, su mente falló a favor haciendo que volviera a sacar una pastilla y la colocara sobre su lengua. El vaso tembló en su mano, mientras lo llevaba hasta sus labios para beber un trago de agua.

Nunca llegó a tragarse la pastilla, pues antes de hacerlo el pánico en contra de dicha decisión volvió a atacarla, haciéndola escupir el agua en el lavamanos con pastilla incluida. Maldiciendo su propia inseguridad, Mimi echó el frasco en la basura, sólo para recogerlo cinco minutos después.

Volviendo la atención al espejo, decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en su Makeover, notando que el tiempo de retirarse la crema del cabello casi había pasado. Arrodillándose junto a la tina, la muchacha procedió a lavar su cabello con abundante agua fría, cuando volvió a incorporarse una risa infantil salió de sus labios.

En el espejo le devolvía la mirada una muy diferente versión de ella misma. Sonriendo, tomó el secador y lo dejó frente a ella observando como el aire caliente hacia mover sus nuevos caireles rosados. Complacida con su resultado, se concentró en culminar su makeover con maquillaje y cambio de atuendo. Para el tiempo que volvió a bajar las escaleras parecía otra persona, remplazando sus jeans por un vestido turquesa y su trenza castaña por una larga cortina de cabello liso de un rosado Barbie.

Miyako la observó bajar las escaleras con las cejas alzadas.

'_¿Tienes una cita con Taichi? Porque te ves genial'_ dijo la pelimorada, sonriendo.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, agradeciendo con una reverencia.

'_¡Gracias, Miya-chan! Sólo me dieron ganas de arreglarme'_

'_Quiero hacer algo así con el mío, pero creo que purpura ya es suficientemente exuberante… a menos que me ponga reflejos blancos….' _

'_Inoue…' _llamó su atención Ken, señalando el libro frente a ella.

Miyako frunció el ceño.

'_Eres un nazi del cálculo, Ichijouji' _

Ken asintió, sin levantar la vista de su propio trabajo. Miyako suspiró, volviendo a su cuaderno, después de enviar una mirada de derrota a su mejor amiga.

Mimi sonrió ante la escena, volviendo a su mueble y tomando el libro con la intención de leer por fin el capítulo. Mimi logró avanzar en el capítulo suficiente para hacer anotaciones en su libreta sobre lo que haría en su ensayo. Sin embargo, la ansiedad volvió a atacarla a penas bajó el libro de texto.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, golpeó los dedos contra la portada del libro, pensando en qué hacer para distraerse, cuando su celular se activó en el bolsillo de su vestido. Sentándose, lo sacó y deslizó el dedo por su pantalla, alzando las cejas al ver el remitente del mensaje, si buscaba distracción, aquella era la madre de todas las distracciones. El dedo de la muchacha tocó el pequeño icono, leyendo el mensaje:

'_**Sal de la casa. Yamato Ishida' **_

Mimi frunció el ceño, ligeramente ofendida por el modo de llamarla, como si fuera su perro o su molesto hermanito pequeño.

'_**Ese no es el modo de llamar a una dama, si quieres que baje pídelo por favor'**_ texteó ella de vuelta, girando los ojos. Soltó una carcajada, al imaginar el rostro desencajado y la mirada de frustración que adornaría la cara del rubio justo en ese instante.

'_**Su majestad pomposa, haz el favor de salir de la maldita casa' **_respondió únicamente Yamato.

Mimi giró nuevamente los ojos, suponiendo que era lo mejor que podía esperar de él, y se levantó del sofá.

'_Miya-chan, saldré un rato a caminar' _

Miyako alzó la mirada, enviándole una sonrisa divertida.

'_Sola no lo creo… ¿Con quién te vas? ¡Ya encontraste novio nuevo ¿verdad?! ¡Ah, que injusto es todo! ¡Cuéntalo todo! ¿Quién es?' _

Mimi se disponía a responder, sin embargo, Ken Ichijouji respondió por ella.

'_Supongo que eso lo pueden hablar cuando venga, Inoue. Aún te faltan nueve ejercicios' _

'_Eras más guapo cuando no me hablabas'_ soltó Miyako, enviándole una mala mirada.

Ken se encogió los hombros, sin inmutarse mientras pasaba la página del libro.

Mimi aprovechó la oportunidad de salir sin brindar mayores explicaciones. Salió de la sala hasta la entrada de la casa, colocándose los zapatos con rapidez. Cerrando la puerta blanca de la entrada tras ella, bajó los escalones en dirección al auto estacionado del joven Ishida. Yamato estaba sentado sobre la carrocería del auto negro, casi confundiéndose con la pintura al también él estar vestido completamente de mismo color. Estaba inmóvil, como si hubiese permanecido allí muchos minutos, casi parecía una estatua, sentada sobre el capó, con una pierna cruzada en el parachoches y la otra apoyada en el suelo. Si no fuera por la brillante cabellera rubia que se blandía en el viento, mostrando destellos de reflejo naturales bajo el sol, bien podría haber sido un accesorio del auto.

Con lentitud, se giró hacia ella, y sus ojos azules se ensancharon mirándola.

'_Ahm… ¿Acaso Willy Wonka te atacó después de que te dejé acá anoche?'_ preguntó, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa divertida.

Mimi frunció el ceño, dejando ambas manos sobre su cadera, sin contestar.

'_Te ves como un algodón de azúcar gigante, Tachikawa' _continuó él, bajando del auto para enderezarse.

Mimi alzó la barbilla en pose altanera, moviendo su cabeza con rapidez para que sus mechones fueran de su hombro a su espalda.

'_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Además de intentar darme consejos de estilo, con la moral de un asesino serial. Te ves como el tipo que carga los cadáveres y luego los desentierra en la noche' _

Yamato dejó escapar una pequeña risa, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

'_El negro es una decisión, y también lo es tu nuevo cabello chicloso. Lo respeto' _

Mimi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando que hablara.

'_Vine a ofrecerte un paseo al infierno'_ contestó él.

Mimi alzó las cejas confundida.

'_¿De qué estás hablando?' _

'_Vine a mostrarte que la oscuridad no es tan mala… Déjame ser tu Virgilio' _dijo extendiendo una mano hasta ella.

Mimi retrocedió por un segundo, alzando las cejas sin comprender claramente a qué se refería.

'_Oh vamos, con todas esas clases de literatura tienes que haber leído la Divina Comedia'_ soltó él frunciendo el ceño _'¿No lees tus libros?' _

Mimi giró los ojos, dando una patada en el suelo con su tacón.

'_¡Sé de qué estás hablando, lo que no sé es a qué te refieres!' _contestó ella ofendida _'¿Por qué aceptaría un ofrecimiento a ver los nueve círculos del infierno?' _

'_Ahm… ¿Por qué soy un guía muy interesante?' _

El muchacho volvió a extender la mano hacia ella, enviándole una sonrisa divertida, ante la clara duda en el rostro de ella.

'_Tampoco voy a llevarte a los aros de fuego para que te consumas en las llamas eternas… Aunque sé que el fuego te gusta' _

Mimi no pudo evitar reír ante el chiste, y él tomó aquella acción como suficiente invitación para halarla de la mano, hacia él. Tomándola por sorpresa, la muchacha tuvo que sostenerse del pecho de él para no caer.

'_¿A dónde vas a llevarme?'_ preguntó, alzando la mirada hacia él.

El muchacho curvó los labios en una sonrisa misteriosa, sin contestar directamente a su pregunta.

'_Te traeré de vuelta. Prometo no dejar que te pierdas' _le dijo.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron inmediatamente de rojo, mientras parpadeaba de manera casi incontrolable.

'_Yo…' _

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, se había imaginado a Yamato guiándola por la oscuridad antes, pero jamás esperó que él tuviera una intensión tan literal. El muchacho adivinó sus pensamientos, y negó con la cabeza con aire despreocupado.

'_Es totalmente inofensivo'_ le dijo _'confía en mí'_ pidió.

Mimi abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, antes de asentir con lentitud.

'_Está bien' _

El muchacho se separó de ella para abrirle la puerta del automóvil, y ella dudó por un instante más, volviendo la vista hacia la blanca casa, antes de rendirse y subir al automóvil del rubio.

Taichi Yagami observó su celular sobre la mesa del comedor, al tiempo que se balanceaba en la silla. Su dedo tocó el centro del aparato, encendiendo la pantalla y comprobando que estaba encendido. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó, empujando violentamente la silla hacia atrás. Mimi no estaba contestando sus mensajes de texto, si bien era cierto que su rabia le había hecho mantener una distancia completamente excusable de ella, tampoco eso le daba licencia a ignorarlo a él.

Girando sobre sus talones, el muchacho caminó directamente a la habitación de su mejor amigo abriéndola de un empujón y encontrándola vacía. Gruñendo, se dirigió al estudio de pintura, repitiendo la misma operación y encontrándolo vacío también. Taichi apretó los puños, maldiciendo en voz alta. Yamato se había ido antes de que él despertara, aquello era soberbiamente anormal, y si él llegaba a descubrir que Mimi tenía algo que ver con aquella actitud, lo mataría de una manera violenta y dolorosa.

El muchacho caminó hasta la salida, recogiendo su celular de la mesa y tomando sus llaves, sólo para abrir la puerta y literalmente llevarse a Sora Takenouchi por delante, ocasionando que la muchacha quedara sostenida entre sus brazos.

'_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?'_ soltó el muchacho, al tiempo que retrocedía de ella como si su cercanía le quemara.

Sora hizo una pequeña reverencia, alzando las manos frente a ella y colocando una caja rosada con un lazo rojo frente al muchacho.

'_Es para ti'_ dijo Sora.

Taichi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alzando las cejas.

'_Si este es tu creativo intento de redención, debería advertirte que Mimi es una chef asombrosa' _

Eso no había sido necesario, sin embargo, tampoco se arrepentía. No se había rendido en su relación con Mimi Tachikawa, y Sora había aparecido en el epicentro de todos los problemas de su relación, por lo cual, aún cuando el culpable de todo a sus ojos era Yamato, no podía evitar pensar que en la confabulación del universo también participaba la pelirroja.

'_No tienes que recordarme que tienes novia cada cinco minutos, no lo he olvidado'_ contestó Sora calmadamente, sin dejar de extender la caja hacia él.

'_Aún así estas tratando de comprarme con comida y eso no va a funcionar…' _Taichi se detuvo, al sentir el olor en su nariz _'¿Eso es Sakura Mochi?' _

'_Aja'_ asintió Sora, ahora alejando la caja del castaño_ 'pero si no lo quieres…' _

Taichi aprovecho su agilidad superior, para quitarle la caja a Sora, con una sonrisa burlona.

'_No va a funcionar, pero sigue intentando' _le dijo abriendo la caja y metiendo uno de los pequeños pastelillos rosas en su boca.

Sora sonrió complacida, mientras lo observaba comerse el segundo pastelillo.

'_¿Vas a salir o planeas ver el juego?'_ preguntó.

Taichi dejó de comer al instante y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sin decir nada, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a entrar al apartamento dejando a una confundida Sora en el umbral.

'_¡MALDICIÓN!'_ exclamó el muchacho en un grito melodramático.

Sora escuchó una tribulación el interior, por lo que pareció varios tropiezos de Taichi con los muebles, hasta luego escuchar los vitorreos característicos de un estadio de fútbol, el juego pautado de la eliminatoria mundialista estaba por comenzar.

'_Maldición, entre tanto maldito drama se me había olvidado'_ exclamó el muchacho al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá con una sonrisa.

Sora, quien aún seguía de pie en el umbral de la puerta, se tomó la libertad de entrar, cerrando con cuidado tras ella.

'_¿Taichi?' _

El moreno giró el rostro hacia ella como si hubiese olvidado completamente su presencia.

'_Sigues aquí' _

'_Si no fuera por mí, te habrías perdido el partido'_ le recordó.

'_No es mi culpa. Es culpa de Yamato y de Mimi'_ dijo él de manera defensiva, ahorrándose las ganas de alegar que era culpa de ella también.

Sora alzó las cejas, sin comprender por qué el castaño mencionaba a su amigo y a su novia como motivo de olvido, pero prefiriendo ignorarlo por ahora.

'_Igual, gracias a mí lo recordaste. Deberíamos verlo juntos'_ se aventuró a sugerir.

Taichi le envió una sonrisa burlona, antes de girar hacia el televisor.

'_No lo creo' _

'_Será divertido' _

Taichi negó con la cabeza, mientras subía el volumen al televisor.

'_¡Oh, vamos Taichi, eres mi mejor amigo!… y ok, puedo vivir sabiendo que lo arruiné y que ya no me amas, pero no puedo renunciar a mi mejor amigo' _

Taichi no contestó. Sora resopló, sentándose en el sofá y halándolo del brazo.

'_Taichi tú eres el que siempre dice que todo tiene solución mientras sigamos juntos, y está bien, sé que yo me fui, pero ¡estoy aquí ahora!'_

Taichi alzó la mano, silenciándola.

'_Sora, ya basta' _

'_¡No, no! ¡No voy a renunciar, no lo haré!' _

Taichi giró el rostro hacia ella, alzando las cejas con vehemencia.

'_¡Están dando las alineaciones! ¡No hay cursilerías durante el fútbol!' _

Sora lo observó parpadeando varias veces, antes de soltar una carcajada sonora. Taichi Yagami tenía un modo muy peculiar de dar su brazo a torcer, pero honestamente, ella no estaba en posición de reclamarle los métodos. Sin decir nada, se acomodó a su lado y ambos esperaron el comienzo del partido en silencio.

Mimi Tachikawa le envió una mirada matadora al muchacho que tenía a su lado, mientras él soltaba una risa apagada bajándose del automóvil. Mimi aprovechó el momento a solas, mientras él rodeaba el automóvil, para golpearse la frente.

_'¿En qué estaba pensando?'_ se preguntó.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio le envió una mirada condescendiente.

_'¿Vas a tenerme abriendo puertas todo el día?' _

Mimi frunció el ceño, alzando la barbilla.

_'Eso se llama ser caballero, y deberías serlo más seguido' _

Yamato giró los ojos, abriendo más la puerta para que ella pudiera salir.

_'Si vas a salirme con conceptualizaciones del siglo XV es mejor que me compares con un escultor de un taller de renacimiento antes que con un caballero de sociedad' _advirtió.

Mimi resopló, aún sin bajarse del auto.

_'Estoy esperando, muévete'_ dijo él en voz exasperada.

Mimi dio un respingo, resoplando al tiempo que bajaba del automóvil, dándole un ligero empujón en el pecho.

_'¿Eres así de grosero en citas o es sólo conmigo? Francamente, no entiendo por qué eres tan popular' _

Yamato curvó los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

_'No me digas… ¿Crees que esto es una cita?' _

Mimi dio una patada en el suelo, inflando las mejillas.

_'¡Claro que no, yo tengo novio!' _exclamó ella ofendida, sin mencionar que actualmente eso no era 100% cierto.

Yamato aprovechó que se había movido para cerrar la puerta del automóvil y activar la alarma.

_'Juzgando por lo poco que he visto de ti en mi apartamento últimamente, yo diría que no lo tienes. Pero no es una cita, princesa, así que cálmate' _

El muchacho le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin darle ningún tipo de indicación. Mimi resopló, alzando la mirada hacia el edificio de ladrillos frente a ella que rezaba simplemente 'Galería Kamika' en letras plateadas. Mimi cerró los ojos, y su mano fue instintivamente al bolsillo donde estaban sus pastillas.

_'Arte… Yamato tiene un concepto muy adecuado del infierno'_ pensó la muchacha, deteniéndose en la puerta y notando que él ya había entrado.

Mimi se mordió el labio, ladeando el rostro, no quería entrar. No había entrado a una galería en muchos años, ella nunca asistía a las exhibiciones de su madre, y no poseía ningún recuerdo bonito de las contadas veces donde lo había hecho. Recordaba vívidamente como, la última vez que intentó ser una fuente de apoyo para su madre, esta la había humillado frente a sus amigos artistas comentando cómo era una lástima que la tradición artística moriría con ella, pues Mimi no poseía ni una sola gota de talento en ella, y como a veces dudaba que tuviera su sangre.

_'¿Qué estás esperando?'_ preguntó Yamato, y sin esperar respuesta la haló por el brazo al interior de la galería.

Mimi se soltó del control del muchacho, enviándole una mala mirada, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

_'No me gustan las galerías… No me gusta el arte' _

_'No te invité a divertirte, te invité al infierno' _

Mimi giró sobre sus talones, pero él la detuvo, tomándola por el brazo.

_'No hay nada de tu madre aquí, revisé' _le dijo en voz calmada.

Mimi volteó a mirarlo, sorprendiéndose de la total sinceridad en su mirada. Realmente había chequeado la exhibición para evitarle sorpresas. Pero, ella aún no estaba convencida de que aquello fuera una buena idea. Insegura, su vista volvió a vagar hacia la puerta.

_'Dame una hora' pidió el muchacho. _

_'¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?' _preguntó ella.

_'Si te vas, nunca lo sabrás' _

Mimi suspiró, apretando el frasco de los medicamentos a través del bolsillo de su vestido.

_'Dame una hora'_ repitió él, extendiéndole la mano.

Mimi llevó la mirada a su mano, y luego subió a sus ojos azules. Una pequeña sonrisa derrotada se dibujo en sus labios cereza, los ojos del muchacho le transmitían algo que no era capaz de identificar, pero que le hizo confiar.

_'Una hora'_ repitió ella, al tiempo que extendía también su mano hacia él.

Yamato le tomó la mano con cuidado, pues era la que se había cortado, y la guió por los pasillos de la galería. Mimi perdió la vista entre la cantidad de cuadros y esculturas que la rodeaban, pero sin poder detallar ninguna, pues el rubio la estaba guiando por el pasillo con mucha rapidez.

_'He estado pensando…'_ explicó Yamato _'y creo que tú necesitas conectarte con la oscuridad que tienes por dentro' _

Si no hubiera sido porque se habría lastimado los puntos, la muchacha se habría alejado del rubio como si su piel fuera tóxica para ella. Ella no quería conectarse con su oscuridad, todo lo contrario.

_'¿Estás loco?' _

_'Sí, pero también tengo razón' _

Yamato se detuvo, girando hacia ella y ambos se miraron ignorando completamente las pocas personas que caminaban a su alrededor. Yamato dio dos pasos hacia ella, desapareciendo la distancia entre ambos y le susurró en voz muy suave:

_'La tiniebla no va a desaparecer de tu interior, tienes que encontrar una manera de vivir con ella'_ Mimi aguantó la respiración _'puedo enseñarte cómo, cómo lidié yo con la mía'_

_'No, Yamato, no puedo…' _

La muchacha dio un paso atrás, y él la detuvo antes de que se alejara más.

_'Estamos aquí para que veas los matices en los demás, luego lidiaremos con los tuyos' _explicó él, y sin esperar respuesta, la hizo girar sobre sí misma para que diera la cara a un lienzo que media más de metro y medio de alto, y un metro de ancho.

Los ojos caramelo de Mimi se abrieron desmesuradamente, apenas se fijaron en la imagen monocromática. La pintura poseía un único color de tonalidad sepia que variaba de marrón a un débil color rojizo-amarillezco, haciendo que el lienzo entero fuera de coloración parduzca. Era el rostro de una mujer muy hermosa, pero acongojada por un dolor indeterminado, sus facciones estaban teñidas de sufrimiento, desde sus cejas bajas, hasta su mirada fijada en el rincón más alejado del lienzo, sus labios tan rectos que parecían desaparecer entre los trazos del pincel.

_'Eso…'_ Yamato señaló la pintura _'lo pintó un muchacho de apellido Yokenura, la mujer en la foto era su esposa' _

_'¿Era?' _preguntó Mimi.

_'Murió, en sus brazos según cuentan pero eso puede ser un rumor. Se suicidó'_ Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Yamato señaló el pequeño rótulo negro donde se leía el nombre del artista y la pintura_ 'Angel Carmesí'_ leyó _'¿Ves los colores? Tan monocromáticos e inusuales' _

Mimi asintió, fijándose en la pintura.

_'Es porque no es pintura, es sangre' _

Mimi retrocedió, llevándose las manos a los labios.

_'¿Usó su sangre? ¿Cómo un vampiro?' _en voz casi histérica.

Yamato estuvo a punto de reír, sin embargo, aguantó las ganas negando con la cabeza.

_'No su sangre. Pero ese no es el punto, pintar con sangre no es tan inusual como creerías, hay más gente en el mundo haciéndolo de lo que pensamos. Lo que hace diferente a esta pintura es el sentimiento que transmite… ¿Qué sientes cuando la ves?' _

Mimi volvió a girar hacia la pintura, estudiándola más a fondo.

_'Siento… mucha, mucha pena por ella'_ dijo Mimi, soltando un pequeño suspiro _'Se ve tan acongojada por un dolor que nadie puede entender. Está… muy rota por dentro' _

Yamato la observó en silencio, asintiendo, antes de continuar hablando.

_'Creo que Yokenura intentó entenderla por medio de esta obra, creo que él quería ver que tan rota ella estaba en verdad y por eso se siente otra cosa cuando miras el lienzo… ¿Puedes sentirlo a él?' _

Mimi entornó los ojos con dulzura hacia la pintura, y luego hacia el muchacho.

_'La perdonó por rendirse' _

Yamato abrió los ojos con sorpresa, volviendo a girar hacia la pintura. Él habría dicho que se sentía la propia naturaleza rota del artista por la tragedia, pero ella tenía razón, también había un dejo de melancolía que él nunca había podido ubicar con exactitud, y ahora que ella decía esas palabras, él también lo vio. Con aquella obra, Yokenura había perdonado a la mujer que había marcado su vida por haberle abandonado.

_'Dijiste que creías que él trataba de entenderla…' _continuó Mimi, enviándole una media sonrisa _'creo que lo logró' _

Yamato Ishida respiró hondo, sintiéndose impresionado. La había traído ahí para darle una lección, y jamás anticipó que la enseñanza sería mutua. Sencillamente, conocerla era una tarea complicada, cada vez que él creía tenerla descifrada, ella iba y hacía algo que lo dejaba sorprendido nuevamente. Él siempre había sido fiel creyente de que pasar la vida acompañado de una persona era una tarea tediosa, rutinaria y que las masas únicamente condescendían por el ridículo miedo colectivo a la soledad. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ella le hacía sentir inseguro sobre tantas cosas, si algo tenía claro es que la vida junto a aquella mujer sería muchas cosas pero nunca, jamás, aburrida.

_'Es triste, en verdad… entender a alguien sólo después de haberlo perdido' _

Yamato reaccionó con el sonido de su voz, dándose cuenta que había estado mirándola, probablemente con cara de imbécil, y se volvió nuevamente hacia la pintura.

_'No lo sé'_ continuó Yamato, encogiéndose los hombros _'quizás cuando la entendió, finalmente tuvo paz' _

Ambos mantuvieron los ojos en la pintura por unos minutos más, sin decir nada.

De repente, el muchacho la tomó del brazo, halándola por el pasillo nuevamente, y ella se dejó llevar con sus ojos aún vagando por la pintura.

_'Esto…'_ dijo él llamando su atención_ 'es una exhibición de una artista callejera' _

_'¿Callejera? ¿Grafitis de calaveras y 'fulano estuvo aquí'?'_ preguntó Mimi parpadeando.

Yamato negó con la cabeza, alzando las manos.

_'Aclaremos la diferencia entre arte callejero y vandalismo, por favor'_ Mimi no pudo evitar reír ante la vena en la frente del muchacho.

_'Tú también te vistes de negro y sales por las noches a cometer crímenes urbanos… puedo verlo en tu frente' _

Yamato giró los ojos, y volvió a señalar la exhibición frente a ellos, ignorando el tono burlón de la muchacha.

_'Ella se llama Akira, y ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida obsesionada con un muchacho de su niñez que se mudó a Europa, y con quien mantuvo el contacto a través de cartas' _

Mimi volvió la vista hacia la exhibición, era un maniquí pintado de negro con un vestido pomposo de boda teñido con lo que parecía ser pintura en espray gris, de la cual guindaban cientos de papeles de colores entre azul, rojo y blanco.

_'¿Cómo sabes eso? De pronto diste muchos detalles' _

_'Salíamos juntos'_ comentó el muchacho sin darle importancia, Mimi alzó las cejas, frunciendo un poco la línea de sus labios.

_'¿Y si estaba tan convencida cómo salió contigo?'_ preguntó cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

_'El muchacho estaba enfermo del corazón, y murió poco después de mudarse a Europa. Ella no salió de su casa por dos años enteros, tuvo una crisis nerviosa, que la hizo terminar internada por estrés post-traumático. Pero ya ha logrado salir adelante con su vida. La conocí hace dos años, es mayor que yo, y me contó'_ Yamato se acercó un poco más al cordel que separaba la exhibición del público_ 'Todos esos papeles de colores, son las cartas que él le envió, y las blancas son las que ella le envió a él. Si te fijas, puede notarse los trazos de la caligrafía a través del espray' _

Mimi lo imitó acercándose también al cordón.

_'El vestido era de su abuela, se suponía que se iba a casar con él puesto. Pero después de la muerte del muchacho juró que nunca más se volvería a enamorar. Por eso esta exhibición es como el velorio de su vida amorosa' _

Mimi alzó las cejas, volteándose a observar las azucenas y lirios de Origami que adornaban el piso de la exhibición, acompañado de pétalos de rosas pintadas de negro.

_'Así que… te gustan las mujeres atormentadas' _

Yamato giró los ojos sin contestar, y tomándola nuevamente del brazo para llevarla al otro extremo del pasillo, donde se detuvo señalando la pintura a su derecha.

_'Esa' _continuó explicando al señalar el lienzo negro donde sólo se podía observar una figura solitaria sosteniéndose el rostro en aire desolado 'es una reinterpretación de el Grito de Edvard _Munch… el fondo es negro porque el artista se inspiró en la sordera de su hijo menor, estaba tratando de representar gráficamente cómo se sentiría gritar sin ser oído' _

Mimi suavizó la mirada, fijándose en la pose atormentada de la figura borrosa en el centro de la pintura.

_'Eso debe ser muy difícil, para ambos' _

Yamato asintió, tomando aire y guiándola hasta la pintura a dos espacios de la última que acaba de mostrarle.

_'Y está…' _

_'Esta es tuya'_ soltó Mimi acercándose, con los ojos muy abiertos al leer el nombre de muchacho en el rótulo junto a la pintura.

Yamato se calló, había planificado hablarle respecto a la pintura, pero se detuvo cuando su garganta se secó y un rayo de electricidad cubrió su cuerpo, conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección, el sensor de huida. De pronto, se cuestionó qué estaba haciendo ahí, no sólo mostrándole algo tan personal para él sino con reales intenciones de explicar sus propósitos al pintarlo. Nunca había hecho algo así con nadie, ni siquiera explicaba sus pinturas abstractas. Sentía que el arte debía hablar por sí mismo, y sin embargo aquí estaba, supuestamente dispuesto a explicarle hasta en qué nebulosa giraba su mente al pintar. Obviamente había perdido la cabeza.

Mimi se colocó de puntillas, acercándose lo más posible a la pintura sin violar la normal del cordón de seguridad. Los ojos de la muchacha se pegaron al lienzo, recorriendo cada centímetro con atención.

_'Estabas en tu época trágica cuando pintaste esto… ¿Estabas tomando los medicamentos o acababas de dejarlos?' _

Yamato se sorprendió, alzando las cejas y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar de manera fingidamente despreocupada.

_'Pinté eso durante mi shock de abstinencia'_ contestó él.

_'Eso explica la frustración… te sentías atrapado' _

_'Y perdido'_ completó él asintiendo.

Los ojos azules del rubio seguían fijos en la muchacha, sorprendido del nivel de atención que le ponía a la pintura, y de cómo sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad. Suspirando, su mirada también se dirigió a la pintura, la paleta azuleja grisácea de la pintura le devolvió la mirada. Era un monumento al cubismo, pero la manera en la que estaban estructurados los cubos daba la impresión a ser una Matrioska por la manera que se iban perdiendo en un sinfín diagonal haciéndolo ver como una cadena adentrándose dentro de un cubo de mayor tamaño. Toda la pintura se jugaba entre azules y sombras grisáceas, las cuales iban consumiendo el color a las líneas. De alguna manera, parecía que el gris estaba consumiendo los cubos acuosos. A pesar de ser una pintura con un punto de vista muy airoso y casi acuático, el modo en el que estaba ubicada la sombra daba la impresión de que la pintura estaba en llamas que iban consumiendo desde los cimientos hasta el tope.

Los trazos eran preciosos, y rectangulares, dándole un aire asimétrico a los cubos y causando un efecto caleidoscópico que, combinado con los matices de los colores, convertía la pieza en un paisaje extraordinario.

_'El gris… esos eran los medicamentos, ¿verdad?' _

Yamato aguantó la respiración, prefiriendo no contestar.

'_Estaban consumiendo tus pensamientos…' _

Los ojos azules del muchacho se desentonaron al escucharla.

'_¿Cómo dices?'_

'_Los cubos… ¿Son tus niveles de pensamiento?' _

Yamato no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, apenas asentía con lentitud, el muchacho alzó las manos hacia ella con las palmas frente a los ojos caramelo de la muchacha.

'_Mira el patrón de las cicatrices, y compáralo con los trazos rectangulares del centro del cuadro' _

Mimi obedeció, oscilando la vista entre las manos del muchacho y el cuadro. Los trazos asimétricos estaban en el centro del cuadrado principal de donde salían todos los demás. Mimi volvió la vista hacia él con una sonrisa triste.

'_La nada te estaba consumiendo desde el centro de tu ser, y los medicamentos pudriendo los cimientos….' _

Yamato volvió a bajar las manos, asintiendo. Suspirando, las metió en sus bolsillos, al tiempo que se encogía los hombros aparentando despreocupación.

'_Pinté eso en mi época más vulnerable. El resto de mi obra ha sido más… iracunda. Pero esto…' _los ojos del muchacho volvieron a la pintura y se encogió los hombros _'lo vendí porque no soporto verlo… todo lo que hace es recordarme que en alguna época de mi vida yo fui así de débil' _

Mimi volvió la vista a la pintura, asintiendo. Esa fue la primera impresión que le dio el lienzo, vulnerabilidad y fragilidad. Algo que no creía haber visto en Yamato Ishida hasta ahora, y que nunca esperaría haberse encontrado en algo hecho por sus manos. Era una pintura hermosa, desesperanzadora y bella a la vez, llena de una melancolía y sufrimiento que le cortaban la respiración. Giró, con la intención de decirle al muchacho que ser vulnerable no era un defecto, sin embargo, al girar para buscarlo ya no fue capaz de encontrarlo.

'_¿Yamato?'_ llamó ella, girando sobre sus talones.

Mimi giró, intentando ubicar al muchacho, hasta encontrarse una cabeza rubia que se alejaba por la puerta de la entrada. Echando una última mirada a la pintura del rubio, la muchacha corrió hasta la salida intentando alcanzarlo. Al salir encontró al muchacho apoyado en la pared del edificio. Mimi se detuvo frente a él, algo insegura de cómo continuar la conversación.

'_Esa época fue muy difícil para mí. Pensé que no saldría de ella, igual que todos los artistas de los cuales te mostré obras hoy' _dijo el muchacho, sin mirarla_ 'Todos hemos estado en el infierno y de vuelta' _

Mimi aguantó la respiración, sin contestar.

'_El infierno no es el final para los que tienen la fuerza de salir de él'_ continuó el muchacho, llevando sus ojos hacia los de ella y clavando sobre ellos una mirada profunda e intimidante _'No eres la única persona en el mundo que ha tenido que vivir en el infierno, y tú también puedes salir… pero no pretendiendo que no has estado ahí, sino admitiendo que lo que sea que sufriste ahí te hizo más fuerte' _

Mimi lo escuchó con atención, antes de suspirar y apoyarse en la pared junto a él. Su primer instinto fue reír de manera despreocupada y restarle importancia a toda la situación, algo que seguramente habría funcionado de ser cualquier otra persona la que se encontrara frente a ella en aquel momento. Pero no era así, quien la observaba y la confrontaba en aquel momento no era cualquier persona, era Yamato Ishida, y por alguna razón, cuando estaba con él no poseía suficiente energía para mantener la falsedad de su imagen en una pieza.

'_Sólo porque tu saliste de tus problemas, no significa que yo lo haré' _Mimi cerró los ojos con pesadez, esperando terminar la conversación con aquella frase.

'_Sólo porque no puedes ver la salida, no significa que no esté allí' _

Mimi curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que se dejaba caer apoyada en la pared, hasta sentarse en el piso, ocasionando que el rubio se desplomara a su lado también.

'_No tengo su fuerza'_ soltó ella, después de unos minutos de silencio.

'_Por lo que vi con tu madre, tienes más' _

Mimi negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

'_Al menos ustedes tienen su arte para lidiar con…'_ Mimi se detuvo sin terminar la frase, y negó lentamente con la cabeza _'yo no tengo eso, no tengo nada… nada más que las sonrisas, los pompones y el maquillaje…' _

'_Me tienes a mí'_ contestó el muchacho inmediatamente, y por un segundo se pateó a sí mismo por haber hablado sin pensar.

Sin embargo, y antes de que él pudiera retirar lo dicho, el rostro de la muchacha se había girado hacia él, con la misma mirada de transparencia que había tenido la noche anterior, tan capaz de quitarle el aliento, el habla y hasta la vida. Aguantando la respiración, le mantuvo la mirada mientras ella parecía medir la sinceridad de su afirmación.

'_¿Te tengo a ti?' _preguntó, y el rubio se apresuró a asentir.

Mimi se perdió en los ojos de él por un segundo, él muchacho le había abierto la puerta a su alma, y ella no podía evitar sentirse inspirada y comprometida a la vez para brindarle la misma cortesía. Soltando un débil suspiro, Mimi llevó la mano al bolsillo de su vestido extrayendo el pequeño frasco de vidrio y mostrándoselo al muchacho.

'_No soy lo suficientemente fuerte. He cargado esto conmigo desde anoche. Volviéndome loca con la inseguridad, lo abro, lo cierro, bebo una pastilla, la boto, lo guardo, lo vuelvo a sacar, lo tiro en la basura y luego tengo que volver a buscarlo…' _Mimi apretó el frasco en su mano cerrando los ojos '_Sigo mirándolo, como si el cristal de alguna manera va a darme una respuesta… pero todo lo que sigo oyendo es la voz de Dr. Katss diciéndome que la ayuda farmacológica no es debilidad, sino una solución. Sigo pensando que quizás mi madre tiene razón, que quizás ella puede beberlos y yo no porque en realidad soy más débil, más masoquista… ¡quizás no quiero una solución! Quizás me siento a gusto con el caos ¡no lo sé! Pero…' _los ojos de la muchacha volvieron a abrirse, y se fijaron en el cristal, al tiempo que aguantaba las lágrimas _'Pero… pero yo… yo sólo no puedo quitarme la sensación de que si me las bebo seré igual de débil que ella… no puedo ser así de débil….o… ¡quizás ya lo soy y no quiero aceptarlo! ¡No lo sé! Sólo… sólo…' _Mimi apretó más la botella, ocasionando que su mano temblase.

Mimi cerró ambos puños alrededor de la botella, ocasionándose dolor en la mano cortada, y manteniendo sus ojos fijos sobre el frasco.

'_Me quitan todo lo que me hace ser yo… pero no es como si ser yo es tan increíble como para que valga la pena… quizás, sólo debería tomarlas y ya… quizás llegue a acostumbrarme a la nueva yo, quizás hasta llegue a agradarme… todo sería más fácil… más normal' _

Mimi empujó la tapa de frasco, con el dedo pulgar, volviendo a cerrarla y a soltar un suspiro.

'_Debería dejar de pelear y sólo… aceptarlo…' _

Antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, la mano del rubio se movió con agilidad entre las de ella, arrebatándole el frasco de sus manos y ocasionando que este volara por los aires hasta caer en el suelo, regando todo el contenido en el piso. Mimi aguantó la respiración, retrocediendo las manos hasta su pecho con sorpresa, el muchacho se había movido con tanta rapidez que incluso le había lastimado la mano vendada al arrebatarle la botella de aquel modo casi violento. La muchacha se pegó a la pared, temporalmente asustada y reaccionando de la misma manera que la hacían reaccionar los actos de violencia, con llanto.

'_No vas a beberte eso'_ dijo Yamato con voz tajante, al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a ella _'¡no eres así de débil! ¡No eres lo suficientemente débil como para depender de una maldita pastilla! ¡Esa no eres tú, no la que yo conozco, no la que he visto!' _

Mimi aguantó la respiración, dejando escapar dos lágrimas de sus ojos, sin separarlos de los de él. Yamato apoyó una mano en su hombro apretándole con suavidad.

'_No puedes dejar que ganen, ella no puede ganarte, eres más fuerte'_ le susurró _'las pastillas son para los cobardes, y tú no eres cobarde' _

Los ojos caramelo de ella se perdieron el zafiro azul de los de él, haciendo que su respiración se cortara por un instante. Los ojos de Yamato poseían una cualidad que ella podía ver en los suyos cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, una que es inidentificable a ojos normales, y que sólo puede ser vista por quien la comparte. Ambos eran esa clase de persona que asemejan a un rompecabezas, una figura reluciente y hermosa en la caja exterior, pero desecha por dentro a piezas que la mitad de las personas ni si quiera sabe cómo empezar a armar.

El muchacho que estaba frente a ella en aquel instante era su igual, en más maneras de las que ella era siquiera capaz de comprender, lo cual significaba dos cosas.

Primero, que ambos eran capaces de ver y comprender los sentimientos más profundos del otro, significando así que podían ser la salvación del otro.

Segundo, ambos eran capaces de ver y comprender los sentimientos más profundos del otro, significando así que podían ser la destrucción del otro.

Sin pensar en nada, la mirada de Mimi se suavizó y su mano derecha se posó en la mejilla de Yamato, al tiempo que una media sonrisa iluminaba sus labios. El muchacho se tensó un poco ante su roce, observándola con atención.

'_Masoquistas…' _susurró ella, soltando una pequeña risa melodiosa.

Yamato ladeó el rostro, sin entender.

'_Duele ser quienes somos… pero no aceptamos ayuda para cambiarlo'_ explicó ella.

El muchacho curvó sus labios en una sonrisa también.

'_Quizás no me gusta la idea de que me arreglen' _

'_No estás roto, no necesitas arreglo' _

'_Tú tampoco' _

Mimi cerró los ojos, al tiempo que mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios color cereza. La mano que mantenía en la mejilla del muchacho bajó por su cuello, ocasionándole descargas eléctricas a ambos.

'_Tú vas a ser mi fin… lo veo venir' _susurró la muchacha.

Antes de que Yamato pudiera contestar nada, Mimi se inclinó hacia él rozando sus labios con los de él, el contacto visual entre ambos se mantuvo mientras ella le rozaba los labios con suavidad, para luego acercarlo por el cuello uniéndolos con los de ella.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora. Espero sus comentarios. **

**Isabel Black **


	14. Posesiva Pertenencia

**Buenas, buenas, lindas lectoras. Nuevamente me emocioné de más con el capitulo, y se me fue a más de 20 páginas, bueno 21. Cosas que pasa cuando uno divaga sin ver el contador de las páginas y cuando ya está escrito dice, qué diablos, seguro igual lo leerán (?). **

**Muchas gracias a todas las niñas lindas que me dejaron mensaje, especialmente a las que me dijeron cosas personales, me encanta ese intercambio porque yo también he estado siendo muy personal en este fic, y recibir la misma reacción de parte de ustedes, realmente, es la mejor parte de publicar en FF, gracias a: ****anahiihana**** (lo que dijiste de superación, me sonó justo en el blanco, espero te guste el cap y gracias por el apoyo y tus palabras), ****clau (muchas gracias, bienvenida, y espero continúes por acá, gracias por animarme), ****Alshi**** (yo también lo amo, y lo quiero, ojalá tuviera una fabrica), ****LilyP**** (gracias linda, espero sigas por acá), ****Lux Havsanglar**** (a mí se me hace antinatural escribir sin drama porque soy una persona naturalmente melodramática xD, lo del cabello q dijiste está justo en el clavo, espero te guste el cap), ****SiageLove (espero no haber tardado mucho, espero te guste), ****IzzieBlake**** (GRACIAS POR LEERME Y COMENTARME TODA LA SEMANA IZZIECHAN, ERES LA MEJOR! Tus comentarios de mis locos arranques de escritura me alegran el dia xD SPOILERS FOREVER PARA TI), ****MimatoRulez (ays yo no puedo pintar ni una casita, pero sí me gusta mucho el arte, por eso conozco tantos pintores, gracias por tu comentario), ****DarkyStar**** (Que lindas palabras para mi Darky-chan, de verdad que sí, gracias por tantas palabras de apoyo), ****KaoruxKenshin (gracias, espero los sigas amando), ****Osiris**** (gracias :D), ****Noheli**** (por experiencia te puedo decir que sí se puede, y es igual de desastroso jaja espero te guste), ****Esther (muchas gracias, linda, espero este cap también te emocione, saludos!), ****Criiisi (los rr emocionales me encantan, porque este es un ff muy emocional para mí, entiendo perfectamente lo que dijiste de la guitarra, la verdad, yo soy igual x eso lo de esos sentimientos se meda, xq los conozco, tus palabras me dieron muchísimo animo, de verdad, es un honor recibir palabras de tanto ánimo para mi fic, espero te guste el cap), ****ElissaIshida**** (me encantó tu rr porque usaste mi frase favorita de leer en los comentarios 'me identifiqué, es lo que más busco en con publicar, que mis palabras lleguen a alguien, muchas gracias por leer), ****sakurarika**** (muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que si, lo de Sora y Taichi no está fácil, y lo de Yama y Mimi es lento pero potente jajaja… gracias por leer, y espero me des gritos de vida xq sino gritan no sé que están ahí, en la oscuridad, como mis personajes xDD).**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER, MIS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS XDDDD**

**Oh, una nota más, hace mucho tiempo alguien me dejó una recomendación en mi fic pasado, creo que se llamaba Lilian, me recomendó escuchar una canción de Matchbox 20, ahora, en ese momento no me identifiqué lo suficiente para escribir con esa canción, pero sí le agarré el gusto al grupo, y de hecho, este capítulo lo escribí escuchando LONG DAY de Matchbox 20, me parece que la canción es tan Yamato que dolería si no les recomendara escucharla en las escenas MIMATO. Es sólo una recomendación, no coloqué la letra, pero sí la usé de mantra. **

**En fin… DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA MIS AMORES, Y SI NO QUIEREN QUE ME SUMA EN UN ESTADO EMOCIONAL DEPRESIVO, FAVOR DENME SU OPINION. **

* * *

**Posesiva Pertenencia **

Apenas el shock inicial se pasó, Yamato Ishida haló el cuerpo de Mimi hacia él haciendo que ella reposara sobre su rodilla semi-flexionada, acomodándola entre sus brazos, y bajando una mano por el cuello de la muchacha rozándole la piel lentamente con los dedos impidiéndole a ella romper el beso. Sintió las manos de la muchacha bajar por su espalda, manteniendo el beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

Mimi alejó un poco el rostro del muchacho, pero no lo suficiente para que el aliento cálido de ella siguiera rozándole los labios húmedos. Yamato tomó aire, subiendo la mano por el cuello de ella hasta sostenerle la barbilla para volverla a acercar, esta vez mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior para permitirle profundizar el beso, manteniendo un ritmo lento pero intenso a la vez.

Cuando Mimi, volvió a alejarse de sus labios, por ausencia de oxígeno, no le quedó otra opción que abrir los ojos, y fijarlos en ella. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando con algo de dificultad, y dejando que la brisa le revolviera los cabellos rosas en su frente. La muchacha tomó aire con lentitud, antes de abrir lánguidamente sus ojos y fijarlos en los de él.

'_Esta vez, tú empezaste' _dijo Yamato.

El sonido que salió de los labios de Mimi fue tan fluido y melodioso que le recordó el tintinear de los cascabeles, el hecho de saber que estaba riendo le hizo relajarse, al menos no parecía querer huir otra vez.

Una brisa leve les rozó, haciendo que ella se encogiera entre sus brazos, el muchacho la dejó nuevamente en el suelo, sosteniéndola con cuidado como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, para luego bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, retirándosela y colocándola sobre los hombros de Mimi.

'_¿Ves? Puedes ser caballero si te lo propones' _dijo ella, curvando sus labios en son de burla.

'_Si haces chistes, te la quitaré' _amenazó él, alzando las cejas.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa, al tiempo que alzaba la vista al cielo.

'_No harías eso, puedo verlo en tus ojos' _

Yamato giró los ojos, volviendo a colocarse en la pared a su lado. Se sentía algo inseguro, generalmente, cuando besaba a una mujer era porque ya tenía un plan trazado de cómo obtener lo que quería y cómo librarse de ella cuando terminara. Pero ese no era el caso en aquel momento, primero, Mimi jamás haría algo así, él estaba seguro de que Taichi había sido el único para ella, y ciertamente él no poseía las menores intenciones de librarse de ella.

Suspirando, giró el rostro nuevamente hacia ella, para encontrarla con los ojos fijos en el cielo, la luz del sol le daban un brillo diferente a sus ojos, creando destellos mieles en sus iris, y dándole miles de ideas inspiracionales.

'_Bien. Tú ganas' _soltó el muchacho, casi gritándole.

Mimi bajó la mirada a él, sin entender.

'_¿Yo gano? ¿Estábamos teniendo una competencia?' _

Yamato frunció el ceño, aguantando las ganas de gritar en frustración, es que, por todos los demonios del infierno, ¿él era el único que tenía que morderse la lengua cada vez que estaban juntos? ¿Realmente a ella le era tan fácil? ¿él era el único haciendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse? ¿EN SERIO?

'_Sí, tú ganas… ¡Espero estés feliz!' _

Mimi lo observó parpadeando, sin comprender.

'_No sé a qué te refieres' _

Yamato apretó los puños, cruzando los brazos en su pecho, con aire infantil. El rubio resopló, mirando al lado contrario.

'_Bueno, quiero decir que… tú ganas porque creo que me gustas, un poco' _soltó él de manera casi inaudible, sintiéndose como el mayor imbécil del planeta. A él lo perseguían las mujeres, jamás en toda su vida había tenido que decirle eso a nadie.

Mimi curvó los labios en una sonrisa, y soltó una pequeña carcajada al notar el tenue brillo sonrosado en las mejillas del muchacho.

'_¿Te gusto un poco? Que romántico'_ comentó ella en tono divertido.

'_¿Te vas a burlar de mí? ¿EN SERIO?' _

Mimi volvió a reír, haciéndolo enojar aún más.

'_¡Deja de reírte! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que le dije a una mujer que me gustaba? ¡Te daré una pista! ¡NUNCA! ¿Crees que yo ando por ahí diciéndole a la gente lo que siento? ¡Pues no! Yo era perfectamente feliz siendo un insensible que le valía mierda el mundo… ¡Pero tú, maldita mujer, es que tú me haces hacer cosas que jamás pensé que iba a hacer! ¡Así que tú ganas, por los diablos, que ganas! ¡Me gustas…!'_ Yamato se detuvo, girando los ojos, y aún sin voltear hacia ella _'esto es tan estúpido… no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto'_

Yamato apretó más los brazos en su pecho, enfurruñándose más contra la pared.

'_No me hagas decirlo otra vez' _pidió, soltando un suspiro exasperado.

Mimi dejó escapar otra pequeña risa, mirándolo con dulzura.

'_Tú también me gustas, Yamato' _

El muchacho se relajó al oír sus palabras, sin embargo, al buscar sus ojos encontró que está seguía viendo al cielo con aire calmado pero inseguro, e imaginó que probablemente los pensamientos de ella estaban divididos entre él y su mejor amigo. Con ese tren de pensamiento, no pudo evitar la punzada de culpabilidad que se extendió por él también y, antes de que pudiera apoderarse de sus pensamientos, decidió reenfocar la conversación.

_'¿Por qué me besaste?'_ preguntó.

_'¿Por qué me besaste tú?'_ contrarrestó ella.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, teniendo un duelo de terquedad.

_'Yo pregunté primero'_

_'Y tú me besaste primero, también' _

El duelo de miradas continuó. Ambos suspiraron, volviendo la vista al cielo.

_'¿Tengo que invitarte a salir, o eso ya está sobrentendido?' _

_'¿Sobreentendido? No es un contrato, Yamato' _

El rubio giró los ojos, antes de voltear nuevamente a ella con una mirada condescendiente.

_'Quiero salir contigo'_ le dijo arrastrando las palabras como si decirlas le doliera.

Mimi lo miró, alzando las cejas.

_'Continúa' _le alentó.

Un tic se apoderó del ojo derecho del rubio, mientras tragaba grueso.

_'Maldición…'_ Yamato tomó aire, girando los ojos, antes de soltar en voz forzada _'Mimi Tachikawa… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?' _

_'Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?'_ preguntó ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Yamato la asesinó con la mirada, apretando los puños.

'_¡CONTESTAME!' _

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza.

_'No puedes preguntarme eso aún, tengo que hablar con Taichi' _

Yamato se golpeó la frente con aire derrotado.

_'Entonces… ¿Por qué diablos me hiciste preguntarlo?' _

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo que apretaba la chaqueta contra su cuerpo.

_'Quería ver si podías hacerlo' _

Yamato Ishida asesinó a la mujer que tenía a su lado con la mirada, definitivamente, sería su ruina.

_'Tú quieres a Taichi' _

Eso no fue una pregunta, y como tal Mimi no contestó. El muchacho suspiró, encogiéndose los hombros.

_'También te quiero a ti'_ dijo ella, mirándolo de reojo.

El muchacho la miró de reojo también, aguantando la respiración y decidiendo guardar silencio. Una parte de él deseaba saber con desesperación a cuál de los dos prefería, pero la otra temía por la respuesta. Después de todo, Taichi era mucho mejor prospecto que él para alguien como ella, que requería de mimos y atenciones que a él le repugnaba dar. Sin embargo, desde su interior él sabía que podía ofrecerle algo que Taichi jamás podría, lo cual le permitía sentir esperanza.

* * *

Taichi Yagami apagó el televisor, resoplando de rabia. Habían perdido, habían perdido en el último maldito segundo. Frustrado, lanzó el control a la mesa, empujando el mueble con el pie, mientras se enfurruñaba en el mueble.

_'Maldito error defensivo…' _

_'No fue por la defensa, es culpa del técnico por poner al medio campista central a cubrir por la izquierda, lo tenían sacrificado y la defensa tuvo que compensar'_ dijo Sora, enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Podríamos irnos por el plano técnico en muchas ramas, para justificar. Pero el punto es que cuando uno está en el campo y permite a un balón así entrar, es culpa de los jugadores' _

_'Eso es demasiado rudo con los jugadores, y le quita la carga de culpa al personal técnico' _

_'Es fútbol, no ajedrez, Sora' _

_'Eso no cambia el hecho de que lleva una estrategia que falló desde la alineación inicial' _

Taichi giró hacia ella, y de pronto toda la ira por el juego perdido se levantó de él. Había olvidado lo fácil que era hablar con Sora, y lo mucho que extrañaba tener a su lado a alguien que entendiera la mayor fuente de pasión en su vida.

_'Te extrañé'_ dijo Taichi. Aquello había salido de sus labios sin el menor permiso, y cuando Sora volteó a verlo esperanzada, él estuvo a punto de caerse del mueble por la impresión de sus propias palabras.

_'Tai…¡ Yo también te he extrañado! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto!'_

Taichi se levantó del sofá, antes de que Sora pudiera tocarlo y giró hacia ella, alzando las manos frente a él.

_'Un momento, que eso fue un error de lengua' _aclaró él _'sigo furioso contigo'_

Sora lo ignoró, negando con la cabeza y se levantó, abrazándolo. Taichi bajó los brazos en aire derrotado, girando los ojos.

_'¡Sigo enojado contigo, Sora! ¡Estoy furioso!' _

Sora lo abrazó más fuerte, ignorando completamente sus palabras.

_'Lo sé, lo sé, pero también sé que ya está comenzando a pasarse' _

_'No se me está pasando nada'_ exclamó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño.

Sora se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_'Eres un muy buen chico, sabía que no eras capaz del rencor' _

Taichi giró los ojos, soltándose de ella. Tenía razón, parecía que el rencor no estaba en sus venas, al menos no con ella. Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que olvidara todo el asunto como si jamás hubiera ocurrido. Maldita predisposición a ser buena persona, realmente, ser él era asunto complicado, por eso todos se aprovechaban.

_'Te dije que sigo furioso' _

_'Y yo te dije que no me voy a rendir' _

Taichi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría mantener aquella pose de ira con ella. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, y por un segundo le faltó el aliento de un modo tan rotundo que causó dolor en su pecho. Aquella pelirroja aún era capaz de quitarle la respiración con su sola presencia, y enfocar toda su energía en pretender que no era así le hacía sentir una traición a su naturaleza.

_'Sora…'_ llamó él, soltando un suspiro sonoro_ 'esto no puede ser' _

'_Sé que tienes novia, no tienes que volverme a aleccionar sobre eso' _

Taichi negó con la cabeza, resoplando.

'_No, no tiene nada que ver con Mimi' _explicó él, negando con la cabeza _'soy yo el que no puede lidiar con que estés aquí todo el tiempo. No puedo' _

Sora suspiró, mirándolo con seriedad.

_'Entiendo que ya no me ames, que lo que sea que teníamos quedara atrás. Pero, por favor, Taichi, no quiero perder tu amistad también' _

El castaño se frotó la frente, negando con la cabeza.

_'Es que ese es el asunto, tú y yo, en ninguna circunstancia, podemos ser amigos' _

Sora se llevó las manos al pecho, intentando controlar el pánico que se esparció por su cuerpo apenas escuchó aquellas palabras.

_'No, no, no. Taichi, nosotros no podemos perder nuestra amistad. Cualquier cosa menos eso' _

_'Sora…' _

'_¡No, Taichi! ¡No! Puedo aceptar que tengas novia, que la ames a ella, y que estoy de más en tu vida, me lo gané. Pero eso no' _

Taichi apretó los puños, dándole la espalda.

_'No estoy buscando discutirlo, te estoy diciendo un hecho. No podemos ser amigos' _

Sora se disponía a seguir peleando, cuando notó el tono de derrota en la voz del castaño. Aguantando la respiración, la epifanía del sentimiento real tras de sus palabras la alcanzó.

_'Tú también sigues enamorado de mí…' _

Taichi no contestó, y el silencio entre ellos se extendió por varios minutos, ella se acercó más halándolo del brazo.

_'Taichi…'_ llamó.

El muchacho se soltó de su mano, negando con la cabeza.

_'No podemos ser amigos'_ repitió, ignorando completamente lo que ella había dicho.

_'¿Por qué?'_ preguntó ella.

_'Simplemente no podemos' _

Sora corrió, rodeándolo hasta quedar frente a él y lo miró con ojos decididos.

_'Dime por qué no podemos ser amigos, Tai' _

El muchacho iba a esquivarla nuevamente, pero Sora lo sostuvo por los hombros. Sus ojos se fijaron en los ella por lo que pareció una eternidad. Taichi dejó las manos a su vez en los hombros de ella también, y la acercó de un solo movimiento.

_'No podemos ser amigos'_ repitió _'Porque por supuesto que sigo enamorado de ti'_

El silencio se extendió entre ellos por unos instantes.

_'Me amas'_ concluyó Sora, sin poder evitar la enorme sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro.

Él habría querido contestarle de manera afirmativa, sin embargo, esas dos palabras se le atoraban de un modo tan doloroso en la garganta que le producían naúseas. La dicotomía emocional que experimentaba con esa muchacha le podría quitar la razón. Lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte de lo que consideraba posible, pero eso no borraba la historia fallida que ya habían vivido y cómo él terminó con el corazón hecho añicos. El pasado no se borraba con una disculpa, y reconstruir algo roto no le devuelve su antigua gloria. Para él lo suyo había sido un imperio, sólido hasta los cimientos, y saber que ella era quien había socavado esas raíces era la peor sensación que podía imaginar.

Suspirando, le contestó de la manera más cruel que conocía. Con la realidad.

_'Nunca dejé de hacerlo, pero eso no significa que te quiero de vuelta, y precisamente porque no quiero eso, es que no podemos ser amigos' _

Sora lo miró con ojos suplicantes, mientras él daba un paso atrás, soltándola.

_'No podemos ser nada'_ concluyó.

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después, Yamato Ishida estacionó su automóvil frente a la casa de Miyako Inoe. El muchacho apagó el motor, y giró hacia la muchacha que se encontraba encogida en el asiento de pasajero. Mimi lo observó de reojo, tomando aire, y apretando la chaqueta del muchacho contra su cuerpo.

_'Así que… supongo que tengo que llamarte'_ adivinó él, prácticamente preguntándole.

Mimi tuvo que aguantarse para no girar los ojos, incrédula que en serio él estuviera preguntándole eso. Suspirando, se recordó que Yamato era inexperto en el asunto.

_'Sí, debes llamarme' _

_'¿Todo el tiempo o sólo cuando quiera hablar contigo?' _

Mimi apretó los puños, respirando hondo, y se volteó con deseos de reprenderlo cuando lo encontró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

_'Estoy bromeando' _

Mimi le envió una mirada de advertencia, sonriendo de lado.

_'Te estás vengando' _dijo ella, alzando las cejas.

_'¿No es lindo que se burlen de uno, verdad?' _

Mimi se dirigía a contestarle cuando una maraña de cabello castaño le hizo llamar la atención desde el espejo retrovisor. Un rayo de pánico tan rotundo cruzó sus ojos que de golpe se lo contagió al muchacho.

_'¿Qué te pasa?' _

_'Yamato, arranca. Ya'_ dijo ella con urgencia.

El rubio iba a contestar, cuando sus obres azules también se fijaron el retrovisor y un rayo de pánico también surcó sus ojos. Con rapidez, encendió el auto y sin darle tiempo a nada, hundió el pedal de la gasolina arrancando y cruzando en la primera entrada, que gracias al cielo se encontraba apenas a 20 metros de distancia. Yamato avanzó hasta casi media cuadra, antes de detenerse.

_'¿Nos vio?'_ preguntó Mimi, volteándose para quedar de rodillas en el asiento, y mirando hacia la parte trasera del auto. El tono prendado de miedo que cubrió sus palabras se le clavó en el pecho como una daga envenenada.

_'No. Si nos hubiera visto ya vendría doblando la esquina corriendo como un maniaco para matarme' _dijo Yamato, frotándose las sienes, intentando ignorar la sensación de celos que se encendió en él como la mecha al comienzo de una línea de dinamita en polvo _'sí que reaccionaste rápido cuando lo viste'_ le reclamó.

_'Tú también lo hiciste'_ contrarrestó ella.

Mimi volvió a sentarse, sin calmarse, se movió incómoda por unos segundos, antes de llevar la mano a la manilla de la puerta y abrir. Yamato la tomó del brazo antes de que se bajara.

_'¿Qué estás haciendo?' _preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

_'Tengo que irme' _dijo ella inmediatamente, hablándole con vehemencia.

_'¿Con él? ¿A decirle qué?' _

Mimi negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose los hombros, con los ojos aún marcados con terror.

_'¿Es que no piensas compartir tus planes? ¿Qué le vas a decir?' _insistió él.

Mimi le soltó la mano, negando con la cabeza. Ni siquiera había decidido qué le diría a Taichi, menos podría compartirlo con él. Ahora lo único que sabía era que tenía que correr a verlo, y asegurarse de que no la había visto en compañía del rubio.

_'Necesito irme, tengo que hablar con él'_

Yamato frunció el ceño, enviándole una mirada significativa.

_'¿Por qué no empiezas por hablar conmigo?'_ preguntó él, ofendido.

Mimi aguantó la respiración, negando con la cabeza.

_'Necesito verlo. Ahora'_

Antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa, Mimi bajó del automóvil, cerrando la puerta y alejándose a trote hacia la casa de los Inoue, dejándole la única opción de observarla alejarse. Yamato maldijo, golpeando el volante con sus palmas de las manos, sin poder creer que lo hubiera dejado solo sin ninguna explicación de qué haría o qué pasaría ahora entre ellos.

_'No, esto no se queda así' _

Gruñendo, Yamato abrió la puerta del automóvil.

'_¡TACHIKAWA!' _

Mimi se detuvo, antes de girar en la esquina, al escuchar el grito ensordecedor del bulto rubio que trotaba hacia ella con mirada enfurecida.

_'¿Qué demonios? ¿Te vas a ir y a dejarme así como así? ¿En serio?'_ gritó el muchacho, alcanzándola.

Mimi pestañeo, sin entender.

_'Yamato… tengo que hablar con Tai, te lo dije' _

De pronto, el modo en el que ella dijo el nombre de su mejor amigo, le hizo enfurecer aún más. Estaba tan preocupada por Taichi, tanto pánico por lo que podía pensar o sentir Taichi… ¿Y qué hay de él? ¿Acaso si quiera le importaba a ella lo que pensaba o sentía él? Él creía que no, y de hacerlo, ciertamente no era rival para cuanto le importaba Taichi. Aquella epifanía le rompió el corazón, y le heló la médula al mismo tiempo.

_'¿Te ha cruzado por la mente que tienes que hablar conmigo también?'_ soltó él.

_'Sí, después de que hable con Taichi' _

Una oleada de furia le cubrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de la cabeza.

_'Segundo lugar. Estoy en maldito segundo lugar' _

Mimi alzó las cejas, sin comprender.

_'No es eso a lo que me refiero…' _

_'Pero eso es lo que estás haciendo' _le interrumpió él.

_'Yamato…' _

Yamato le dio la espalda, silenciándola con un gesto de la muñeca.

_'No. Ya entendí'_

Mimi lo observó por unos segundos, temporalmente dividida, antes de suspirar y girar nuevamente a la dirección contraria.

_'Te buscaré apenas termine de hablar con Taichi' _

Yamato no contestó y, cuando volvió a girar hacia el otro lado, ya no pudo verla. Frustrado, se sentó en la acera, dividido entre seguirla y aceptar la golpiza de su mejor amigo. O quedarse a esperarla como el perro faldero en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Maldiciendo, se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba ni le hacía sentir como hombre.

* * *

Taichi Yagami tocó el timbre de la residencia Inoue, y esperó hasta que la alegre pelimolarada abrió la puerta.

'_¡Yagami!'_ soltó con una sonrisa pícara, mientras miraba a los lados, como esperando encontrar a alguien más.

'_¿Se encuentra Mimi?' _preguntó él, después de hacer una leve reverencia de saludo.

Miyako alzó las cejas, confundida por unos instantes, antes de hacerse a un lado.

'_Salió a caminar, ¿Por qué no la esperas?' _

Taichi asintió, dando las gracias y Miyako lo guió hasta la sala antes de perderse por la cocina sin decir ni una palabra más. La pelimorada cruzó la cocina, completamente ignorando el llamado de Ken para retornar al estudio, mientras tanteaba la mesa en busca de su celular. Al localizarlo, marcó los botones y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en espera de la respuesta.

'_Contesta. Contesta. Contesta'_ repetía Miyako.

'_¿Qué pasa?'_ preguntó Ken.

Miyako lo ignoró, demasiado preocupada por su amiga para prestarle atención. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no estaría caminando sola por tanto tiempo, que tampoco estaría en casa de su madre, y que si Taichi estaba ahí obviamente tampoco estaba con él, sencillamente, aquello no pintaba bien.

Miyako soltó un pequeño grito, al escuchar el suave tono J-POP del que sabía era el ringtone de su mejor amiga, en algún lugar de la sala. La tonta había olvidado el celular. Frustrada, colgó y giró sobre sus talones, intentando pensar.

'_Inoue… ¿Te encuentras bien?'_ preguntó Ken, levantándose de su asiento.

'_Ichijouji…' _soltó Miyako, mientras sus ojos brillaban como si él fuera la solución a todos sus problemas. El oji-azul, la observó con cautela.

'_¿Qué?'_ preguntó, incómodo ante la mirada insistente y esperanzada de su amiga.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Miyako se aceró a él en dos zancadas, tomándolo por los hombros y girándolo en dirección a la sala

'_Necesito tu ayuda. Entretén a Taichi con alguna platica estúpida de esos deportes donde todos persiguen un baloncito que a ustedes los machos les llama tanto la atención, mientras yo salgo a ubicar a Mimi' _pidió con voz suplicante, mientras empujaba a Ken hacia la sala.

'_No me gustan los deportes'_ soltó Ken, negando con la cabeza.

'_Pero los juegas, puedes aguantar veinte minutos con él' _

Antes de que Ken pudiera negarse, Miyako lo empujó a la sala, y corrió hacia la salida de la casa. Colocándose los zapatos ya cuando estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Suplicando porque Mimi en verdad estuviera caminando, la pelimorada bajó las escaleras de la casa corriendo, y giró sobre si misma intentando recordar a dónde le gustaba ir Mimi cuando necesitaba estar sola.

'_¡Miya-chan!'_ llamó la voz de su mejor amiga.

Miyako suspiró aliviada, al tiempo que tomaba a Mimi por el brazo y la subía con ella por las escaleras.

'_¿Dónde estabas? Taichi está aquí' _

'_Lo sé, lo vi'_ asintió Mimi

Miyako se disponía a explicar su momentáneo ataque de pánico, y cómo se había preocupado por nada, cuando notó la chaqueta de cuero negra sobre la delgada figura de su mejor amiga. Sus ojos inmediatamente brillaron con entendimiento.

'_Estabas con Ishida' _

Las mejillas de Mimi se encendieron de un rojo escarlata, ¿era tan obvio?

'_¿Cómo sabes eso?' _

Miyako le haló más el brazo, señalando la chaqueta. Mimi suspiró, había olvidado que la tenía puesta, normalmente la ropa que no le pertenecía le pesaba en el cuerpo, y le provocaba sensaciones diversas, pero aquella chaqueta le calzaba como si siempre hubiese estado destinada a usarla, no porque le acomodara la figura, sino porque le daba sensación de pertenencia.

A lo largo de su vida recordaba haber usado las chaquetas de su padre, que le hacían sentir como si usara una armadura; después estaba su primer novio en secundaria Michael, de quien recordaba que su chaqueta tenía un impregnado olor a perfume costoso y con la cual se sentía bonita. Más recientemente, había estado Taichi, en cuya ropa ella se sentía tan protegida, segura y feliz, al igual que con su dueño, le producían calidez. Pero por muy fuertes que todas esas sensaciones se habían sentido, no eran la misma que le producía aquella chaqueta de cuero.

Suspirando, bajó la mirada a la prenda y una tenue sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. La chaqueta de Yamato Ishida le hacía sentir todas esas cosas y más, pues lo principal que la hacía sentir era algo que ella no había sentido desde que su padre había muerto, no en todos esos años de ser una extraña en su propia casa, o de vagar como nómada por las casas de sus amigas, o incluso del año dónde prácticamente vivió con Taichi Yagami. Aquella chaqueta, al igual que el dueño de la misma, le hacía sentir en casa. Como si de pronto ella ya no era una débil hoja dejándose llevar por la vida, sola y sin rumbo, sino que finalmente tenía un lugar en el mundo.

'_¡Mimi!' _llamó Miyako con vehemencia.

La muchacha alzó la mirada a su mejor amiga, sorprendiéndose de la urgencia con la que la llamaba, y preguntándose si se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos como para no haberse dado cuenta de que Miyako estaba hablándole.

'_Necesitas quitarte eso, si la ve, se va a dar cuenta'_ dijo Miyako, señalando la chaqueta.

Mimi retrocedió, cerrando los puños en el borde de las mangas, y sintiéndose muy incómoda con la idea de removerse la prenda, pero sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón. Suspirando, y moviéndose tan lento como le era humanamente posible, se retiró la chaqueta y la entregó a la pelimorada. Apenas la prenda abandonó su cuerpo, un escalofrió cubrió su cuerpo, como si toda la calidez que había ganado hubiera abandonado su cuerpo en un mismo segundo. Por un momento, quiso recuperar la chaqueta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Miyako abrió la puerta de la casa, y la hizo entrar con ella.

'_Está en la sala, le pedí a Ichijouji que lo entretuviera' _

Suspirando, Mimi reunió el valor que le quedaba. La muchacha caminó hasta la sala, escuchando pedazos de una conversación sobre un juego de fútbol, hasta que sus ojos y los de Taichi Yagami se unieron.

El muchacho se puso de pie, dejando las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans raídos, enviándole una pequeña sonrisa, y el corazón de ella se saltó un latido. Se veía igual de guapo que siempre, y el aura de calma instantánea que le causaba lograron apagar el ataque de pánico que había experimentado hasta hace un minuto.

'_Cambiaste tu cabello'_ comentó, con una sonrisa divertida _'ese rosa es tan tú' _

La mano de ella subió inconscientemente hasta su cabello, jugando con la punta de un mechón entre sus dedos. Sus ojos siguieron fijos sobre el muchacho, y no pudo evitar el sentimiento de caída libre que se fue apoderando de su cuerpo al saber que estaba a punto de poner una mancha sobre lo que había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la relación con la que había soñado toda su vida. Inmediatamente, su mente fue invadida por miles de recuerdos de los dos juntos.

Recordó su primer beso, su primera cita, su primera noche juntos, su primera declaración de amor. Taichi había sido el primero en tantos aspectos de su vida, y por mucho tiempo estuvo convencida de que también sería el único. Desde el primer día, él había sido el príncipe que ella había esperado desde que su padre la disfrazaba de princesa a los tres años. Su respiración se cortó, mientras el recuerdo de su primer encuentro con el castaño se formaba vívidamente ante sus ojos.

Fue uno de esos muchos días donde su madre retrasaba su vida, uno donde tuvo que llevarla a emergencias en lugar de ir a la primera hora de clases a entregar su ensayo de Crimen y Castigo. Era normal, en verdad, y sus maestros al ver a una muchacha distraída y superficial, tendían a reprenderla de más para dar un ejemplo a los demás. Suspiró, imaginando cómo el profesor le llamaría la atención frente a toda la clase reduciéndola hasta las lágrimas. Estaba corriendo por el estacionamiento de la Universidad de Tokio, intentando recordar el camino más corto a la facultad cuando la tira de su bolso se rompió, esparciendo el contenido completo en el suelo.

Mimi soltó un pequeño grito de frustración, dando una patada en el suelo con su tacón, al tiempo que se arrodillaba a recoger sus libros, sus bolígrafos y su maquillaje.

'_¿Es que hoy nada me saldrá bien?' _

Suspirando tomó el bolso examinando la rotura irreparable de la tira, y comenzó a lanzar el contenido en él nuevamente.

'_¿Esto es tuyo?' _preguntó una voz frente a ella.

Mimi alzó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con un par de ojos chocolate que la hizo sonrojarse por completo. El muchacho era sumamente guapo, vestido con el uniforme del equipo de fútbol de color blanco, y un bolso negro colgado sobre el hombro. Estaba agachado frente a ella, inclinando de una manera que ella podía sentir el aliento de él , le estaba alcanzando uno de sus libros, y le sonreía con el par más perfecto de dientes que había visto en su vida.

'_¿Esto es tuyo?' _repitió el muchacho, sin dejar de sonreír, al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro.

_'Sí'_ contestó Mimi aclarándose la garganta y tomando el libro _'Gracias' _

El muchacho le asintió, arrodillándose a recoger el resto de los libros, Mimi lo observó en silencio al tiempo que intentaba ubicar al muchacho en la base de datos de su memoria.

_'Taichi Yagami…' _soltó ella, volviendo a sonrojarse y soltando el libro que él le había alcanzado. Su ayudante era el Capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad.

_'Me conoces'_ dijo el muchacho, sonriendo con dulzura_ 'pues ahora estoy en desventaja, porque no sé quién es usted, hermosa señorita' _

Las mejillas de la muchacha volvieron a encenderse, y se dirigió a contestar cuando la brisa abrió el libro que seguía en el suelo, haciendo que el ensayo de Crimen y Castigo en el que había trabajado toda la noche volara libre regando las hojas por todo el estacionamiento.

_'Oh, no, el viejo cuatro ojos me va a hacer quedar la materia…'_ soltó Mimi con aire miserable, mientras se ponía de pie y corría tras las hojas.

Él se levantó, con agilidad y corrió por todo el estacionamiento recogiendo las hojas del ensayo. Mimi apenas había recogido dos páginas, cuando él ya estaba recogiendo la más lejana que casi había alcanzado la avenida. Si hubiera estado sola, habría perdido todo el trabajo, definitivamente, aquel muchacho era su salvador.

Taichi caminó hasta ella, organizando las hojas y extendiéndolas hacia ella.

_'Creo que se ensuciaron un poco de tierra, pero al menos no podrán decir que no lo hiciste' _

Mimi lo observó con una sonrisa, y sin pensar se lanzó a él abrazándolo. En primer momento, actuó por impulso, pero apenas sus brazos rodearon el cuello del muchacho se sintió entrar en pánico, aquella era una conducta muy poco decorosa para un muchacho al que ella no conocía. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, los brazos de Taichi también la rodearon, correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma naturalidad que ella había demostrado.

'_¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡No sé cómo agradecerte! Salvaste mi futuro académico' _exclamó ella, soltándolo y enviándole una amplia sonrisa.

Taichi soltó una carcajada, enviándole la misma sonrisa cálida que le había regalado desde que apareció.

_'Puedes empezar por darme tu nombre' _pidió él. Mimi soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

_'Mimi Tachikawa' _dijo ella extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Taichi no estrechó su mano, sino que la tomó para besarla en una pose de caballero del siglo XVI.

_'Un placer conocerte, Mimi Tachikawa' _

Mimi se sonrojó, sonriendo con amplitud, a la cual el correspondió. Ese había sido el comienzo de la clase de relación con la que toda mujer sueña. Una donde contabas con un hombre de una dulzura, caballerosidad y protección tan tangibles, que no podías hacer nada más que sonreír cada vez que estabas a su lado. Sin peleas, ni lágrimas, y con una sencillez tan perfecta que parecía salida de una película rosa.

'_Taichi…' _llamó, más como un suspiro apagado, regresando del ensueño de sus recuerdos.

Taichi era perfecto, para ella eso era un hecho constatado, y su relación con él se había dado con la naturalidad de un respiro. La muchacha avanzó hacia él en menos de dos zancadas y lo abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, preguntándose si esa sería la última vez que sentiría los brazos del moreno alrededor de ella.

'_Voy a volver a estudiar'_ escuchó decir a la voz de Ken, antes de partir de la sala.

Mimi soltó un pequeño suspiro, sin separarse del moreno, sino afianzando más sus brazos alrededor de él, sintió a Taichi envolverla más en sus brazos.

A su vez, el moreno también revivió la relación que aquella muchacha y él habían compartido a lo largo del último año de su vida. No recordaba nunca antes haberse llevado tan bien con alguien con un esfuerzo prácticamente inexistente. Con Sora todo había sido difícil, desde que comenzaron a salir, pues Sora tenía el siempre molesto hábito de querer decidir por él, mientras que con las otras mujeres con las que había salido él jamás había sentido nada más que una mera atracción física por ellas. Mimi era diferente. Mimi lo había hecho feliz. Mimi le había hecho creer que el amor era fácil, natural como el aire. Y si Sora no hubiera aparecido de nuevo, habría vivido el resto de sus días convencido de que lo que sentía por Mimi era el amor más puro del mundo, y que aquella muchacha en sus brazos sería la madre de sus hijos.

Pero Sora Takenouchi sí había aparecido, a poner su vida de revés y a mostrarle la realidad: él amaba a Mimi, pero no como amaba a Sora. Lo que sentía por Mimi era más fácil porque también era más débil. Perder a Mimi Tachikawa lo heriría, muchísimo, pero no lo mataría como definitivamente pasaría si perdiera a Sora por segunda ocasión. La realidad era simple: era más fácil creer que amas a alguien, que amarlos en verdad y saber que puedes perderlos en cualquier instante.

El muchacho aguantó la respiración, y sus ojos bajaron a la figura rosa arremolinada contra su pecho. Mimi, desde el primer día que la había conocido, le había inspirado una ternura innata, sentía que Mimi era como un conejo indefenso en el bosque al que él debía proteger con su vida. Él no sería capaz de lastimarla como Sora lo había lastimado a él.

Había muchas maneras de comenzar aquella conversación, de divagar por horas, y de irse por las ramas, pero Taichi prefirió ser directo.

_'¿Tú me amas, Mimi?' _

Aquella era la pregunta más importante en aquel instante. Mimi se tensó en sus brazos, suspirando, y dando un paso atrás haciendo que ambos se soltaran, pero permanecieran muy cerca.

_'¿Tú me amas a mí, Taichi?' _

Era una pregunta que antes de su 'rompimiento' ambos habrían respondido sin dudar. De manera afirmativa. Pero aquel flaqueo en su relación había cambiado las reglas del juego, y les había mostrado aspectos de su relación que ambos habían querido ignorar desde su comienzo. Si bien eran muy compatibles, la realidad era que Taichi sólo conocía los aspectos de Mimi que ella estaba dispuesta a mostrar, y nadie puede amar lo que no conoce.

Ambos mantuvieron la conexión de sus miradas por varios minutos, en silencio, y sin ofrecer ninguna respuesta a la pregunta, pero sabiendo que aquel silencio era la respuesta. Suspirando, ambos se sentaron en el mueble de la sala de Miyako, sin romper la conexión ocular que los unía.

_'¿Qué nos pasó? Solíamos ser tan felices'_ dijo Taichi, soltando un suspiro sonoro.

_'No lo sé'_ contestó Mimi, enviándole una sonrisa triste _'sí éramos felices…'_

Taichi se frotó la frente, negando con la cabeza.

_'Yo sí te quiero, muchísimo y me importas demasiado, Mimi' _

_'Yo también a ti, Tai. No me imagino vivir sin tenerte en mi vida' _

Ambos se observaron en silencio, intercambiando una sonrisa.

_'Nunca voy a estar fuera de tu vida. Te quiero, y yo no soy de los que abandona a quienes quiere' _

_'Lo sé, tu jamás me harías daño. Y yo jamás te dejaría a ti tampoco, Tai' _

_'Lo sé' _

Mimi se acercó a él, tomándole la mano, al tiempo que lo miraba con dulzura.

_'Tú no me amas'_ dijo Mimi, de eso se había dado cuenta al fijarse en la manera en la que el muchacho miraba a Sora Takenouchi.

_'Sí lo hago, te amo, pero…' _

_'No es algo definitivo'_ completó ella, sonriendo.

Taichi asintió.

_'Me he dado cuenta que es probable que tengas razón, que no te conozco, así no puedo creer que lo que siento por ti es irreversible'_

Mimi asintió.

_'Tú no me amas a mí, si lo hicieras, estaría aquí por siempre'_ confesó él, suspirando_ 'no tendría el valor de romperte el corazón' _

Mimi sonrió, encogiéndose los hombros. Lo sabía, Taichi nunca, jamás, la lastimaría apropósito.

_'Sí te amo, pero no lo suficiente para dejarte entrar y eso me hace pensar que…'_ Mimi tomó aire, soltándolo en un suspiro sonoro _'si no puedo ser honesta contigo, no podemos estar en una relación' _

Taichi asintió, volteando al lado contrario, e intentando ignorar el hoyo en su pecho.

_'Creí que iba a casarme contigo'_ confesó él, soltando una pequeña carcajada apagada.

_'Tú eres mi príncipe, Taichi' _confesó ella a su vez, suspirando _'pensé que eras el hombre de mi vida, por eso no entiendo por qué no puedo hablar contigo, por qué… no puedo…'_ Mimi aguantó el aire, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no quería que Taichi la viera sufrir.

Suspirando, la muchacha se apoyó en el sofá, intentando normalizar su respiración, sin soltar la mano del moreno.

_'Siempre te voy a estar agradecida, Taichi. Eres la fuente de luz más brillante que ha tocado mi vida' _confesó ella.

Taichi negó con la cabeza, enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Tú me salvaste, sino fuera por ti jamás habría reconstruido mi corazón. Tú me enseñaste que merecía más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir' _

Taichi apretó la mano de la muchacha, y se inclinó hasta ella para besarle la frente, y luego mantener la suya apoyada contra la de ella.

_'Siempre voy a estar un poquito enamorada de ti, Tai'_ admitió ella, en un susurro apagado.

_'Siempre voy a estar un poquito enamorado de ti, también, Mimi'_ admitió él también.

Taichi se inclinó, dándole un beso corto en los labios, antes de soltarla. Ahora era Mimi quien sabía a adiós para él, y al ver los ojos caramelo de quien fue, sin duda, la mejor novia que había tenido, supo que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Se colocó de pie, y ella lo hizo también, inclinándose para compartir un abrazo y una risa apagada.

_'Si Sora te rompe el corazón, la voy desangrar. Nadie merece ser más feliz, que tú'_ dijo Mimi.

Taichi se tensó ante la mención de aquel nombre, y negó con la cabeza.

_'No estamos terminando por ella' _

_'Lo sé. Pero también sé que la quieres' _

Taichi no contestó, y mantuvieron silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el abrazo se rompió, y él la miró con seriedad.

_'¿Vas a salir con Yamato?'_ preguntó él, sin rodeos, alzando las cejas con vehemencia.

Mimi se tensó a su vez, también.

_'No estamos terminando por él'_ aseguró ella a su vez.

_'Lo sé, pero sé que hay algo entre ustedes también. No sé qué tanto, pero hay algo'_ dijo Taichi.

Mimi asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ni si quiera ella sabía qué era ese algo.

_'Mimi… ten cuidado con Yamato'_ advirtió Taichi, con seriedad.

Mimi lo observó, sin entender.

_'Es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero y lo conozco… pero también quiero matarlo por atentar contra mi relación. Pero no te pido que tengas cuidado por celos, aunque la sola idea de pensar en que salgas con él me produce pensamientos psicópatas…'_ Taichi apretó los puños, respirando hondo, mientras se calmaba _'Yamato… no es como yo y puede partirte el corazón, de un modo muy rotundo…' _volvió a tomar aire _ 'sólo ten cuidado' _

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, con más fuerza sin contestar.

_'Personalmente lo mataré si te pasa algo, cualquier cosa, lo mataré de un modo lento y a sangre fría'_ dijo él _'Pero aún así… no es monógamo, aunque tampoco mentiroso, trata de no hacerte ilusiones con él. No creo que sea una buena idea' _

Mimi bajó la mirada, el muchacho decía todos sus miedos en voz alta.

_'No estoy tratando de controlar con quien salgas. Aún puede que trate de matarlo si lo veo contigo, pero más por el principio de que es un maldito traidor… No estoy tratando de ser un imbécil, sólo quiero cuidarte, Mimi' _

_'Lo sé'_ asintió Mimi.

_'Después de todo… siempre seremos amigos, ¿No?' _

_'Siempre' _asintió ella.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, que duró varios minutos, Taichi entendiendo la diferencia entre los dos sentimientos que tenía por Mimi y Sora, de la primera sí podía contemplar una amistad, y le retorcía las entrañas pensar que Yamato podría romper a su frágil princesa siendo el maldito desgraciado que era con todas las mujeres que salían con él. Aunque nunca antes el rubio había usado la palabra con 'A' para referirse a alguien, él no podía evitar preocuparse por la muchacha. Él tendría que protegerla de Yamato Ishida, a como diera lugar.

* * *

Yamato Ishida bebió su séptimo vaso de Vodka de un solo trago, consumiéndolo como si fuera un shot de tequila, y empujando el vaso con violencia hacia el cantinero.

_'Déjame la botella'_ pidió, dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador, mientras frotaba su frente con la mano derecha.

El tipo tatuado, frunció el ceño, dejándole la botella frente a él. Yamato rellenó el contenido del vaso con la botella, al tiempo que volvía a engullir el contenido de un solo golpe. Su celular volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo, y él volvió a ignorarlo, sabiendo que era Mimi llamándolo por décima vez en la última media hora.

Ciertamente no quería hablar con ella. No entendía por qué lo estaba llamando, después de todo Súper Taichi estaba con ella. Se sintió muy estúpido al pensar que había estado tratando de competir con Taichi Yagami, parecía que en 23 años de vida no había aprendido nada, pues, Taichi siempre ganaba. Incluso su propio hermano lo prefería antes que a él, y, por qué no habría de hacerlo, si después de todo, Yamato no era cariñoso, ni fraternal, diablos, ni si quiera era amistoso. Si hasta Takeru prefería a su futuro cuñado que a él, Mimi lo preferiría con aún más razones. Lo peor, era que no podía culpar a ninguno de los dos, él había decidido ser quien era, y eso era una persona solitaria, antisocial y arisca. Toda su vida había querido estar solo, y se había dado a la tarea de alejar a cualquiera que hubiese sido lo suficientemente estúpido de acercársele.

_'Excepto Taichi. Él es el único que nunca se ha ido…' _se recordó, soltando un suspiro.

Y es que hasta en eso Taichi ganaba. Ni si quiera porque había intentado arrebatarle a su novia, se había alejado de él.

_'Ni si quiera porque soy un jodido traidor'_ dijo, tomándose otro vaso de vodka _'Por eso nadie me quiere, soy un maldito hasta con el único imbécil que me soporta' _

Su celular volvió a vibrar, frustrado lo sacó del bolsillo, comprobando que era la onceava llamada de Mimi. Frustrado, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla contestando la llamada.

_'Me dejaste botado, ahora déjame beber en paz'_ contestó por el altavoz, sin ponerse el auricular en el oído, y colgando la llamada antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

En un arranque iracundo tomó el celular y lo lanzó dentro del vaso que acaba de llenar con vodka, perdiendo la vista en el teléfono mientras este se apagaba dentro del líquido.

_'Trata de llamar ahora'_ retó, con una sonrisa de burla, mientras hacía señas al cantinero para que le trajera un vaso nuevo.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, volvió a llenar el vaso y procedió a beber el vodka.

_'Wow, espero que no estés manejando a casa'_ dijo una voz a su derecha, a unos dos puestos de distancia.

Yamato giró el rostro hacia ella, enviándole una mirada hostil. Era una rubia de ojos marrones, bastante atractiva, a la que él normalmente intentaría seducir. Pero hoy no. Volvió la vista a su trago, sin dirigirle ni una palabra.

_'¿No me recuerdas?'_ insistió nuevamente la muchacha.

Yamato no contestó, terminando el líquido transparente que quedaba en su vaso, y vertiendo el resto del contenido de la botella en él.

_'Salimos hace dos meses'_ insistió la muchacha, levantándose de su puesto y sentándose justo a su lado.

_'No me importa' _dijo él, alzando las cejas, y bebiendo un trago de su vaso.

_'¿Siempre eres así de rudo, o te molesto de alguna manera?' _

Yamato suspiró, bebiendo sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

_'¿En serio no me recuerdas? Porque nos divertimos bastante en mi apartamento'_ le susurró, dejando la mano derecha en el muslo del muchacho.

Las cejas del rubio subieron, y una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios. No podía hundirse en autocompasión, después de todo, ser él, también tenía sus ventajas.

Mimi Tachikawa maldijo por lo bajo, al tiempo que intentaba en vano llamar nuevamente al rubio. Se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho sentir como segunda opción, especialmente después de las verdades que se habían estado intercambiando en las últimas 24 horas, quería aclarar las cosas. Pero el muchacho no parecía dispuesto a permitírselo. Suspirando, cruzó los brazos en su pecho, no era capaz de sacarse las palabras de Taichi de a cabeza, quizás él tenía razón, quizás Yamato no haría más que romperle el corazón en mil pedazos. No habían tenido ni si quiera una cita, y el muchacho ya no quería contestar sus llamadas.

La muchacha guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, girando sobre sus talones. No podía ir a buscarlo al apartamento, temía encontrarse con Taichi y ser incapaz de manejar aquella situación. El rubio había dicho que estaba bebiendo, y ella sabía que él solía asistir a los bares cercanos, pero no sabía a cuál.

Mimi se detuvo frente al primer establecimiento al cual había asistido con Taichi, su exnovio no acostumbraba beber, al ser un deportista consagrado pero sí habían conocido algunos de los lugares cercanos al campus. Tomando aire, la muchacha entró al sitio, sintiéndose incómoda por el olor a alcohol. Caminó por el lugar, ignorando las llamadas de los muchachos que la invitaban a tomarse un trago con ellos, no localizó al rubio y se apresuró a salir del lugar, vagando por la calle hasta localizar el segundo local nocturno que recordaba, experimentando el mismo fracaso.

Tuvo que visitar tres establecimientos más, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, e inmediatamente deseó no hacerlo. El rubio estaba sentando en la barra, en compañía de una hermosa muchacha, que no sólo estaba sentada en su regazo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sino con quien también estaba compartiendo un beso apasionado. Sus blancas manos se cerraron en puños, y un temblor de ira la recorrió como una oleada en el mar.

Por un segundo, consideró darse la vuelta y huir, pero de pronto, la chaqueta que posaba sobre sus hombros le hizo sentir un asco casi repulsivo. Con decisión, caminó hasta la nueva pareja y tocó el hombro del muchacho, quien no se volteó hacia ella, pero recibió una mirada desagradable de parte de la rubia acompañante.

'_Yamato' _llamó ella con una voz tan fría que no sonaba como suya.

El cuerpo entero del rubio se tensó en un solo movimiento, y se levantó tan rápido, que su acompañante tuvo que sostenerse de la barra para no caer al suelo.

'_Hey'_ soltó la muchacha en queja.

Yamato la ignoró, girando lentamente hacia la muchacha que llamó su nombre. Apenas sus ojos se fijaron en ella, su corazón se saltó un latido. Los ojos de Mimi estaban cubiertos de una frialdad que él jamás imaginó en ella.

'_Vine a traer tu chaqueta'_ dijo la muchacha, mientras se retiraba la chaqueta.

Yamato no contestó, se sentía como un granjero que esperaba de modo indefenso que el tornado golpeara su casa. Mimi terminó de retirarse la chaqueta, la sostuvo, observándola por un momento antes de suspirar, y lanzársela en la cara.

'_La próxima vez que quieras dar un tour por el infierno, vete solo' _

Mimi se dio la vuelta, alejándose con rapidez hasta salir del bar. El muchacho la observó, completamente congelado hasta que se perdió de vista. Ignorando completamente el llamado de la rubia con la que había estado segundos antes, tomó su chaqueta y la persiguió, localizándola mientras se alejaba zancadas por la calle, haciéndole correr para atraparla.

'_¡Espera!' _soltó, al tiempo que le giraba hacia él _'tú no te vas a ir así como así' _le dijo con rabia.

'_¡SUELTAME!' _le gritó Mimi, empujándolo.

Las manos del muchacho se cerraron en los brazos de ella, inmovilizándola.

'_¡No voy a soltarte!' _

'_¡Vuelve con ella, estoy segura de que es más tu tipo que yo!' _le soltó Mimi con frialdad.

'_¡No me podría importar menos la idiota esa!' _

'_¡Tus amígdalas seguramente diferirían de eso! ¡No me contestabas el teléfono porque estabas con ella!' _

'_Oh, así que a ti te molesta estar en segundo plano ¡que sorpresa! Debería llamar a Taichi para preguntarle que se siente ser tu primera opción' _

Mimi lo empujó soltándose de él.

'_¡Vete al infierno!' _

'_¡No a menos que te lleve conmigo!'_

Yamato volvió a tomarla por los brazos, y Mimi forcejeó tratando de quitárselo de encima. Ambos batallaron, hasta que el rubio la empujó contra la pared de ladrillos del edificio más cercano, inmovilizándola entre él y la pared.

'_¡Estás celosa! ¡Maravilloso! Al fin logro ver algo, LO QUE SEA, que vaya dirigido a mí'_ soltó Yamato '

'_¡Suéltame!' _

'_¡No! ¿Te molestó verme con ella? ¡Maravilloso! ¡Ahora sabes cómo me siento cada vez que sé que estás con Taichi!' _

'_¡Taichi es mi novio, ella es sólo una X que se atravesó en el bar!' _

'_¡Tu novio! ¡Lo sigues llamando así aunque sé que eso es mentira! ¡Me dejas botado sin explicarme una maldita cosa, para salir corriendo detrás de él como si fueras su maldito perro labrador! ¡Hasta hueles a su perfume! ¡¿y crees que tienes la moral de gritarme y molestarte porque conseguí una zorra en un bar?! ¡No! ¡No, tienes moral!' _Yamato la aprisionó más contra la pared, pegando el cuerpo al suyo _'¡Tú me dejaste por él, cualquier consecuencia que hayas vivido aquí, te la buscaste sola!' _

'_¡No vas a justificar esto por mi necesidad de hablar con Taichi!' _

'_¡YO NO SÉ QUE DIABLOS TENÍAS QUE HABLAR CON ÉL! ¡A LO QUE A MI CONCIERNE BIEN PUDISTE ESTAR RECONCILIANDOTE PARA SEGUIR CON TU NAUSEABUNDA RELACIÓN, DEJANDOME COMO EL IMBÉCIL RECHAZADO!' _

'_¡YO ESTABA TERMINANDO CON ÉL!'_

'_¡Y SI TÚ NO ME DECIAS ESO ¿CÓMO DIABLOS LO VOY A SABER?!' _

'_¡CONTESTANDO TU MALDITO TELEFONO, EN VEZ DE ESTAR METIENDO TU LENGUA EN LA GARGANTA DE UNA CUALQUIERA EN UN BAR!' _

Ambos se habían gritado al mismo tiempo, por lo cual cuando el silencio los alcanzó, ninguno supo si era porque realmente el otro no había escuchado todo el contexto de los gritos o porque ambos se habían cansado de gritar, por el momento. Maldiciendo, Yamato golpeó la pared pon la palma abierta, al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos inclementes en los de ella.

'_¡Escucha, Tachikawa!'_ le dijo en tono autoritario.

Mimi sintió su sangre hervir al mero tono de voz que había utilizado con ella.

'_¡Lo siento!' _gritó él_ '¡Por la zorra, lo siento!' _

Mimi abrió más los ojos, sorprendiéndose.

'_¡Pero tú no hablas conmigo, y por eso te tienes que disculpar!' _

Mimi frunció el ceño con una mirada de incredulidad.

'_¡No me voy a disculpar por hacer las cosas como se deben!' _

Yamato soltó un gruñido de frustración, acercando tanto el rostro a ella que sus alientos se confundieron el mismo ofusco.

'_¡Yo no soy el único equivocado! ¡Tú no puedes venir a reclamarme un diablo cuando sé que estabas con Taichi! ¡Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas! ¡YO NO TENGO NINGUN COMPROMISO QUE RESPETAR CONTIGO!' _

'_Sí, ya me advirtieron que eres un mujeriego antimonogamia ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando!' _

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, el rubio la soltó, retrocediendo y enviándole una mirada fría, que ella correspondió. Mimi lo observó por unos segundos, antes de esquivarlo y continuar el camino hacia la casa de Miyako. Le tomó menos de dos minutos a Yamato, volver a alcanzarla y aprisionarla contra la pared de un edificio diferente.

'_Tú no tienes derecho a juzgar mi pasado amoroso, así como yo no tengo derecho de juzgar el tuyo, Tachikawa' _

Mimi soltó un bufido, alzando las cejas.

'_Ciertamente, ambos no se comparan' _

'_¡Tú no eres el ama y señora de las decisiones aquí, aunque te guste pensar que sí! ¡Yo ya te dije mi decisión, eres tú quien no me alcanza a medio camino!' _

'_¡Estas borracho! ¡Ya suéltame!' _

'_¡NO VOY A SOLTARTE! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUIERO A TI, TACHIKAWA! ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡PERO TU NO ME HAS DICHO SI ME QUIERES A MÍ!' _

'_¡Tú no me quieres a mí, tú ya estabas con otra!' _

'_¡PORQUE POR AHORA SOY UN MALDITO AGENTE LIBRE! ¡SI TÚ ME QUIERES, DIMELO, COMO YO TE LO DIJE A TI!'_

'_¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me partas el corazón cuando salga otra X en otro bar?' _

'_¡MALDICION, MIMI! ¡Estaba con ella porque no te tengo a ti! ¡Si tú me quieres, si esto es en serio…!'_ el rubio se calló, tomando aire por unos instantes_ 'Si me quieres, soy tuyo, sólo tienes que decirlo. Una palabra y soy tuyo. No más mujeres en bares, no más nada. Tuyo, pero tienes que decirme si me quieres o no' _

Mimi aguantó la respiración, manteniéndole la mirada.

'_¿Me quieres o no?' _preguntó Yamato.

Mimi quedó congelada por unos instantes, completamente paralizada por la pregunta que vagó sobre ellos por unos instantes. Sintió su garganta cerrarse, impidiéndole decir nada más allá de un balbuceo incomprensible. Intentando enfocar sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo directa que era la pregunta del rubio, todo con Yamato Ishida parecía ser igual, sobre posesión. Cuando la besaba le hacía sentir como si ella era su propiedad, su chaqueta le hacía sentir en casa, y ahora esa pregunta sólo podía tener una respuesta. Una mera afirmativa, pero aceptar que lo quería a él, era aceptar que ella también era suya.

Ella nunca antes había sentido que le pertenecía a nadie, era un ser humano, por lógica nadie podía ser dueño de nadie desde la abolición de la esclavitud. Sin embargo, el modo en el que Yamato la rodeaba con sus brazos, como la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, y la necesidad primitiva que sentía venir de él al besarse eran precisamente eso: un reclamo de pertenencia. Se sentía suya. Aún sin una cita de por medio, sin un título sobre su relación, sin si quiera un acuerdo mutuo. Se sentía suya. Y ahora ahí estaba él, con ese par de ojos azules, fríos y pasionales a la vez, diciéndole que él era de ella, a pesar de lo mujeriego e insensible.

Mimi aguantó la respiración, sintiendo que sus latidos aumentaban hasta una velocidad dolorosa. Millones de pensamientos surcaron su mente de golpe, desde la muy latente posibilidad de un corazón roto, hasta la aún más latente de que sería consumida enteramente por la intensidad casi incendiaria de aquel muchacho.

Mimi quería gritar, gritar y sacar algo de lo que tenía con dentro que parecía querer quemarla desde las entrañas. Sus labios parecían no responder, y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

'_¿Me quieres o no? ¡Sólo dame una maldita respuesta!'_

La agresividad del rubio había bajado un poco, y ella fue capaz de recuperar el aliento cuando él cerró sus ojos, y se apoyó en su frente.

_'Sólo… contéstame' _

Aquella última palabra había sido un susurro y un lamento a la vez, y el modo en el que la había pronunciado le hizo a ella suavizar su semblante en cuestión de segundos.

_'Tú eres mío'_ soltó ella, haciendo que él se sorprendiera y levantará la vista _'No hay necesidad de que acepte algo, para que seas mío' _

Por el semblante del muchacho surcó una nueva punzada de ira, pero antes de que él pudiera empezar a gritar de nuevo, Mimi dejó la mano sobre su mejilla enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Tú eres mío, y yo… yo jamás me he sentido más propiedad de nadie a como me siento en este momento' _

Un silencio inusual se extendió entre ellos por unos segundos, donde ambos mantuvieron un semblante de seriedad, y una inquebrantable conexión de miradas.

_'Eres mía'_ constató Yamato, curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

Ella no contestó, pero eso no hizo falta. Las manos del rubio le soltaron los brazos y bajaron por su cuerpo hasta su cintura, acercándole la cadera a la suya, y rozándole los labios con los de él.

_'Eres mía'_ repitió él, con más confianza _'eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber'_

Sin esperar que ella dijera nada más, se acercó en un solo movimiento atrapando sus labios con los de ella y besándola con una intensidad agresiva, usando las manos la acercó a su cadera, aprisionándola a la vez contra la pared, le mordió el labio inferior, profundizando más beso y moviendo la lengua en círculos contra la suya.

Mimi no se había movido, aún molesta por el asunto de la mujer del bar, sin embargo, aquel nivel de beso era una droga irresistible, tomó menos de un minuto hacerla flaquear, para cerrar los brazos en el cuello del muchacho y corresponder el beso con exactamente el mismo nivel de intensidad.

Cuando finalmente él se separó de ella, para tomar aire, lo hizo mordiéndole el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que pudo haberle sacado sangre.

_'¿Ya es oficial o tengo que hacer más preguntas estúpidas?' _preguntó él, después de unos segundos para recuperar el aire.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

_'Eres un imbécil, más bien deberías ir a lavarte los dientes, zorro alcohólico' _le dijo, girando los ojos.

Yamato giró los ojos a su vez, encogiéndose los hombros.

_'Es el siglo XXI, no voy a hacerte una pregunta que ya está fuera de época. No me gustan las etiquetas' _

Mimi respiró hondo, enviándole una mirada fría.

_'Eres un imbécil'_ repitió Mimi, dándole un leve golpe en el pecho.

_'Pero ahora soy tu imbécil' _

Antes de que Mimi pudiera contestar, él volvió a atrapar sus labios con los de él, envolviéndola en un abrazo fuerte y un beso apasionado. Después de tanto tiempo de añoro, ciertamente, él necesitaba nivelar las cosas, ahora que finalmente podía pensar en ella no como la novia de su mejor amigo, sino como su mujer.

* * *

**Iba a ser malvada y dejarles sin la respuesta de Mimi, pero decidió portarme bien, y completar. Así que me merezco RR, favor enviarlos xDDDD…. Saludos, lindas chicas. Esperaré su opinión. **

**Isabel Black **


End file.
